A Shadow's Dark Heart
by Shyranae
Summary: PART 3 Harry must gather what allies he can before the final battle, but when humans are too frightened to fight with him Harry must turn to a darker power. Can Harry do the impossible or will everything he has worked for fall into darkness?
1. Summer Visitors

_I'm Back! Sorry it took so long, but I went back and read the first two stories myself again. I haven't done that since I was about half way through Light in the Shadows, boy my writing's improved since then. _

_So this is part three of this crossover, and the final part. A warning is in order; there will be some OC's in this story. Now, I don't normally like it when a story is full of OC's which have really pivotal parts, however these guys will be largely background characters, mostly other Shades. Which is giving a bit of a hint, but eh whatever._

_I did think about using the other Yugioh characters but I just couldn't see them as Shades. I mean honestly, can anyone see Joey as a Shade? It just wouldn't have worked._

_Anyway the characters that I will be using are ones which I have been using for years in my various other ramblings so their personalities are very established. I will try and introduce them slowly and one at a time to prevent confusion and OC overflow. I'm also using them as I am less likely to kill them off because I actually like them. Well most of them, one of them is a real ass._

Chapter 1: Summer Visitors

Harry looked out the window and waited as patiently as he could.

He had received a letter that morning which, after they had worked their way through the confusing code, had told him that he would be picked up and taken to a safe-house today. Two wizards had arrived and taken the Dursley's away a few hours earlier so Harry was now alone with Yugi.

Harry sighed and scanned the ever dimming street. He knew that Yugi would let him know the instant any witch or wizard crossed Yami's boundary spells, none-the-less he watched out into the night. He needed something to do or he would go crazy.

Yugi was seated on the bed behind Harry checking through their backpack. The two of them had sorted through everything in Harry's school trunk and found everything that could possibly be of use to them in their quest to destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes.

A few changes of clothes, the Invisibility Cloak, Harry's wand, Yugi's teddy and the fake Horcrux were packed and repacked as Yugi fussed nervously.

Harry tried to block his wards fussing out as he kept watch, but it was difficult. This close the sire-bond was wide open and Yugi's emotions were leaking through.

Harry absently rubbed the icy cold band around his wrist, it was starting to itch a sign that the darking was nearly through the magic. Yugi had discovered the very effective way of keeping their darkings still a few days ago. He had woven a thin bracelet out of some wool Yami had found and infused it with earth and elfin magic. The darkings would sit happily feeding on the band for several hours. Yugi had turned his into a headband to keep his long hair out of his face.

So now they were waiting for the Order come and pick them up. Harry had found staying at Privet Drive painstaking, even though they had only been there are few weeks. The Horcruxes were out there somewhere, but until he turned seventeen he had to stay with the Order. Until the Trace came off he was stuck waiting.

Yugi dropped to the ground and padded over. "Yami says that everyone is coming, and he means everyone. Apparently a huge group of humans just cross his boundary spells and Hermione and Ron are with them." Yugi's soft voice sounded puzzled.

Harry twisted in his seat and looked down at the tiny elf. "What? Why so many?" And more importantly why were Hermione and Ron with them?

Yugi twitched his shoulders in a shrug. "I do not know, but Yami is bringing them here. He says to be ready."

Harry got to his feet and picked up his bag, giving a final look around the room. It would be strange to never come back here. Not that there were any good memories to return to, it would just be strange.

Yugi picked up his coat, scarf and hat, pulling them on before the two of them headed down stairs. Harry wandered aimlessly into the kitchen. The house was completely silent; Harry checked the doors making sure they were locked before sitting down at the kitchen table to wait for the visitors.

Yami arrived first, taking human form mid-stride in a swirl of inky shadows. It hadn't taken Yami more than two days after they had returned to refill his reserves. Since then the Shade had been maintaining his strength. This told. The neighbourhood had been in a bit of a hole, everyone quiet and upset. Harry and Yugi were the only ones who knew why. Harry had decided that telling his Aunt and Uncle the reason for their fear was the magical living shadow in their house would probably result in him being kicked out sooner rather than later.

Yami and Harry exchanged a glance and Yami rolled his eyes. Ever since their near death experience last year Yami had become, well a little more human. "I fail to see exactly what is going on here; I see no reason for there to be so many of them." The Shade commented, his deep velvety voice holding its usual note of amusement.

Yugi stood on the chair and leant around so he could look out of the open door behind his guardian.

The door was suddenly filled with Hagrid's huge presence. "'Arry." Hagrid couldn't go much further as the kitchen was suddenly filled with people. Harry's head spun as he was greeted with claps on the shoulder, hugs and wrung fingers. Yami had shifted over to the side of the room and was now sitting on the bench next to the toaster. This permitted him to be at head-height with everyone in the room except Hagrid.

Harry looked around the crowded room. Half the people here were in the Order; Moody, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, Mr Weasley, Hagrid, Bill and Mundungus. Others weren't; Ron, Hermione, Fleur, Fred and George. The twins immediately gravitated to Yami where the three of them fell into a soft conversation. Hermione picked up Yugi and then she and Ron came over to stand by Harry.

Harry greeted his two friends with confused enthusiasm. "What are you all doing here?" He asked, glancing around the room.

Ron grinned. "We're a diversion, just wait; it's a pretty neat idea."

Harry was doubtful. He would have thought it was better for one guide and Yami as protection to move him. This felt a little like the relocation of royalty.

"Right everyone quiet down. Potter where are you?" Moody yelled over the noise in the kitchen. Everyone settled onto available surfaces and Harry shifted uncomfortably, the overwhelming excitement in the room was a little nauseating.

"Here." Harry said and tried not to wince when everyone looked over at him.

"I hope you have a good reason for this absurdity human." Yami's voice was as calm as ever and Harry found it strangely comforting. At least there was someone else in the room who thought this was all a bit ridiculous.

Moody shifted his weight onto his real leg and his magical eye whizzed around to focus on the slender Shade behind him. "This absurdity is going to get Potter to the Burrow safely."

Yami snorted. "I could get him there safely with much less hassle." His scarlet eyes had taken hold of that note of amusement; this was never a good thing.

"We will discuss that." Moody said and turned his attention to Harry. "Now Potter, we will be moving you to the Burrow, via a safe-house. To get you to the safe-house we are going to be travelling by broom, Thestral and Hagrid's motorbike."

Harry blinked, "Sorry, but Yami's right a big group of us are just going to draw attention."

Moody shook his head. "We'll be going in pairs, and before you ask..." He pulled out a large flask from under his travelling cloak and flicked his wand. Six goblets appeared in the air and Moody filled the flasks up with a thick brown liquid; Polyjuice potion.

Harry was still confused, but his confusion quickly vanished when Lupin gave him an apologetic look and yanked a hunk of hair out of Harry's head. Harry yelped and clapped his hands to his head. Yugi whistled sharply and Yami moved in response, his human form merging flawlessly into shadows which crossed the room and slammed Lupin into the wall behind him. Numerous people around the room grabbed for their wands. Yami ignored them, instead he swelled upwards snarling softly. "Be very careful werewolf, you test my tolerance." The shadows ebbed and the small slender form reappeared.

Everyone stepped back from the shifting Shade. Yugi whistled again, softly this time. He was sitting up straighter and Harry could feel the earth magic pulsing softly under everything. Harry rubbed his head which had started throbbing. Lupin swallowed and dropped a few hairs into each goblet. Moody shuffled; his magical eye once again on Yami, one hand in his pocket probably holding his wand.

The Shade was examining the potions carefully. "And this is?" He asked smoothly. Harry smiled slightly, he wished he could master that tone. It made Yami seem less like he was asking a question and more like he was quizzing you on your own knowledge.

"Polyjuice Potion." Hermione said. "It allows humans to change shape; in this case we'll look like Harry for a while after we drink it." Hermione picked up one of the goblets.

Harry shook his head. "Hold on, I can't let you risk this it's too dangerous. Besides Yami could do this better, without having you all risk your lives."

Moody growled. "No one is willing to put your safety in the hands of a creature who nearly killed the students of Hogwarts last year." Yami hissed in response and Harry, sensing an impending argument stepped in with another fault.

"What about Yugi? I mean, any Death Eater who sees I've got Yugi will know immediately that I'm the real Harry. And Yami's hardly going to protect everyone." Yami nodded and shifted so that he was standing between Harry, Ron, Hermione and Yugi and the rest of the humans in the room. Though his physical presence wasn't significant, magically and emotionally having Yami in the room was a little like siding with the rabbit against the knights, not much doubt as to the outcome.

Lupin raised a hand to forestall everyone else and spoke. "Humans have some difficulty seeing Shades so if Yami stays quiet hopefully they won't notice him and you can cover Yugi with the Invisibility Cloak. Harry please understand that we are trying to provide you with every possible protection."

Harry frowned. "I don't like that this is putting everyone in danger." Yugi nodded his agreement.

Ron scoffed. "We're all going to be in more danger soon." Harry and Hermione glared at him and Ron blinked. "I mean come on Harry. When You-Know-Who takes over the Ministry everyone is going to be in danger." Harry blinked, that was true.

Yami straightened suddenly and his head turned, attention focused somewhere in the distance. "Well I would suggest whatever method we are going to use you employ it immediately. A large group of Death Eaters have just arrived outside of my territory and they are wearing Veil Cloaks." Yami's voice hissed softly. The reaction to this statement was immediate. Those who would be taking the Polyjuice potion sculled the goblets full of golden liquid and began to change, both their bodies and their clothes. Yami had moved outside so that he could see what was going on. Harry pulled the Invisibility Cloak out of his bag and bundled a protesting Yugi into it.

Harry's heart was racing, if the Death Eaters were wearing cloaks soaked in Veil magic then Yami would be just about useless in a fight. As such Harry was going to have to rely on this ridiculous plan to get him and Yugi out of here safely.

The noise level went up as Harrys started pairing with Order members. People were worriedly wondering out loud why the Death Eaters had come now, the very day that they were moving Harry.

Harry himself was in a bit of a daze, it was decidedly odd seeing several of yourself wandering around talking hurriedly. Not to mention how much of an idiot he must look standing with his arms wrapped carefully around an invisible child. Even to Harry's eyes Yugi was invisible, further proof of just how good his father's cloak was.

After several moments of hassling; Harry found himself paired with Hagrid. Set to ride on the flying black motorcycle.

Everyone moved out onto the Dursley's back lawn. Moody looked around. "Shade." He called gruffly. Harry turned his head to look around for the twining darkness of Yami's shadow form.

"Human?" Yami's tone was intended to be mild, but Harry could hear the tension in his voice.

Moody nodded and mounted one of the brooms. "Where are they?" He asked. Still peering around slightly, apparently his magical eye didn't allow him to see Shades easily.

Yami twitched his shadows and moved into the light. "They will be here within a few moments, you should all go now."

Harry clambered into the sidecar of the motorbike, tucking an invisible Yugi down near his feet. The elf squawked in protest. "Yugi please stay down." Harry said quietly.

Hagrid swung his leg over the motorbike and the machine groaned and sunk down on its suspension. Moments later it roared into life, a small hand appeared near Harry's knee and grabbed Harry's fingers. Harry shifted around so he could hold Yugi's hand without appearing to. Yami stalked over and stood next to Harry. "This is absurd, they are taking too long. The Death Eaters will be here in a moment." Yami snapped.

Hagrid turned the throttle. Harry was slammed backwards in his seat as the motor bike leapt forwards and with a gut twisting lurch took to the air. Yami was left standing on the Dursley's lawn; he smirked and vanished in a twirl of shadows. Within moments Harry could see everyone else following, some mounted on brooms, others on Thestrals. Each pair made of a taller figure and a raven haired mimic of Harry himself. Yami swirled around the group, moving fluidly between all the Harry's; supported by nothing but his own magic.

Harry peered forwards through the dark night; a group of dark shadows were making their way through the night towards them. The Order's large group was starting to scatter across the sky, all heading to different safe-houses, but Hagrid, Mr Weasley and another Harry; both mounted on brooms were determinedly heading towards the upcoming Death Eaters.

Harry swallowed nervously and glanced at Yami out of the corner of his eye. The Shade was pacing himself next to them; Harry could almost see his anxiety. The Death Eaters had Veil magic which meant that Yami was not going to be able to do anything to them. Harry settled his breathing and reached out for the earth magic.

The power flowed up to his call, filling him and making his skin tingle. The instant the magic infused him he could see that the other Harry riding the broom beside them was in fact Fred Weasley. Harry turned his attention forcibly back towards the upcoming Death Eaters, pulled his wand out of his pocket and prepared himself for a fight.

* * *

_So what do we think? Am I still holding it together? I don't think this story will have any real surprises for me; I've had the basic outline of it all written pretty much since I started Light in the Shadows, though the following events were originally going to happen in Path of Shadows, things kind of escaladed._

_I'm probably being a bit mean uploading this now. I'm not entirely sure when I'm going to load the next chapter. Hopefully it will be in the next few weeks. Once I'm back at uni I'll be able to go back to updating once a week again, but I couldn't just let this chapter sit there._


	2. Fight or Flight

_I just re-watched the sixth Harry Potter movie, inspiration explosion! I literally cannot type as fast as I am thinking at the moment. So I thought I'd do an update and warn you, the next one will definitely be at least three weeks away. It's annoying that I can't update more, but there you go. Definitely more regular once I get back to uni._

_I'm trying a different writing method with this story. Hopefully it's still okay, it's a bit more work, but I think I'm more satisfied with the resulting action scenes._

Chapter 2: Fight or Flight

Yami could feel the icy threat of agony before the Death Eaters even got close. He readied himself and called up the earth magic. Nearby Harry was doing the same.

Suddenly there was a flare of tainting from within the Death Eaters numbers and they scattered. Yami snarled a familiar sense of fury rising in his mind. That tainting was all too familiar. Voldemort was here.

Death Eaters veered off and flew after the other groups of Order members and pseudo-Harry's, Voldemort among them. Yami fought with a deep-seated urge to go after the non-human and destroy that part of his soul here and now. However protecting Harry and Yugi was his main concern so he forced himself to focus on the ridiculous contraption they were riding and the Death Eaters who were heading in their direction.

Yami ignored the Death Eaters once they were far enough away that the Veil Cloaks they wore didn't hurt him. They were not his problem, Harry and Yugi were.

Yami moved closer. It didn't matter if the Death Eaters realised which was the real Harry if Yami was close enough to blast them with earth magic.

Harry was throwing powered up stunning spells at the approaching hoard so Yami swirled around behind him. The darking which was now wrapped around Harry's neck was repeatedly informing Yami, via the darkings currently riding in his shadows that Harry was calling for help. Yami didn't bother to correct or stop them. Instead he warned both Harry and Yugi's darkings to hide as close to the elf as they could, the Veil magic would hurt them. His own darkings would be partially protected within his essence.

Yami watched the Death Eaters approach and waited. Earth magic was draining for him to use. It would be better to attack when they were close enough for every assault to count.

When the Death Eaters arrived he noticed that the pain wasn't as bad. It wasn't burning his shadows to the degree that it had been at Hogwarts. Yami's shadows still screamed if he tried to touch any of the Death Eaters, but he could get closer to them than he could before.

This was both a good and bad thing, it was good because he was of more use. It was bad because it meant that Voldemort was learning more control over the magic.

All of this went through Yami's mind in moments. Then the two forces crashed together. Yami was forced to turn mid-air and whip around to hurl the earth magic blasts at the Death Eaters. He got off two shots. The first hit a Death Eater sending him plummeting to his death and the second narrowly missed. He was then prevented from further attacking as they gathered around the flying machine where Harry was perched; any further attack on Yami's behalf would hit Harry or Hagrid if he missed.

There was a loud crack and the machine Harry was riding sent out a great spurt of human magic, followed by a searing flash of dragon fire. Yami got out of the way of the tail of that blast, though two Death Eaters weren't quite so lucky. The last two Death Eaters were still around Harry and Yugi, and several more were arriving. Yami's presence had alerted them to the position of the real Harry.

/Yami help!/ Yugi cried to him. The elf was in tears. Terrified and unable to do anything with the Invisibility cloak blocking his magic, Yugi screamed into Yami's mind. That sweet tiny voice stabbed Yami to his core in a way that the Veil magic couldn't.

Yami snarled his fury; he was as close as he could get to the Veil magic cloaks without causing himself considerable pain. But Yugi was in that melee somewhere, in a great deal of danger.

Yami rolled around. Voldemort was nowhere to be seen or sensed so Yami braced himself and hurled himself through the crowd of Death Eaters. Each point that his shadows contacted the cloaks sent a bolt of excruciating agony through him, draining his strength and eliciting screams of anguish from him. He persevered, the machine was still moving forward at a decent rate, but Yami could be very fast when he needed to be.

He slammed into the back of the motorbike with all the force his insubstantial shadows could muster. The contact and pushing on the solid object rather than flowing around it, something which came as instinct, sucked further on his strength. None-the-less with Yugi yelling in his mind to be careful he sent them surging forwards and out of the reach of the Death Eaters.

However his attention was so focused on the impending danger to his elf and human that Yami didn't notice the anti-Shade spells. Not until it was too late. He hit with them with enough force to make the spells flare. There must have been other spells in them as well because the Death Eaters peeled off shouting in irritation.

The difference between the spells being that the only thing which could stop Shades was painful. The spells dragged on the rest of Yami's strength. Yami dropped out of the sky; it took effort to stay this high, and settled into an uncomfortable position as near to the boundary as he could. /Yugi are you alright?/ He sent desperately.

It took a moment for Yugi to reply. /We are all fine, Harry is a bit shaken, but he will be alright, are you okay?/ His mental voice was trembling.

/Woozy, I need to find some other humans. The Death Eaters cannot cross the other spells so you should be safe here until I return./ Yami sent back, not able to keep the relief from tainting the message.

/I think we will be leaving here soon, go to the Burrow instead. I will get Harry to take down the anti-Shade spells so you can get in./ There was a moment's pause as the two of them simply revelled in their survival. Yugi continued. /Can you find out if everyone else is okay?/

/I will look, but I cannot promise anything. Be safe./ Yami turned and headed for the nearest human house to regain a little strength.

OOOOOOOO  
OOOOOO  
OOOO

Harry was quiet as he sat on the Tonk's couch in their lounge room. He was turning his apparently stressed darking over in his fingers. The little shadow was cooing quietly now, though it had been shrilling before. Harry had never heard the darkings made a noise before, it was interesting.

Yugi was next to him, curled up with his eyes scrunched closed. Harry knew the signs well enough to know he was talking to Yami. The Shade had almost thrown them across the boundary to the safe-house, now they were just waiting for the Portkey.

Harry was trying to be patient, but it wasn't easy. After all his friends had been out there as well and not all of the Death Eaters had attacked him and Hagrid.

Harry shifted slightly as Yugi uncurled and sat up, his bright eyes were shimmering with worry. "Is Yami okay?" Harry asked him immediately.

Yugi nodded and replied quietly, "He is going to refill his reserves and meet us at the Burrow. He will look around and see if he can find out what happened to everyone else as well." There was a noise from outside and Yugi fell silent. Moments later Tonks' father stuck his head into the room.

"Harry quickly the Portkey is about to leave." He turned to leave again. Harry re-attached his darking to the band on his wrist, grabbed Yugi and his bag and followed fast on his heels. God forbid Yami get to the Burrow before they did.

Outside in the miniscule backyard Hagrid waited clutching a worn looking hairbrush. "Quick now." Mr Tonks said and pushed Harry forward. Harry stumbled over and smiled weakly up at Hagrid.

The half-giant looked a little worse for wear, they had come down hard into the backyard and Hagrid had several cuts and developing bruises on his face. Harry had managed to come to a soft landing, damaging nothing more than his glasses which were quickly fixed by their temporary host. Harry suspected his soft landing was mainly due to Yugi's timely action with a little magic.

Harry reached out and placed one finger on the hairbrush. Yugi twisted around and touched it as well. "Good luck Harry, three, two, one..." The tug under his navel jerked Harry off his feet and he was sailing through the air, dragged along with his finger glued to the hairbrush.

Then with a thud he and Hagrid landed at the Burrow. Harry nearly dropped Yugi in an effort to remain upright. When he had caught his breath, and released the death grip he had on his elf, Harry looked around. Mrs Weasley and Ginny were running across the lawn, with Lupin and Hermione in tow.

Hermione was back to herself and as soon as her eyes alighted on the two of them she gave a relieved gasp and hugged him fiercely.

Harry hugged her back the two of them crushing Yugi between them. The elf didn't seem to mind.

Lupin was watching carefully, his wand in one hand. Harry turned and could see that it was taking a great deal of effort for him not to raise his wand and point it at Harry. Harry looked his old Professor in the eye. "It's me, or do you doubt Yugi?" Harry challenged.

Lupin shook his head. "I don't Harry, but that all those Death Eaters and even You-Know-Who himself arrived on the very night, almost to the minute that we were going to move you. It isn't good." There was a tense moment of silence where Mrs Weasley pushed through their little group and hugged Harry and Yugi ferociously.

Harry winced and hugged her awkwardly back. Mrs Weasley backed off and fussed with his shirt front, "Now come inside, it will be another few minutes before the next Portkey arrives." Harry followed her inside.

He was forestalled by Yugi tugging viciously on his hair. Harry came to a stop and lowered his head so the elf could whisper in his ear. Everyone else paused, the tension in the air rose again. Yugi breathed onto Harry's cheek as he spoke. "You need to remove the anti-Shade spells."

Harry nodded to him. "Right." He said softly before raising his voice and addressing Mrs Weasley. "Sorry Mrs Weasley, but can you remove the anti-Shade spells. Yami will be arriving soon and he'll want to get across." Harry looked around at the people facing him.

Conflict flashed in the adults faces. They had grown up believing that the only thing which could protect them from Shades were the anti-Shade spells. As such removing them was going against everything they had been taught.

Harry didn't tell them that if Mrs Weasley didn't remove the spells then Harry or Hermione could do it just as easily. It was more out of common courtesy than anything else which made Harry ask before doing anything.

Mrs Weasley smiled tightly. "Of course dear, but perhaps we should wait until he is here, you know, just in case."

Harry smiled and nodded. When the adults had turned their backs he exchanged a look with Hermione. His friend smiled and pulled out her wand. As everyone went inside she waved her wand quickly and Harry felt the gentle brush of her spell.

Harry joined Hermione and they stepped into the kitchen. A soft hoot came from above his head and Harry looked up to see Hedwig sitting in the rafters with Ron's owl. He smiled up at her, glad she was safe. She had delivered Harry's reply to the letter about him moving and had obviously decided to stay and wait for him.

Harry seated himself at the kitchen table, nervously waiting for everyone else's arrival.

* * *

_Yup, that's it for this chapter. If I keep going it will get too long._


	3. Forethought

_Well I'm back, sorry about the wait, but hopefully now I'll be able to get back to a chapter a week. _

_I've been spinning around in circles with this story for a few days, because I've been writing bits and pieces from all over it. I keep having all these ideas and have to get them down before I forget them. Some scene's I've written three times, no idea which version I'll use. I shall decide when I actually get to those scenes. _

_Anyhoo...at least ideas are flowing._

Chapter 3: Forethought

Yami didn't bother to pace himself as he approached the Burrow.

He was advancing from a different direction than he had done last year and so he managed to avoid the odd double territory he had encountered then. Yami had replenished his strength very quickly, leaving an entire family of humans unconscious in their house.

By pushing himself a little harder than he should have he arrived at the Burrow only a few hours after everyone else.

Yami arrived to no anti-Shade spells and chaos. The old Auror was dead, his companion missing, and one of the twins badly injured. Yugi was dancing attendance. Yami could tell as soon as he arrived it was a bad enough injury to keep Yugi's active mind occupied. The elf barely noticed Yami's arrival. None the less Yami settled into human form in the middle of the crowded room. His actions induced several loud startled screams, but the chaos subsided almost immediately.

Yami waited and watched as everyone calmed down before he glanced down at George who lay unconscious on the couch. /Is he alright?/ Yami sent to Yugi.

The elf looked up and wiped his bloody hands on a cloth. /Yes, I cannot replace the ear though, it is too hard./ Yugi sounded upset and annoyed. Yami sighed and smoothed Yugi's hair. Regrowing body parts wasn't something that was taught to a child-healer. In fact Yami doubted it was a skill taught to any elfin healer.

/You did what you could./ He told Yugi. The humans were watching them both in confusion, after all not a word had been said aloud. Yami ignored them.

/It is not enough!/ Yugi snapped. Yami withdrew his hand, a little hurt. Yugi pressed his hands into his eyes and stifled a sob. Yami glanced up at Harry and the human hurried over. "It's okay Yugi; you've done everything you can." Harry glanced quickly at Yami, assuring himself that he had done the right thing.

Yami tilted his head in a nod. /I am going to put up my boundary spells, do not exhaust yourself./ He turned and left again, still completely ignoring the other humans in the room. Even if the humans put the anti-Shade spells back up again he wanted to be prepared for any potential invasion.

Putting up his boundary spells took nearly two days. Yami had to restart once when someone reapplied the anti-Shade spells, inside the boundary he had been setting up. Damn humans. All they were succeeding in doing was getting in his way.

There was a great deal of activity going on around the house as Yami approached again. He really needed to check on Harry and Yugi.

OOOOOOOO  
OOOOOO  
OOOO

Harry gave a groan of delight as he set the peeler down and dumped the last of the potatoes into the pot for boiling. He couldn't wait until his birthday so he could use magic whenever he wanted to.

The Burrow had become a hive of activity in the last few days. Everyone was busy preparing for Bill and Fleur's wedding, and Harry and Yugi had been roped into helping.

Mrs Weasley was on such a war path with the wedding that he was sure that if she'd been able to find Yami, the Shade would have been put to work as well.

"Well this looks like fun." Yami's velvety voice purred from behind Harry. Harry turned, scrubbing his hands on a tea-towel. The Shade was looking at the mountain of vegetables that Harry had just peeled.

"Yeah its loads of fun, would you like to try?" Harry drawled. He tossed the cloth down and leant against the nearest bench.

Yami flashed his teeth in a grin. "I think I will pass. What is going on?" He asked as Fleur bustled through the kitchen with an armful of white sheets.

Harry dumped the peelings into the bin. "Bill and Fleur are getting married."

"And?" Yami asked, motioning with one hand; causing the peelings to vanish in a swirl of shadows. "I think we have more important things to do than attend some binding ceremony."

Harry shrugged. He was only staying because he felt that he owed the Weasley's after all they had done for him, that and he had to wait until the Trace was off of him. "We leave straight after the wedding." At that moment Mrs Weasley hurried into the kitchen.

"Thank you Harry, now could you please go and give Bill a hand, there's a dear." She then noticed Yami, who was leaning against the wall trying not to be seen. A rather useless attempt seeing as he was dressed once again in tight black leather; Yami stood out anywhere except a rock concert. "Oh, Yami." She hesitated, a loud crash issued from outside and Mrs Weasley muttered irritably. "Would you be able to give the twins a hand setting up the pavilions? I think they need someone responsible to help out." She hurried back out of the room. "Ginny, what are you doing?" She yelled upstairs.

Harry grinned at Yami who was rolling his eyes. "Are you going to help out?" Harry asked. He knew that Yugi was helping Hermione fold laundry and he doubted Yami would find that entertaining.

Yami stretched, "Might as well, I wanted to talk to the twins anyway."

OOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOO  
OOOO

Putting up the pavilions was apparently quiet complicated, or so the twins seemed to find it. The idea, Yami thought, was to use magic to lift the great swaths of material and then make the poles stand themselves up, pulling ropes tight. This was easy in theory; apparently in practice it was a little more difficult. After watching the twins struggle with tangling ropes for a few moments Yami moved over to help. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Both twins stopped and looked and him. "Trying to put this thing up." George said; reaching up to shift the bandages wrapped around his head. "What're you up to? Don't suppose you could scare mum into leaving us alone?"

Yami shrugged and decided to ignore the last comment; "I have been asked to help you. Apparently I am now a responsible adult." He looked at the ropes and considered the easiest way to do this. "I also need to ask you something." Yami felt comfortable talking to the twins; he considered them kindred souls. Yami tilted his head, "What is this supposed to look like?" He asked, reaching out and grabbing some of the rope. Yami threaded his shadows through some of the hemp making it quiver.

Fred shrugged. "Like a tent, you know..." He stopped when he noticed Yami looking at him with eyebrows raised. "Right, of course not. Well sort of..." An unenthusiastic flick of Fred's wand caused the sheets of material to rise into the air and arrange themselves into a sort of room. Yami nodded and the material dropped again. "So what did you want to ask us?" Fred asked, twitching his wand towards the rope again.

Yami pulled the rope out of the way of the magic stream and began to wind it around his arms. "Those fake-Shade products you have, how effective have they been?"

George shrugged. "Not bad, some people think they're a laugh, as far as I can tell from feedback no one has tried to prank people and failed. Everyone who sees them thinks they're a real Shade; although the Ministry aren't happy about people using them. Why?"

Yami rubbed the rope between his fingers, threading shadows through all of it. "Lift the material and the poles I will take care of the rope." He instructed. "I was wondering if I could have some. I have a feeling that they could be helpful." When dealing with humans, it was often better if they thought there was more than one of him and he could only stretch his shadows so far.

The twins exchanged a look. "I think we can spare a few, after all we owe you for the help last year. Besides they never would have worked without your help." Fred said.

Yami nodded and when the tent was standing he dissolved his shadows and wrapped around the poles, making sure they were fixed in place.

It took them one go. Yami reformed next to the twins, "Now was that so hard?" He asked seriously.

Both of them laughed. "Come on, I'm sure mum has something else for us to do."

The next few days passed in a flurry of activity, there seemed to be a thousand and one little things that needed to be done. As such Yami and his humans had very few moments to sit and discuss what they were going to do when they left to find the Horcruxes.

The only point of interest as far as Yami was concerned was when the Minister for Magic made a strained appearance to give something to each Harry, Hermione and Ron. Yami hovered threateningly over their shoulders during the interview, however to his disappointment Scrimgeour made no move against them and departed peacefully.

Yami and Yugi both thoroughly examined the Snitch, book and peculiar light-stealer, but could detect nothing with them bar a faint trace of earth magic on the Snitch left to Harry. Finally the three items were packed and forgotten in the following wedding chaos.

It was the day that the Veela's family arrived that Yami finally got sick of it all. The already packed house had been rearranged ready for their arrival. Yami had been told, told mind not asked, to make himself scarce and all the humans and Yugi were waiting at the front of the house to meet the visitors.

/Why am I hiding behind a house?/ Yami asked Yugi. His patience was starting to wear thin.

/I do not know, I think everyone is a bit worried you will make a bad impression./ Yugi replied, even from this distance Yami could see Yugi's eyes flicker over to where Yami was hovering.

Yami settled down to wait. He could feel the approaching humans; two of them were part Veela. He made a decision that he would wait and make sure these humans weren't a threat and then he would go somewhere else. He wanted to check on a nearby Shade. Yami could just sense the edge of the territory if he stretched out his senses to their maximum, but it hadn't been there last year so Yami wanted to check on the other Shade.

The arrival of the other humans caused an unsurprising flurry of activity. Yami examined them from his hiding place. Besides the fact that the two women had Veela blood in them Yami could sense nothing wrong with them. He turned and headed out for the furthest reaches of his territory to look at that other Shade.

Yami settled down and stretched out his mind. The nearby Shade was of middling age, with absolutely nothing remarkable about his territory. Yami shifted and drew his attention back; the other Shade had sensed him and returned his attention for a moment nothing more. Dull.

Yami glanced around moodily. In another few days they would be on the road, hunting down Horcruxes. It was odd to think that the last few years of doing virtually nothing would lead to this. Yami would never have guessed that he would be instrumental in Voldemort's downfall when he had been betrayed years ago.

Yami stretched out his shadows in the dimming sunlight, enjoying the fading warmth. Yugi had gone into shy mode and was hiding under a table while both Veela women cooed over him. Yami listened to Yugi's embarrassed mutterings for a few minutes chuckling softly to himself.

Then he was distracted by one his darkings tugging insistently on his shadows. Yami turned his attention to it. _Shade has question, _it told him. The darkings way of communicating was rough; just a vague approximation of ideas rather than actual words. Yami waited, he could only assume that the Shade in question was the one he could sense out to his right. _Want know how here._

Yami hummed thoughtfully. "Tell him that the humans let me go where I want." Yami shifted around, communicating this way was open; all the darkings could hear what was being said. That in turn meant that all Shades could hear the conversation if they were listening in. It was very different from the method of specifically passing messages which Yami had discovered when communicating with Bakura last year.

There was a long pause where Yami knew that his kins-man would be considering this in confusion. The darking piped up again. _Want know if tell how._

Yami purred. "Make friends with a human." He replied. It had been an age since he had communicated with any other Shades via darking. It wasn't easy, but it was peaceful. Peace didn't enter Shade interactions very often.

_Humans food, not friends. How through spells?_

Yami caught the messenger darking in a tendril of shadows and studied it carefully. The darking struggled against his grip, but Yami didn't relent. "They let me through; I cannot break down the spells." He didn't want any of the other Shade's attempting to break through the anti-Shade spells. If they did it would cause panic in the human population and potentially cause Voldemort to use his Veil magic again.

Yami wondered if he should pass Voldemort's use of the Veil magic onto the other Shades. He had warned them that Voldemort was hunting for a way to fight them, but he had now perfected that. His thoughts were interrupted again. _Elf-bound._

"Yes, but that has nothing to do with it." Yami replied. He looked around; the anti-Shade spells were barely a foot away from him. He frowned and felt Yugi respond to the darker turning of his thought patterns. /Having fun./ He asked before Yugi could.

Yami was certain that the responding buzz was the mental equivalent of Yugi sticking his tongue out. The darking twitched. _News on non-human?_

Yami hesitated. "Danger, be wary." He paused and sighed, "Pass on Voldemort has mastered our core magic."

The response was immediate. _Impossible... how fight?_

Yami almost smiled, to think that a Shade would be asking for advice from another Shade. "No way to fight, you must run."

Silence followed that and Yami knew that the conversation was over, Shades ran from nothing. Yami could only hope that the others would take his advice and avoid contact from then on.

He settled down again and considered their upcoming hunt. There were so many things to do and not nearly enough time to get everything done. The biggest problem he decided was movement. While Yugi and the humans with their darkings could go anywhere; Yami was restricted to areas with no wizards because he was still unable to be able to break through the anti-Shade spells anywhere but Hogwarts. /Harry can take the spells down for you as we go./ Yugi told him.

/It would put the other humans at a great risk, not to mention that if Voldemort comes to power he will be able to use the Veil magic more often and that will put the Shades at risk if they are able to enter into the more densely population human areas./ Yami told him. It felt a little strange to be considering other Shades in his plans, but Yami was getting better at dealing with strange things.

/True, but we will need you./ Yugi said sadly.

Yami's essence ached; he didn't want to leave Yugi. /We need to talk this over with the humans. Are you done in there yet?/

/No and I do not think we will be done for a while./ Yugi replied.

Yami didn't reply. He was already moving back towards the house. Mrs. Weasley had spent the last few days trying to keep the three humans and Yugi so busy that they couldn't talk and plan. This was far more important than she could imagine and it was time for that talk.

Yami whipped into the living room where all the humans were talking happily amongst themselves. He sent out a weak surge of fear spells to temporarily disable the humans. Then, as screams of horror sung through the room, Yami scooped up Yugi and his three humans and headed back outside. He took his struggling passengers to a secluded spot in the nearby woods.

Yami set them down and let them all catch their breath. He knew that they didn't find being carried by him a very pleasant way to travel.

Once they sat up and started to complain Yami cut them off. "It is time we talked. I cannot come with you."

* * *

_This chapter getting long and the following scene is going to be a long one so I'll finish it there. Sorry if the darking communication bit was confusing, but it wasn't easy to think of a way to get them to 'talk'._


	4. The Talk

Chapter 4: The Talk

Harry stared at Yami with blank astonishment. The Shade seemed serious as he settled cross-legged on the grass.

"What?" Harry asked, shocked. He had been relying on Yami coming with them. Without the Shade they had limited protection against attacks by Death Eaters or even Ministry wizards. Not to mention Yami's grasp on the earth magic was considerably more developed than Harry's. Added to that was the fact that Yami could apparently sense Horcruxes more specifically than Harry could.

All in all adding up to a whole lot of reasons that Yami should be going with them.

Yami shook his head. "I have thought this over and there is no way that I can accompany you." Yugi was seated next to Harry, staring firmly at the ground. Harry could see Yugi was bracing himself to be accepting of something he obviously didn't like. Yami's eyes flickered over to the tiny elf and his eyebrows knitted in worry.

Hermione shook her head firmly, her knowing expression on. "We can remove the anti-Shade spells everywhere we go, that's no problem. Surely you realise that?"

Yami sighed and tugged his fingers through his hair; a habit he had picked up from Harry. "I realise that you are able to take the spells down, and I am...grateful. However that itself would bring up many other issues. You would take the spells down and leave them down, that would leave many humans open to Shade attacks with no way to defend themselves." All three of them stared at Yami in abject amazement. Even Yugi seemed surprised by Yami's sudden concern for human safety.

Ron laughed. "You can't seriously be worried about humans. You never care about them." Yami shrugged his shoulders, but before he could answer Yugi looked up.

"It is not the other humans, at least not their health that concerns you. It is the Death Eaters." Yugi's voice was quiet. Harry could see Yugi was upset about Yami not coming with them. As far as Harry had been able to determine, the two of them hadn't been separated for long periods since they had been bonded. However Harry knew that it wasn't in Yugi to fight Yami on this decision, as much as he hated it. This wasn't going to be easy for either of them.

Yami nodded in response to Yugi's answer. "If the anti-Shade spells are removed then the Shades will attack more and more humans. As you know our attacks on humans are based mainly on making you frightened, if the other humans become frightened enough they will go to Voldemort for help.  
They may not do it directly, but we know that he wants to take over the Ministry and we also know that he can use the Veil magic to protect humans from my people. People will go to him for help if the Shades become too much of a problem."

They all sat in silence for a moment; there was no denying the truth in Yami's words. There was a lot at stake and they wanted Voldemort to keep his weapon against the Shades under wraps as long as possible.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked. Harry looked up, he hadn't even thought about that.

Yami smiled in the darkness, his red eyes flashing brightly despite the lack of light. "I will make myself useful. You currently have very little with which to fight Voldemort, and fight him you will have to. Even when his Horcruxes are destroyed he will be a formidable enemy. The few humans you have on your side are weak and frightened, they will not do. So while you hunt down the Horcruxes I will create you an army with which to defeat Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

There was another long moment of silence while they all considered that. Harry thought it was a great idea, he was very aware that the few humans he did have on his side were not going to be much of a barrier when Voldemort finally attacked, so having a backup army of other magical beings would be very helpful. Ron piped up. "What is this army going to be made up of?"

Yami smiled again. "Giants, elves and Shades"

Harry frowned. "Three points. One; I thought the giants weren't going to fight with us. Two; I didn't think the elves would either. Three; Shades don't fight together."

Yami shifted his weight around as Yugi padded over and settled in his lap. The elf tucked his face into Yami's shoulder. "I will talk the giants around. The elves will fight; all I have to do it warn them and let them know when to come. As for the Shades if there is anything which can get us to fight together it will be the promise of the destruction of the non-human. I will tell them of the prophecy and you. Voldemort will have the Veil magic, but you will have several very angry and destructive Shades on your side. We will win."

Harry felt a rush of vindictive delight at Yami's words.

"Okay..." Harry started, but Hermione interrupted.

"I really don't think this is a good idea." She said a worried look on her face. "I mean I think the only reason that the Order hasn't been bugging us about what we are doing is because they thought you were coming with us. I mean they may not trust you completely, but they know how strong you are and that you won't let anything happen to us." Hermione bit her lip.

Yami nodded slowly. "I understand, but this is going to be for the best. I can come to you if you desperately need me. I can travel quite quickly if I need to and the darkings will keep us in contact with each other. As for the Order's peace of mind, if you are worried about what they will think then do not tell them. We are telling them almost nothing about what we are doing anyway so let them go on thinking that I am going along with you. If we time our departure right then none of them will realise the difference anyway."

Yugi turned to look at her. "Yami is right, it is for the best."

Harry nodded. It made sense to him. Hermione didn't look convinced, so she put forward another question. "When will you leave?" She asked. Ron turned where he was sitting and looked out into the darkened forest. Harry knew what he was thinking. They had been here a while now. The Order would be looking for them and the area within the anti-Shade spells wasn't all that great, eventually someone would stumble onto them.

Yami tilted his head in the same direction the two of them were looking as he answered. "When you do, as much as I would like to start this as soon as possible I do not want to leave you alone and unprotected here."

Ron turned back suddenly. "So you're alright with leaving us on our own hunting You-Know-Who, but safe at home and you're worried?"

Yami growled softly, he was still staring out into the forest. Harry wondered if someone was coming. "While you are here you are under the power of the Order and your family. While they are more trustworthy than the average human I do not trust them to allow you to leave when you need to."

Yugi nodded firmly. "They are nearly here." He too was watching the forest. "Hermione are we ready to leave?" He asked. Hermione had unconsciously been put in charge of packing the essentials for their upcoming task.

Hermione nodded. "We're all packed and ready to go." She gave a soft nervous laugh. "You're coming with us Yugi, aren't you?"

Yugi smiled. "Of course, someone has to keep an eye on you three." He gave a reluctant smile. "Besides I have to stay with Harry." Harry smiled at him; Yugi still needed the energy that Harry gave him. It wasn't something that could be passed over any distance so they had to stay together. Not that Harry would have let Yugi go with Yami anyway; it would be too dangerous.

Yami pushed his long fringe out of his eyes, "Please add these to whatever you are taking with you." He held out six small perfectly spherical black balls to Hermione.

She took them with a look of confusion. "What are they?"

Yami leant forward, "They are some of the fake Shades which Fred and George have created..."

Ron nodded, leaning forward now to get a good look. "Yeah, now I recognise them. Apparently they're pretty realistic."

Yami chuckled. "They should be; I helped make them." Harry smirked, so that was what the three of them had been muttering about for the past year. Every time they met, the twins and Yami had been talking softly about something. Harry wondered just how realistic these fake Shades were were. "What do we need them for?" Harry asked. While he understood how they could be helpful, joke products were hardly going to win a war.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Use your brain, as far as everyone is concerned I will be travelling with you. However if you run into trouble I am certain that it will be beneficial for it to appear that I am there. Just toss them on the ground hard enough to break the shell or hit them with a stunning spell. They will not produce a fear spell like mine, but that will not matter. Humans are so scared of Shades that they should do all the work for you."

Any further conversation or planning was interrupted by the sudden arrival of Mr Weasley and Bill. Both men had their wands drawn. Bill twisted his wand are in his fingers, his jaw tightening. Yami flexed his shadows and both wizards wands flew into his grasp. He handed both to Yugi for safekeeping.

"We are all who we appear to be. I needed to speak with Harry, Ron and Hermione alone." Yami rose to his feet in a swell of shadows. "They can return with you now." Hoisting Yugi in a more secure seat on his hip Yami padded calmly past the two stunned men. Yugi held out their wands as they walked past and they took them automatically.

Yami paused as he was about to disappear into the darkness under the trees. "Oh and you three please make sure you keep them around you at all times. If they vanish and you cannot find them at all tell Yugi." The two of them faded into the nothing. Harry frowned in confusion for a moment before he realised that Yami was talking about the darkings. As Mr Weasley grabbed Ron by the wrist and dragged him back towards the house Harry checked the darking band around his own wrist.

* * *

As Harry was getting dressed the morning of the wedding he thought things over. He was seventeen now, an adult by wizarding law, so after the wedding they could leave whenever they wanted. They would be going without Yami though, who Harry had considered their greatest asset. "You are strong enough to do this without Yami, Harry." Yugi said startling Harry.

Harry turned to the little elf who was sitting on their bed. "Reading minds now Yugi?" He asked smiling slightly.

Yugi smiled back. "I was thinking the same thought last night. It is comforting to have Yami along, but he is right. Having him along would be more trouble than it is worth. I think it is going to be safer this way." Yugi paused, pouting cutely. "That does not mean I like it though."

Harry grinned and looked at himself in the mirror once more; he was in his dress robes and would be taking a Polyjuice potion to disguise him as a Weasley cousin. Yugi would be sticking with Yami and any questions as to the whereabouts of Harry Potter for the day would be redirected to them.

Everyone was relying on the idea that the guests would be too frightened of Yami to actually ask him where Harry was. There was a soft familiar hoot from Ron's wardrobe. Harry looked over at his owl. "Sorry Hedwig, but stay here please." They had all decided that taking an owl along with them would only be dangerous; particularly an owl as recognisable as Hedwig, so she was staying with the Weasley's. Harry sighed at the offended look in Hedwig's round eyes and turned to Yugi. "Right are you ready to go?" He asked.

Yugi slid off the bed and followed at Harry's heels.

They arrived in the kitchen to a very tense situation. Yami v Fleur.

Harry was only surprised that the confrontation hadn't occurred sooner. Fleur was a vision in white; she almost seemed to be glowing. Yami on the other hand was dressed all in black leather and his eyes were doing that non-reflective thing again. Harry stopped at the door; Yugi ran into his leg and squeaked in surprise.

"You will be'ave yourself Shade." Fleur said, chin up and glaring.

"Will I now?" Yami purred back. Harry could see he was almost enjoying himself.

Fleur stamped her foot. "You will not ruin my wedding; you will not attack my guests." She demanded.

Yami gave her a bored look. "Just how are you going to stop me?" He asked.

Fleur looked furious, "I will block you from my wedding if I must." She pronounced gloriously.

Yami smiled. "I really would love to see you try." He replied as his eyes narrowed in warning, though his lips coiled in a smirk. The room darkened as Yami's shadows stretched. Harry made a lightening decision and stepped between the two, this could end very badly. Yugi stayed where he was, looking between the three of them. The other Delacour's had arrived downstairs with Mr and Mrs Wesley. "What's going on here?" Mr Wealsey asked.

Yami chuckled. "Tormenting the locals. By the way your guests are arriving and Bill is about to come down the stairs." It was instant action. Fleur gave a surprised cry and fled through to the other room. Mrs Weasley dashed upstairs to stall Bill and everyone else headed outside to meet the guests. Yami chuckled and looked at Harry. "Are you not supposed to be someone else today?"

Harry looked around; someone was supposed to have the Polyjuice potion ready for him. "Yeah...hold on I thought you could see through the Polyjuice magic?"

"I can, but now that I know what to look for I can see the magic." Yami shrugged and picked up a bottle left sitting on the counter. He opened it and sniffed. "I think this is it."

Yugi hurried over. "Yami you are going to be nice today, you promised?"

Harry took the bottle and downed the foul tasting liquid. While his skin bubbled and morphed Yami replied. "I shall be an angel to everyone except those who ask where Harry Potter is."

Yugi nodded "Good, come on Harry...sorry Barney, you should get out there." Harry grinned. Barney was his disguise name.

"Where are Hermione and Ron?" He asked.

"Right here." Hermione called out from behind him. She and Ron hurried down to the kitchen. "Mrs Weasley wants us to go make sure that everyone finds their seats." Hermione looked very pretty in a lavender dress; Ron looked uncomfortable in his dress robes. Harry tugged on his own, now too tight robes and followed his two friends outside.

OOOOOOOO  
OOOOOO  
OOOO

Yami padded out into the sunlight, Yugi balanced on his hip. There were more and more humans crossing his boundary spells. He made his way over to a nearby tree and after getting Yugi settled in the branches above his head, settled against the roots. He focused on the people crossing into his territory. So far no Death Eaters or anyone tainted by close contact with them.

"Hello Yami." Yami started and lashed out. The earth magic flared stinging his shadows and Luna blinked calmly down at him.

Yami pulled himself back into form. "Hello Luna." He was going to ignore the fact that she'd snuck up on him.

Luna sat on the grass next to him. She was dressed in yellow, but didn't seem to mind the stains gathering on her clothes. Yugi laughed and climbed out of the tree to greet her.

Yami smiled faintly as Yugi hugged the part-blooded elf-human. "So Luna, you are here for the wedding?" Yami asked with prompting from Yugi.

"Oh yes, we live just over the hill." She motioned off to the left, "Are you going to stay here for the whole wedding?" She asked.

Yami shook his head. Most of the guests had arrived now. Punctuality was expected at this wedding or you wouldn't be let in, and the human repellent spells were the least of their worries. "Yes, I have got the job of frightening people into not asking where Harry is."

Luna smiled. "I expect you'll be very good at that." She commented happily.

Yami chuckled and got to his feet, lifting Yugi up as he did. "I should think so. Coming?" The three of them headed for the pavilions. There was a crush of humans gathering; some seated, others standing in little groups talking. Luna peeled off into the crowd. Yugi bit his lip and kept his face out of Yami's shoulder.

Yami settled in a spindly golden chair which had been set near to where the Weasley side of the wedding were to sit. Yami watched everyone slowly filter in and sit.

As with Dumbledore's funeral he received many nervous or angry looks; particularly from one particularly hideous old human female who had been grumbling angrily at the twins. George looked over at Yami; grinned and made a slashing gesture over his throat. Yugi tapped Yami on the nose. "Uh uh, no way." Yami looked up at the twins and shrugged.

A sudden crescendo of music suddenly assailed Yami's ears. He winced, but Yugi prevented him from covering his ears. The music faded slowly away and the ceremony began. Yami's attention wandered moments into it. He really had little interest in this, though Yugi seemed to be intrigued.

Yami let his mind drift until thunderous applause broke through his daze. Apparently everything was over. People immediately began to mingle.

Yami looked around at the guests; Yugi watched with him the two of them conversing silently on the various people who passed them by. Yami noticed several people giving him nervous glances. He surmised that someone had mentioned that Yami could tell them where Harry was and they were trying to pluck up the courage to ask. Yugi nudged him. /Do you need to scare them?/

Yami gave a mental sigh. /That was the idea behind me being here today./ With that he met their eyes, gave them his most sinister smile and beckoned for them to come closer. All three of them made their way very quickly off in another direction. Yami chuckled.

"Yami." A very soft hiss came from Harry who had just arrived in the chair next to Yami.

Yami didn't turn his head from scanning the crowd. "Yes?"

"Just look scary, I need to think for a bit and people keep talking to me." Harry said leaning back into his chair and closing his eyes. People started to give him very odd looks; after all he was apparently at ease sitting next to the Shade. Yami narrowed his eyes slightly and unleashed a few shadows, tracing paths for the darkings to follow as well. Yugi giggled as Yami's shadows tickled him gently and the area around them cleared in record time. Yugi looked over at Harry and tilted his head in question.

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his now red hair. "People have been saying things about Dumbledore and...I just don't know what to believe."

Yami grunted. "Believe in what you know, humans are stupid do not listen to any of them."

Harry blinked rapidly at him and then grinned, getting him more frightened looks. "Probably the most useful advice I'll ever get. I'm going to miss you Yami."

"Do not get sentimental, I am not going far." Yami replied, trying not to feel touched by the human's affection.

People were starting to gather at the front of the room. Harry got to his feet. "I'd better go." He hurried over to join the human throng. Yugi stood on his chair to try and get a better look, but didn't make a move to get closer.

A flare of human magic later and everyone went back to mingling now with cake. "Um...excuse me...sorry." Yami turned his head as he realised that the voice was addressing him.

He stared at the wincing young man. "Yes?" Yami asked softly.

"Well...um...you see..." Yami growled softly and the human jumped and blurted out. "I wondered if you could direct me to Harry Potter."

Yami arched an eyebrow, he hadn't actually expected any of the humans to pluck up the courage to actually come and ask him where Harry was.

Yami opened his mouth to reply, when something crossed his boundary spells and the human spells which lined them warped and vanished. Yami leapt to his feet snarling a warning. He stretched out his senses, but there was nothing there yet. It was only a matter of time.

Humans scattered, screaming in fright as his shadows surged around the tent. However the Weasley's and all the Order members turned to him. Yami was their early warning system, if he called danger they were going all action stations.

Yugi gave a start and pointed. Yami could see Harry staring at him, but Yami was focused on trying to identify the spell before it arrived. His boundary spells were humming as a silver Patronus dashed through the crowd and glided smoothly to where it could be seen by all. "The Minister is dead, he is coming; run." The statement was said in the deep calm voice of one of the Order.

Yami moved across the room, he scooped up Yugi and shoved the other humans out of his way. Some humans were apparating away others were running in circles; all were terrified. Yami ignored the sudden influx of energy as he found Harry, Ron and Hermione gathered together, now reaching out to hold hands. They were going to apparate. Yami needed to act fast.

Yami wrapped his shadows around them, hiding them from view by making himself completely visible. "Go, be quick." He handed Yugi over to Harry, sending all his adoration for the little elf down their bond as a goodbye.

Yugi's huge eyes filled with tears. /Be safe. Come back to me./ Yugi's mind-voice was quiet and hopeful.

"I can mask where you go, now go!" Yami yelled at the three humans; sending a mental message back to Yugi at the same time. /Of course. Stay out of trouble./ The darkings shrieked and vanished into pockets.

There was a loud popping, a surge of human magic and Yami's link to Yugi stretched rapidly. Yami swirled around as Death Eaters began to appear. He laughed; none of them were wearing Veil Cloaks. Well now, this would be some fun.

* * *

_Alrighty then. Now things are going to get interesting. Yami is unfortunately going to take a bit of a back seat through the middle of this story. _

_He's going to be doing a lot of travelling, so we're just going to have some updates on his progress. They should be fun bits so hopefully you'll forgive me for leaving him out so much._


	5. Flee

_Well this week's been interesting, first week back and I thought we might get lucky with our workload. Then around comes Thursday and BAM 20,000 word assignment due before the end of the month. So hopefully I'll be able to keep up the writing._

Chapter 5: Flee

Harry braced his knees as he slammed out of the dense black nothing of apparition. They were standing in a crowd of people and thankfully no one seemed to have noticed that they had just appeared out of nowhere. Sometimes you had to love Muggles.

Hermione tugged insistently on Harry's hand and pulled both him and Ron through the crowd. Harry tightened his grip on Yugi who was looking a little dizzy; the tiny elf didn't like apparition any more than he liked portkey travel.

Hermione was looking around desperately. People were starting to give them odd looks, dressed as they were in robes and in Hermione's case a dress.

Hermione pulled them down a deserted alleyway and hid behind a dumpster. Yugi scrunched his nose up at the smell and Harry resisted rubbing his eyes as they watered. Hermione pulled a beaded bag she had been carrying open with shaking fingers and searched through it. Harry wondered what she could possibly fit in the small space, and then to their utter surprise she plunged her whole arm into the opening. Ron's jaw dropped. "How are you doing that?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she began to pull out several changes of clothes. "Undetectable Extension Charm, now quickly change." She spun around so she was facing the corner.

Harry set Yugi carefully on the ground where the elf exchanged his neat jacket for a simple lavender shirt. Harry tugged off his robes and after a quick look around pulled on the jeans; shirt and jacket Hermione had given them. Ron had done the same and once they were done, they swapped places with Hermione so that she could change out of her dress.

Harry tried to look casual as he leant against the foul smelling dumpster. Yugi stood at his feet, wringing his fingers nervously, his eyes darting around the dark alleyway. Ron was watching the other way. A rustle of material later and Hermione was standing at his side stuffing her dress into the beaded bag.

"Harry I think you should wear this, you too Yugi. We don't know who we'll see while we're here." Hermione said, holding out the silvery folds of Harry's Invisibility Cloak. Harry took the material and reluctantly pulled it over his head and bent to pick Yugi up.

As Harry straightened and looked at his two friends Harry realised just how nervous they were. That attack had been close and if it hadn't been for fast thinking and Yami they could possibly be in the hands of Death Eaters now.

A pang went through Harry's stomach at the thought of their Shade. They had been relying on Yami and now the Shade was going off on his own. Admittedly all they had to do was cast a Stunning spell and the darkings they each carried would send a message to Yami to come to them.

It was still unnerving, they had all gotten used to the Shade's protectiveness so without it Harry felt naked. He shook himself, he could do this, he had to do this and stop relying so heavily on other people. _You're the only person who can kill Voldemort, so man up Harry._ He told himself.

While Harry had been giving himself a pep talk, Hermione had pulled Ron into a small dingy cafe. Harry followed quickly so Hermione didn't stand holding the door open for no one. They settled themselves at one of the shabby booths and Hermione ordered herself and Ron a coffee each. She looked around the empty shop and relaxed. Harry winced as Yugi stepped on his leg in an attempt to be able to see a little better. "Harry?" Hermione whispered. Yugi smiled apologetically up at Harry and sat down.

"I'm here Hermione." He replied softly.

"Good, so what now?" She asked. Ron leant forwards, his eyes dark with concern. Harry bit his lip; they had never really planned everything out about where they should try looking.

"I'm not sure, but I think we should get somewhere safe where we can think things over." He said. "Maybe try and contact Yami and see what happened." He glanced down at Yugi who nodded in agreement. "We need to keep out of sight, Voldemort's sure to have sent out more Death Eaters to find us." Harry said quietly and then shut up as the waitress came up with the two coffees. Ron looked down into his cup while Hermione took a reluctant sip.

The bell above the door jingled cheerfully and two big construction workers stepped through. Harry threw them a glance from under the cloak and then disregarded them.

"Where should we go?" Ron asked. Harry gasped in pain as Yugi's foot slipped as he stepped on Harry's thigh twisting to get a better look at the two men who had just arrived. "Will you sit still?" He hissed.

"Mmm." Yugi replied.

"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione asked trying not to look at him.

"Yugi's..." But he never got far enough to tell his friends. The two workmen were pulling out their wands. Harry snatched for his. "Stupefy." He yelled, immediately his darking surged around his wrist. The spell slammed into one of the men who toppled over as the waitress screamed. The second man looked startled at Harry's disembodied hand.

Yugi made a frustrated noise and tried to pull his way out of the fabric of the Cloak. Hermione and Ron had pulled out their wands. The second Death Eater jabbed his wand, sending a curse at Hermione. "Protego." Ron yelled, the shield snapping into existence.

"Petrificus Totalus." Hermione said firmly whipping her wand around at the second Death Eater. As soon as the man's arms and leg snapped together Hermione turned her wand on the waitress. "Obliviate." She said. Immediately the young woman's face became vague and her eyes unfocused. She sank out of view behind the counter.

"Jeez, how did they find us?" Ron gasped out.

"Ron the lights." Harry said, pulling off the Invisibility Cloak. Yugi looked frustrated and immediately hopped down from the seat and ran over to the two Death Eaters. He studied each of them. "I think you should wipe their memories Hermione, better that they do not remember if they encountered us." Hermione nodded and as Harry closed the blinds of the window she began to mutter over both Death Eaters.

They gathered at the centre of the darkened store. Harry looked at the two men. "What do we do?" He wondered.

Hermione shivered. "I'm more worried about how they found us here." She looked around. "I think we should go now, before anyone else turns up."

Harry held out his arm to the others. Yugi grabbed the Cloak and hurried over, bundling it into his arms. "Where are we going?" Ron asked.

Harry frowned, unfortunately he could only think of one place safe enough. As soon as Ron had picked Yugi up, Harry grabbed both his friend's hands and twisted on the spot. The four of them vanished with a crack.

OOOOOOOO  
OOOOOO  
OOOO

Yami turned immediately in Yugi's direction as the darkings all began to inform him that Harry had used the word Stupefy. Yami shifted and settled onto the ground under the cover of a large tree. He was working his way through the non-magical city, skirting Shade and wizarding territories. The darkings were buzzing at him, they didn't understand what was going on just that there had been the word and magic and now the humans were somewhere else. Yami assumed that meant the three humans had apparated out of danger. He focused; thankfully they were still in London and just on the very edge of where Yami could actually communicate with words to Yugi. /Are you alright?/ He sent.

Moments passed. Yami was on edge, if there was no reply then he would make his way immediately to where they were. /We are fine, we got attacked by a couple of Death Eaters, but it was no trouble. We are fine./ Yami could sense the tension in Yugi's mental-voice.

/Are you sure./ Yami asked.

Yugi sighed. /Yes, we are at Grimmauld Place, we are safe here./

Yami shook himself. /Where?/

/Same place we went two years ago, when we left you at Hogwarts./ Yugi replied, his attention was being taken away from the conversation so Yami let him go, with one last remark. /I will be going out of range soon, if you need anything ask the darkings./

/Miss you already./ Yugi replied. If Yami could have he would have blushed. As it was he shrugged and took off again making his way towards the very centre of non-magical London.

OOOOOOOO  
OOOOOO  
OOOO

Harry opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, trying to get rid of the odd feeling of his tongue rolling up in his mouth. Yugi had been unaffected by the spells at the door to Harry's house and was now blowing dust off the table with delicate waves of his hands.

Harry dropped into a seat and flicked his wand at the fireplace; a fire immediately sprung to life and filled the room with at least the approximation of a homey feeling. Ron had seated himself opposite Harry and once Hermione came in from the kitchen having checked it for Kretcher she sat down as well. Yugi climbed on a chair. "Why the long faces?" He asked with a bright smile.

"How did they find us?" Harry asked looking between his friends faces. Hermione shook her head and Ron was frowning intently at the table top. Yugi's smile faded. "Well this is going to be a fun trip if all you are going to do is mope about something we cannot possibly predict." When none of them said anything the little elf grumbled to himself, "I should have gone with Yami, at least he giggles when I tickle him." Yugi propped his chin on the table and looked at them.

Harry stared at him. "Yami giggles!" He said.

Ron was looking up startled; obviously not sure of what he had heard. "Are you serious?" He asked.

Yugi giggled. "Of course, just because he is all dark and serious around you does not mean he is always like that. Even Shades have a sense of humour." Yugi paused and tilted his head slightly on the side. "Even if it is a little odd."

Harry exchanged a look with his two friends, and then all together they started laughing. Harry could feel the atmosphere lightening. However his good mood was shattered by a stabbing pain through his head.

Harry forced the smile to stay in place, but got to his feet. Yugi was watching him carefully, Hermione turned to look at him. "Harry what's wrong?" She asked. Harry smiled back at her, trying to keep his eyes from watering at the pain which was lancing through his scar. "Bathroom." He muttered and hurried out of the room. Harry stumbled down the hallway and fell into the bathroom, managing to lock the door moments before the threatening vision took him over.

_Voldemort was torturing one of the Death Eaters that they had left in the little cafe. "You let him escape again, he is a boy, a child how is it that not one of my Death Eaters is able to capture him? Crucio." He snapped. Apparently Voldemort had been able to break through Hermione's Memory Modification. The Death Eater curled up at his feet went back to screaming. "What of the Shade?" Voldemort hissed._

"_My Lord, as far as we can tell he still travels with the boy. Still no one understands what interest he holds in Potter." The Death Eater flinched waiting for more pain._

_Voldemort turned back to the fire burning in the hearth. "It is no matter, ensure that all who encounter Harry Potter utilise the Veil magic; let us not have any more mistakes."_

Harry's eyes snapped open and he groaned. His head throbbed, but the stabbing pain had faded. He pushed himself off the floor and rinsed his face. There was a knock at the door. Harry looked in the mirror. "Harry do you want your things?" Hermione asked.

Harry unlocked the door and accepted a bar of soap, a toothbrush and his pyjamas. As he got ready for bed Harry considered that it was probably a good thing that Voldemort thought that Yami was still travelling with them. At least that way Yami could gather their army without the risk of being hunted down.

* * *

_Everything is just skipping along happily now. It really is nice when everything just flows out the way you want it to._


	6. Tales

_Italic bit in this chapter is a flashback. Just thought I'd warn you._

Chapter 6: Tales

Harry woke to Yugi clambering over him towards the bathroom. Harry lifted the elf free of the blankets and after receiving a smile in return got up himself.

They had spread out the sleeping bags on the floor of one of the cleaner rooms the night before, none of them in the mood to sleep alone in the bedrooms upstairs.

Harry looked down at his sleeping friends and decided not to wake them; he got the feeling that the upcoming weeks were going to be tough. Instead Harry padded down the hall and looked up the stairs. "Where are you going?" Yugi asked from behind him. The elf's hair was a mess of tri-coloured ribbons which he tried unsuccessfully to pat it into place.

Harry turned. "Just to look around, want to come?"

"Sure, I know some hiding places you do not. Kretcher showed me when we were here last time." Yugi said and skipped up the first few steps. Harry grinned and followed him. They arrived on the first landing and peeked into the various empty rooms.

Though Grimauld Place had never been the most inviting of houses now that it had been deserted the whole place gave Harry the creeps. With each door they opened there was a skittering of hidden creatures running for cover. Though Harry peered through the rooms with interest he made no attempts to get close to anything that could have housed something.

On the second landing Harry pushed open a door to look in at his and Ron's old room. The empty picture frame still hung lopsided on the wall. "So is Kretcher still at Hogwarts?" He asked Yugi, suddenly remembering the old House Elf he had inherited.

Yugi was peeking into a room across the hall, a ball of light hovering over his palm to light his way. "Have you given him any orders to leave?" Yugi asked in return.

"No." Harry replied jogging up the next flight of stairs.

"Well then he is probably still there." Yugi said matter-of-factly. Harry grimaced and silently hoped that Kretcher would stay at Hogwarts, the creepy House Elf was not one of Harry's favourite people.

They arrived on the next landing. Harry took the doors on one side and began to open them. Despite having spent a large proportion of his holidays in fifth year in the house Harry realised that he didn't know half these rooms even existed. Suddenly Yugi gave a startled cry. "Harry!"

Harry spun reaching for his wand, ready for whatever was about to attack them. Instead Yugi was staring up at the door opposite to the one Harry had been about to open. Ron's voice drifted up the stairs, "Harry, where are you mate?"

Harry looked at the name on the door. "Regulus Arcturus Black." He read the name on the dirty bronze label.

For a moment Harry was stumped about why Yugi should be so excited about Sirius' brother, and then it hit him. "R. A. B. Ron, Hermione up here." He yelled downstairs.

Yugi reached up and grabbed the handle. Harry put his shoulder to the stiff hinged door and with a great deal of effort they managed to force it open. The room inside was dark so Harry lit the end of his wand. "Lumos." He muttered just as Hermione and Ron reached the top of the stairs.

Both of them stared into the bedroom. "Harry what is it?" Hermione asked.

"R.A.B Hermione, we found him." Harry said, pointing to the door. "Sirius' brother was a Death Eater, what if he found out about the Horcrux and decided to destroy it? He was killed for betraying the Death Eaters remember." Harry glanced around the room. It was all done up in Slytherin green and silver and didn't look like it had been touched since Regulus had left.

Harry lifted his wand and began to look around. The others joined him. However after an hour of carefully taking the room apart, they had been unable to locate the locket.

Harry sat down on the bed, causing a cloud of dust to explode around him. He coughed and rubbed his eyes. "Maybe I was wrong." Harry sighed reluctantly.

Yugi shook his head. "No, surely that would be too much of a coincidence. It has to be here somewhere. Maybe it is somewhere else in the house?" Yugi looked between them.

Hermione nodded. "Maybe, but we've thrown so much stuff out in the cleaning. It could be anywhere, or long gone. Maybe Regulus did manage to destroy it."

Harry's head snapped up. He had a sudden vision of a small gold locket that no one could open. "We did throw it out." Harry groaned and put his head in his hands. "When we were clearing out, remember the gold locket we found with that snuffbox that made us all sleepy, that was it."

Ron groaned. "If we threw it out then it could be anywhere now."

They all sat in a disappointed silence for a few minutes, before Hermione looked up. "What about Kretcher? He took a lot of the old heirlooms we were trying to get rid of." Everyone turned to look at Harry.

Harry groaned. He really didn't want to talk to Kretcher. The House Elf would just mutter insults at everyone, then Harry would get angry and then Hermione would tell him off for getting mad. Harry's scar gave a sharp stab and he yelled into nowhere. "Kretcher."

There was the usual loud crack and Kretcher appeared in front of them. The House elf crouched in a mocking bow and glared at them through watery eyes. "The master calls Kretcher and Kretcher comes. Kretcher wishes the young master would not call him in the presence of the Mudblood and the blood traitor."

"Kretcher shut up." Harry snapped. He could feel his temper fraying already. "And I forbid you from calling anyone mudblood or blood traitor."

The House Elf glared at him, but fell silent. Yugi nodded encouragingly at Harry as he moved closer to Kretcher. The elderly House Elf bowed more politely to Yugi and his eyes followed the younger around with a worshiping look.

"Kretcher have you ever seen a locket, a big one with an S in emeralds on the front." Harry asked, trying to keep as patient as he could. Kretcher shuffled, Yugi hummed a few low notes at him in query. Kretcher looked up at Harry. "Kretcher has seen such a locket." He finally mumbled looking down.

They all leant forward eagerly. "Where Kretcher?" Harry asked.

Kretcher seemed to be fighting with himself. Then he burst out, bullfrog voice croaking in increasingly loud increments. "Stolen; Master Regulus' locket, stolen. Kretcher failed!" With a final loud wail the elderly elf threw himself at the bedpost.

Harry, who was used to Dobby's attempts at self harm, was fast enough to catch him. "Kretcher." He said firmly, though his stomach was sinking, the locket was gone. "Kretcher stop it and tell me what happened."

Harry put the House Elf down carefully, keeping an eye on him to ensure that he didn't try to bash himself in the head with a lamp. Hermione had started forward when Kretcher had and she now stepped forward a little more. She reached out one hand. "Kretcher are you alright?"

"Do not touch Kretcher." The House Elf croaked angrily and immediately began to mutter again. Yugi motioned for Hermione to back off and approached Kretcher himself. The elderly elf bowed sloppily again and continued his muttering. Yugi spoke to him gently in elfish. Harry listened in, but he had no more idea what was being said then when he had listened in to Yugi and Yami's conversations.

Kretcher sniffed and wiped his face on his tea-towel. Harry grimaced, that was gross.

"Kretcher had the locket, Master Regulus..." Kretcher's voice broke.

Harry bit his lip and threw a look at his friends. Hermione gave him an encouraging look while Ron looked like he was trying not to dry retch. "Take your time Kretcher." Harry mumbled. Yugi glanced over his shoulder approvingly.

Kretcher sniffed and sobbed a little more and then straightened. "Master Regulus came to Kretcher one day. He told Kretcher that the Dark Lord needed an elf. Kretcher had been volunteered. Master Regulus told Kretcher to do what the Dark Lord asked and then to come home. So Kretcher went."

Kretcher shuddered violently at the memory and Harry had a damn good idea why. "The Dark Lord took Kretcher to a cavern, across a lake to an island. He...he made Kretcher drink. Kretcher saw the most horrible things. Kretcher screamed to stop, to die." He sobbed. Yugi wrapped his arms around the other elf's bony shoulders. Hermione looked horrified and even Ron was starting to look sorry for Kretcher.

Harry shoved back the memory of Dumbledore screaming in the cavern while Harry forced potion down the Headmaster's throat. "It's alright Kretcher, what happened then." Harry pushed.

"The Dark Lord put something in a bowl and left. Kretcher was so thirsty; he went to drink and the hands. The hands began to pull him into the water."

"How did you get out?" Harry demanded, forgetting that they were supposed to be gentle. Yugi shook his head disbelievingly and made a snapping gesture with one hand.

"Master Regulus told Kretcher to come home, so Kretcher came." Kretcher replied and Yugi nodded.

"But how...?" Harry asked still confused.

"He apparated Harry, I doubt that Voldemort would have taken the strength of elfin magic into account when making the wards around the lake." Hermione said softly.

Yugi and Kretcher nodded. Harry glanced at Yugi. "So can you apparate?" He asked. Yugi smiled and shook his head. "Too young?" Harry tried. Yugi tilted his head in Kretcher direction. Apparently this wasn't the time for questioning.

"Ok Kretcher, so what happened then? You went home and then what?" Hermione asked gently.

Kretcher glared at her, but continued with his story. "Kretcher returned and Master Regulus asked Kretcher to take him to where the Dark Lord had taken Kretcher." At this point the House Elf began to break down again. "Master Regulus ordered Kretcher to take the locket and destroy it and so Kretcher did as he was commanded, he returned home and tried. He tried to destroy the locket, but Kretcher failed. FAILED!" The House Elf yelled and made a second lunge for the bed post.

Harry snagged him by the back of his tea-towel and yelled in his ear. "Kretcher I forbid you to hurt yourself. You couldn't have destroyed the locket, hell even Shades have trouble with that." Kretcher went limp in his arms, but Harry didn't let him go. "Can you tell us where it is now? You said it was stolen, who stole it?" Harry demanded.

Kretcher perked up at Harry's question. "Kretcher saw him taking Kretcher treasures. Mungdungus Fletcher." Kretcher hissed the Order member's name. Yugi frowned and he hummed something to Kretcher. The House Elf nodded. Harry released him and decided that he was going to wash his shirt the first chance he got. "Kretcher can you find Fletcher and bring him here?" Harry asked.

Kretcher nodded. "Yes Master. Kretcher will find the thief." He stumbled to his feet and Harry received a suggestive glare from Hermione. "Ah, Kretcher, before you go...I think Regulus would have liked you to have this." Harry said feeling a little foolish. However he pulled the fake Horcrux out of the pouch around his neck and handed it to the House Elf.

Kretcher carefully took the locket and looked at it silently for a moment, before bursting in great wracking sobs without warning.

The three humans winced, but Yugi moved over again and patted Kretcher's back gently. It took Kretcher a few minutes to get himself over the honour of being given a Black heirloom of his own. Finally Kretcher straightened his bent shoulders and bowed to Harry and Yugi, then affected a wobble at Ron and Hermione and vanished with a crack.

"Hopefully 'Dung's still got the locket." Ron said and flopped on the bed.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, well I think we should have some breakfast, there isn't much we can do now until Kretcher gets back."

Harry picked Yugi up. The elf was apparently thinking very hard. "What's up?" Harry asked.

Yugi shook his head. "Nothing really, just thinking." He made another attempt to pat his bed-hair into place.

"How's Yami?" Harry asked, guessing that the Shade was the reason for Yugi's moody expression.

Yugi shrugged, trying to appear indifferent. "We are too far away to tell anything much. He is travelling that is about all I know without straining." Yugi's lip wobbled a little at the end of the sentence, but he turned to hurry out of the door before Harry noticed.

Harry nodded and followed the sound of bare feet padding downstairs.

* * *

Harry was buttering his toast the next morning when he heard the distinctive sound of the front door opening. There was a loud whoosh as the various protective spells and charms activated. Harry grabbed his wand and Yugi twisted in his seat. Hermione and Ron came pelting in from the kitchen where they had been getting their own breakfasts.

Harry got to his feet, wand raised spell words on the tip of his tongue. The door from the hall opened and Lupin stepped through. Harry kept his wand up, while Ron and Hermione lowered theirs. Lupin looked at Harry but before he could open his mouth Yugi sat down and went back to eating his breakfast. Harry glanced at Yugi. "Are you sure?" He asked. Yugi had admitted that he couldn't tell Death Eaters from normal wizards last night when they had been talking over what they were going to do while they waited for Kretcher.

Yugi looked up and nodded. Lupin lowered his own wand. "I take it that you can sense that I am a werewolf." He asked.

Yugi tapped a finger on his nose. Harry pocketed his wand. "He can smell it." He translated. "Sorry, but I had to be sure."

Lupin nodded and sat down. "Quite right, Harry. Well I am glad that you are all okay and I am pleased to report that everyone else is okay as well."

Everyone gathered around the table, Yugi pushed Harry's plate over to Lupin and poured him a cup of tea as well. Lupin smiled in gratitude and turned as Ron asked desperately. "What happened?"

Lupin frowned and set his cup down, "After you left, it was chaos." He gave a dry chuckle. "I have to say, most of us would have been tortured if it weren't for that Shade of yours. He saved our lives."

OOOOOOO

_Lupin had only half a chance to stun the Death Eater who faced him before Yami attacked. Lupin found himself flying through the air along with several other wedding guests. He landed with a thump, winded. He struggled to his feet panting. _

_People were still apparating away as fast as they could. Those who couldn't or who had been caught by the sudden weight of terror as the Shade released his magic were thrown bodily from the tent. Lupin watched in amazement as Yami sorted methodically through the people still within; guests were discarded, Death Eaters and Ministry personnel were wrapped carefully in shadows and began to scream. _

_Lupin shuddered and felt Dora's hand take his. The Shade seemed to be enjoying himself if the purring was anything to go by. The screams of the terrified people within were bone chilling and lasted several minutes. Eventually however Yami allowed them to drop from his shadows to lie unconscious on the ground. Lupin stepped forward carefully, untangling his hand from his wife's. "Yami." He called cautiously._

"_Mmmm." The soft rumble came from within the pulsing shadows within the tent._

"_Where is Harry?" Lupin asked trying to keep his fear out of his voice. Even if Yami was aiming for the Death Eaters it was still terrifying standing this close to so dangerous a creature. Harry, Yugi, Ron and Hermione had not appeared out of the tent. Lupin had to know if they had been captured._

_Yami chuckled, "He is safe, far away. I will not tell you where." Pair of blood red eyes swirled out of the darkness, hovering in the faintest memory of a face._

_Lupin swallowed as he watched the Shade's shadows dance around the tent, they were almost playful and it was a little disturbing. "You're sure he's safe?" Lupin asked._

_Shadows swirled and those scarlet eyes narrowed and darkened. "Yes, and I am leaving now."_

"_To join up with them?" Lupin asked. Everyone had assumed that the Shade would be going with Harry and the others. In fact it was the only reason that everyone had agreed not to stop them leaving. "Of course." The Shade replied. "They could not apparate with me so I said that I would meet them. Goodbye." Shadows swirled and then he was gone. Lupin bit his lip. He prayed that Harry really was safe and would stay that way._

_OOOOOOOOO_

Harry threw a glance at his friends. Lupin was obviously still under the impression that Yami was around somewhere. The werewolf looked up. "So where is he?" He asked, looking around the dim kitchen as though waiting for the Shade to simply step out of the corner.

"He's outside." Hermione lied swiftly. "Keeping an eye out."

Lupin nodded, "Of course, I have to say that oddly enough it's a relief that Yami came with you. We may not trust him, but we know he can keep you safe."

Four very nervous laughs followed and Harry changed the subject quickly by offering Lupin another cup of tea.

"Anyway." Lupin went on, sipping his second cup. "Death Eaters have been invading the various Order houses all over the place, trying to get people to reveal where you are. Sadly not all of us have guardians quite as vicious as Yami. No one was killed, but many people are hurt and very frightened. Sadly worse news arrived in this morning's Prophet."

Lupin pulled an article out of his pocket and handed it to Hermione. "The Ministry is offering a sure-fire way of preventing Shade invasion into your home. They are saying that the Shades have been gathering their strength. They also suggest that they will soon attack the wizarding population en mass. We think that the spells they are offering are these...now what did Yami call them? Veil spells?" He told them. Hermione typically ducked her head to begin reading. "We know the article is a lie because Yami has told us frequently that Shades will not work together."

Harry's mouth went dry; surely they wouldn't use the Veil magic so widely. Lupin however continued. "Anyway, many people are taking the Ministry up on the offer. People are frightened and they are more scared of an invasion of Shades than they are of the imminent threat of Death Eater attacks. You-Know-Who's plan is very good, he is making you and Yami seem like the enemy."

Hermione looked up. "Well we never expected to get any help from the general population, but what about the Order are any of you taking up the offer?" She asked.

Lupin shook his head. "None of us are stupid enough to try that. We all know that even Yami can't cross the anti-Shade spells and that Yugi is the reason he was able to get into Hogwarts." They all exchanged a look. That may be have been true to start with, but things had changed a lot since then.

Lupin didn't seem to notice and continued talking. "So no, none of us will be taking up the offer. We don't trust the Ministry enough to risk it anyway. We also want you to be able to visit if you need to." Lupin met Harry's eyes firmly. "Harry I want you to remember that, no matter what happens if you need to use one of the Order houses as a safe place, then you are most welcome." He looked around the table. "All of you."

Harry nodded. "Thanks Professor."

Lupin sighed. "I had wanted to talk to Yami, but I really need to get going. Could you pass on that article to him please? I think it will be important for him to know." With that he gave them a final smile and departed.

"This is not good." Yugi noted after the door had closed behind Lupin. He reached over and Hermione handed him the paper, Yugi scanned quickly through the article. "Voldemort is getting too much control over the Veil spells. Lupin is right, Yami needs to know about this and so does the rest of the Shade population."

Ron shook his head. "But he can't do anything about it?"

"Not yet, but Yami mentioned something to me. Voldemort is manipulating the Veil magic, trying to make it more effective, but instead he seems to be weakening its effect on the Shades. When we were travelling to the Burrow Yami said that the spells were less effective against him. Hopefully if we wait long enough, Voldemort will dilute the magic enough that the effect on the Shades will be limited." Yugi said. Harry could see that he was trying very hard to be positive about this.

"We can only hope." Harry said. "Can you pass that onto Yami or is he too far away?"

"I can reach him, but I will need peace and quiet for a while." Yugi said and slid off his chair to head off and find somewhere comfortable to sit. He seemed happy about the prospect of talking to Yami again so soon.

Harry smiled slightly; it was nice to see Yugi looking like his usual happy self again. For the last few days there had been a distant look in Yugi's eyes.

Harry sighed and looked down at their meagre breakfast. "I suppose someone should go and get some food." He said.

Hermione nodded. "I'll go, there's too much of a chance you'll be recognised."

Harry nodded moodily. Things had been looking up this morning, now Harry was again plagued with worry about how exactly he was supposed to defeat Voldemort.


	7. First Contact

_Alright, a Yami chapter. Originally I thought that I'd just put snippets of Yami in various chapters along the way, however, considering what a jabbermouth I am I'm going to end up with entire chapters of Yami's doings at various points in the story._

_I don't think this is a bad thing._

Chapter 7: First Contact

Yami finally made his way out of the non-magical city and into a patch of greenery. There was a Shade's territory nearby. He'd detected it last time he'd passed this way, but Yami didn't approach.

Instead Yami settled again in a clump of trees. It was evening and the sun was dipping lower in the sky, but there were still several humans wandering around in the miniature forest. He released his hold on his fear spells and relaxed against a tree in human form. Most people threw glances his way as they passed, probably wondering what he was doing. However the icy fear which threatened if they came closer drove them away.

Yami tapped a finger against his chin. He had a significant list of things to do; he needed to send a message to the elves, go and see the giants and start trying to coerce his own people into fighting together. That last was what was going to take the most time and be the most dangerous.

Voldemort had been the last person to try and get the Shades to fight together and look how that turned out. However Yami had no idea how long he had to complete this Herculean task, after all it could be that Harry found the remaining Horcrux's quickly and so would require an army within a month. Either that or it would take him years and Yami wouldn't see Harry or Yugi for a long time yet. Yami shuddered at that thought and pushed it aside.

Yami considered the problem of the Shade part of the required army. It would be best to go for the younger Shades first. If he had a few of his younger kin on his side then maybe the older ones would listen.

Yami was pondering this all when someone approached him. She was a broad motherly sort of a human female and she was shaking in terror. Yami watched her approach with amusement. What was she thinking? "Excuse me dear." She stuttered out, her face as pale as the moon which rose over her shoulder.

Yami arched an eyebrow at her in the dimming light. "Can I help you?" He asked.

She blinked in confusion and Yami realised why she had approached him. With Yugi's form layered over his shadows he was hardly taller than a human youth, she probably thought he was lost. However his voice told that he was considerably older than his short form suggested.

"Do you need a place to stay?" She asked, still stuttering in fear.

Yami didn't bother reeling in his spells. "No, I am waiting for someone." He told her wishing she would leave him alone. He was mentally composing the message he would send to Ryou and debating whether he should go and get a Shade on his side or pursue the giants first.

"Oh, well if you're sure." The woman didn't look convinced. Yami strengthened his emotive spells and watched the woman wobble weakly and finally back off and hurry back to the three children waiting on the path. Yami shook his head and got to his feet. He needed paper and writing implements. Trusting such a complicated message to a darking's memory would be too big of a risk and talking to Bakura via darking would just end in an argument.

After checking that the human woman and her brood were out of sight he dissolved back into shadows and made his way back into the city.

It took him some time but he managed to locate a store which he could permanently borrow some paper and a pen. He wrote the letter quickly, propped up against a wall.

_Ryou, _

_Things are coming to a head here. I know Yugi has sent you a letter concerning what happened a few months ago and what he and Harry planned to do in the coming year. This has come off without much of a hitch. Though I cannot go with them, I have ensured that I will be able to keep an eye on them and Harry is now skilled enough to protect both himself and Yugi._

_I am currently attempting to gather an army of sorts. The humans are going to be largely useless in the coming fight against the non-human and Harry will need help. As such I am going to contact both the giants and the Shades. I would also like to warn you to be ready and to tell Bakura as well. We will need your assistance. I do not yet know where the final battle ground is to be, but I will inform you when I know. _

_Yami._

Yami re-read the letter and folded it carefully. He didn't want to send away any of his darkings so he headed back for the magical part of the city to find a free darking to deliver the message for him. It didn't take long to find an eager darking and send the letter on its way.

Yami looked around. Now it was decision time. Should he go and hunt out the giants or did he head in the opposite direction and talk to those two Shades who lived very close together.

He figured that they were a good place to start when trying to organise a group of Shades to work together.

Yami huffed; he would head for the Shades first. At least that way if he encountered any more of his people on the way to speak with the giants he would be able to determine what wouldn't work and what might.

Yami paused to get his bearings and then headed for the other side of the city.

The sun was peaking over the horizon as he arrived back at the bordering territories. Both Shades had detected his approach and the two of them were hovering within their own territories focused on Yami.

Yami considered how he was going to go about this. It was a difficult situation and something that had never been tried or tested before.

Finally Yami settled into human form outside of their visual range and called a darking up. It was risky communicating with their darkings like this, but it would stop him from simply being attacked. "Call to the darkings of the Shades near here." He told the darking which now hovered around his face. For a moment nothing happened and Yami wondered if the darking hadn't understood.

_Want know who are? _The darking finally reported. The other darkings swirled around them, intrigued by the conversation and wanting to help. The darkings liked talking like this and Yami had done none of it in the last few years. "I am Yami." Yami told the Shades via the messenger. He waited. He was almost sure that the entire Shade population of England was now aware of exactly who he was. _What want?_

"To speak with them; unharmed." Yami tried, this was going to be interesting. The silence from the other end lasted for so long Yami was about to try again.

_Confused. _The darking finally reported. Yami sighed and walked towards the boundaries of the territories, the darkings following him eagerly. So that wasn't going to work, the darkings just couldn't understand enough to pass on what he was trying to say. Option two then.

Both Shades were waiting for him at the border between their territories. For a moment Yami watched them in amazement. Even the most placid of newborn Shades wouldn't come this close to another Shade even semi-peacefully. Even Yami, who was getting use to strange dealings with a variety of species wanted to dash across the distance and beat the two of them senseless for no reason other than they were nearby.

Yami concentrated on keeping his own desires under control. Without the Shade's help Harry was going to lose this battle and Yami was not going to let that happen.

The elder Shade stepped forward, his magic and darkings spreading into the space between them. Yami allowed the other darkings to examine him carefully before they reported to their Shade. The Shade listened to his darkings so Yami turned to the younger of the two. Like his older neighbour he was yet to take human form.

Yami didn't test him, even from this distance he could tell that the youngster was very young; it was the only reason Yami could come up with as to why they were not bothered by living so close together. Shades did tend to get more vicious as they got older.

"You have passed this way before." The older Shade said.

"Yes." Yami replied and then sitting himself comfortably against a tree he tilted his head. "Do you have names or are you so far removed from your own nature not to need one."

The resulting snarl and thrashing of magic from both Shades was certainly amusing. Yami didn't bother to defend himself. The whips of magic were not really directed at him, just a general temper tantrum.

"I am Darvo." The older Shade snarled at him, twining into human form. As soon as he did Yami knew that he was just trying to show off. As with most Shades he was taller than Yami. This Shade stood taller than Ron and had the dark mahogany eyes of a Shade nearing his thousandth year. The figure he had taken from a human was broad shouldered and dark haired. In fact Yami was sure he had at one point seen a Death Eater who had looked similar to Darvo.

The younger Shade gave his older kin a nervous look but also took human form. He had taken a slim form, though also considerably taller than Yami with his bright purple eyes confirming Yami's guess as to his age. "I am Sen." He said softly.

Yami shrugged and stretched. "I assume that you have heard what has been going on with the human wizards?" He asked.

Darvo nodded. "Rumours through the darkings, you say they are true?"

"Yes." Yami paused. This was going better than he thought; maybe warning Shades before he arrived was the way to go. "The non-human has discovered the Veil of Shadows. The humans in the magical Ministry have it hidden in their basement." He paused. "It hurt." He told them, shuddering.

Sen attacked without warning at that sign of weakness. These blows were intended to disable so Yami curled a shield around himself.

Darvo followed him immediately and their combined strength smashed into Yami's shield. It wasn't much effort to block them, but it was irritating. Maybe this wasn't working out the way he had hoped.

Yami stretched his shadows out and slammed a separate attack into each of the Shades sending them flying. He got to his feet and approached the older Shade, this time calling up the earth magic. The throb of the elemental power ached, but once in use the magic was detectable to Shades and they could tell that it was strong enough to crush them.

Darvo got to his feet backing off. "Now I do not expect you to recognise this magic." Yami told him, slowly pulling together a powerful blast with the magic. "None-the-less you will listen to me." Yami glanced at Sen who had crept towards the boundary between the two territories.

Yami now stood just outside the boundary and due to the earth magic currently running through his shadows all the darkings in the area were winding their way around him. "With this magic I could very easily crush you into nothing. Am I understood?" Being attacked always made Yami a little short.

"What is that magic?" Sen asked.

Yami glanced at him. "Nothing you need to know about at the moment. However I do wish to talk with you."

"Talk." Darvo sneered. "Since when do we talk? I think it is you have been too long removed from your kind."

Yami hissed at him, forcing himself to ignore the insult. "You remember the non-human, the one who calls himself Voldmort." At his name both Shades stopped. They were watching him with interest now.

"Yes." Darvo said. "Sen was created in the vacuum of terror following his betrayal." Sen tilted his head in agreement.

"The humans have a prophecy about him, that another human is the only one who will be able to destroy him. You know the strength of these prophecies." Yami said, glancing at Darvo and hoping he was old enough to understand. Thankfully Darvo nodded, though Sen looked confused.

"What about it, you want us to find this human?" Darvo asked.

Yami smirked and shook his head, the earth magic thrumming through him was starting to make his head ache, but he didn't dare release it. It was the only thing stopping the other two from attacking him. "I have found him. He is the parent of the elf-child that I am bound to. However to defeat the non-human he will require an army. I thought considering the injustice done to us, it would be appropriate for the Shades to be the ones to take part in his killing."

To Yami's utter delight both Darvo and Sen sparked an interest in this idea. "What would be required?" Darvo asked. Yami noticed that despite their common boundary, the two were careful not to approach their common bourder.

Yami realised that he was going to have to work out a way to get the Shades to be within a few feet of each other and not rip each other to shreds. First he had to get them to all abandon their territories to come and help. He'd put that on the backburner as a thing to think about when he was looking for the giants; that one was going to take a bit of figuring out.

"Fighting together." At the look on the other's faces Yami hurried on. "I realise this is not natural, but the non-human needs to be killed. His mastery of the magic from the Veil of Shadows makes him a danger to our entire race. Unfortunately it also means that our normal way of fighting dangers is useless. Banding together and utilising what skills the humans have and the magic of the prophecy is our only choice." Yami took two steps backwards and slowly allowed the earth magic to slide from his grasp.

The two Shades did nothing, which was encouraging.

"I will think on it." Darvo said.

Sen nodded hurriedly. "As will I."

Yami nodded. "I do not need a reply immediately. Tell the darkings if you make up your minds. I will call through them when the final battle approaches." With that Yami took his leave. Careful to keep an eye on the two should they decide on one last attack. That had gone better than he thought, but not as well as it could have.

Sen and Darvo were used to being near other Shades. The others would not be so comfortable. Yami turned and considered which way to go next. He had to find the giants, so the mountains would be best. He dissolved his shadows and remembered the maps of their island home.

Yami twisted his mental compass until he was facing the correct direction and set out. It was going to be a long journey and he would need to gather his strength before arriving. He couldn't imagine that Dwrng was going to be particularly happy to see him again.

* * *

_So we have the introduction of our first OC's. I realise that having them here could get confusing; especially considering they probably won't make another appearance until towards the end of the story._

_Unfortunately these OC's are important for the story and having each Shade as an actual character with a name and a background makes it easier to write than having a bunch of nameless faces._


	8. Plans

_Gggggarrrrrggghhhhh. Cue furious and incoherant cussing at fanfiction for refusing to allow me to update._

_Apologies_ _for the wait, but hopefully it will be worth it._

Chapter 8: Plans

Wandering around Grimauld Place was about the least interesting thing Harry thought he could have done with the next two days. It hadn't gotten any cheerier since he had last visited; in fact it was worse for the year of abandonment. Hermione had gone shopping the day after Kretcher had left and they were now sharing the cooking duties. However most of their food consisted of heating the contents of cans.

Sitting in the abandoned living room Harry was turning their options over in his head. According to Yugi, Yami was now well out range for communication and that news made Harry a little nervous. Though he had to admit that what little information Yugi had been able to give them told Harry that the Shade was following his plan to recruit Harry an army.

Harry looked down at the two pieces of parchment in front of him. The first was a letter from Ryou, which had been delivered by an overexcited sparrow that morning. Apparently Yami had been in contact with him and Ryou wanted Harry to know that the elves would be behind him the instant that he called.

Harry picked up the other piece of parchment and looked over the list he had written. Diary, Ring, Ravenclaw's Diadem, Hufflepuff's cup, Slytherin's locket and Nagini the Snake. They had ticked off the first three and were on the trail of the fourth, but the fifth Horcrux worried Harry. He had no idea how to find the Cup it could be anywhere. Harry had nowhere to start from and no clues.

At least with the locket he had something to go with. Harry leant over and thumped his head against the table a few times, trying to shake something loose. Surely Dumbledore had left him some kind of clue to follow. For the third time that day Harry pulled the Snitch out of the pouch around his neck and turned it over in his fingers. "I open at the close." He mused.

That was what the letters had read after he had put the Snitch in his mouth, but what did it mean. "The close? What does that mean? Why did you have to make things so difficult?" Harry asked the Snitch.

"Who are you talking to?" Yugi's soft voice sounded from the doorway. Harry nearly fell out of his seat in surprise. He looked over at Yugi. The elf hadn't bothered to get dressed that morning and was wandering around barefoot in the pair of over-large pyjamas that Mrs. Weasley had given him.

After righting himself Harry motioned for Yugi to come closer. "No one, just a general comment."

The elf obeyed Harry request and clambered onto his lap to stare at the Snitch. "I do not think asking it will help." Yugi said thoughtfully, taking the Snitch and turning it over in his fingers.

Harry smiled. "I suppose. I just...I'm stuck. I know Hermione and Ron are assuming that Dumbledore told me how to find all the Horcruxes or at least that I've got an idea of where to find them. But I don't. Other than tracking down Mundungus I don't know where to even begin looking for the last Horcrux. That's not even going into how we are going to get the snake..." Harry sighed and shook his head. His task seemed to be growing by the minute.

Yugi turned his head and studied Harry, looking a little worried. "Are all humans as stressed out as you all the time?" He asked.

Harry gave a ruefully smile. "I doubt it." He paused and took in the concern on Yugi's face. "Don't worry about me, I'm just whingeing."

"Ok, but I think we should concentrate on getting rid of the locket first." Yugi noted looking down at Harry's list. He sat silently for a few minutes.

Harry looked down at Yugi's face; the elf's eyes were vacant and shiny with tears. "Yugi, what's wrong?" He asked quietly.

Yugi immediately rubbed his eyes and gave Harry a perfectly bright smile. "Nothing, why?"

Harry stared him down. Two years of dealing with Yami and Harry had learnt how to meet Yugi's eyes. Finally Yugi's gaze wavered slightly. "I miss Yami." He said softly. "He has never been gone; he has always been there ever since I can remember." Yugi hugged himself and Harry complemented that by hugging him ferociously.

Harry couldn't say he understood, but he got the idea. After Yugi's family had been killed Yami was all he had and now the Shade was far away. Harry knew that even though he was Yugi's magical parent there was no way that he could compare to the kind of long term devotion that Yami had given Yugi his entire life. "I'm sure Yami misses you too."

Yugi wriggled his shoulders uncertainly. "Maybe..." He whispered. Harry sighed, Yugi wasn't normally one for dark thoughts, but apparently this was a tough subject. "You could call him back; all you have to say is..." Yugi clapped a hand over Harry's mouth to stop him.

"No Harry, you cannot just wave that word around anymore. Only use it if we are in danger. Besides I cannot call Yami back, we need some allies and he is the best placed person to go about getting them." Yugi paused. "In saying that, I think we should leave the snake Horcrux to last. After all we may as well take care of her and Voldemort at the same time." Harry nodded his agreement and kept quiet about his doubts as to finding the cup Horcrux.

The moment of silence afterwards was sharply interrupted by the loud pop which accompanied apparition and Hermione's startled cry. Harry launched himself to his feet and ran for the kitchen where the sounds had come from. He swung Yugi around onto his hip with the ease of long practice and pulled his wand out with his free hand, the earth magic bubbling up around them both.

Harry and Ron arrived at the kitchen at the same time to Hermione levelling her wand at Mundungus who was cowering against the wall with Kretcher standing over him. Harry set Yugi on a nearby chair and moved over to the two newcomers. "Great work Kretcher." Harry said. He'd thought long and hard about dealing with Kretcher and had decided to try treating him like he treated Dobby. Hopefully that would help. "Thanks."

Kretcher bowed to Harry and glared at Mundungus. "The thief was hard to find master, but Kretcher found him." He croaked and looked around the kitchen. "Kretcher will clean up." He said and immediately began to move around the kitchen rearranging things. Harry blinked once before turning all his attention to 'Dung. "Hello." He said.

The man winced and straightened out. "Harry, he he, nice to see you again. Look if you wanted to see me, then all you had to do was ask instead of setting that crazy House Elf on me." His eyes were scanning the room carefully, looking for a way out most likely.

Harry kept his wand up; Hermione had an extra wand in her hand so she had obviously disarmed Mundungus, but that didn't mean he didn't have any other tricks up his sleeve. "You stole a whole heap of things from Grimauld Place when we were cleaning up. We want to know what you did with them." Harry said. Ron came up beside him, wand steady.

Mundungus looked nervous and shifted around on the floor. In the background Kretcher was muttering to himself again, though the mutterings seemed to be directed at Mundungus this time. "Well now, I don't have a lot of them left, sorry, but a man's got to do what he's got to do to survive." He said looking up at Harry hopefully.

Harry glared and didn't shift his wand. "We're looking for one in particular. A big locket with an S in emeralds on the front. No one could get it open." Harry said.

Mundungus's eyes flickered with interest. "That, well I don't have it anymore as I said..."

Harry's wand drooped slightly, damn. "So who did you sell it to?" He demanded.

"Alright, look drop the wands hey, I'm not going to hurt you. I really don't want to end up as that Shade's lunch." He looked around and Harry suddenly realised why Mundungus looked so nervous. They didn't scare him, but Yami did. Harry had totally forgotten that the Order thought that Yami was with them. He'd have to cement that in his mind.

Harry lowered his wand and Hermione and Ron did the same. "Alright talk, all it takes is one word from Yugi and you get to spend an hour with Yami." Yugi stood up on his chair and smiled sweetly at the quivering man on the floor.

Mundungus swallowed nervously. "Right, well... I didn't sell the locket it was taken off me. Confiscated by a couple of Ministry goons. They claimed it was Dark Magic. Hell I wasn't about to argue with them. I tossed it at them and ran. No idea what they did with it." He blustered out.

Harry stared at Mundungus, "You'd better be telling the truth." Harry said softly.

"Course I am why would I lie?" Mundungus asked with a nervous laugh. "Can I go now?" He asked.

Harry glared and waited for a moment, trying to think of any other questions they could ask the cowardly man. "Hermione give him back his wand." He said. Hermione did so and the instant that he wand touched his fingers Mundungus apparated out of there. Kretcher grumbled to himself.

Harry dropped back into his chair. "Well that was disappointing." He sighed. "Still I guess we know where the locket is now."

"Where?" Ron asked. The redhead was watching Kretcher go about cleaning the kitchen with startling speed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's obvious Ron, at the Ministry."

Yugi looked between them. Harry wondered why the little elf wasn't speaking English in front of Kretcher. His musings were interrupted by Kretcher giving a cough that sounded a lot like a frog dying. "If the master pleases he could move to the lounge so that Kretcher can make dinner." The House Elf looked pleased with himself.

Harry blinked. "Er...alright Kretcher, thanks." He gave Hermione a bemused look, but picked Yugi up again and headed for the lounge-room.

Once they were all seated and Kretcher had reappeared with a pot of fresh tea they resumed their conversation. "There are a few problems with this, firstly how do we get into the Ministry to find the locket." Harry said.

Hermione nodded. "Well with some careful planning I think we could sneak into the Ministry. I've got some Polyjuice potion so disguises wouldn't be difficult." Her eyes flickered down to Yugi. "We might have to put you in the Invisibility Cloak Yugi."

The little elf scrunched up his face. "Is there not another way? Give me some Polyjuice potion."

Hermione shook her head. "It's made for humans, it won't work on you. The other option is that you stay here while we go into the Ministry."

"I like that better." Harry said. At the look on Yugi's face Harry added. "It'll be dangerous and I don't care how good I am at earth magic when it counts. I don't want a repeat of Bellatrix." Harry's stomach turned over at the name of the witch the earth magic had used him to kill. He pushed the memory aside. "It would be better for you to stay here with Kretcher." Harry was having a tough time thinking of the House Elf with any sort of affection, but apparently he'd earned the elf's loyalty.

Yugi looked put out. "Okay, well we can talk about that later. Once we are inside the Ministry how do we find the locket?"

Harry shuffled. "Well I should be able to tell if the locket is real, I mean, I can sense Voldemort." He said.

Ron looked up. "Yeah, but can you just point to it? Besides we don't even know where in the Ministry the locket is. You've only been to bits, it's huge."

Harry nodded. "Maybe we should do a little more research on it?" He suggested. Ron and Yugi both nodded, but Hermione shook her head. "I think we can say almost for certain that the locket will be in either the Department of Mystery's or in the Auror's office. After all it is an unknown Dark object."

Harry thought about that, it made sense. "Okay, so we check both of them. There's also the issue that Voldemort controls the Ministry now and it may have been handed straight to him or a Death Eater. If they did then we have no hope of getting it, not without killing Voldemort as well."

Yugi licked his lips. "I do not think Voldemort has the locket." He said softly.

They all looked at him. "Why?" Harry asked.

"You have been seeing visions from him more recently have you not Harry." Yugi said.

Hermione gave Harry an accusatory look which Harry tried very hard to ignore. "How did you know?" He asked. Typically, as was true to the bizarre rules of his life his scar immediately gave a throb of stabbing pain. Harry repressed a wince and forced back the ensuing flash into Voldemort's mind.

Yugi shifted in his seat. "I can feel it, you feel different when you are seeing into his mind." He said and gave Harry an accompanying suspicious look. "And I think if Voldemort found out that we were hunting his Horcruxes or even that one he had hidden had been found, then I think you would know." Yugi noted.

Harry nodded slowly. The glimpses did tend to come with Voldemort's intense emotion; which at this point was fury. "So we assume it's at the Ministry." Harry forced himself to focus on the faces around him and think along the lines of their conversation and not on the threatening look into why Voldemort was so angry. "Well then. Let's get going." Harry lurched to his feet, slipping into Voldemort's mind and catching a look at a frightened woman, crying as she clutched a pair of terrified children. One word floated through his mind "Gregorovitch". Harry swallowed; he had no idea who Gregorovitch was, but he hoped that he was well hidden. Hermione and Ron were also standing, both already discussing possible requirements of breaking into the Ministry.

Harry rubbed his forehead as he picked up Yugi who smiled in comfort. While it was good to have a plan and a purpose again, whatever and whoever Voldemort was looking for sounded familiar enough to be worrying.

* * *

_Good grief, Mundungus Fletcher has the hardest and most irritating name to spell. If I've misspelled it anywhere, sorry. Stupid word._


	9. Preparations

_I just finished planning the required chapters for this story. Oh boy, this is a long one. I hope you are all in for the long haul. I've got thirty three chapters and at the moment the last one is labelled 'Battle x?'_

Chapter 9: Preparations

The residents of Grimauld Place were just finishing up the massive breakfast Kretcher had prepared for them when the House Elf wandered in again with their copy of the Daily Prophet. He handed it to Harry and began to clear the table.

It was amazing the change which had come over the once sour and depressed elf. Grimauld Place was actually liveable now and they had big hearty meals three times a day, something which greatly improved moral.

Their plan for sneaking into the Ministry was the only down point. It was coming along slowly, not nearly as fast as any of them would have liked. There was so much to consider in entering enemy territory that the list of things they needed was getting longer rather than shorter.

Harry pulled the Prophet open and glanced at the headline, they had taken to each reading every paper cover to cover to ensure they didn't miss any possible snippet of information. However today the first page made Harry's heart leap up and tap dance it's way around his chest.

"Guys." He called in horror. "Listen to this. Shade killed." The headline was bold and direct. It was intended to draw your attention immediately to a fact which for the general wizarding population would be cause for celebration. However for their little group that headline could not have presented them with worse news.

Yugi gave a horrified and frightened cry and tried to scramble up onto Harry's lap. Harry grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him up. Hermione and Ron had put down their cutlery and were watching him with worry in their eyes. "What else does it say?" Hermione asked. "I mean, can Shades actually die or has someone just scared them off?"

"Dunno." Harry said and after a quick look through the article he started to read.

_The readers will be aware that there has recently been considerable progress into the wizard fight against the horror creatures known as Shades. Delightful news reached this reporter this morning. The Auror's office has reported that a Shade has been killed.  
With much delight, shared by the entire wizarding population the Auror's office reported that the Shade had been destroyed with spells developed from the same source that the newest anti-Shade spells were devised. The event is being hailed as a breakthrough in the wizarding fight against Dark Magic.  
The Daily Prophet has been informed that more Shades will be hunted down and dealt with; particularly should they invade human areas. It is not yet determined if the dead Shade is the one who has been known to deal with wanted criminal Harry Potter... _

Harry trailed off, could it possibly have been? He looked down at Yugi who was finishing the article off, looking particularly pale. "Yugi." Harry said. Hermione and Ron had obviously come to the same conclusion about Yami. The little elf looked up at Harry. Harry coughed uncomfortably. "It's not Yami is it?" Yugi's eyes went wide and then snapped shut. Harry waited, his heart fluttering uncomfortably.

Finally Yugi have a huge relieved sigh and opened his eyes again, Harry didn't make a comment about the tears in their corners. "No it was not him. But this still is not good news."

They all nodded. "Can you warn Yami?" Ron asked. "I mean what happens if they get him."

Yugi shook his head, clapping his hands to his ears. "Do not say things like that Ron." He pleaded.

Harry gnawed on his lip. This was about as bad news as they could get right now, but it was obviously upsetting Yugi so he supposed a change of topic was in order.

"So how much further are we about breaking into the Ministry?" Harry asked. Even to his ears the words sounded forced. Harry repressed a wince and met Hermione's eyes. Apparently everyone was willing to turn aside from the current topic to talk about something a little more neutral. At least until Yugi relaxed.

As Hermione went on about their current plan and what else they needed to gather Harry took a moment to hope and pray that wherever Yami was, he was nowhere near any of the Death Eaters.

OOOOOOOO  
OOOOOO  
OOOO

Yami slumped against a tree, panting. That had been far too close for comfort. He turned his head and glanced back behind the tree. The young Shade he had been talking to was gone. Fading into the nothingness from whence he came.

The fact that Voldemort had now mastered the Veil magic to a point where he was able to unmake a Shade was more than a little concerning. In fact if Yami was willing to admit it to himself, it was damn terrifying.

Yami called up his darkings who had fled to the relative safety of his shadows while they had been running for their lives. "Tell the others, the Death Eaters can unmake us. Tell them that if they want to fight, then wait and join with me." He told the frightened little shadows. They hustled around him and Yami wasn't entirely sure if they had passed the message on to the other darkings.

Yami solidified his human form shakily and leant his head back, closing his eyes.

Immediately the image of the Death Eaters attack on them rose to his mind. There had only been three of them, two Death Eaters and a Ministry wizard. The young Shade Yami had been speaking with had been interested in joining their fight, particularly when Yami offered him the possibility of increasing his territory size.

The humans had attacked without warning or provocation, Yami wondered now how they had even known the two of them were there.

Yami had fortunately sensed the coming Veil magic; he had been keeping a close eye out for it since Voldemort had started using it. At the first sensing of it Yami had tensed up, the other Shade had typically responded by tensing as well. Any attack or impending fight between them was prevented by the Veil magic coming close enough for the younger Shade to detect the related discomfort.

Yami had fled at that point; he knew well enough that he was no match for the Veil spells and preferred to save his strength. Yelling at the younger to flee had given them both away.

The destructive Veil powered spells surged past Yami, missing him by a hair's breadth. The next shot had caught the younger Shade full on. He had vanished into a spot with a scream of agony.

Yami had put all his strength into getting as far away from the Death Eaters as fast as he could.

Yami opened his eyes and looked around. His darkings were calming slowly, coiling around his limbs. Yami gave them a few more minutes to calm before getting to his feet and making his way through the forest again. He was headed for the mountains to talk to the giants and now Yami was really hoping that the welcome would be slightly better than, -die now-.

As Yami undid his human form and rose up above the treetops he sighed. Considering how distrustful Drwng had been last time they had met Yami doubted he would be particularly welcoming.

Yami paused to get his bearings before heading back off towards the mountains. Yami's enthusiasm for his self appointed task of army building was waning by the minute. He'd expected to be attacked by the other Shades, but he hadn't expected to be attacked by the humans. In fact this was turning out to be much harder and more straining than going along with Yugi and Harry would have been.

Yami pushed those thoughts from his minds as he realised that at some point he would have to send a message to the elves about the new development. He spent the next few miles considering the best way to go about sending that message. It would have to be via darking as they were his only real resource.

After travelling far enough that his energy reserves were starting to flag Yami located a little human town and settled in the centre. He hadn't reeled in his emotive spells since he had left the Burrow and he was newly appreciating just how nice it was without that added pressure in the back of his mind. As energy flowed into him, Yami called over the darking Yugi had given him for Christmas last year. The little shadow came over willingly. "Find the darking in the elfin village." He told it. For a moment the darking went still. Yami prayed that Ryou had allowed the other darking to remain in the village. Without it communicating with the elves would be near impossible.

The wait was agonising, but finally the darking said that it had found the other. "Ask it if Bakura and Ryou are listening?" Yami told it.

There was another pause, but the darking confirmed that both Shade and elf were waiting for his message. Yami paused to frame what he wanted to pass on into something that the darkings would understand enough to pass between themselves. "Tell them the humans can unmake Shades. The magic is dangerous. Fighting is more important now." Yami murmured.

The darking replied almost immediately. "We understand we will make preparations." Yami blinked in surprise, he hadn't expected either of them respond like that. He shook his shadows in amazement and then settled down to rest and enjoy the influx of energy. Tomorrow he would face the giants.

As Yami watched the various giants wander around their mountain surrounded valley, he wondered how no non-magical humans had ever accidentally come across them. Giants were very bad at hiding themselves.

Yami contemplated how he was going to get Drwng's attention. He could sense the giant mage somewhere down below him and Yami had passed through his wards with the use of a little earth magic earlier. Scanning the crowd of giants Yami finally spotted the smaller giant mage, standing next to a particularly ugly specimen of his race who seemed to be in charge.

Yami smiled darkly and calling to his darkings he flowed down the mountain side and wove through the crowd of feet. The giants were stupid enough not to notice the small shadows making their way through their midst.

Finally Yami took human form directly in front of Drwng and his leader. It took both giants a moment to notice him and then another heartbeat to click as to what he was. The result was certainly entertaining. Drwng hurled one of his magical nets at Yami and the other giants threw rocks.

Yami however had been ready for this and after dodging sideways to avoid the net he shot upwards away from the rocks. Dropping to the ground once more; still avoiding the rocks hurtling through the air, Yami rewove his human form and stood calmly on the ground looking upwards. "Drwng." Yami said, drawing the mage's attention back to him exclusively. "I am here to talk to you." He added.

The giants were now roaring their fury; however they were stopped from attempting further injury to Yami by a vague wave of the giant mages hand. "Shade, you risk death by infiltrating my home." Drwng rumbled.

Yami politely ignored the threat; it was nice that they'd stopped attacking him. "Perhaps others of my race would, but I would not. I have come with a message for you." He told the giant who had seated himself with a thump that shook the entire mountain side.

"Is this another message from your elf-child or one from the humans who attempted to parley with me?" Drwng asked haughtily, apparently he wasn't upset about having to refuse to aid the wizards.

Yami smirked. "Both and neither. The message comes from the parent of my elf-child, though the implication was at my own suggestion." Yami paused to ensure all the giants were listening, even if they didn't understand what was being said. "Join our army. Fight the non-human and put an end to the suffering of the world." Yami said, he'd been planning that little speech since the morning and was interested to see the reactions to it.

The giants stood around him staring stupidly, Yami doubted any of them spoke the quick human language. Thankfully their leader did. "Why would we fight with the wizards? They push us out here; hurt us if we attempt to leave." He said in a heavy gravelly voice. Yami's darkings scattered around the clearing, Yami let them go snack on the giant magic nearby.

"If you fight with them ideas may change; you may be given other home grounds." Yami said distractedly. Several giants behind him were picking up more boulders. If any of them threw them, Yami was going to tie them to the ground and laugh.

With half his attention on the shuffling mountains behind him Yami explained to Drwng further. He had decided that it was better to speak to the more intelligent mage than the Gurg. "It is the wizards of the Ministry and the non-human who keep you here. If you fight with the humans I do, then they will think kindly of you afterwards." Yami would make sure of that.

"The wizard Voldemort has offered us many things in return for our help." Drwng commented.

Yami repressed a wince. There had always been the chance that Voldemort would send another group of Death Eaters to get the giants help. After all there was little to effectively fight them. "Did you agree to assist them?" Yami drew up his shadows and began to release his hold on his emotive spells, just in case.

Drwng shook his boulder of a head and then threw a sharp glance at the giant behind Yami who had been about to clobber the Shade with a rock. Yami had been aware of him and had been on the instant of moving. "Word of Voldemort's slaughter of the elves reached me. We will not fight with someone who would so willingly slay them." Drwng said.

Yami smirked. In trying to prevent the elves from helping the humans Voldemort had tripped himself up. Most magical races were inordinately fond of the elves, kill them and you pissed everybody off.

Drwng however wasn't finished. "Also I heard rumour that there is a prophecy concerning the young human you work for, that he is the only one who can kill Voldemort." What could only been a sly look passed over Drwng's face.

Yami ignored the jab about him working for Harry and smirked mysteriously. Drwng wasn't going to get an answer about the prophecy out of him. Instead he simply asked the question he had started with. "Will you fight with us?" He was silently yelling at Drwng to just agree, all he had to do was convince the giant mage and the rest of the giants would follow.

Drwng looked thoughtful, even on the mage's face it looked like it took a lot of effort. Yami resisted tapping his foot on the ground.

"We will send a few giants to aid you." Drwng said, glancing up at the head-giant. Yami nodded, it was as good as he had been expecting. "Do not expect my help though." The mage added.

"A few giants are all I need." Yami said. He turned and began to undo his physical form. He did it as slowly as possible, for dramatic effect. "An elf will come for you when it is time to attack." Yami told them, fading finally into his natural shadows. All it would take would be another message to Ryou to ask for an elfin messenger to the giants and his problems with the giants would be solved.

Yami hummed happily to himself as he made his way back down out of the mountains, ignoring the outbreak of an argument behind him. Sometimes, it was nice when everything came together.

* * *

_This chapter kind of got away from me. It was supposed to be a Harry chapter with a look at Yami half way through, but after I swapped to Yami I realised that I really didn't have anything more to say about what Harry and Co were doing, so I just happily went on writing about Yami._


	10. The First Step

_It's a good thing this chapter didn't take long to write, because this week has just been information overload. _

_I've done an idea drop. Basically I open a word file and just type constantly for ages and get everything out of my head. There were some interesting ideas in there. A few about this story, some for original stories and weirdly enough I re-wrote the first two chapters of Light in the Shadows from Yugi's perspective._

_So all in all a productive week in terms of story writing; probably not so much in terms of actual uni work._

_Still...new chapter!_

Chapter 10: The First Step

When Harry wandered into the kitchen a few weeks after they had escaped from the Burrow he found Hermione going over her list of things they needed to break into the Ministry.

Harry dropped into a seat at the table. He was immediately presented with a cup of tea and plate of still sizzling bacon. "Thanks Kretcher." Harry said to the elderly House Elf before turning to Hermione. "Is there anything else on the list?" Harry asked her. He really hoped that she would say no. They had been collecting things and spying on Ministry personnel for the last week and Harry was starting to get antsy. He just wanted to get this over with. He felt like the longer they put off breaking in the more likely it was that something would go wrong.

Their other slightly pressing problem was the recent appearance of various wizards watching Grimauld Place. It made leaving and arriving difficult and Harry was certain that if it hadn't been for the Invisibility Cloak they would have been caught by now.

Hermione bit her lip. "I'm just not sure Harry; we won't get a second chance at this. If we something goes wrong the first time that's it. I don't want anything to go wrong." Her eyes were still on the parchment in front of her.

Harry gritted his teeth. "Come on Hermione. There is only so much preparing we can do, at some point we are just going to have to go and try."

"Are we going in today?" Ron yawned from the doorway behind Harry. He had asked this same question every morning for the last four days.

Harry turned, his friends red hair was sticking out at all odd angles and he was rubbing his eyes. Kretcher had cleaned out three of the bedrooms for them and they were now able to the sleep on the slightly more comfortable lumpy mattresses within them. It made sleeping slightly better and they were all doing a lot of catch up.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I really don't think we're ready yet. There are so many more things that we need to find out before we do anything."

Ron rolled his eyes and flopped onto a chair. "Come on Hermione, we're never going to know everything." Apparently Hermione's slightly panicked look was enough to make Ron add around another yawn. "Okay so tomorrow then." Hermione swallowed and looked between the two of them. Finally she nodded.

Harry thought that was going to be the end of it, and admittedly he was a little nervous himself. After all they were about to break into the place that was determinedly hunting them down. One wrong move would get them arrested and then most probably, promptly killed.

Hermione however, had one more point to make. "Harry there is one thing that I think we need to talk about."

Harry frowned and thought through everything that they had come up with. They had a way in, a plan for moving around, a way not to be recognised and even a tentative escape plan. What else was he forgetting? Hermione supplied him with the answer. "What are we going to do with Yugi?" She asked.

Ron perked up and nodded. "Hey, I'd forgotten about that. Yami will kill you if anything happens to him." Harry winced. While this was true Harry wished Ron hadn't reminded him.

Other than that first conversation after they had talked to Mundungus, the topic of what Yugi was going to do while they invaded the Ministry had never again come up.

"Well I guess we leave him here." Harry glanced over at Kretcher who was polishing cutlery. "Kretcher, would you look after Yugi while we go to the Ministry?"

Kretcher looked up and his bright eyes glimmered happily. "Kretcher would be honoured Master Harry."

"Right." Harry said. "Now all we have to do is convince Yugi to stay here." Harry wondered if he looked as doubtful as Hermione and Ron.

As it turned out, Yugi was very much opposed to being left behind. Harry had never heard the little elf so vocal. He followed Harry around for three straight hours pointing out every single advantage there would be to having him along. Apparently there were a lot of them because Harry was almost certain that Yugi didn't actually repeat himself. When at the end of the lengthy speech Harry was still determinedly telling him that he would stay with Kretcher, Yugi went in search of backup.

It took him under an hour to talk Hermione, Ron and Kretcher around to his views.

Harry examined at the four of them in utter disbelief. Hermione met his eyes, Kretcher was staring at the floor and Ron was examining the table with a great deal of interest while Yugi tried hard not to look too smug.

Harry shook his head and gave in. He knew that he wouldn't hear the end of it if he didn't. "Fine you can come with us, but you stay under the Invisibility Cloak and out of the way and if Yami hears about this then you all take the blame. Leave me right out of it." All four nodded and Kretcher vanished into the kitchen to hide and make dinner.

Hermione hastily pulled out their plans to go over again, most likely to distract Harry from his irritation.

The morning dawned bright and sunny. Harry peered out of his bedroom window as he waited for Yugi to finish getting dressed. Surely today should be dark and gloomy. It almost seemed as though the day was laughing at them; mocking their attempts at resistance.

"Harry, is something wrong?" Yugi asked, his voice slightly muffled by the shirt he was pulling on.

Harry turned from watching the various wizards watching from the street. Yugi was doing up his top button and watching Harry curiously. Harry shrugged. "I dunno, I'm just nervous I think."

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"You mean you're not?" Harry was a little disbelieving.

Yugi smiled. "We have been working on this plan for ages, and they will not be expecting us to appear in the very centre of the Ministry."

"What if they catch us?" Harry said. It was the same point that had come up several times during the late night discussions into their forth coming invasion. Every time someone had cautiously mentioned it, someone else had changed the subject.

Yugi looked at Harry and for the first time he looked worried, gnawing on his lip in thought. Suddenly he brightened. "The fake-Shades!" He said in delight.

Harry frowned. "What about them?" He wondered where Hermione had put the black spheres.

Yugi giggled in delight and clapped his hands. "I cannot believe I did not think of them before. If someone comes close to catch us, we break one of the fake-Shades. That will distract everyone because nothing they do will affect it. I remember Yami and the twins talking about how they work, they power themselves off the magic people try to use against them, including anti-Shade spells. To the wizards at the Ministry it would seem as though a super-Yami had arrived. We can get away in the chaos."

Harry's face slowly split into a grin, the butterflies in his stomach stopped their fluttering and he scooped Yugi up and ran down stairs. "Brilliant." He yelled.

Arriving in the kitchen with a delighted flourish, Harry and Yugi proceeded to fill Ron and Hermione in on the last bit of their plan. Hermione and Ron both agreed that the idea was a good one. Hermione fished into the beaded bag which still held all their supplies and handed each of them one of the pitch black spheres. "Only for emergencies" Hermione insisted. "We've only got the four of them and we can't contact Fred and George for new ones." Ron pocketed his and jumped as his darking raced across his fingers and out of his pocket.

"Bloody hell." He exclaimed. "I keep forgetting it hides in there."

Harry grinned, and rubbed the bracelet he still wore to keep his darking close by. It was easy to forget about the little shadows sometimes.

Hermione suddenly gasped and hurtled to her feet, fumbling with the beaded bag and pulling out the Invisibility Cloak. "We're going to miss the first wizard arriving." She cried and threw the Cloak at Harry and Yugi. Ron jerked to his feet and the four of them lurched towards the front door. Harry yelled goodbye to Kretcher as they went. "Good luck Master, dinner will be ready when you return." The House Elf called back happily.

Harry picked Yugi up and pulled the Cloak up as they reached the front door. Taking their places on the front step Harry, Ron and Hermione linked hands and with a nod and one concentrated effort they spun off into the heavy darkness of apparition.

Harry had much more practice landing now and was able to almost walk out of re-appearing. Hermione pulled Ron down the alleyway which they had chosen for the first person swap.

Yugi slipped out of the Cloak and peered around the corner carefully. He had volunteered himself as lookout. Yugi's sharp eyes were a bonus and being barely two feet off the ground meant that not many people noticed him while going about their business.

After a few moments, Yugi waved his hand over his shoulder, the signal that the first wizard was approaching. Hermione rolled her wand around in her fingers, gave nervous look at each of them and leant around the corner. The use of the stunning spell was now limited entirely to life or death situations and as such it had forced Harry and his friends to become a little more imaginative in their planning. Particularly in knocking people out.

Harry didn't pay attention to Hermione as she lured the wizard over. He was in charge of Polyjuice potion and was busy retrieving the three sealed vials from the bottom of the beaded bag. Harry opened the first vial and after harvesting a few hairs from the now unconscious wizard he added them to the vial and watched it sizzle.

They had tried as hard as they could to pick out three people who worked in the Department of Mysteries. However after careful decisions aided by the fact that the Unmentionables tended to get to the Ministry oddly early; they had picked out one Unmentionable, an Auror and one of the Under-Secretary's. The unconscious wizard was the Auror and as Ron changed into him Yugi motioned for Hermione to hurry over.

Harry watched; vial of potion ready, as Hermione leant around the corner to catch the Under-Secretary's whose face she was going to borrow. Once the woman was also unconscious Hermione changed into the larger set of robes they had 'borrowed' for her to use.

Hermione and Ron gathered up their own clothes and returned them to the beaded bag. All this was done in relative silence, each of them focusing on not forgetting anything. Finally Hermione turned to Harry. "Right Harry, now you and Yugi keep out of sight and Ron and I will go and get the Unmentionable." Hermione fussed with the beaded bag.

"It's okay Hermione, I know what to do." Harry insisted. Of all of them Hermione was the most nervy. Harry was actually sure that he would have been more nervous if it hadn't been for the fact that Hermione was so frightened. It made him try harder not to show how skittish he himself was.

After Hermione and Ron had departed together around the corner, Yugi knelt over the two unconscious adults.

Yugi examined the two humans and tapped his chin thoughtfully. Then he glanced up at Harry. "Cover your ears Harry." He said.

Harry frowned. "Why?"

Yugi looked down at the two humans. "I am going to make sure that they do not wake up any time soon and blow your cover."

Harry was still confused, but he covered his ears with his hands. Yugi proceeded to sing a low sweet, sleepy song which even through his hands made Harry's eyelids droop.

Once Yugi motioned for him to lower his hands Harry asked. "What was that?"

Yugi smiled up at him. "It is a lullaby." The smile faltered slightly. "Used to encourage children to sleep, with a bit of magic it will force you to sleep for several hours." Harry waved his wand and the two sleeping humans were pushed into an abandoned theatre which led onto the alley.

Harry looked down the alley, Hermione and Ron should be almost back now. Harry bent down, scooped the Invisibility Cloak off the floor and handed it to Yugi. The tiny elf gathered the armfuls of material and looked up at Harry who narrowed his eyes slightly. "You promised." Harry said. Yugi sighed, but pulled the overlarge Cloak over himself and vanished from view. "Remember stick close." Harry told thin air. Yugi hummed a quiet affirmative.

Ron and Hermione arrived around the corner Ron had one hand fisted around several hairs. Harry held out the vial as Ron grinned. "He's headed home, projectile vomiting as he goes."

Harry downed his Polyjuice Potion. As soon as Harry had changed they made their way to the public bathroom which was the new employee entrance to the Ministry of Magic. Harry nodded firmly to those wizards and witches who nodded to him. He felt over aware of the small invisible hand clutching the edge of his robe.

There were numerous wizards in the small tiled room, all complaining explicitly about the new method for entering the Ministry. Harry threw a guarded glance at Ron, who was watching the people entering the stalls intently.

As the man in front of Harry pushed open the now 'vacant' stall door Harry wondered how this worked. This was one of their little downfalls, they had no idea exactly how they were able to get into the Ministry from the toilets.

As the next cubicle became available Harry stepped into it and nervously straightening his blue robes. "Are you here?" He breathed as softly as he could. Hoping that Yugi was listening and nearby. There was a gentle tug on Harry's robes and Harry felt the elf lean against his leg. Harry looked at the toilet in front of them.

He frowned; this was where their plan could go terribly wrong. Suddenly there came several flushes and the doors to the neighbouring stalls opened. Harry looked at the toilet and nearly groaned.

Seriously, could they have thought of something more disgusting?

Reluctantly Harry stepped into the toilet bowl and was immensely glad when his feet remained magically dry. Harry reached down, held out his arms and waited for Yugi's hands to wrap securely around his elbows before straightening with the invisible bundle clutched to his chest.

Harry fumbled a little, but finally managed to pull the flushing chain. With a whir of water and a horrible dropping sensation they fell through the piping. Harry dropped onto his feet, jarring his knees, into the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Harry bent over as though to check his shoes and set Yugi on the ground before straightening to look around for Ron and Hermione.

It was difficult as there were people arriving constantly and it was hard to see two people who he didn't really know in the crush. Eventually Harry spotted the two half-familiar faces in the crowd and started to shove his way through the throng. Harry had to trust that Yugi would stay as close as he could. When the three of them met up they exchanged nervous glances. They couldn't be seen to be too friendly, as none of the three they were mimicking knew each other very well.

Harry gave Hermione a determined smile. They were in. Now came the hard part. They needed to get into the Department of Mysteries and the Auror's Office all without anyone realising who they were or what they were doing.

* * *

_Writing from here on in could be interesting. I've been writing this story in my free three hours during the week, which is about all it takes for me to completely finish a chapter. However from here on out I lose those hours._

_I don't think it will impact anything because I tend to cram writing for this in even if uni doesn't really permit it, but if an update is late then I'm hurrying to finish off the chapter._


	11. Location

Chapter 11: Location

Harry tried to walk with confidence. After all he was disguised as a Ministry official and had every right to be walking through the Atrium. Hermione and Ron were trying not to walk too close to each other or Harry. After all they had never seen the three people they were disguised as together and they really didn't want to draw suspicion. Yugi followed right behind Harry, treading on his heels sometimes to let Harry know he was still there.

Harry made for the golden elevators which would take him down to the Department of Mysteries. It was difficult finding a speed to walk, he couldn't go too fast or Yugi would fall behind and get lost, but if he walked too slowly it would like he was dawdling. As such he almost skipped across the Atrium trying to find a happy medium.

Finally they reached the elevator and as Harry stepped inside he was followed by Ron and Hermione, looking as nervous as he felt. Harry was focusing on his legs because he couldn't feel Yugi leaning against them. He knew the elf had followed him to the elevator because he had felt a tiny hand tug at his robe as he stopped to let the doors open. However Harry had no idea if Yugi had made it into the elevator. He mentally swore at himself for allowing Yugi to come.

There were several other people in the elevator with them and so Harry couldn't call out to him. He bit the inside of his cheek and tried not to think about all the things Yami would do to him should Yugi get lost inside the Ministry. Harry tried not to shift around nervously.

As they descended into the Ministry people got on and off the elevator, some of them nodded in greeting to him and Harry nodded back, silently preying that they didn't actually talk to him.

True to their plan Hermione and Ron got off at the Auror's office; they were going to search there while Harry and Yugi went down to the Department of Mysteries. The darkings were going to serve as messengers, with a prearranged signal which Yugi had hopefully explained to them.

Finally the seemingly endless ride was over. Harry found himself alone in the elevator and so he glanced around. "Yugi." He hissed, praying that the little elf was still inside the elevator.

"Mmmf." Came a reply and after a moment, Yugi's head appeared out of nowhere, hair ruffled and standing even more on end than usual. "I got squashed." He noted indignantly. "Are we there now?" He asked, after lifting his hands into visibility and combing his hair flatter.

There was a soft ringing sounded and the doors opened. Harry bit his lip. Yugi had pulled the Cloak over his head again and vanished.

Harry looked out through the doors and stepped free. Harry had his hand on his wand, which was tucked into one of the pockets in the dark blue robes.

They hurried down the hallway towards the door which Harry had dreamed of so frequently in fifth year. He passed two other wizards in blue robes, but they did nothing more than nod at him in greeting, a look Harry returned.

Harry realised he was clenching his teeth, this was where Sirius had been killed and where in retaliation Harry had killed Bellatrix Lestrange with the earth magic. Harry swallowed; it felt as though his stomach had been filled with lead.

Harry hurriedly opened the door at the end of the dark corridor and stepped through slowly to allow Yugi time to get through. Yugi pulled the Cloak off his head again, looking around with interest. Harry stepped through the doorway and closed the door behind them. They stood once again in the spinning room. He nudged Yugi into the centre of the room and the doors began to rotate around them. Yugi watched them go around. "What is the point of this?" He asked them.

Harry gave all the doors thoughtful looks. "It's to confuse people."

"What about the people who are supposed to work here?" Yugi asked. His eyes were almost spinning in his head in an attempt to focus on one of the doors.

Harry looked down at him and his lips twisted in a vague smile. "If you know where you're going the doors will stop and open. The problem is we don't know where we're going." He said, at least that was Hermione's theory.

The doors stopped spinning and Harry moved forward to open one of the doors. They were just going to have to open random doors and searching the rooms, because there was no telling where the Unmentionables would keep the Horcrux. Harry shuddered back from the first door he opened. The room beyond held the Veil.

Harry was about to shut the door when Yugi gave a cry of horror and pushed through. The Invisibility Cloak fell from his shoulders into a silvery puddle on the floor. Harry stepped forward, ignoring the sudden departure of the two frightened darkings and looked into the darkened room. It was then that he realised what had Yugi in such a state.

Trapped by a circle of anti-Shade spells like the ones the Ministry had tried to use on Yami last year, was a Shade.

Harry broke into a run and leapt up the stairs to the dais where the Shade was trapped. The living shadow was curled into the centre of the circle moaning softly. Harry was about to pull out his wand, before he remembered that the spell to remove anti-Shade spells didn't work on this particular version of the spell. Cursing silently Harry knelt just outside the spell line, which glowed brightly to his eyes. Harry gave a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure no one was coming. "Hey can you hear me." He asked softly.

At the sound of his voice the Shade thrashed against the spells screaming in rage and agony. "Calm down." Harry said desperately. "You'll just tire yourself out. How long have you been here?" But apparently the Shade was beyond hearing. He twisted and thrashed around his prison letting out screams which made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand on end. Harry turned desperately to Yugi. "Can you do something?" The elf had his hands over his mouth and looked like he wanted to be sick. Harry knew that he was thinking of Yami.

Yugi shook himself fiercely, studied the Shade and then reached through the spells. Earth magic began to gather around his hand. The earth magic flowed around the Shade, forming a shield within the spell line. The Shade stopped screaming and slowly turned his attention to them.

Finally he spoke. "Who are you?" He snapped harshly, his voice a deep gravelly grumble. Despite the fury in his tone Harry could hear exhaustion in his voice. At first he wondered why the Shade asked, surely he had seen the Unmentionable Harry was disguised as before. Then he remembered Yami telling him that Shades could see through Polyjuice Potion.

Harry leant forward; he really hoped no one had heard the Shade yelling. "I'm Harry Potter; we can get you out of here."

The Shade interrupted forming a pair of deep violet eyes. Harry was interested. From what he vaguely remembered Yami saying, purple eyes meant that the Shade was young, but exactly how young was this Shade? "Ha, why would a human help a Shade? You mock me and I do not appreciate it." He almost seemed breathless. Harry couldn't even imagine how much pain he must be in.

Harry shook his head. "We will, but you have to promise me something in return." He really hoped this worked.

The Shade's eyes floated closer. "Oh yes and what is this promise you would have me make?" There was a trace of interest in his voice.

Harry looked down at Yugi. The elf couldn't sense the Horcrux and Harry wasn't much better, but Shades could sense them, or at least Yami could. Hopefully this Shade had either enough experience, or was old enough. Oh, well this was what he had to work with. "We need you to find something for us." Harry told the Shade.

"And what is that?" He sneered.

Harry bit his lip, he really didn't want to say but he didn't have a choice. "Look, we're hunting pieces of...the non-humans soul." Harry fumbled for a moment for the name the Shades used for Voldemort. "He shattered his soul. Part of it is here, but we can't find it. A friend of ours told us that Shades could sense the tainting." Harry really hoped that made more sense to the Shade than it did to him.

"Is that so?" The Shade didn't sound any more convinced than before. "Tell me human, how is it that you are not afraid of me?"

"I know you can't hurt me, plus I kind of have a Shade friend." Harry replied, wishing the Shade would just agree rather than asking all these questions. Yugi was starting to look tired from holding the shield in place. Harry took a moment to focus and send him some strength. Yugi glanced over at Harry and gave him a faint grateful smile.

A dark pained chuckled rolled from the shadows, distracting Harry. "Now I know you lie."

"Damn it, I haven't got time for this someone could come at any time. His name is Yami okay now come on. We let you out; you show us where the Horcrux is and then go."

"The blood-eyes?" The Shade actually seemed surprised. "The one bound to an elf?" Violet eyes turned down to examine Yugi. "You little creature? How odd." There was a long pause where Harry felt as though he was being very deeply examined. "Very well human I accept your terms, but I will be of no use so near to that." He glared at the Veil with undisguised disgust.

"I know. We're working on that too, when we break these spells just head for the door." Harry called up the earth magic, relishing the warm pins and needles which rushed up his arms. "What's your name by the way?" Harry asked.

"Hmmm. I am Taro." The Shade withdrew to the centre of the circle.

"Right." Harry said and with a deep breath he willed the earth magic to break the anti-Shade spells. The spells shattered and immediately Harry was surrounded by the chilling shadows of a Shade. Harry immediately realised that this Shade wasn't even nearly as strong as Yami.

The magic which attempted to push through Yugi's spells weren't even a quarter of the strength of the magic Yami had unleashed on him last year. "Stop it." Harry said firmly and sent out a gentle pulse of earth magic, but Taro had moved on already and fled the room. Harry and Yugi exchanged a glance and followed him out. Yugi scooped up the Invisibility Cloak from the floor as he went.

They found the Shade settled carefully in the centre of the spinning room, the moment the door closed behind them the doors began to spin. Harry looked at the puddle of shadows. "Are you alright?" Harry asked. Though he wasn't afraid of Taro, after his experience with Yami last year Harry had developed a bit more respect for the temperamental and powerful shadows.

Yugi was hiding behind Harry's legs again, peering around to look at the shadows, the Invisibility Cloak bundled in his arms. The shadows on the floor began to pull together, slowly revealing a tall heavily built figure wearing jeans and a plain red shirt. Violet eyes narrowed. "You are protected." Taro said from where he was seated on the ground. His gaze was very strange, as though he saw something in Harry that confused him.

Harry sighed. "Yeah, can you sense anything?"

Taro's eyes remained fixed on Harry for a moment longer before he turned his head and scanned the slowing doors. "Yes." Another long pause in which he watched Harry some more. Finally he pointed at a door to their left. "That one." Harry hurried over and opened it, peering in Harry was forced to get out his wand and light the end.

The room was full of filing cabinets. "There's nothing here." He called over his shoulder.

Taro groaned and struggled to his feet. "Get out of the way you useless human." He snapped.

Harry stepped back and allowed Taro through the door. Yugi followed him, closing the door and leaving them standing in the dim light of Harry's wand.

Harry scanned the room. It would take an age to search through all these drawers. "It is here." Taro mused; in the light of Harry wand he looked haggard and tired. Harry resisted asking him to hurry. Instead he looked around for his darking. For the first time he realised that they'd vanished.

"Yugi." Harry hissed at the little elf, trying to be quiet and not disturb Taro, who was making his way slowly around the room peering into various drawers. "Where are the darkings?" He asked. Taro glanced up and Harry gave him nervous smile. The Shade looked suspicious, but went back to his search.

Yugi however was looking around. "They must have run when we went into the Veil room. Hold on." Yugi's fingers lifted and several sparks began to jump back and forth between his fingertips.

Harry waited with baited breath. The darkings were their only way to communicate with Hermione and Ron. Finally Harry spotted a shadow skipping around Taro. Harry twisted a little earth magic its way and both darkings came hurrying back. Harry muttered _Avis_, the spell word they had taught the darkings and then his attention was drawn to Taro. "It is over here somewhere, I will get no closer." He told them.

Harry hurried over. "Thanks." As Taro turned to leave Harry had an epiphany. "Hey, do you think you could hang around and cause some chaos for a while? You know keep the other humans occupied?"

Taro sneered as his human form faded. "I intended on doing that anyway." Shadows flowed from the room and Harry turned back to the search.

Their search was anything but neat; Harry and Yugi pulled everything out of the drawers and tossed it on the ground. They tossed aside various artefacts and pieces of paper. In hindsight Harry realised they were lucky that none of them were cursed. Finally Yugi gave a cry of delight. "I found it." He said, lifting the locket by its chain. Harry grinned in delight as he immediately recognised the locket from the memories he had seen with Dumbledore last year.

Their small delighted celebration was cut short by a sudden scream. Yugi looked up. "Looks like Taro found someone to play with. I think we should get out of here."

Harry nodded. "We need to find Hermione and Ron and then get out of here; the Polyjuice Potion will be nearly worn off now."

Yugi nodded firmly and after handing the locket to Harry, who stuffed it in his pocket, pulled the Invisibility Cloak over his head. Harry pulled open the door and stepped out into the circular room with more confidence than before. This time there were several people in the room and it had stopped spinning, they were heading out of the main door.

One of the men glanced backwards. "The Shade escaped, we warned the Minister the spell wasn't ready for testing yet, now look." He snapped. Harry resisted smiling and just nodded, drawing his wand with the others. He was forced to follow them out of the main door and down the corridor where further screams could be heard.

Harry was just starting wonder how he was going to get away from the frightened group when Taro arrived. Apparently the arrival of fresh meat hadn't gone unnoticed by the strengthened Shade. He hit the adults with roar of delight. Coupled with the sudden terrified screams of the Unmentionables the sound made Harry shudder. Despite this Harry jumped out of the way, nearly tripping over an invisible Yugi. Harry gave a quick glance down at the apparently empty floor. "Come on." He said and ran back towards the elevator.

Moments later they were safely inside the small golden room and travelling upwards at an alarming speed.

Harry looked down at the floor. "What if they catch him again?" He asked Yugi.

Yugi's disembodied voice sounded around the room. "They will not, I put at earth magic spell on him. Taro will not notice, but he should be able to bash through any anti-Shade spells for a few hours. Hopefully he decides to leave before then." Yugi sounded very pleased with himself. Harry couldn't help but smile in response.

Harry pushed the button for the Atrium and waited nervously for the elevator to skyrocket back to ground level. Several more witches and wizards got on and off the elevator, all of them throwing nervous glances at the floor.

Several people also gave Harry nervous looks, probably wondering why he wasn't down in the Department of Mysteries dealing with the escaped Shade; thankfully none of them asked him anything.

Harry was one floor short of the Atrium when a familiar looking witch and wizard stepped onto the elevator. There was currently no one else in the elevator and Harry avoided looking too hard at the other two. At least until the dark haired wizard's hair started to glow red. Yugi's head appeared in midair. "Ron, Hermione." He whispered; purple eyes wide in surprise and worry.

The witch turned around and Harry could see that her features were slowly melting back into Hermione's more recognisable one. "Harry?" She asked and then gasped. "The Polyjuice potion's wearing off." She glanced over at Ron who was now almost completely back to himself, dressed in his too large robes.

"What do we do?" Ron asked, throwing a nervous look at the closed golden doors. In a moment they would open and step out into the Atrium, where they would be recognised immediately.

Yugi snapped his fingers. "I will call Taro up here." He said with delight. "That way we might stand more of a chance of getting out without being seen or at least getting free of the crowd enough to apparate."

Harry swallowed. "Okay, but can you call Taro?" In some ways this was great, they would have a Shade distraction without the issue of using up one of the fakes.

"Who's Taro?" Ron and Hermione asked in stereo.

Harry waved the question away as Yugi smiled. "I already have." Then the doors dinged open.

Everyone looked their way, but it seemed to take a moment for people to realise exactly who it was launching themselves from the elevator. Harry had scooped up Yugi and bolted through the crowd, followed closely by Hermione and Ron. As the first person yelled out over the crowd that Harry Potter was there, Taro arrived.

Whatever Yugi had done to call the Shade had worked and apparently Taro was feeling fully refreshed, because screams immediately broke out all over the Atrium. The wands that were pointed towards Harry ready to curse him were turned aside to try and protect their wielders from the surging shadows of the furious Shade.

Harry kept running, trusting Yugi's spells to keep him and his friends safe.

They were still too many people around them to apprate, too great a risk of someone grabbing them as they left. Harry spotted an empty area nearby and hurtled towards it. It was so close; three steps, two one. Harry spun on the spot grabbing Hermione and Ron as they arrived breathless behind him. As he did he noticed an older wizard lunge for them. With another spin they were hurtling through the compressing darkness.

* * *

_And now you've met Taro, he's an absolute ass and has been the villain in three of my own stories. Still he's fun. I've actually toned him down a little here, but he'll get his glory day later on. _

_I've always wanted to introduce him to Voldemort._


	12. Arguments

_In terms of timelines, this is happening about the same time that Harry and Co and breaking into the Ministry._

Chapter 12: Arguments

Yami prowled his way out of the mountains and settled on a boulder to consider his next move. He had the giants on his side and he had two possible Shades.

So next stop another Shade.

Yami considered the map he could vaguely remember drawing for Harry; a map that showed all the Shade territories around Hogwarts. There had been at least seven Shades on that map, all centring around Hogwarts. Yami supposed the tight cluster of so many of his kind was due of the traffic of humans around the school and the general lack of anti-Shade spells.

Yami pushed off the boulder and set off again. He also needed to stop somewhere and send another message to Ryou at some point.

Yami made the long and winding way down from the mountains.

As he made his way across the country Yami tried very hard not to think about how much he was missing Yugi. Even though their bond was still intact the lack of Yugi's mental presence made Yami feel very lonely, an emotion he was not at all familiar with.

It took him several weeks to make the journey all the way back to the castle where he had spent the better part of the last two years. Yami had passed three Shade territories, but something had told him that those Shades he had avoided were not those he needed. There was also something about Hogwarts that was drawing him inexorably back.

The sensation was not something Yami liked. He did not enjoy being manipulated by an inanimate object, even one so strongly powered by earth magic.

Yami twirled into human form on the top of a rise and looked down through the wards at the huge castle. He stood just outside the anti-Shade spells and refused to consider entering the castle grounds. No matter how much he suddenly wanted to.

Instead Yami forced himself to consider the two territories he could sense in the distance. Yami sighed softly and headed down the hill to find somewhere comfortable to spend the night. He was tired and facing another Shade with such a dip in his strength was not wise. Tomorrow he would find some humans, revive his strength and then make his way over to that fascinating Shade-child whose territory was on the other side of the castle.

It was sometime in the middle of the night when Yami's attention was drawn forcefully towards the castle. The urge to enter the magical school had become almost unbearable and only Yami's iron will and general distrust of all thing mysterious prevented him from leaping through the anti-Shade spells.

Yami wove into human form so that he could have the satisfaction of gritting his teeth while he pulled vision filters over his eyes and looked around. The earth magic was tugging on him, trying to pull him towards the school.

Despite an air of doubt Yami stepped forward and the sensation of need increased. Yami looked down at the almost living strands of magic and narrowed his eyes. Typically glaring didn't work on something like the earth magic. Yami waited another moment, he could almost sense who...Luna? Yami lifted an eyebrow, the magic definitely felt like Luna and that other human child, Neville.

Yami released his human form and headed over the hill towards the castle. Despite himself he was curious as to how and why two humans were calling to him and how they had managed to do so over such a great distance.

Yami paused as he approached the spells, it had been a while since he had been to the school and there was no way to tell if the anti-Shade spells would let him pass. He took another cautious step forwards, still nothing. Right; if they resisted then he was out of here, no matter the earth magic's pull on him.

Yami braced himself and ran at the anti-Shade spells. As they had done last year the spells split and formed a neat doorway for him. Yami stopped just inside the spells and glanced back over his shoulder, the magic had sealed the temporary gap.

Yami was quickly distracted as the few thousand darkings within the forest immediately started to clammer for his attention. Yami payed them a little attention sending strands of magic out for them to feed on. However the earth magic gave an extra insistent tug and Yami was forced to move off. Though he was now followed by a small thundercloud of happily chirping darkings.

Looking around Yami paced forward cautiously. He could sense Death Eaters nearby; it wouldn't surprise him if Voldemort had taken over Hogwarts now that Dumbledore was dead. After all, the old wizard had really been the only thing standing between the school and the non-human. Vanishing again into his shadow form Yami followed the path that the earth magic gave him.

The magic led him straight to the castle and through the winding corridors. Yami slowed slightly sensing the horror, fear and sadness which now stained the stones. While the emotions were wonderfully enriching, it was such a change from last year that Yami was momentarily confused. It was almost as though the castle was crying.

Yami moved forward, still following the earth magic. Though he could guess where it was leading him.

The Room of Requirement had well over thirty people inside it. The humans inside were all students, they were all terrified out of their minds and all wrestling with the earth magic. Standing in the centre of the room were Luna and Neville, who were by far the most skilled in working with the earth magic. To Yami's magic veiled eyes, the two of them glowed.

Yami stepped into human form and sent his shadows exploding outwards with as much force as he could. The sound was akin to the scream of a thousand tortured souls and happily induced screams of surprise out of all the students. Yami stood in the centre of the room, just in front of a nervous looking Neville and a calm Luna. He dripped shadows, the darkings from the forest dancing happily around the room; pleased that they once more had a reason to be inside the castle.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yami snarled. If they didn't pick up that he was not happy then there was something wrong with them.

"Hello Yami, nice to see you again." Luna said cheerily.

Yami glared at her, stupid half-elf. "What do you think you are doing?" He snapped at her and to his surprise Neville answered.

"We need your help." Far from looking frightened, Neville now looked more confident than Yami had ever seen him. "There are Death Eaters here at Hogwarts and we want you to get rid of them."

Yami hissed in fury, they thought that they could command him? The fact that they had managed to summon him here was more than enough to warrant a crazed rampage through the school. "I am aware of the Death Eaters here, but I do not work for you children." He snarled. "I have far more important things to do." He turned to go. It was the truth, organising this army was far more important than the lives of a few of these human children.

"If you leave we'll just keep calling you." Neville tried. Yami noticed as he moved that despite their obvious trust in Neville all the younger students were unconditionally frightened of him. Well, at least some of them had some sense.

Yami spun on his heel. "If you do so then the next time I come here it will be to remove the entire population of this castle. I am a Shade; humans neither summon nor control me. Do not forget that I am able to use the earth magic as well, far more effectively than you could ever hope to use it." With that Yami called up some of the magic in the walls. He didn't discriminate the species the magic came from.

Through the glow of the earth magic the silver of mer-magic, the green of centaur and the burning scarlet of dragon fire rippled. The effect was spectacular and the fear in the surrounding crowd of humans nicely offset the strength it required to use all that magic. The darkings swirled giddy with excitement and magic. Yami stood in the centre of an increasingly sparkling, shadowy cloud and allowed his edges to become foggy.

After a moment, when Neville and Luna struggled to prevent people from collapsing in terror, Yami released the earth magic and reeled in his emotive spells again. "Now, if you swear to me that you will never ever attempt to call me like that again, I will give you some assistance in this. Am I understood?" He demanded.

Neville looked up from where he was supporting a shaking first year and nodded. "Yeah okay."

Yami snorted. "Luna?" He turned to the pale haired girl, who through all of the magic had displayed no more fear than Yugi would have, thankfully with fewer eye rolls.

Luna smiled at him. "Anything will help." She said vaguely. Yami rolled his eyes and left the room. As he wound his way around the castle he wondered when he'd gotten so soft. It felt as though it had been coming on slowly and try as he might Yami was unable to track the feeling back to a particular event.

Sighing in frustration Yami drew back into human form within one of the rooms which stunk of Death Eater. He looked around and noted that it was the old Defence against the Dark Arts classroom. Padding slowly around the room Yami considered his options. Changing the magic so that things exploded would be fun, but seeing as he was leaving as soon as this was over there was little point, also he didn't know or care who to tie the spell to.

Yami frowned as he examined the magic in the walls. The rooms here absorbed the magic used within them to strengthen themselves and with the earth magic alert the castle was now practically sentient. Yami tapped his chin and smiled.

He could sense the three more powerful human spells, those which were considered illegal by the wizards. Their magic was staining the walls, but it was recent, and it gave him an idea. Reaching out to the magic and showing it what he wanted it to do was the work of a moment. Interestingly as he returned to the Room of Requirement he could see the spell spreading slowly along the nearby hallways.

"Done." Yami said, once he had entered the hidden room. Luna and Neville were the only two people left within the room. However now that there were fewer people Yami noticed something else. A large box of the Weasley twins fireworks.

A slow smile spread over his face. Well he had wanted to try out that particular spell, so why not? "Release those fireworks." Yami told the two humans.

Neville looked confused. "What? Why?" He said.

Yami growled, "Just do it, there may as well be some chaos before I leave."

Neville and Luna looked at each other and shrugged before picking up the box and leaving the room. Yami lead them a safe way through the corridors careful to avoid all the teachers patrolling the silent hallways. They reached the empty Great Hall.

Yami swirled back into human form and looked down, "Right now go back to bed, that way no one will be able to pin this on you specifically." He started to unpack the boxes and set the fireworks on the ground.

Neville looked like he was about to argue, but a nudge in the ribs from Luna shut him up and the two humans snuck out of the Great Hall and vanished.

Yami sat on the nearest bench and waited five minutes. Then he looked down, called up the slightest spark of dragon-fire and lit the fireworks. Forty fireworks exploded upwards. Without waiting for them to get too far away from him Yami called up his own magic and sent a blast of raw Shade magic outwards contacting each of the sparkling fireworks.

Yami watched with a great deal of interest for the results of this combination of magic. He had to admit it was spectacular. The colours on the roaring light animals reversed, Yami rubbed his eyes to force them to adjust to the strange photonegative colouring. He quickly examined the twisting magic and smiled, this was too good.

The result of the combination spell was that the fireworks were even more magic resistant than before. The results of the Weasley's anti-magic spells were enhanced to a point where any magic used against the fireworks would rebound with great ferocity back at the caster.

Yami was distracted from his glee at the release of such chaotic creatures by their sudden lunge for the door. He was force to duck and flatten his shadows against the floor. There was a loud startled scream from outside and a rush of delightful fright. Yami peeked out of the huge double doors to see several teachers being hurled backward by their own spells.

Yami chuckled happily and, taking the cloud of darkings with him, headed off for the nearest Shade territory. As they reached the warding line around the school Yami turned and had to spend several minutes re-explaining to the cloud of little shadows that they couldn't all follow him.

When he finally did pass back through the spells he was accompanied by his original eight plus four extras which Yami was partly hoping that he would lose along the way. He was strong enough to support them, but having so many darkings along could be something of a nuisance.

The territory of the familiar young Shade was far enough away from Hogwarts that Yami was no longer bothered by the pressure of the anti-Shade wards or the sense of the earth magic.

Settling down by a tree Yami called up a darking and went through his previously established 'I'm coming to see you, attack me and die' routine. It had worked well with Sen and Darvo and with the now dead youngster so he didn't know why it wouldn't work with this Shade. Particularly seeing as he had already encountered him twice before.

Despite getting no replies through the darkings Yami made his way, in human form, through the trees and to the edge of the nearby territory. He had decided long ago that while gathering this army that he would only meet with the other Shades when there were no humans around. It would ensure that everything stayed secret for as long as possible.

The young Shade was waiting for him hovering uncertainly inside his boundary spells. Yami was again struck with how young this Shade was, so young he had no physical form. He was a little reluctant to involve someone this young in a battle, but something telling him that this Shade was needed. Yami was hoping that it was the prophecy.

Yami gritted his teeth, going through what was to become his usual routine of talking himself out of killing the other Shade. "What is your name?" He asked. This was the big test, if they managed that with the slightest bit of diplomacy, then this could possibly work.

Of course there was also the possibility that the current lack of furious murder attempts was due to the fact that Yami had already pounded this Shade into the ground twice.

"I am Malik." A pair of ill-formed lavender eyes appeared within the crawling mass of shadows in front of him.

Yami smirked. "Since you already know who I am I will ask you the same question I have put to the others. Will you join this battle?" Yami had noticed the darking crawling around Malik, so he had enough of a network to be able to hear what was apparently whipping around the Shade population. Yami was organising a Shade army and if you didn't know that you were burying your head in the proverbial sand.

"Yes, I know." Malik said; Yami could hear the uncertainty in his wavering voice.

Yami growled irritably, it was hard enough not to attack Malik when he wasn't being annoying. "You have the chance to join, do so or say no."

"If I say no, what will happen?" Malik asked, though he now sounded considerably more interested.

Yami opened his mouth to speak when suddenly there was a wave of horrified disgust along the bond from Yugi. Yami's attention was snapped away, it had to be a powerful amount of emotion for Yami to have felt it all the way out here.

Predictably just as Yami became distracted enough, Malik followed his Shade instincts and attacked. Yami distractedly wove himself a defensive shield and let Malik wear himself out smashing up against it.

While that happened Yami forced his attention down the bond to Yugi to try and find out what happened. They were so far away that the bond was quivering with the effort of forcing that communication. It wasn't enough, Yami could only assume that Yugi was safe though as the darkings hadn't reported any use of the stunning spell. Yami withdrew his attention from the bond and hoped desperately that Yugi was safe enough with Harry.

Repressing the urge to immediately dash off in their direction Yami once again focused on Malik. The younger Shade was giving out irritated vibes. He had thankfully worn himself out in the few minutes when Yami's attention had wandered.

"So are you in?" Yami asked casually. He was trying very hard not to be too smug.

Malik glared at him. "How do I know that the others you gather will not just kill me when I arrive, I will be the youngest there?"

Yami raised an eyebrow. Good point. He grinned; this kid would go far if he was smart enough to think of that. "Ideally when we get together I will have come up with some way of preventing everyone from attacking each other. However, should that not happen..." Yami swallowed around the defensive lump in his throat and forced himself to continue, this was easily the hardest thing he had done so far. "Then I will ensure that you get away safely."

Malik didn't look impressed, so Yami pressed him. "If you fight the Death Eaters and the non-human it will give you a power boost and full and free access to a large number of humans on which to feed." It was Yami's trump card and one he really hoped his wouldn't have to pull out too often, because while it worked perfectly, he certainly couldn't offer it to everyone.

It did the trick. "I am in; let me know when I am needed." Malik said suddenly looking pleased with himself.

Yami smirked and turned to leave. "Fine, listen to the darkings. I have no idea how long you will have to wait." With that he left the Shade child purring happily to himself and swirled away himself. Emboldened by his success Yami decided he would tackle a few more Shades.

* * *

_Woohoo, Malik has made it into the story. This is turning into an Old Mother Hubbard story. I have so many characters I don't know what to do... Just kidding, I am finding my stride! Bring it on._

_I've had a good week, can you tell?_


	13. Efforts

Chapter 13: Efforts

Harry felt them change direction mid-apparition. Slightly confused about why they wouldn't make back for Grimauld Place as planned, Harry assumed Hermione had somewhere in mind and let her take them where she intended.

The four of them fell out of the crushing dark and hurtled towards the ground with more force that Harry would have thought possible. Yugi gave a startled yell moments before the four of them hit the ground with a hefty thump.

Harry lay on his back, Yugi in a pile on one of his outstretched arms and Ron draped over his legs, with Hermione over him. Harry gently pushed himself into a sitting position. He was breathing heavily from the run and ached all over from the sudden stop. "Is everyone alright?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, blushing slightly as she climbed off Ron. Ron was almost as red as his hair as he carefully dusted his now too large robes off. Yugi had rolled over and was staring at the sky, looking like he was trying not to laugh.

Harry looked around. Instead of being on the step of Grimauld Place they were sitting in a small clearing in a slightly wooded area of forest. There was a chill in the air causing Harry's breath to frost slightly with each slowly easing exhale.

"Where are we?" Ron asked as he got to his feet.

Hermione was already on her feet, wand out, muttering spells under her breath. "It's a forest where I went camping with my parents years ago. It was the first place to come to mind." Hermione was still refusing to look at them.

"Hermione what is wrong?" Yugi asked gently. "Oh and perhaps a few anti-Shade spells." When everyone looked at him in surprise he blushed. "They are not all our friends and I think it is likely that we are outside of any of the nearby spells."

Hermione swallowed, threw a slightly nervous look at the surrounding trees and then waved her wand once. Harry had the sudden awful sensation of the world dropping out from underneath him and shook his head. "So Hermione, why are we here instead of at Grimauld Place?" He asked her.

Hermione didn't answer for a moment; she was busy fussing with the beaded bag. "It's just...someone grabbed my arm when we apparated. I know we were aiming for Grimauld Place, but I couldn't shake him off until we hit the front step. I think I may have shown him Grimauld Place." Hermione frowned. "So I brought us here instead." She looked up at them. "I don't think we can go back there."

Harry looked around the forest; all of a sudden it seemed threatening and dangerous. "You're probably right." Though Harry's throat was tight with irrational anger he swallowed forcefully and smiled at Hermione, who still looked miserable. "There is nothing we can do about that now. So what do we do, just survive in the wilds for a while?" He suggested looking around the nervous faces.

Yugi nodded. "Works for me, I like being outside anyway." Ron and Hermione nodded. Hermione looked slightly happier as well, now pulling out a tent and set it up with a final wave of her wand. "Oh no." She suddenly exclaimed.

"What." Harry and Ron leapt to their feet looking around for the impending threat.

Hermione had one hand clapped to her mouth. "What about Kretcher? What if the Death Eaters hurt him?" She asked.

Harry froze, in the excitement of successfully escaping from the Ministry he had forgotten about the House Elf waiting at home for them. "Well I guess I could call him out here." Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Yugi shook his head. "I do not think that is a good idea, if he is with Death Eaters they will have a hold of him and he will just be forced to bring them with him." Yugi frowned at the ground suddenly. "I think we will just have to hope that he is smart enough to get away before they catch him." Yugi looked up sadly.

Ron nodded. "He'll be alright; Harry's really made an impression on him." Ron's voice was just a little too hearty and cocksure, but Harry could see that the assurances made Yugi feel better. Deciding that this was too uncomfortable a conversation to continue they began to unpack the beaded bag.

"So did you find it?" Ron asked, once they had a fire going.

Harry started, suddenly remembered the reason they were sitting out in the cold in the middle of nowhere. "Yeah!" He said and dug around in his pocket until he pulled out the heavy locket.

It was strange to think of all the effort that had gone into hunting this thing down, that Dumbledore had died to help find it, when it appeared to be nothing particularly special. Harry's scar didn't even ache around it and yet trapped within those tiny doors was a piece of Voldemort's soul. A shiver ran down Harry's spine that had nothing to do with the cold.

Hermione leant forward and Yugi shifted around to fire to examine it. They sat in silence for a few moments each deep in thought before Ron put forward the question they were all considering. "So how do we destroy it?" He asked.

Hermione frowned. "Well we know Shade magic can do it, so I guess we could call Yami back." She suggested.

Yugi looked delighted at the prospect however Harry had other ideas. "No I think we need to give Yami more time to organise his army. There has to be another way to destroy this thing." He jiggled the locket up and down on its chain a little. "I mean I managed to destroy the diary with a basilisk fang and I guess Dumbledore must have destroyed the ring with something..."

Hermione nodded. "I read some of the books I found on Horcurxes, the only thing they ever mentioned about destroying Horcruxes was that it had to be something that it couldn't recover from. So I don't think an average bit of magic will do it, it's got to be something big. Basilisk venom, Shade magic that sort of thing." Hermione shrugged and looked between Harry and Yugi. "Maybe earth magic."

Yugi however shook his head. "I do not think the earth magic would work. I mean it has enough strength to do it, but there is not telling what would happen if you exposed a piece of Voldemort's soul to the earth magic."

Harry rubbed his neck. "Okay so something else."

"Well what else is there, far as I can see we've run out of options." Ron grumbled, setting a leaf on fire with a jab of his wand.

They fell into silence, disturbed only by the soft crackling of the flames.

Harry's eyes drooped and his scar began to tingle. It grew steadily until his head throbbed so badly it felt as though it was about to crack open and yet Harry felt as though he had no energy. His eyes slid closed and there in front of him was a wizened old man with a head of mangy grey hair. _He was looking at Harry with terror in his eyes. "Please, I don't have it any longer."_

_"Do not lie to me Gregorovitch." Harry told him, raising his wand to ensure the old man knew he meant what he said. The old wandmaker shook his head, eye wide with terror._

_"I have it no longer; it was stolen from me years ago." He pleaded, eyes flashing around the room, seeking an escape that would never come. Harry lifted his wand and met the old man's eyes. "Who took it Gregorovitch." He demanded._

_Suddenly he was falling into another room this room was hazy around the edges and a window in front of him showed onto a dark night. Sitting on the window sill, apparently unconcerned by Harry's presence was a young man with golden hair._

_The youth gave Harry a laconic smile and leapt backwards out of the window, vanishing into the night. A wave of intense fury washed over Harry and with a sudden surge of strength...everything vanished in a flare of green light._

Harry opened his eyes to Yugi back-dropped in deep blue sky, eyes wide with worry. "Harry are you alright? What did you see?" He asked.

Harry pushed himself up into a sitting position and noticed Hermione and Ron were both leaning forward as well. Both of them looked worried. "He found Gregorovitch the wandmaker." Harry said in explanation. "He's looking for something."

"What would You-Know-Who want with another wandmaker. I thought he already had Olivander." Ron asked.

Harry shook his head. "I dunno, I thought he was looking for some way to combat the twin cores in our wands, but now I'm not so sure."

"What do you mean Harry?" Hermione asked. Yugi shifted uncomfortably and glanced around. Harry noticed that the earth magic was humming around them so he tried to force himself to relax, something that wasn't easy.

"I mean he looked into Gregorovitch's mind and saw this kid stealing something." Harry told them, still concentrating on blanking his mind.

"What was he stealing?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "I couldn't see." The earth magic had finally settled down. Yugi gave Harry a grateful smile.

Hermione sighed. "Well I guess there is nothing else we can do about that." She said. "Do you think we should try and send a message to Yami about this?"

Yugi shook his head. "Unless you want to bring him back, there isn't much to go on and nothing that he could possibly shed light on."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes. Each wondering what more plans Voldemort could possibly have after a while Ron piped up again. "So who was Taro?"

"Huh?" Harry asked, coming out of his meditation with a snap.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Taro. When we met up in the elevator you said you'd call Taro and maybe he'd help." Suddenly something seemed to occur to Ron. "Oh and did you use one of those fake Shades of Fred and Georges? Cause it looked like a Shade was following us when we ran."

Hermione nodded. "Yes I'd wondered about that." Both of them looked at Harry, whose mind was still a little blurry.

Yugi laughed softly. "Taro was a Shade we found in the Department of Mysteries, he helped us out in return for helping him out."

Hermione frowned. "How did they get a Shade into the Department of Mysteries?"

"I don't know Hermione, but the fact that they managed is worrying." Harry said darkly. He leant forward, bracing his elbows on his knees and explained in full what had happened in the search for the locket.

Hermione and Ron were both disgusted by the Ministries treatment of Taro. "It really doesn't do much for a possible cease fire on either side does it?" Hermione sighed.

Ron grunted. "You're not still hoping to include Shades in S.P.E.W. are you Hermione? I mean come on they can take care of themselves."

Hermione glared at him. "Shade are just as repressed as House Elves are Ron, just because their magic is stronger than ours doesn't meant that they aren't suffering under the tyrannical rule of wizarding society. Technically we are starving them by forcing them out of populated areas, no wonder they hate humans." She snapped. Harry turned his attention very forcibly on a dead leaf sitting next to his foot. There was no way he was going to get involved in this argument.

"I am not sure if the Shades as a general rule will appreciate the sentiment Hermione, but I am sure Yami does." Yugi said gently. Harry resisted smiling; Yugi was diffusing the situation and very well at that.

When Harry chanced a look up, Hermione was rummaging through the beaded bag for something to cook with while Ron was looking a little ashamed and was picking absently at a loose thread in his sleeve. Yugi was looking between the two of them, trying not to laugh. Suddenly his head snapped up. "Harry I have an idea about how to destroy the locket without calling Yami back."

Harry looked over at Yugi in the increasingly dim light. The sun was going down and it was starting to get colder, despite this Yugi's enthusiasm warmed Harry from the inside.

"How?" Hermione asked; she was half way though pouring something into the kettle which was bubbling and spitting over the fire.

"We go to Bakura." Yugi said with delight. "I am sure he will help us."

Harry stared at him. Harry's only encounter with the other elf-bound Shade was not much to go on. Bakura was not as quiet and reserved as Yami and more likely to lash out if given the chance. However Yugi was right, if they went to the elfin village which was marked on the map Yami had drawn for them last year then they could beg help from Ryou and Bakura.

"Are you sure he'd help?" Ron asked doubtfully.

Yugi nodded. "Sure it would be a nice spot to stay for a while just until we get our bearings again and decide where to go next." Harry could tell that Yugi's enthusiasm for this idea was going up by the minute and Harry had to admit, so was his.

The idea of spending a few weeks sitting comfortably in an elfin village was a good one, especially since it would give him time to think over where Voldemort would possibly have hidden Hufflepuff's cup. The one Horcrux that he had no leads on at all. "I think that might work." Harry said. "At least we could say that we destroyed one more Horcrux."

Hermione frowned. "I'm not sure..."

"Come on Hermione." Ron said, he too looked enthusiastic about the idea. "What do you think the elves will do hand us over to You-Know-Who. They're on our side."

Hermione nodded slowly. "Okay, but I think we should sleep on it." She began to dish out bowls of the stew she'd been making as they spoke.

Harry accepted his bowl and began to eat. While it wasn't delicious, it was filling which considering the day Harry had just had was enough for him. By the time he had finished eating Harry was exhausted, everything that had happened just caught up with him. His head was spinning with memories from the flash of Voldemort's doings, joy at finding the locket and irritation that they couldn't return to Grimauld Place.

Finally Yugi got to his feet and wandered into the tent, obviously intent on going to sleep. Harry hoisted himself to his feet and followed him. "G'night." He muttered to Hermione and Ron who were still sitting by the fire. They nodded goodnight to him. Harry changed into his pyjamas without thinking and after moving an already deeply asleep Yugi onto the top bunk Harry climbed into his bed and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Getting up and moving the next morning proved to be difficult. All the excitement from yesterday had hit all four of them as a wave of utter exhaustion and it wasn't until nearly noon that they were packed and ready to go.

"Yugi to apparate we need to know where we are going and I don't know anywhere near the village well enough to apparate into it." Hermione said softly.

Yugi, who was sitting on Harry's hip frowned at that. "You cannot apparate into the village anyway; Bakura would tear you to shreds. We have to approach on foot." Yugi did a bit of thinking. "Is there not some piece of out of the way woodland where we can go to near Hogwarts?" He looked around.

Harry frowned. He knew the grounds of Hogwarts well, better than most students, but he knew of very little outside the grounds. Then something came to him. "What about the cave where we met up with Sirius in fourth year."

Ron nodded and after a moments consideration Hermione did as well. "Ok, ready." They held out their hands and grasped fingers. Hermione twisted on the spot and they vanished.

Moments later they landed with a thud inside the cave where three years before they had met up with Sirius and Buckbeak. Harry looked around and noticed that there were still the bony remains of the rats the two of them had been living on during that time. Harry's heart gave a painful squeeze and he turned away, pushing aside the memory.

They all looked at Yugi. "Okay so where from here?" Ron asked.

Yugi frowned. "I am not sure; I have never been here before." He wriggled and Harry set him on the ground. "Can I see that map?" He asked.

Hermione obliged by fishing through her bag and removing the piece of parchment and spreading it carefully onto the floor. They all gathered around. "Okay we are somewhere here." She said, pointing to a spot which had been marked neatly as a place where humans could be found near Hogwarts. "And Ryou's village is marked as being over here somewhere. It doesn't look like Yami was very specific." She said disapprovingly.

Yugi smiled. "Elfin villages can be hard to locate. When we get there you'll see why." He studied the map intently for a few more moments. "Okay I think I know where I am now."

Yugi got to his feet and skipped lightly to the cave entrance. "Ready?" He asked and then dashed away. The three humans were forced to follow him quickly or risk losing him altogether.

They walked for hours. By midday they were lost in the forest. If it weren't for Yugi, Harry would have sworn that they were walking in circles. The little elf seemed to know exactly where he was going, yet as far as Harry could tell there were no landmarks to go by.

Finally near the end of the day they stopped. Yugi was looking back and forth a thoughtful look on his face. "Okay, we should be near the border of Bakura's territory." He said softly.

Harry sighed and rubbed his feet. "That'd be nice, my feet are killing me." He groaned.

Ron had removed his trainers and wincing at the developed blisters on his heels.

Hermione too looked disheartened. "It'll be nice to sit for a while." She added.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, and the fact that Voldemort won't be able to find us in the elfin territories is nice too." He sighed and dropped down to sit on a fallen log next to Hermione.

Suddenly Yugi motioned for them to be quiet. "I think someone is coming." He said softly.

Ron crammed his feet into his shoes and Hermione and Harry leapt to their feet. "Stupefy." A gruff voice yelled through the tress followed moments later by a flash of red spell light.

Harry bolted. "Run." He snapped. Yugi was already vanishing through the undergrowth, so Harry followed the thrashing foliage.

How had they been found?

* * *

_Wow, I wrote an entire 3000 word chapter without actually saying anything of great importance. Still the catch up chapter itself is important or it'll just be a huge jump and all of a sudden everyone will be somewhere else. _


	14. Safety

_My editing may not be up to scratch in this chapter. My sister checked it over for me while I crashed my way though the most horrific and difficult week of this year. I apologise in advance for any mistakes, for once they are not all entirely my fault._

Chapter 14: Safety

Harry stumbled over a fallen log. He was gasping for breath, trying to keep the fleet footed Yugi in sight. Harry could hear Hermione and Ron behind him and the Death Eaters a little further than that. Spells flew over his shoulders so Harry ducked and wove as he ran, praying that nothing would hit him or his friends.

Harry didn't know how much longer he could keep running, his lungs were burning and his legs were starting to feel heavy. Yugi had said that they weren't far from the border into Bakura's territory, but Harry could have sworn they had been running for hours.

Then without warning Harry hurtled over a line, it was cool and warm at the same time and there was a comforting flare of earth magic. Despite the sudden sensation of warm safety Harry didn't stop running, he couldn't risk stopping because if he stopped then they would be caught. Suddenly shadows swirled ahead of him enveloping Yugi for a moment. Harry's heart leapt, Yami. Then a sixth sense recognised the shadows. Not Yami, Bakura.

The other Shade vanished over Harry's shoulder and moments later a chorus of screams echoed through the trees. Harry tripped and fell face first onto the ground, Hermione and Ron dropped to their knees nearby. All three of them were gasping for air. Harry felt a small pair of hands on his shoulders. He couldn't even summon up the strength to lift his head and tell Yugi that he was alright.

"Harry!" A familiar voice cried out and a group of green-clad people broke through the trees. Most of them dropped to their knees and Yugi reluctantly abandoned Harry to go and speak with them. One individual topped with a long mop of white hair hurried over to the three collapsed humans. "It is alright Harry, you are safe now." Ryou said, crouching next to a gasping Harry.

Harry struggled to sit up, but Ryou held him still. "Bakura took care of the Death Eaters. We will take you back to the village. Sleep now." The coolness of Ryou's healing magic spread through Harry's burning lungs and slowly he drifted into the comforting darkness of sleep.

When Harry awoke he was lying on a soft mattress, he looked around without sitting up. The room appeared to be wall to wall and ceiling to floor wood.

After a moment Harry reconsidered, the room was swaying gently side to side so at a guess he was in a tree-house. The swaying wasn't exactly a pleasant sensation, but Harry thought he could get used to it.

"Harry." Harry sat up at his name. Yugi was sitting on a nearby stool, but he slid off it when he realised that Harry was awake. He was beaming and Harry could feel spark of Yugi's delight humming through their bond. There was a quiet murmur from another corner of the room. Yugi blushed and settled back into the chair. Harry smiled comfortingly at the little elf before he turned his head to look at the newcomer.

He was shorter than Ryou and built on much sturdier lines. He was old judging by the steely grey of his hair. His eyes were a similar violet to Yugi's and through the mat of hair Harry could see that his ears were sharply pointed at the tips. "So you are Harry Potter." It was a statement elicited in a soft slightly raspy voice.

The old elf didn't look particularly approving.

"Yes." Harry said calmly. Harry assumed he was now in Ryou's village, but he wondered why he was being questioned like this and where Hermione and Ron were.

Harry's response elicited nothing more than a nod from the older elf before he glanced at Yugi. "He is not an appropriate choice."

This resulted in Yugi's flushing an even brighter red, but he met the older elf's eyes with surprising determination.

Harry felt a surge of indignation at anyone talking to his charge that way. "What's wrong with me?" Harry demanded. He thought he'd taken at least decent care of Yugi, considering the mess Harry had been in when Yugi had arrived. Sure there had been the curse at the end of last year and the jaunt into the Ministry this year, but other than that there hadn't been anything too traumatic.

The old elf shook his head. "You are tainted." He said. Harry frowned in confusion. Could the elves somehow sense Harry's connection to Voldemort and if they could surely that didn't matter. Yugi had never mentioned sensing anything, but then Yugi wasn't the most experience elf in the world.

Further comments were cut off by a shift in air pressure and the appearance of a swirl of shadows within the room. Bakura formed in the doorway, leaning casually against the frame. "Ryou wants to see the human." He said, scarlet eyes flashing in the dim light. Despite not having seen Bakura for a few years Harry remembered his voice well. Snarling and dangerous, it made all the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

The old elf nodded firmly and got to his feet. Moving with a surprising amount of speed for someone his age he vanished through the door. Bakura turned his eyes to Harry again, narrowing slightly in a look of impatience. "I'll be right there." Harry said and swung his legs onto the floor and casting his eye about for his shoes. Yugi slid off his chair.

Once Harry had located his shoes, looking cleaner than they had in months, he followed Bakura out of the room. Yugi was holding onto Harry's pants, Harry wanted to pick him up, but the room swaying was starting to make him a little seasick.

Bakura glanced at Harry. "Ignore the old man; everyone fusses too much over Yugi." Yugi made an irritable noise in the back of his throat.

"Why?" Harry asked glancing down at Yugi with a smile.

Bakura ignored the question and pushed him outside.

They were in a tree house, but not high up. Standing on the edge of the platform which led to the stairs Harry could see nothing by green leaves in front of him. Harry finally picked up Yugi as they began to make their way down a stair way which wound down the trunk of the tree. "Where are Hermione and Ron?" Harry asked.

Yugi pointed down and when Harry leant over he could see the distinctive bushy brown and bright red hair of his two friends. "Right." Harry grinned and picked up his pace. Bakura had abandoned walking and had simply floated down in shadow form.

"So why was I asleep, couldn't I have walked in?" Harry asked Yugi, keeping one eye on his feet to ensure he didn't slip.

Yugi shook his head. "Hermione and Ron were put to sleep as well. It is not unusual for us to make visiting humans sleep before bringing them into our villages. It prevents people from finding our homes without our permission. I am not sure why they did it to you though, you are almost an elf."

Harry nodded. "I guess that makes sense." Yugi's final statement made him feel a little strange, but he decided to take it as a complement.

Harry finally stepped onto the soft loamy forest floor. He could also see why Yami had experienced difficulties marking the elfin village on a map. The village appeared to be constructed entirely within the trees and as far as Harry could tell there were no distinguishing features to determine direction.

He followed Bakura's indistinct shadows over to Hermione and Ron. Ron spotted them first. "Harry. Hey, you're up." He then started violently as Bakura's shadows became visible and moved past him.

Hermione spun and ran over to hug Harry, squashing a cheerful Yugi in the process. There were several elves standing around them watching silently. Harry was once again struck by how easily they blended into the forest around them. "Hey, you guys all right?" He asked once Hermione had let him go.

The both nodded and looked over Harry's shoulder. Ryou stood in the centre of the gathered elfin group, watching them and smiling faintly. Bakura had reformed over his shoulder, his own red eyes narrowed.

Harry shifted Yugi on his hip and stepped forward. He hadn't really thought about the elves reaction to their sudden arrival. After all while Ryou had promised to give them advice he had never promised to hide them from Voldemort and they had arrived unannounced.

Harry met Ryou's curious brown eyes, ignoring the rest of the gathered elves. "I'm sorry we arrived like that Ryou, but we need Bakura's help." Ryou lifted an eyebrow in interest, Bakura hissed and the other elves immediately began to talk amongst themselves. Their musical whispers sung around the small clearing.

Ryou glanced over his shoulder at Bakura and they shared one of those looks which Harry recognised from dealing with Yugi and Yami, they were discussing something. Finally Ryou turned to the other elves and spoke softly to them. The gathering dispersed, though Harry noticed that many of them watched from the windows of their houses or from the shade below the immense tress around the village.

Ryou smiled. "Come with me, I think we should find somewhere more private to talk about this." Bakura swirled ahead of them, leading the way.

Hermione and Ron were looking around with interest at the carefully suspended tree houses. "This place is amazing." Hermione said.

Ryou looked over his shoulder smiling shyly. "Thank you Hermione, we are very proud of our home and yet few humans seem to see the beauty in it."

Yugi smiled into Harry's shoulder.

"Don't see why." Ron commented, starting in surprise as several fairies burst from a bed of flowers and flew off into the surrounding trees in a shower of glowing lights.

Ryou laughed and led them to a smaller clearing where he settled cross-legged on the ground and motioned for them to sit as well. Harry sat on a log and set Yugi on the floor in front of him. Yugi settled comfortably, mimicking Ryou. Hermione and Ron also sat. Hermione, Harry noticed was holding the beaded bag carefully on her lap.

"Well what is it you need Bakura to do." Ryou asked. Before Harry could say anything Ryou's brow furrowed. "Do not be silly Bakura just stay in human form so they can talk to you." He sounded almost irritated.

Harry bit on his tongue to stop from smiling as Bakura stepped into human form, glaring irritably at him. "Well." The Shade snapped.

Harry pulled the locket out of his pocket and held it out to Ryou. "This is one of the Horcruxes. Yami said that Shades can destroy them and we were hoping that Bakura could do it for us." Ryou had reached out to take the locket, but Bakura grabbed his arm hissing in anger. A chill ran over Harry's skin as the Shade's emotive magic activated, pressing against Yugi's protective spells.

Ryou snatched his hand back. "Bakura what is wrong with you?" He asked.

Bakura glared at them. Harry glared back; he'd lived through Yami doing a number of the whole school so he was not even remotely scared of Shades now. Bakura hissed. "That is a part of the non-humans soul. I will not have you touch it and I certainly will not release it here."

Harry frowned. "I don't want you to release it I just want you to destroy it." He lifted his hand again, letting the emeralds on the locket catch the light. The chain was icy against his skin and he really, really wanted to put it down.

Bakura clicked his teeth irritably. "It is the same thing. To kill it you must first release it. I am not doing it and there is nothing you can say to change my mind." With that he was gone, vanishing in a defiant swish of darkness.

Ryou sighed. "Put it away Harry." Harry grudgingly returned to locket to the pouch around his neck. "I will try and talk him around, but at the moment I do not think he will ever change his mind in regards to this." Ryou shook his head silently for a moment. Hermione was looking crestfallen and Yugi looked put out.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Ron asked, looking between them all. "Do we call Yami back?"

Hermione shook her head and Ryou looked at her in amazement. "There are other ways to destroy Horcruxes, after all Harry destroyed the diary with a Basilisk fang and Dumbledore must have used something to break the ring."

Ryou smiled. "You seem to have thought this out very well."

Hermione blushed. "There is one thing that might help." She suggested, suddenly clutching the beaded bag tightly.

Harry brightened, "What?" Hermione must have had some idea of what she was doing.

Yugi was watching her as well, but he didn't seem as excited as Harry and Ron suddenly were.

Hermione looked nervous. She opened the ever surprising beaded bag and withdrew the portrait of Phineas Nigellus. The instant the portrait was free the furious occupant started to speak, Hermione however had drawn her wand at the same time and with a determined flick covered his eyes with a painted blindfold.

Ryou and Yugi turned their collective gaze on the picture. Hermione blushed slightly as she placed the blindfolded painting on a nearby log. Ryou lifted an eye brow as he examined the Slytherin headmaster. "Human magic really can be quite interesting?"

Ron however looked mad. "Why'd you bring that?"

Hermione's gaze turned defiant. "I thought he might be useful." The portrait sniffed disapprovingly, but was too busy trying to work out where he was. "After all he has a direct look into the Headmasters office; he could tell us some very interesting things about what's going on in there."

Ron's irritated expression faded to be replaced with one of deep impression. "Wow, good thinking Hermione."

If anything Hermione blushed harder. However Harry's attention was brought back to the painting. "Now that we have established that I would appreciate if you removed this and returned me to my proper place." Phineas snapped.

"I suspect that may be easier said than done." Ryou chuckled. "However we will remove your blindfold if you tell us what has been going on at Hogwarts School." Ryou's voice was pleasant and even as though they were having a conversation over tea. Yugi snickered into his hand.

Phineas frowned, one hand now on the border of his portrait. "You are no student."

"No, I am not." Ryou said calmly. "Now please tell us what you can about the goings on in Hogwarts."

Phineas paused for so long that Harry wondered if he was going to refuse to speak at all, however just as Hermione raised her wand again he spoke. "Fine, well the new Headmaster is more appropriate than Albus Dumbledore, and a Slytherin which is of course even better." He sounded very smug.

"Who's Headmaster?" Ron asked immediately.

Phineas sniffed. "Severus Snape. A very good choice indeed, not afraid to use some of the harsher punishments if the students misbehave and misbehave they do. Some of them in particular I have heard some very suspicious stories about." The painting scoffed.

Harry was barely listening. Snape was Headmaster. Sitting up in Dumbledore's office; lording it over in the rooms of the man he'd murdered. The thought sent a rush of fury through him.

"What about Ginny, and Neville?" Ron demanded pushing on with the questioning.

"I shall answer no more questions until you remove this blindfold." Phineas said and Hermione glared at him.

"Hermione do as he says. There is no way for him to determine where we are. Even should we speak out of turn he will not be able to find us here." Ryou told her.

Hermione nodded firmly and with a second flick of her wand the blindfold was removed. The picture blinked in the sudden flash of sunlight.

Phineas peered around the clearing, but Harry could tell he was disappointed with what he saw, or didn't see. Harry relaxed; he couldn't tell Snape where they were. "Hmmm." Phineas grumbled. "Very well, the Weasley girl and Longbottom as well as another Ravenclaw girl...Lovegood I think her name was were caught attempting to steal the sword of Godric Gryffindor from the Headmasters office. They were, of course, punished." Phineas seemed pleased with the response he got out of all four of them.

Harry felt the anger bubble up again, as well as a sense of concern. Why were they being so rebellious?

Ryou smiled gently at them. "Are there any other staffing changes?" He asked politely.

Harry was glad Ryou was taking the forefront on the cross-examination because he had the feeling that if Harry was doing it, Phineas would end up with a branch through his painted head.

Phineas nodded smugly. "There are two additional teachers, the Carrow's. They are keeping an eye on the other teacher's standards and teaching the Dark Arts."

"You mean Defence against the Dark Arts." Hermione said firmly.

Phineas' smug expression increased. "No the Dark Arts. Defence is no longer taken."

Harry felt sick. "So they are trying to train up people to be Death Eaters. I bet the Slytherin's love that." He snapped and turned away, he didn't want to hear any more. Getting to his feet Harry stalked back along the path towards the cluster of houses. At least he hoped he was walking in the right direction. He just wanted to get away from Phineas and all the anger and worry which was gathering in his stomach.

It wasn't long before Yugi caught up to him. "Harry are you okay?"

"No." Harry snapped at him. He immediately regretted it and turned around so fast Yugi ran into his knees. The elf bounced back and sat down in surprise. "Sorry." Harry muttered, he bent down to lift the elf to his feet and then paced around Yugi while the elf brushed himself off.

"Why are they putting themselves at risk?" He burst out. "If there are Death Eaters controlling Hogwarts, they shouldn't be putting themselves in harm's way."

"Would you not do exactly what they are doing?" Yugi asked quietly.

Harry spun around and looked at Yugi in silent amazement. "Yeah, but...I..." Harry couldn't finish the sentence.

Hermione, Ron and Ryou had caught up. "Harry they're making a stand that was what the DA was about and that was what you taught everyone. We need to stand up and fight." Hermione said. "I don't like hearing that people have been hurt either, but that doesn't mean they're doing something wrong."

"I'm worried too mate, Ginny's my sister." Ron said defensively.

Ryou smiled silently. "It seems to me that you care about these people Harry. That is a good thing. It separates you from the Death Eaters. Do not stop, because so long as you care and so long as seeing people hurt is painful then you have something to fight for."

Harry swallowed, suddenly feeling selfish.

Yugi patted his knee and smiled warmly up at Harry. "We are all worried, but at the moment the best thing we can do for everyone at Hogwarts is to find and destroy those Horcruxes."

Harry clenched his jaw and nodded, meeting Hermione and Ron's eyes. "Right." He picked Yugi up and gave the elf a gentle hug.

Ryou laughed softly, "Well then perhaps we could head back home?" He motioned off to the right of the direction Harry had been storming. "You are welcome to stay as long as you need."

They headed back towards the houses. The gnawing worry hadn't gone from Harry's gut, but at least he had people to share that worry.

* * *

_This chapter made my week seem worthwhile. I tried to keep it cheerful, but some of my bad mood has snuck in there._

_I apologise for the intensely corny last sentence._


	15. Informant

_Yay another Yami chapter!_

Chapter 15: Informant

Yami was sitting within a forest in the middle of nowhere considering his options.

In the last couple of days he had sensed a variety of flashes of emotion from Yugi. Disgust, excitement and fear had all filtered weakly through their stretched bond. It was the last one however which had caused him concern. Fear was not something Yami wanted Yugi feeling and it did suggest that there was a certain level of danger around him.

Yami fidgeted irritably. The desire to go back to Yugi and the renewed tug of his promise were always present, but these flashes of emotion tended to bring it to the front. However gathering the army was vital for Yugi's future safety. It was a conundrum that was giving Yami a progressively bigger headache.

Turning in circles Yami paced in shadow form. The biggest problem as far as he saw it was that Harry had a tendency to not call for help until things were dire. Unfortunately at that point it would probably be too late for Yami to offer any help.

Yami growled softly. With thoughts and options of return or remaining out with the other Shades spinning in his head Yami snapped at the various nearby creatures, sending them skittering away.

Finally Yami forced himself to calm, because there was nothing he could do. He had told himself that he would trust Harry's judgement from now on and that was final.

Having just made this difficult decision the darkings started to scream at him. _Stupefy, word call. _They yelled at him and shot off towards the call.

Yami didn't even hesitate, all thoughts of Shade gathering was gone; he bolted after the tiny shadows. "Where are they?" He asked frantically weaving the transporting spell. Whatever was wrong, Yami needed to get to them quickly.

_Not know._ The darkings replied as they moved.

"Well what is near them?" He demanded; the spell required nothing but a direction now.

There was a moments silence from the darkings before they replied. _Elves._ Yami stopped dead, the transporting spell wavering.

"Call Bakura's darking." Yami snapped. If Harry and Yugi were at Ryou's village they would be safe, if not Yami would be with them in moments.

The darkings affirmed that they were in contact with Bakura's darking. "Are my humans and my elf there?"

_Say yes, chased, Shade kill humans._ Yami relaxed and allowed the transporting spell to fade. They were safe, thankfully. Ryou would take care of the four of them.

Yami settled down to relax and calm both himself and his darkings. Calming the darkings as always took time. They were restless and confused and it took a lot of Yami's attention to explain things to them.

As they started to calm, Yami suddenly had the sense of a Shade flit across his mind. He was certain that there were no territories around here. It was the main reason that he had stopped here; and yet...there again.

Yami turned in the direction of the approaching Shade. Yami braced himself, but was immensely surprised when the other Shade stepped out of the tree line in human form with not a trickle of offensive magic showing. Considering that this Shade was younger than Yami he doubted the other was skilled enough to prevent Yami from sensing his magic.

However it was a surprising thing for any Shade to do. So lifting an eyebrow and still not ready to relax Yami also stepped into human form.

The two of Shades faced each other, each of them trying to get a bearing on the other without causing offence and inducing a fight. It was easily the strangest thing Yami had done in years.

The other Shade shifted. "Are you Yami?" He asked in a low growling voice. Yami jerked his head in a nod. He wondered if Shades were going to start looking for him. If so it would make his job much easier, though it had the potential to make him a little jumpy. The other Shade looked him up and down not looking particularly impressed. Yami narrowed his eyes, standing next to a Shade who had chosen such a tall form made him resentful of his small, slender elfin body. "I am Taro; do you know a human by the name of Harry Potter?" The other Shade asked.

Yami's eyebrows lifted in surprise, how did this Shade know Harry? "I do what of him?" Yami wondered if Harry was starting to do Yami's job for him.

Taro nodded firmly. "I owe him a debt, he freed me from imprisonment under the claim that he was a...friend of a Shade; you."

Yami nodded. "He is a friend; though I can understand why that would be a...hold on did you say imprisonment?" He started; if Voldemort could trap Shades then things were going from bad to worse with nothing in between.

Taro nodded, his violet eyes narrowing in hate. "The humans trapped me in a new form of anti-Shade spell; next to the Veil of Shadows." He shuddered violently and then snapped a shield into place. Yami had to admit that it had been hard not to attack him at that point. However he was getting very good at restraint. Taro lowered the barrier carefully. Being trapped next to the Veil for any period would have nearly killed Taro; the fact that he was still alive was testimony to his strength. Yami examined the taller Shade critically; he would make a good ally.

"As such, in repayment for the human's assistance and in revenge against the non-human I have some information for you." Taro said and uneasily seated himself on a fallen log.

Yami just sat cross legged on the ground and waited. "What information?" He asked. Yami was careful to disguise his eagerness to hear more inside information about the current goings on in the Ministry of Magic.

Taro smirked. "In sitting me next to the Veil they hoped to examine the true effects of its magic on ours, however I was lucid enough for a time to see how they are manipulating the Veil magic."

Yami's head snapped up from where he had been toying with a dead leaf. This could be very helpful. "How?" He asked no longer disguising his eagerness.

Taro looked smug; apparently having one up on Yami was something to be proud of. "They pull the magic from the Veil, twisting it with their own magic. How exactly they do this I do not know. You would need someone who knew the workings of the human's puny magic to figure it out. However the result is a soaking of their magic with the Veil magic."

Yami leant forward in interest. This method explained how it was that the magic seemed to be diluted since Voldemort had first used it, however it didn't help Yami come up with a way to combat the magic. At least not yet.

Yami tilted his head, mind whirling, while he asked another question. "Do you know how long the Veil magic stays with the human spell?"

Taro shrugged, "I heard a few of the humans talking, but by that time I was very weak so I could not truly understand what they were saying. I vaguely remember the humans being unsure if the spells would be as effective if they were exposed to Shades for a long period of time."

Yami leant back and studied the other Shade. "Thank you for this information, it will be very helpful. While you are here do you wish to join our army, we are fighting against the non-human." Yami asked. He worded it as though asking was simply incidental, though it was far from that.

Taro nodded slowly. Depending on how long he had been trapped would depend on whether or not he had heard of Yami gathering an army of Shades. He would have had no darkings with him next to the Veil. "I am heading back to my territory now. Send a message through the darkings when you wish me to come. I will do anything to get back at these humans for the indignity they showed me."

Yami nodded, but as Taro turned to go he thought of one other question. "How did they catch you?" Yami asked. He had a suspicion that it was similar to the way that the Ministry wizards had caught him in Dumbledore's office last year, but it was good to be sure so he could keep an eye out for it. Yami could also warn other Shades to watch out for traps if he knew the method they were using.

Taro snarled softly, his back still to Yami as he spoke. Yami was surprised; normally they didn't turn their backs on each other in human form because it prevented you from seeing what was going on. Yami supposed this trapping must have been pretty demeaning for it to distract Taro enough to forget he was talking to another Shade.

"They came into my territory. I went to them; after all they were fresh humans. Fresh magical humans, it was too much to resist. They were waiting. I thought perhaps that they were going to try and talk me into siding with them, as the non-human did years ago. Instead as I approached them to attack I passed a line of anti-Shade spells I did not see." Taro's voice had gone soft and was so full of anger Yami was surprised that he wasn't slipping out of human form.

Taro glanced over his shoulder at Yami. "I also found the remains of another Shade on my way here."

Yami nodded, "Two days that way." Yami waved a hand generally in the direction of his encounter with the Death Eaters and the death of the younger Shade. "Yes, they are beginning to use their new magic against us."

Taro was shaking his head. "It was in that direction." He pointed another way. Yami clenched his jaw, shadows and darkings twirled around him in his anger. Another dead Shade. "They are killing more of us, this must stop." He snapped.

Taro glared at him. "It has been going around with the darkings that you will stop it. If you do not, you may find that your brothers have no desire to fight with you."

Yami snapped at him, letting his offensive spells flare out and press against the younger Shade. Taro's eyes narrowed and they glared at each other over the clearing. "I am working on it. This magic is nothing like what I have had to fight before and there is no one to help me." Yami snapped.

Taro's gaze didn't soften and Yami was tempted to just smash his weaker opponent. "I suggest you work on it then." Taro snapped and then he was gone.

Yami glared at the tree trunk where Taro had been standing and then called over his darking. The little shadow wandered over slowly and settled on his shoulder. This darking was getting very good at communicating with the other Shade's darkings. It was particularly good at finding the exact darking he wanted to speak through.

"I want to send a message to all the Shades, call all the darkings." Yami told it, petting it gently with a sliver of magic.

The darking squeaked happily. _Found. _It said.

Yami sighed. Now how to phrase this? "Tell all Shades to avoid all contact with magical humans, they are either trapping or unmaking us. Beware." Yami waited until the darking squeaked again. _Shades send message. Want know if fight?_

Yami sighed, he had known that the Shades wouldn't just back off. "Tell them I am working on a counter magic, wait, patience, if they die non-human will not."

The darking replied moments later. _Some say yes, tell soon. Some not happy. _There was a long pause; Yami knew the other Shades were waiting for him to speak further.

The problem was he had no real way of determining how close to finding all the Horcruxes Harry was because the darkings didn't understand the concept well enough to pass it back to him. Oh well, he may as well try. "Find the darkings with our humans and elf." Yami asked it. There was a longer wait for this one. Finding specific darkings was harder than just making sure they were all paying attention. Finally the darking piped that it had found them. "Find how many tainting they have encountered." Yami told it.

The darking went quiet. Yami waited impatiently, he really needed to know if Harry had succeeded in finding any of the Horcruxes. _One. _The darking replied.

Yami clicked his tongue. One down two to go then. Close enough he supposed.

"To all the Shades again." Yami told the darking hoping it wasn't getting dizzy with all the swapping around. "Tell them we will gather soon and I will have magic." Phrasing things for the darkings was mentally exhausting.

_Say yes, all spoke to will come, some bring others._ The darking reported.

"Good." Yami said and let it go play with the others.

He had a decision to make now. He had to think of a way to fight the Veil magic before he called all the Shades together, but he had no way of know if it would work because there was no way for him to get a hold of the Veil magic to practice on.

Yami also needed to decide where to go next. He considered where he was and remembered a Shade who he had always avoided contact with. It was risky, but hopefully with the earth magic's help Yami would be able to convince him to help as well. Yami nodded firmly to himself and set off again, calling the darkings after him.

* * *

_Right I know it didn't seem like a lot happened in that chapter, but there were some very important pieces of the puzzle in there. _

_I've really enjoyed planning this tricky bit and hopefully it all pull together as perfectly as I can see it in my head. Otherwise I'm going to have an army of Shades sitting around with nothing to do except kill each other while Harry and the others sort themselves out._


	16. Destruction

Chapter 16: Destruction

Harry sighed as he ate his breakfast. They had been in the elfin village for nearly two weeks and Harry found himself getting anxious to do something. The elves existed in a state of calm acceptance. They lived their lives as if nothing was wrong and nothing made them happier.

At least Bakura showed signs of irritation or anger at the presence of the three humans in their midst. He obvious didn't like Harry and would hiss at him if Harry came too close to the Shade.

During their time in the village they had come no closer to discovering how to destroy the locket, so it remained enclosed in the pouch around Harry's neck along with the Snitch and the piece of Sirius' two-way mirror.

Harry poked at his toast irritably. Yugi was sitting next to him. "What is wrong?" He asked softly.

Harry looked over at him. "I think we should leave. We've been here for ages and all its doing is delaying the inevitable, we need to leave and find some way to destroy the locket."

Yugi nodded. "I know, but what about the last Horcrux?" Yugi took a sip from his cup and watched Harry. The elves had been startled by the changes in Yugi from when they had last seen him. Apparently Yugi acted considerably more grown up than he had before he had been forced to adopt Harry. Ryou had laughed when Harry had asked about it and said that it was a good thing, Yugi needed to start growing up.

Harry sighed and gave up on his breakfast. "I don't think sitting around here is going to change the fact that I have no idea where to even start looking."

Yugi pouted thoughtfully and the two of them fell into silence. Their thoughts were interrupted by Hermione flouncing into the room in annoyance. Ron followed her slowly, obviously trying hard not to grin too widely.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked her.

She snorted irritably. "I can't get a straight answer out of any of them." She said, snatched up a piece of bread and started tearing it to pieces as she spoke. "I've been trying to get them to tell me who Yugi's parents were, but none of them are saying anything. Not even the elder...Solomon. It's like because they are gone they never existed, but I know they know what I'm asking about."

Harry smiled, Hermione had been obsessed with working out who Yugi's parents were. They had come to conclusion that they were important in some way, simply because all the other elves treated Yugi with a startling level of respect. Apparently her questioning was not coming along well.

Harry decided that Hermione would probably appreciate the change of atmosphere as much as he would, even if she didn't realise it now. "Look guys I think it's time we moved on." Hermione opened her mouth to complain, but Harry cut her off quickly. "We need to get looking for the last Horcrux and find a way to destroy the locket and we aren't going to do either of those things while we sit here day after day."

Ron nodded. "Yeah mate, so when and where do we go?"

Harry shrugged, still watching Hermione. She seemed to have latched on to the logic in his decision and wasn't looking nearly as upset as before. "The longer we wait the less likely we are to want to leave, so I think today would be best." Hermione said.

Yugi poked at his food. "Do we really have to?" He asked softly. Harry winced, Yugi was probably enjoying being back with his own people. Harry knew that given the choice he'd stay here, but they had to find the Horcruxes or there wouldn't be a home to go back to. "Yes, sorry Yugi."

"It is alright, I just...it is nice not to have to run around and be chased all the time." Yugi said with a sigh.

Ron shrugged. "But if we don't leave then Yami'll never come back again." Harry wondered whether Ron had planned the effect that statement would have on Yugi or if it was purely incidental. Whatever it was, Harry made a mental note to thank Ron later. It was the perfect thing to say because more than anything Yugi wanted to see Yami again. Harry knew Yugi missed the Shade intensely.

"Right so we're agreed?" Harry said, looking between them all.

"Is what agreed?" Ryou asked from behind them. Harry leapt to his feet so fast he knocked his chair over. He hadn't even heard Ryou and Bakura arrive.

"Don't do that." Harry groaned. The elves were giving him heart palpitations because they all moved so quietly. Once his heart had stopped racing Harry told Ryou what they were planning.

Ryou nodded sombrely, though Bakura didn't bother to hide his glee. "I understand Harry. It is time that you moved on. So much of this war relies on you finding these Horcruxes."

"Thanks for letting us stay here Ryou." Hermione said. Ron nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

Ryou smiled back at them. "You are most welcome. If you ever need our help again, please come back. Although perhaps give us a little more warning next time." Ryou laughed. Harry winced. Apparently the first the elves had known of their arrival last week had been Bakura informing them that someone had crossed his boundary spells. Luckily Ryou had been in the party which had gone to face the intruders or things could have ended badly.

Harry figured there was no point in hovering around saying goodbye repeatedly, so he hurried off to pack. For the first time since they had left the Burrow Hermione had unpacked a lot of what was in her beaded bag. As such it took her some time to repack it. It was nearly midday before they were ready to leave. Yugi was saying a final farewell to some of the other elves; many of them, most noticeably Solomon were not pleased to see him go.

Half the village had come out to bid them farewell. Ryou stood in front of them, apart from the others. Bakura hovered around him, half drenched in shadows. "Stay safe Harry, Yami will let us know when we are needed to fight the final fight. He and Bakura are better at communicating now."

Harry nodded, then with a determined and decisive movement he stepped back and grabbed Ron's hand, hoisting Yugi onto his hip with his free arm. Hermione moved to join them, fiddling with the clasp on the beaded bag.

Ryou tilted his head in question. "Just out of curiosity, where are you thinking of heading now?"

Harry shrugged, "We figured we should stick to some of the more out of the way areas, so we're going to go back to the forest where the Quidditch World Cup was held a few years ago."

Ryou nodded. "Probably a good idea, but be careful. If you do not put anti-Shade spells up at each place then be prepared to fend off a few Shades." Harry nodded, he was certain that the earth magic would be able to handle any overly interested Shades they encountered on their travels.

Hermione was now standing on Ron's other side. Harry shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Right then...well thanks everyone." He looked around at the gathered elves trying not to meet any of their eyes. Then he felt Ron spin on the spot and the peaceful forest vanished into the blackness.

Harry was seated outside of the tent, keeping watch. They had decided that they would take turns at being the lookout, both to watch for humans and for the ever present danger of the Shades. Particularly as they hadn't put any spells up against the living shadows. The magical fire Hermione had conjured had melted the nearby snow, leaving Harry sitting in a warmly lit patch of grass.

Harry continued to stare out into the darkness; he wasn't sure what he'd do if a Shade did turn up. His skills with the earth magic were developing slowly. Ryou had shown him a few more tricks and Yugi had been teaching a little more of what little he himself knew as well. Still Harry felt distinctly unprepared.

As he was considering life in general something caught the corner of Harry's eye. He turned his head, but there was nothing there. Harry frowned and looked away, this time watching the spot out of the corner of his eye. Harry waited for several long minutes before deciding that it had to have been nothing. After all he hadn't even heard anything.

He sat alone in the light of the flickering magical flame for several more long minutes. He checked his watch, noting that it was still another hour before he could wake Ron to take over. Harry rubbed his eyes under his glasses, shifting them to the end of his nose. As he did the flash came again in the corner of his eye. This time Harry rolled to his feet, shoving his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. Harry lifted his wand. "Lumos." He muttered swiftly. The wand light brightened the clearing they were camped in considerably, but still there was nothing there. Harry walked forwards. He may not have been able to see anything, but he was now certain that there was something there.

As he stepped into the forest, he suddenly realised just how silent it was. It was also cold enough that Harry's breath fogged the air. His wand-light glittered off icicles hanging from tree branches.

As he walked Harry felt as though he were making enough noise to have woken the others. Sticks crackled under foot and even the snow seemed to crunch beneath his sneakers. Thinking of the others Harry wondered if he should wake them up. After all he'd be worried if Ron or Hermione just disappeared while on lookout duty.

Harry was just about to turn back when he saw what had been catching his eye. It was a silver doe. She glowed softly in the darkness and was watching him silently.

Harry stepped forward slowly, careful not to startle her and looked around. The doe was a Patronus, Harry had performed the spell enough himself to know exactly what one looked like and yet he could see no one around to have cast the spell.

The doe turned and continued walking slowly and silently off into the ice covered forest. Harry stepped after her. However he hadn't so totally lost his mind as to forget the others.

Harry lifted his wrist and tugged on the darking bracelet there. "Go to Yugi, get Yugi." He muttered to the darking. The little shadow didn't shift. Harry gritted his teeth and pulled all the remaining earth magic out of the bracelet, hoping that that would encourage it to leave. It didn't work. Harry was keeping one eye on the still progressing doe and the other on the stubbornly unmoving darking. Finally with a shove of earth magic Harry managed to disentangle the darking from the woven wool and it vanished into the night.

Harry wondered if he had banished it for good now. There was no way of telling.

He turned the rest of his attention back to the doe. Now that Harry's full attention was focused on her, he noticed three small shadows flitting over and around the doe's shining silver form. Harry watched in amazement as the darkings started to feed on the still living spell.

Finally the doe stopped in a second clearing, she turned to look at Harry as he looked around slowly and then she simply winked out of existence. Harry suddenly found himself plunged into a surprising darkness. His wand was still in his hand and moments later it was alight, casting the long shadows of the trees around him. Harry was now wondering if he was about to be attacked, because he was certainly outside of Hermione's spells.

When no one leapt out from behind the trees Harry turned and examined the clearing with more interest. In the very centre was a crystal clear pool. Harry trudged through the thick snow and peered carefully into the water. Harry was surprised by how deep it was.

Lifting his wand Harry leant closer trying hard to see if there was anything at the bottom. A flash of silver shone from below the surface surprising Harry so much he stumbled and pitched head first into the water.

It was cold, so freezing cold that Harry had trouble not sucking in a breath. Sure it was nearing winter and the snow was falling frequently while frost decorated the trees and grass every morning, but this was something different. It was a cold that stabbed him to the core.

The water had closed over Harry's head and he noticed almost absently that the source of the flash of silver had been the sword of Gryffindor sitting on the bottom of the pool. As Harry sank towards the bottom he realised that he would never be able to retrieve the sword. The deathly cold water had sapped away all his strength, Harry's eyes closed and the last trickle of air in his lungs bubbled out from between his lips.

As Harry drifted deeper into the pool, he was certain that he had heard a cry from a voice so familiar it almost woke him. Too late...

An arm wrapped itself around his waist and Harry was suddenly hurtling upwards. Fresh air, cold clean fresh air was sucked into his lungs as Hermione and Yugi grabbed Harry's arms and dragged first him and then Ron out of the icy depths of the forest pool.

Harry flopped onto his back, gasping for air. "Thanks." He choked out; he was promptly hit in the stomach by Yugi who was hugging him ferociously.

"What were you doing?" Yugi said desperately. His hair was knotted and sticking up at odd angles, his eyes huge in his tiny face.

"I fell in." Harry noted indignantly. It wasn't like he had intentionally jumped into the pool. "I saw something in there though."

"This?" Ron asked curiously, holding up the sword of Gryffindor. Hermione was stuck between amazement at Ron and irritation at Harry. "I thought it was supposed to be in Snape's office." Ron asked, turning the sword over thoughtfully.

Harry shrugged. He was sitting up and now that he was out in the cold air he was shivering. His clothes were soaked though and coupled with his dunk into the unnaturally cold water and now sitting on the snow covered ground made Harry wish for a set of dry clothes and a warm fire.

Hermione looked at him sharply, noting his shivering probably. "Well we can wonder about the sword later. Harry, Ron you need to get into something dry." With that she ushered them back through the forest.

As they were walking Harry looked down at Yugi. "So the darking got you?"

Yugi nodded. "I have no idea what you did to the poor thing, but it hurried up and nearly strangled me to wake me up. We realised you were missing and followed your trail through the snow." Yugi twisted in Harry's arms and placed the darking back into Harry's pocket with his wand.

Harry wondered absently how Yugi had retrieved his wand which had been in his hand as he entered the pool. He decided figuring it out would have given him a headache and just left it.

When they arrived back at the tent Hermione shoved both Harry and Ron inside and told them to get changed. By the time the two boys emerged they were still cold, but at least they were dry and Hermione and Yugi had a blazing fire going. Hermione handed each of them a cup of cocoa which they took with gratitude. Yugi was examining the shining silver sword with interest. As they settled down Harry looked at Ron. "Thanks by the way." He said to his friend.

Ron nodded uncomfortably. "You didn't look like you were putting up much of a fight."

Harry shook his head. "That pool was definitely magical, it was so cold everything just shut down."

Ron stared at him in amazement. "Didn't seem that bad to me? Still, good thing we came along."

Harry nodded earnestly. "Well I suppose at least we got the sword of Gryffindor. Though why it's out in the middle of nowhere is a bit of a mystery."

Hermione was looking at the sword. "How did you find it anyway and why were you wandering around in the forest?"

Harry recounted his story of following the silver deer. Hermione seemed alarmed. "Are you sure there was no one there Harry, if someone is following us..."

"I didn't see anyone other than the doe and if someone is following us so what? All they've done so far is lead us directly to something that can destroy Horcruxes. What's wrong with that?"

Apparently Harry's determined logic couldn't be broken because though Hermione opened and closed her mouth repeatedly see didn't seem to be able to find anything to complain about.

Ron reached over and picked up the sword. "So let's get on with it." He hefted the sword and then held it out to Harry.

Harry shook his head. "Na, you do it. Here I'll open the locket for you. Yugi you should stand back."

Harry removed the locket from the pouch around his neck as Ron lifted the sword of Gryffindor up and faced Harry.

Harry set the locket on the ground and they all looked at it. Yugi had taken up position just in front of Hermione, the two of them off to one side.

Harry looked at the locket, the emerald S on the front shifted in the fire light. Harry took a breath and glanced at Ron. "Be ready it'll probably put up a fight." He warned, remembering Riddle's diary.

Ron nodded firmly, his mouth set. Harry looked back at the locket and spoke. _Open_ he said, or hissed as the case was. There was a rush of wind that nearly knocked Harry backwards. Yugi made a strange noise and all the hairs stood up on Harry's neck. The locket pulsed once and suddenly fluid wreaths of smoke were flowing out from the little doors.

Harry stepped back; it was all up to Ron now.

The smoke curled and spun around Ron until Harry could see nothing of him. For a moment Harry didn't worry, all Ron had to do was to swing the sword down onto the locket and it would be over. Harry trusted Ron to be able to do it. When several heartbeats passed and the smoke still curled, now spreading around the clearing Harry started to worry. He could almost hear voices in the shadows, as though something was calling out. Harry was about to step forward, maybe if he could see Ron he could help him.

One step was enough and his scar began to burn. Images flashed in front of his eyes so fast Harry couldn't keep up. Anger, terror, joy and delight. All mixed and mingled into one solid emotional ball which slammed into Harry with the momentum of a troll's club.

Harry had no idea if it was the locket or Voldemort's own current state, but it didn't matter because an instant after it started the pain was gone as though it had never been there.

Ron was standing over the locket, his chest rising and falling in gasps of surprise and horror. The smoke was gone, the last remnants fading into the night.

Yugi stepped forward slowly. "Ron are you alright?"

Ron nodded soundlessly and slowly a grin broke out over his face. "One down." He laughed.

Harry tried to smile back but the memory of the burning pain through his head left a bad taste in his mouth.

* * *

_Odd place to stop I know, but it is necessary. We'll find out what Ron saw with the Horcrux next chapter. Once I've decided which option I'm going to go with._

_Things may seem a little out of order here, but I just want to get rid of the locket, it's annoying me._

_In case anyone was wondering, Ron will not be taking his leave of the gang. I've discovered I'm not very good at writing Ron so he's going to stay where he is so I can practice with him._


	17. Godric's Hollow

_Time is a little all over the place; we've raced up to Christmas and then stretching things after that. _

_Again I apologise for the weather inconsistencies in this story. It's a sort of running joke in Australia that it's just awful weather in England all the time; rain, rain, snow, a bit more rain. Kind of opposite to here. Anyway moving on..._

Chapter 17: Godric's Hollow

The aftermath of the locket Horcruxes destruction was one of delighted accomplishment. The four of them wandered around their campsite for three days with huge grins on their faces, a renewed enthusiasm for their quest.

Hermione had been very interested in what had taken Ron so long to destroy the Horcrux. Ron had gone bright red and had explained in low tones that the Horcrux had turned into Hermione telling him he was stupid, useless and good for nothing. Yugi had spent the rest of the day smiling mysteriously at Ron. Which Harry found quite unnerving.

When Harry woke on the fourth day after the destruction of the Horcrux he lay in bed thinking. They still had two Horcruxes to go and the biggest issue with those was that he had no idea where Hufflepuff's cup could possibly be.

They had discussed it at length, but none of them could think of where Voldemort would have hidden it. Harry however, had a good idea of where he wanted to go now. He wanted to go to Godric's Hollow. He wanted to see the house where his parents had died, where the whole sequence of events which were his life had started. It had little to do with their quest, but it was something that Harry felt he had to do.

Unfortunately he knew exactly what Hermione would say.

True to form when he brought the subject up at breakfast, which was consisted of the remains of what food they had taken with them from Ryou's village, Hermione was completely against it. "Harry I'm sure he wants you to go there. He probably expects you to want to go and see where your parents died."

"So, if we sneak in under the Invisibility Cloak..." Harry started.

"There are four of us Harry; there is no way we could all fit under the Cloak." Hermione replied.

Harry glared at the remains of his breakfast when Yugi spoke up. "I think we should go." He said quietly.

Hermione turned to look at him. "But why?"

Yugi shrugged. "Because we have no other choice, we have no idea where any of the other Horcruxes could be and Godric's Hollow is the only place where we have any kind of link to..."

Ron hissed as Yugi was about to say Voldemort. The redhead was still very stiff on saying his name, something that tested Harry's patience more than once.

Hermione shook her head. "What happens if someone is waiting there for us? What do we do, we can't call Yami because there is no way he could get there in time to help."

"Hermione we are not just going to waltz in there with no plan. Borrow some hairs from some of the people nearby and you and Ron can use some more of the Polyjuice Potion while Harry and I can stay under the Cloak." Yugi told her easily.

Hermione looked like she was wavering. "It's risky." She said and finally shook her head. "I suppose so. I've been expecting you to ask anyway and I supposed it does make some sense. So far all the Horcruxes have been hidden somewhere important. Godric's Hollow may well be something he remembered as important."

Ron snorted. "Yeah if nearly getting killed by a baby is important." Harry levelled a glare at his friend which could have set fire to stone. Thinking up reasons not to go and visit his parent's graves was not something Harry wanted.

Hermione looked around. "Well we had better pack up. It's probably best that we move on from here anyway."

Packing up their campsite took less time that Harry expected. They were getting extremely proficient at gathering their few belonging together and cleaning their campsite.

Hermione and Ron had already taken the Polyjuice Potion as the four of them gathered together ready to leave. Harry glanced around to make sure they hadn't left anything that could possibly lead anyone to them. Harry closed his eyes and spun on the spot taking the others with him.

They landed outside of Godric's Hollow and Harry quickly pulled the Invisibility Cloak over his head, picking Yugi up and settling the elf on his hip.

The snow was deep and Harry realised after a few steps that it was obvious that there was someone invisible walking next to the apparently oblivious couple that were Harry's two friends.

Yugi had apparently spotted this as well because he was looking over Harry's shoulder with a look of concern. "The snow's deeper than I thought it would be." Yugi noted.

Harry nodded, it had been getting progressively colder as the days went by, and now it was well and truly winter. Harry shivered glad for the Cloak and wishing his feet weren't cold and wet now. As they slogged through the snow around the quiet town Harry wondered if Yami appreciated the weather wherever he was.

Harry looked around the village he had been born in. It was similar to Hogsmeade, a few houses down a mainstreet around a square which centred on a war memorial. As they stepped towards the great stone pillar it shifted to Harry's eyes. Yugi murmured in surprise as the pillar vanished to be replaced by a stone statue which made Harry freeze in his tracks. It was a great carving of two people, a man and a woman. The man had messy hair and glasses; the woman was smiling and holding a baby in her arms.

Harry stared wordlessly up at the giant representations of his parents and felt as though someone was squeezing his heart. "Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked softly, glancing over to the spot where Harry's footprints had stopped dead in the snow.

Harry swallowed and replied. "Yeah, it's just...it's nice." He finished lamely. That the wizarding world had erected a statue in honour of his parents was something that very nearly redeemed the Ministry of Magic in Harry's eyes.

Yugi hugged Harry gently; he too was looking up at the statue. "Hey look here." Ron's voice was coming from behind a hedge.

Hermione immediately began to tell Ron off quietly for vanishing. Harry gave the statue a last look before turning to follow them.

It turned out that Ron had found a graveyard behind the church. After a quick look around Harry pulled the Cloak off his head and set Yugi on the ground. The elf trotted lightly over the snow and began to examine the headstones. Harry joined him.

Harry looked up expecting Hermione to be looking at him disapprovingly. Instead he found that both she and Ron were examining the headstones on the other side of the row. Harry gave both his friends a grateful smile which was warmly returned.

Their search of the graveyard was abruptly halted when Hermione gave a cry of surprise. Harry had his wand out in an instant and, wincing slightly; he jumped over a grave and ran over to her. When he arrived Ron was looking at Hermione in confusion, he too had his wand out and Harry could sense Yugi stilling the earth magic around them. The darkings were twirling in interest.

Hermione was kneeling in front of a grave examining the headstone with a great deal of interest. "Look at this." She said softly, motioning to the top of the stone.

"What?" Ron asked, peering down through the wand light.

Yugi had crept closer; Harry noticed that Yugi was careful not to step on the graves themselves. "Hermione is everything alright?" He asked gently.

"What?" She startled, apparently she hadn't realised they were all there. "No, I just saw this. It looks exactly like one of the symbols in that book that Dumbledore left me."

Harry leant closer and Hermione shifted back so that they could all have a look. "It's a very old grave." Hermione said. "I have no idea what it means, but it is interesting." She noted.

Harry suppressed an irritated noise, here they were looking for his parents graves and Hermione was more interested in a tiny scratch on an old grave.

Yugi had given the carving a cursory look and then wandered off. Now he called them over. "Harry, here they are." Harry hurried over and stopped short. The gravestones were newer than a lot of the others surrounding them.

They were white and the carving was easily read unlike the crumbling greying stones around them. Harry looked at the words carved into the stone. Lily Potter, James Potter. It was simple and unassuming. Harry's vision blurred. He felt a small hand on his knee and blinked ferociously to get rid of the tears. He bent to pick Yugi up.

The elf was crying too, he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and squeezed, it was at that moment that Harry remembered that Yugi had lost his parents too.

Hermione stepped forward slowly and drew her wand. Harry watched silently as Hermione conjured a large green wreath spotted with flowers and set it carefully on the grave in front of them.

Harry smiled. "Thanks Hermione."

She nodded. "Come on I think it's time to go." Harry swallowed and nodded firmly. Ron handed Harry the cloak and Harry pulled it over his head. Yugi was still snuggled up against Harry's chest, his breath fogging the air slightly.

Carefully picking their way through the silent graveyard they headed for the church. As they approached the church Harry heard singing. They all stopped to listen to the voices coming from within the church. Harry smiled; he recognised the song.

Yugi apparently did as well. "It is Christmas." He said softly, sounding awestruck.

They paused a moment to listen to the singing of the people in the church, completely ordinary, unaware that probably the most wanted person in England was standing just outside enjoying the sounds of their voices.

"Can we stay?" Yugi asked softly.

Harry shook his head. "Sorry Yugi, but we have to go."

Yugi sighed, "I know." He looked longingly at the church and turned his head over Harry's shoulder so he could watch the lights from the church play across the smooth snow. They stepped through gate leading from the graveyard and headed further down the main street.

Harry wasn't sure what he had hoped to accomplish in Godric's Hollow, but so far he had seen nothing which could possibly lead him to the last Horcrux. "Harry, maybe we should go." Hermione said softly.

Harry was just about to agree when he saw something else. Yugi made a surprised noise and turned his head. Hermione and Ron stopped either side of Harry and they all looked on. They stood in front of a blown in house. The top floor was gone and a large proportion of the lower floor had collapsed on itself. A sign floated up from the ground as they watched. Harry's throat constricted as he read.

_On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981,_

_Lily and James Potter lost their lives._

_Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard ever_

_To have survived the Killing Curse_

_This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left_

_In its ruined state as a monument to the Potters_

_And as a reminder of the violence_

_That tore apart their family._

The sign was marked all over with graffiti supporting both the Potters in general and Harry specifically in some cases. A huge smile spread over Harry's face, seeing that level of support set a glow right through him. Yugi leant forward to read some of the smaller scribbles. "Wow." He murmured and looked up at Harry.

"It's great isn't it?" Harry said in delight.

Hermione looked in his direction and slowly she smiled as well. Ron however was looking down the street. "Guys someone's coming." He said urgently.

Harry realised that the Invisibility Cloak had slid down onto his shoulders and his head was floating in mid air. He fumbled to pull it up again, while Ron stepped quickly in front of Harry to hide him from the person shuffling down the street.

The stranger was an old woman; she stopped in front of them and motioned for them to follow her. She turned to head back the way she had come. Harry was frozen with the Cloak half pulled back over his shoulders; Yugi had poked his head out and was watching with interest. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" Hermione asked; her voice high with nerves.

The tiny old woman didn't speak; she just motioned again and then started shuffling back down the snow covered street. "Harry something is wrong with her." Yugi said softly.

Harry looked down at the boy in his arms. "She's just an old woman, I wonder what she wants?" Harry had to admit that his curiosity was aroused.

Yugi shifted his weight in Harry's arms. "Okay Harry, if you think she is alright." He didn't seem particularly convinced.

"Hurry up or we'll lose her." Harry started forward, Hermione and Ron followed at his heels.

Ron shook himself. "Harry I don't think this is a good idea. We have no idea who she is."

Hermione snorted. "She's Bathilda Bagshot, she wrote _Hogwarts: A History._" She said. "If you two had ever read any of our textbooks you'd know that."

Harry grinned. "So we should be alright, besides if she was going to call the Aurors I think she would have done it before now." Yugi was watching the shuffling figure just ahead of them. Finally after passing the church again Bathilda turned into a tiny rundown old cottage tucked behind an overgrown garden. They all followed her nervously inside. Harry winced as he stepped through the door and pulled the Invisibility Cloak all the way off. The house smelt bad, like old cats and something less pleasant.

"Professor Bagshot." Harry called out. Their host had vanished through one of the doors into another room. Harry set Yugi warily on the floor and the elf immediately stepped closer to Harry's leg.

Hermione nudged Harry forwards and he stepped through into what appeared to be the living room. Ron made a disgusted noise from behind Harry. Harry looked at the old woman who was standing in the centre of the room. He set himself. "Professor Bagshot, was there something you wanted to tell us?" He asked. Harry realised he was hoping that Dumbledore had left more instructions with the batty old woman. She looked back at him blankly.

Hermione moved forward slightly. "Professor Bagshot are you alright?" She asked softly.

"Course she's not alright Hermione, she's gone off her rocker." Ron hissed at her.

Yugi made a noise somewhere between a snort and a nervous laugh.

Bathilda suddenly motioned for them to come again. However when Hermione, Ron and Yugi stepped forward to follow she shook her head and pointed at Harry.

Harry looked at them. "Stay here." He pulled out his wand. "I'll be alright." His darking was twitching around Harry's wrist.

Hermione shook her head and grabbed Harry's arm. "Harry I think something is very wrong." She sounded frightened and Harry supposed she had a right to be. However he had spotted something. It was a picture in an elaborate golden frame; the picture was of the golden haired thief from Harry's recent visions from Voldemort. Here in Bathilda's house was a picture of the current object of Voldemort's all consuming thoughts.

Harry flashed his eyes back to Yugi and shifted his head at the picture. For a moment Yugi looked confused, however when Harry looked back at the picture Yugi nodded. Harry turned his attention back to Bathilda who was waiting by the stairs silently, apparently unconcerned by their miniature conversation. Harry clenched his hand around his wand and stepped after her. The old woman led the way up the rickety staircase, Harry two steps below her.

When they reached the landing Bathilda turned around to face Harry. Harry was more than a little concerned by the fact that she still hadn't said a word. Now however she asked him softly. "Are you Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded. "I was wondering if..." He sentence was cut off as the small rotund figure of the old lady collapsed in on itself. Harry shouted in surprise and whipped his wand up, producing a shield charm without even thinking about it.

Voldemort's enormous snake pounced out from what had been Bathilda's neck. She bounced off Harry's shield giving Harry just enough time to bolt sideways to stop her from knocking him down the stairs. The huge snake coiled and lifted her head and hissed. Harry had enough time to give a startled yell before he was forced to throw up another Shield charm, this time strengthened with earth magic.

The magic throbbed around him and now he could hear voices on the stairs.

Just as Nagini was about to lunge again, Hermione and Ron arrived at the top of the stairs. This proved to be a perfectly time distraction because Nagini turned to them the moment Harry's scar seared with pair. He gave a cry of pain and clapped his hand to his head. Harry stumbled sideways into a desk. He fell, adding stabbing pain to his hip and knees to the one in his head.

Triumph made Harry's heart race. Staggering to his feet he looked around for Hermione and Ron who were both defending themselves from the furious snake's onslaught.

Harry's heart was in his throat, but his friends were holding up very well considering what they were facing. Harry limped hurriedly over to his friends, wand raised ready to defend himself should Nagini strike at him again. "We have to get out of here, he's coming." Harry yelled over the smashing of furniture and hissing from the snake. Nagini twisted suddenly and lunged for Harry. Harry didn't even have time to lift his wand before the huge snake was hurtling towards him.

Hermione however was faster than Harry could have ever thought she could have been. She slashed with her wand causing Nagini to make a horrible screaming noise and drop writhing to the floor.

Hermione and Ron leapt over her twisting, thrashing coils and grab Harry's arms. Moments before he spun to apparate away he remembered that he hadn't seen Yugi yet. "Yugi." Harry yelled desperately. His heart was racing with the adrenaline of the surprise attack, nearly forgetting the tiny elf made it beat even harder.

"Here." A gasping voice cried out. Yugi staggered up the stairs. He spared a single startled look for the slowly recovering snake before he latched onto Harry's leg, the gold picture frame clutched to his chest. Nagini seeing what they were about to do, threw off the last of Hermione's spell and snapped forward at them again, but she was too slow as they all spun on the spot and vanished with a crack.

Harry stumbled and righted himself. "Thanks guys." He gasped out. If Hermione and Ron hadn't come when they had Harry knew he would probably be being crushed by a giant snake right now.

Harry head was still pounding, the pain lancing through his scar was hard to ignore. Terror and determination made it easier.

"What happened to Professor Bagshot?" Hermione asked, she still had her wand in her hand and was now dashing around putting up their usual protection and hiding spells.

"I think she's been dead for a while, the snake was hiding inside her." Harry shuddered. It wasn't a particularly pleasant idea.

Ron leant against a tree and tucked his wand back into his pocket. "That was close." He said.

Harry nodded. "Hey Yugi, you managed to get that photo?" He noted.

Yugi nodded and held out the frame to Harry. Hermione and Ron looked over at him with interest. "Who is it?" Ron asked.

Harry sat down next to his friend and showed him the picture. "It's the boy from my visions." He said. Ron looked at the blonde in the photo. "Never seen him before." He looked up at Hermione who was now standing behind them.

She shook her head. "Does it say anything on the back?" Hermione suggested. She was still shaking, but the grim set to her jaw told Harry that if he mentioned it he was going to get jinxed.

Harry turned the frame over and undid the clasps which held the back in place. Yugi peered over his shoulder. Harry removed the picture and noted that scripted in a small crabbed hand on the back corner was the name "Gellert Grindelwald". Harry turned to picture back over. The name meant nothing to him. So as per usual, he looked to Hermione. "Sound familiar." He asked, though Harry really didn't need to. He could see on Hermione's face that she knew exactly who the picture was of.

"Hermione?" Harry prompted when after a moment his brainy friend said nothing.

Hermione blinked. "Oh right, well Grindelwald was a Dark wizard that Dumbledore defeated years ago. He terrorized most of Europe, but never came to England. Apparently he was scared of Dumbledore; eventually Dumbledore went and fought him. It was marked as one of the most impressive wizard duels of all time."

Harry blinked and looked down at the man in the picture. Why was Voldemort looking for an old Dark wizard? "It doesn't make sense." He said softly.

"Maybe not to us, but there has to be something we are missing. There has to be something that you have not seen yet Harry." Yugi noted quietly.

Harry closed his eyes and found himself wishing that his scar would burn and a vision would flash through his eyelids and he would suddenly know everything he needed to. As if on cue the dull throbbing in his scar turn to a blaze of almost uncontrollable fury. Harry winced; Voldemort had arrived at Godric's Hollow to find that Harry had escaped once more.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Ron thumping himself on the head.

"What?" Hermione asked startled.

"Why didn't we kill the snake? We have the sword; we could have gotten one more of these Horcruxes out of the way." Ron groaned.

Harry nearly smashed his own head against a nearby tree. He'd been so stupid. Why hadn't they killed Nagini? It was the closest that Harry would probably get to her without actually going and hunting down Voldemort himself.

"Heat of the moment." Harry tried lamely.

Yugi sighed. "Well at least we know who that man is now. Maybe that will tell us something sooner or later." Yugi sounded hopeful.

Harry pushed himself to his feet; they had best get set up for the night. "Yeah, let's hope it's sooner rather than later." Ron grinned weakly and he got up to help Harry set up their tent.

* * *

_Well that was something of an epic chapter. I didn't realise just how long it was until I finished and clicked save._

_So lots happening, lots still to happen. If you want to know why they didn't kill Nagini then, the reason is simply that I wrote the chapter, had them escape and then did exactly what Ron did. I didn't want to go back and change things and it did seem a little convenient so I added the little bit at the end and went with it. Isn't it strange how sometime stories start to take on a life of their own?_


	18. Army

_Ahhh! So confused. FanFiction has updated the appearance of everything and now I can't find anything. It took me twenty minutes to work out how to update chapters. I'm so inept it's almost funny._

Chapter 18: Army

Yami padded slowly and impatiently around the small park. He had been rather pleased to find the little non-magical section of town with no Shade territory. It was a good place to restrengthen and reconsider his options. He had several things to think about.

There was another younger Shade nearby, but more than that Yami was really starting to consider going and attempting to talk around the other blood-eyes on the island.

He had always avoided the other blood-eyes as any Shade who valued his life did, but they were powerful and powerful allies were what he needed. There were only three other blood-eyes, besides himself and Bakura and if he could talk around both of them then the other youngsters would be easy. Yami clicked his tongue; of course he also had to find a way to test his latest theory about methods to fight the new Veil magic spells.

Yami turned and paced back the way he had come. His emotive spells had cleared the park in record time so he was now the only person left within the small green patch. With a sigh Yami picked his way over the bark chips and settled on the children's play equipment.

Based on what Taro had told him Yami thought that perhaps they may be able to remove the Veil magic from within the human's magic. At the very least they should be able to hold back the Veil magic by holding onto the human magic and attacking beneath the Veil magic. It was a complicated idea and not one Yami wanted to approach as a sure-fire method without having tested it.

Yami lifted his head as his darkings scurried back to him, quivering in fright and pain. Yami looked up. It was what he had been hoping for. There had been three magical humans in the mass Yami had chased from the park, and it had only been a matter of time before they sent some of the Aurors after him, armed with Veil magic naturally.

Yami shifted his weight and reached out his senses until they brushed against the spasm of the Veil spells. Yami leant back into the cold plastic behind him. He could leave now, that would save him the pain of having to confront the Veil magic or he could try out his theory on fighting the magic.

Clicking his teeth irritably Yami told his darkings to go wait for him in the trees. They went, confused. Yami just hoped that they would be far enough away from the Veil magic to not feel its effects. He needed his darkings to contact the other Shades, but Veil magic would very easily scare them and scatter them off, never to be seen again.

Yami dropped lightly to the ground and released his human form. He was going to need all his concentration for this. He waited.

Yami could sense the humans getting closer; the Veil magic began to press on him. It wasn't yet painful, but Yami started to concentrate on his magic. The quicker he could do this the better. Veil magic and Shade magic sort of attracted each other, though the Veil magic was the stronger of the two.  
That strength and attraction was what caused the agony, the Veil magic tore the Shades magic from their core. Theoretically if Yami used some of his magic to surround the human then the Veil magic would be pulled away from the humans who were using it. Then he could turn the rest of his attention to attacking the humans underneath.

Yami stretched out his magic, hoping that this would work. The Aurors arrived. Yami didn't give them even a moment to locate his shadows, dwelling almost invisible beneath the plastic platform in the centre of the playground. Yami was relying on his near invisibility to give him time to get his magic the way he wanted it to be.

This close the Veil magic was ripping at him. Resisting the deep seated urge to scream and run, Yami spun a shield and placed it around the humans. It hurt. Touching the Veil magic seemed to gouge pieces out of his essence. Desperation alone kept Yami from letting the spell go. He had to know if this would work. All his attention was forced into keeping that shield in place.

Yami groaned as he watched, while the shield worked moderately well to pull the Veil magic away from the humans utilising it, there was no way that he could spare any of his strength to attack the humans.

Throwing strength into the wavering shield Yami bolted out from under the playground. The humans were apparently still struggling to locate his shadow form and were peering around in the opposite direction. They didn't seem to have noticed the momentary lapse in the Veil magic's presence.

As Yami's shadows flashed over the ground towards the darkings and safety they spotted him. Damn. Yami pushed his waned strength out and fled.

Only when he could sense no more Veil magic did Yami stop and settle in human form onto a nearby log. He was tired now; fighting the Veil magic had sapped most of his strength. That was going to be the biggest issue.

Still Yami supposed that technically the experiment had been a success. After all he had removed most of the Veil magic from the humans leaving them bared for attack. Unfortunately the fact that it required all his attention to keep that magic in place left him with only one option.

For this to work two Shades would have to work in perfect tandem.

Yami thunked his head against a nearby tree. It was human gesture that, surprisingly, made him feel much better. "Well damn that is just going to be inconvenient. Getting them to be near each other and not kill each other, fine it is a vague possibility. Getting them to work in tandem? No way in heaven or hell." Yami said aloud.

The darkings hummed around him. He still had three of the extra four he had picked up at Hogwarts and had just bound them to stop them from irritating him. Now he poked them thoughtfully. Having the darkings around in a fight with Veil magic wasn't an option, they weren't intelligent enough to stick around because there was a battle going on. They were however smart enough to just cut and run when something hurt. Yami sighed that was something he seemed to be doing a lot of lately, sometimes it would be nice for life to be that simple.

Not having the darkings around during this fight would also pose other problems. They wouldn't be able to communicate over distances during the fight which meant that coordinating all the Shades would be even more difficult than it was already heading to be.

Yami knew he was avoiding the obvious and more difficult problem, but decided that for the moment he would savour the victory of his discovery. He was about to head off and make for the blood-eyes territory when his insides twisted.

Yami sat bolt upright, wrong, wrong, something was definitely wrong. Then like a dying candle it was gone. Yami shook himself and reached along the bond to Yugi. The quivering link felt no different; there was no trace of that strange sensation. Yami shook his head; Yugi would call if Yami was needed. Right now he had a Shade to find. However first things first, he needed an energy stop.

There were a surprising number of humans in the region so refilling his reserves didn't even require a diversion from his course.

As Yami made his way towards the region where he had noted the other blood-eyes years ago he ran across another younger Shade's territory. He paused. Yami hadn't travelled through this region of the country for years so it didn't surprise him that there were new Shades in the area. Well why not? After all he may as well try and expand his army where he could.

The other Shade was waiting for him. He also wasted no time in attacking Yami ferociously. For a moment Yami wondered if this Shade's alliance was worth the effort. The thought lasted no longer than that; Yami threw himself into the fight with relish.

The two Shades wrestled around the clearing, Yami didn't push himself. After all he would still need some of his strength to talk his opponent around once they had finished their fun.

As soon as Yami's strength started to lag he twisted throwing his opponent into a tree. The huge trunk snapped clean in half. Yami followed up by binding the other Shade flat to the spiked tree stump.

"Well that was fun." Yami noted, stepping into human form and leaning over the shadows which still struggled in his grip. Taking human form pressed into the sharp edges of the wood would be uncomfortable so the other Shade didn't try. He did however snap and snarl at Yami. "What is your name?" Yami asked coolly. He found himself feel inexplicably pleased with himself not that defeating this Shade was much to be pleased about.

The other Shade continued to struggle, cursing creatively. Yami waited a moment before asking again. "What is your name?"

"Valor." The other Shade spat. "Let go." He demanded moments later.

"No." Yami replied cheerfully. "I am Yami." He added politely. His minor success with the Veil magic had put Yami in a near unheard of good mood.

The effect of his name was startling and immediate. "You are Yami?" Valor asked in surprise.

Yami relaxed his hold slightly. "Yes." Valor didn't try to break free so Yami let him go completely.

Sliding off the tree trunk and taking human form as he hit the ground Valor examined Yami with a great deal of interest. Yami waited for the scrutiny to pass. "I take it you are interested in joining my attack on the non-human." Yami asked.

"I think most Shades are." Valor pointed out. His darkening maroon eyes watched Yami carefully. Despite the bizarre level of trust that Yami seemed to be currently bringing out in his kin, they certainly weren't comfortable around each other.

"If you are here to recruit me why did you attack?" Valor asked with interest, pushing long strands of brown hair out of his face.

Yami shrugged and leant back against a nearby tree. "A desperate attempt at maintaining some shred of normalcy."

Valor sneered. "You are the one who started this."

Yami assumed he was talking about gathering the Shades together so he nodded. "Truth does not make it easy." Yami considered Valor. He'd have to let the Shades know about their options for fighting soon enough. "I have a question for you. I have a method which can be used by us to fight the Veil magic."

Valor straightened. "Finally, there was some speculation that you were lying about that."

Yami growled. "Yes, well it took me a while. It does seem to require two Shades working together though. One is needed to fight the Veil magic while the other fights the human using it."

Valor stared at Yami blankly for a moment. "Do you honestly think that will work?"

"I am hoping to talk everyone around, because so far as I can see there is no other way to fight this atrocity." Yami commented. He wasn't going to tell anyone about his own doubts as to the effectiveness of the Shades fighting this way. It was a disaster in the making. A time bomb of utter catastrophe, but one that Yami was hoping not to set off.

Valor paced and spun on his heel, shadows reeling around. Yami checked his own shadows and pulled a shield into place. He been tricked before into thinking that another Shade was just walking when they were actually getting ready to attack. It wasn't something he was going to fall for a second time. "I think you are over ambitious and that there is a great deal that you are not telling anyone." Valor snapped.

Yami lifted an eyebrow. "I am sure there is, but at the moment you do not need to know everything I know. Will you come when I call that it is time to fight?" He asked.

Valor glared and pushed his fringe out of his face again. "Yes." He said sulkily. Yami resisted smirking. It was the biggest advantage in talking around the younger Shades. They were all slightly less likely to argue with him because they knew that he was considerably stronger than they were. It was an advantage that he was going to lose with his next opponent.

"Good, I will tell everyone how to fight then and we will just have to hope that all of you can pick it up before we actually have to fight the Death Eaters." Yami said.

Valor didn't reply. He was still glaring furiously at Yami.

Yami rolled his eyes. Apparently he had outstayed his welcome. Unweaving his human form Yami turned and departed from the younger Shade's territory. Checking his direction Yami headed once again towards his original target, hoping that there would be some humans around to refill his reserves before he got there.

* * *

_I realised when writing this chapter that I've never introduced Valor and Taro to each other. I'm looking forward to that._

_I certainly hope that the explanation of how the Shade's are going to be fighting the Veil magic makes sense. Even if it doesn't I'm going to explain it better when all the Shade's meet up._

_It's also getting back to that time of year when my exams are rapidly approaching. I've been very good and managed to get a chapter ahead of myself this week so updates should still be weekly, if they aren't then I'll update when I get to it._


	19. Three Brothers

_Why is it, I wonder, that just as I am approaching my exams, all the ideas for this story come rushing in? I have to STUDY damn it, story refuses not to be written. Author must obey._

Chapter 19: Three Brothers

Harry lay on his back and stared up into the grey sky. They had jumped around the country for the last few days, keeping ahead of any Death Eater patrols. In some ways it was a nice way to live, carefree and lazy. No deadlines or tests, just finding food, something that was becoming increasingly hard in the chilling weather.

There was one thing which soured all their moods.

That last unknown Horcrux haunted them, hovering uncertainly in the backs of all their minds. Warning them that at some point they would need to move on and continue the search.

"Harry!"

Harry sat up to see Hermione hurrying over to him. Ron was following her with Yugi balanced on his shoulders, out of the cold slush which now covered the ground.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as they approached. Hermione was clutching the little book of stories that Dumbledore had left her in his will. She had been reading it non-stop for the last couple of days hoping that Dumbledore had left it to her for some reason or another.

Hermione flicked the book open to a page. "I was reading this and I noticed something." She turned the book around and handed it to Harry.

Harry stared at the page. It was titled _The Tale of the Three Brothers_. Harry looked up at Hermione who was watching him eagerly. "So?" He asked.

Hermione's eager look was replaced instantaneously with one of irritation and she snatched the book back from Harry. "Look at the symbol on the top, above the title. It's been drawn onto the page. It's the same symbol that was on the gravestone in Godric's Hollow. I was sure I'd seen it before, and I remember where. I saw it around Xenophilius Lovegood's neck at Fleur and Bill's wedding."

Harry took the book back and examined the tiny symbol inked in above the title. It was a small triangle containing a circle split with a single vertical line. Now that he thought about it, the mark did ring a bell somewhere in the back of Harry's head. He looked up at Hermione. "So?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It must be some sort of clue. You've said it yourself that you don't know where the cup is, maybe this is some sort of hint."

Ron shook his head. "Come on Hermione, I think you're clutching at straws."

Hermione slammed the book closed. "Fine, if you think so."

"Hermione, what story is that picture above?" Yugi asked quietly.

Hermione levelled a glare at Ron before answering Yugi. "The Tale of the Three Brothers, have you read it?"

Yugi shook his head. "It is a wizarding story and I did not get much of your side of things when I was little. Maybe we should go and ask Mr. Lovegood about the sign. After all Dumbledore would not have given it to you without a reason."

Harry just stared at him. "Why?"

Yugi shrugged and Hermione jumped in with what was unfortunately the most effective argument anyone had for any of their potential ideas. "Well do you have a better idea?"

Harry had to admit he had no definite plans or options and when Ron couldn't come up with any reasonable argument Hermione began to repack the beaded bag with a superior smile on her face.

As they gathered in the centre of the clearing, ready to apparate over the hill near the Burrow, Harry picked Yugi up. "Do you really think that this is some mysterious clue that Dumbledore left us?"

Yugi shrugged. "I really would not be surprised. After all he has never made this easy, it is all clues and riddles. Like a game where we only have half the rule book. We still do not know what Voldemort is hunting for, but whatever it is, it is important and I think Dumbledore would have figured out that he was going to start looking for whatever it was."

"So you think Dumbledore has left us clues to hunt this...whatever it is down as well as the Horcruxes?" Harry asked.

Yugi shrugged. "It is a working hypothesis; there are still so many things that I do not understand about all of this." Yugi gave a frustrated sigh. "I really wish Yami were nearby, it would be nice to have his advice."

Hermione made an impatient noise and motioned Harry over. "Right now remember to be ready. After all we have no idea if Mr. Lovegood will be siding with us or if he'll hand us straight over to the Death Eaters."

Ron stopped dead, one hand extended ready to take Hermione's hand. "What!"

Yugi looked startled. "Why would he do that?"

Hermione shook her head. "We just can't be sure." She took Ron's hand. The red head was looking considerably less excited about the plan now. Harry grabbed his friends other arm and pulling Yugi closed to his chest, spun on the spot.

Ron had taken them to a hilltop just out of sight of the Burrow. Now with a wistful look over his shoulder he led them down the hill. It was a nerve wracking ten minute walk over open ground to reach the Lovegood's house.

Harry found himself smiling at the strange house he was confronted with. Yugi trotted along next to Harry and looked around with him. "Are all wizarding houses this strange?" He asked softly, carefully examining the dirigible plum bush next to the gate.

Harry grinned. "I hope so." He replied before hurrying to follow Hermione and Ron up to the front door.

There was a huge racket coming from within the house and Ron had to pound on the door ferociously before anyone answered. The man who opened the door was very obviously related to Luna. They shared their pale blonde hair and slightly bulging eyes. Xenophilius Lovegood stared blankly at the four people standing on his doorstep. Harry cleared his throat. "Mr. Lovegood, we were hoping we could come in and talk to you."

Xenophilius blinked his large eyes at Harry. "You're Harry Potter."

"Yes, sir." Harry threw a slightly nervous look over his shoulder. After keeping out of sight for so long it was hard not to be a little on edge about standing on a wizard's front step. "Could we come in please?" He asked.

Xenophilius looked terrified and his protruding eyes were staring blindly over Harry's shoulder. After a moment where Xenophilius didn't appear to be at all eager to move, Harry remembered that everyone thought that Harry had a Shade wandering around with him.

No wonder the man was frightened. Harry probably wouldn't be happy about having an unknown Shade in his house. "Mr. Lovegood, Yami's waiting for us outside your garden. If we take too long he'll come in." Harry improvised. "Otherwise he'll stay there."

Xenophilius swallowed, but stepped back. He was still examining the horizon nervously as though expecting Yami to suddenly appear at his front gate. "Come in quickly." He said.

The Lovegood house was, like the Burrow, an ordered mess. The cause of the loud noises heard from outside was revealed to be a large old-style printing press which was pumping out copies of the Quibbler. Xenophilius coughed and threw a large dirty sheet over the press, sending it immediately silent. He then turned to look at the four of them. "A moment, I will get us some tea." He muttered and hurried into the kitchen.

There was a loud clanging in the kitchen and finally Xenophilius reappeared carrying a tray set with five cups and a pot of tea. "Now what can I do for you?" He asked quietly; wringing his hands as he spoke. Harry supposed it was a nerve wracking thing to have the most wanted wizard in England standing calmly in your living room.

"Mr Lovegood we wanted to ask you about the symbol you were wearing to Bill and Fleur's wedding." Hermione said, she had pulled the small book of tales from the beaded bag and was flicking through the pages.

Xenophilius look interested and after glancing curiously at the book he spoke. "You mean the sign of the Deathly Hallows?"

Hermione stopped dead and looked up. "The what?"

Harry looked between them as Xenophilius replied. "The Deathly Hallows are three mysterious and magical items. I believe there is a story of their creation within that book you are holding, if you would be kind enough to read it for us."

Ron snorted. "Those are just old kids stories though."

Xenophilius shook his head. "There is always truth in fantasy." He said firmly. "Miss Granger."

Hermione had found her page and cleared her throat. Yugi tugged on Harry's hand and Harry picked him up and set the elf of his lap. Yugi was watching Hermione with a great deal of interest.

_There were once three brothers who were travelling along a road at twilight. After a time they arrived at a great river which was too fast to cross. The brothers were well versed in the magical arts and so they drew their wands and created a bridge to cross the river. _

_As they were crossing Death appeared before them. Death was angry because most travellers died while crossing the river. However Death was cunning and congratulated the brothers on their cleverness, promising each of them a gift._

_The oldest brother, feeling pleased with himself asked Death for the most powerful wand in existence, a wand which could never be beaten that would win any duel. Death turned and created a wand out of a branch from a nearby Elder tree and gave it to the brother._

_The second brother wished to embarrass Death further, so he asked for a way to bring people back from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the way and handed it to the brother saying that if he turned it three times it would bring back the dead. _

_Then Death turned to the youngest brother and asked what gift he would like. The third brother who was wiser than his siblings thought carefully about his gift and finally asked Death for a way to hide completely from Death. Death was unwilling, but handed over his own Invisibility Cloak and the three brothers went on their way._

_The first brother went immediately to a nearby inn where a man who he had previously argued with was staying. He killed the man with the Elder wand and went on his way, boasting about his undefeatable wand. That night when the brother was sleeping another man came into his room and killed him taking the wand for himself. And so the first brother went with Death._

_The second brother went home and turned the stone three times and then standing there was a girl he had once loved, but she had died. For a few weeks they were happy, but the girl was only a shade of herself and finally the second brother killed himself so that he could be with her. And so the second brother was taken by Death._

_However, as hard and long as Death searched he was never able to find the third brother. Once the third brother had lived a long life and reached old age, he handed the invisibility cloak to his son and went with Death willingly and as equals._

Hermione looked up at Xenophilius who smiled and nodded.

Harry however had been distracted by Yugi. The elf had been listening enraptured for the whole story and now he sat back shaking his head and looking slightly confused. Harry caught his eye, but Yugi shook his head again. Harry sighed and turned his attention back to Xenophilius, Yugi would fill him in later.

Xenophilius explained. "There are some wizards who believe that the story of the three brothers is a true tale which tells of three magic items." He pulled over a piece of parchment and a quill and as he drew first a triangle, then a circle inside than and divided the whole thing with a single vertical line he spoke. "The Invisibility Cloak, the Resurrection Stone and finally the Elder wand." He spoke with a great deal of reverence.

Harry however was disappointed. After all they were looking for Voldemort's Horcruxes. What was Dumbledore doing leading them to follow some children's tale looking for three other magical items. "They can't be real." Hermione scoffed.

Xenophilius looked startled. "Well of course the Deathly Hallows are real." Yugi nodded sharply and all four of them gave him a startled look. "You mean you've heard of them Yugi?" Ron asked. "I thought they were only wizarding family stories."

Yugi looked at Xenophilius, sighed and just nodded. Harry bit back a grin. Despite obviously wanting to say something, Yugi's absolute abhorrence of having anyone hear him speak seemed to hold him back no matter what.

Harry looked at Hermione who was re-reading the story from the book on her lap. She looked up and Harry could see that she was thinking the same as him. Why had Dumbledore pointed them towards this story and why were the Deathly Hallows so important that Dumbledore had felt the need to put such a cryptic clue in their way.

Xenophilius however was still speaking. "Of course those of us who search for the Hallows know of the signs of their presence through history. In some ways."

Harry looked up. Despite his confusion at this strange turn of events he found himself interested in the Deathly Hallows. "How do you mean?" He asked.

Xenophilius smiled at him warily. "The Elder wand is the easiest to trace. Though it has had several names throughout history it has made reappearances, always leaving a trail of blood and death behind it."

"Other names?" Ron asked.

"Yes, the Death Stick, the Wand of Destiny." Xenophilius noted. "The Resurrection Stone, that's a tricky one. Nothing has been heard of that Hallow and you can hardly go around checking every stone in England until you find it."

"What about the Cloak of Invisibility?" Harry asked.

"Ah yes. An interesting one that. Many people have speculated about it. After all, there are many Invisibility Cloaks, though they tend to wear out or tear after a time. No this Cloak is different; it will never fade or damage." Xenophilius shook his head. There was a long moment of considering silence and Xenophilius had gone back to looking out of the window. "Err...how long was it that your Shade was told to wait?" He asked nervously.

Harry shrugged as easily as he could while he fished for something reasonable to say. "Oh, half an hour or so."

Xenophilius looked terrified at that statement and looked desperately at the clock on the wall. Harry frowned slightly. Sure Yami was terrifying to the general population, but this was Luna's dad. Surely she had told him that Yami really wasn't anything to be scared about.

He also seemed more nervous than he should have been about the possible Shade coming in. After all if Yami did decide to come in then Harry could easily tell him everything was fine.

As Harry was wondering this he glanced out of the window to see two Death Eaters walking up the path towards the front door. Harry froze. His surprise lasted only a moment before he spun towards Xenophilius. "What are those Death Eaters doing here?" He demanded. He suddenly had a sinking feeling that it had been a bad idea to come; they hadn't learnt anything of value and now they were in serious trouble.

Xenophilius look terrified. "They took Luna, my Luna. I have to trade you for her." His voice had risen to a squeak.

Hermione made a startled noise as the Death Eaters knocked on the door. Xenophilius had his wand out and pointed at Harry. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Yugi gave a quiet cry of surprise and threw a glance at Hermione. Xenophilius's hand was on the door and as he pulled it open Hermione's hand plunged into her beaded bag.

Harry didn't have the time to see what it was she was reaching for. He had snatched up his wand and lurched to his feet. Harry stood between Yugi and the Death Eaters stepping through the door. The earth magic stirred as Harry reached for it. He could understand Xenophilius's want to get Luna back; Harry was himself trying not to think about what Luna was going through. However what they were doing was too important for them to be caught, even to trade themselves in for Luna.

The Death Eaters eyes alighted on Harry's determined face and looks of delight flashed over their features. Then everything dissolved into a cold crushing darkness. Harry lurched backwards and felt a hand close around his wrist. Turning, for a moment Harry saw nothing but rippling shadows. Then his eyes sharpened and through the magic he could see Hermione and Ron standing close enough to touch. Harry turned and Yugi jumped lightly into his arms.

Without looking back as the screams of terror started, they apparated.

* * *

_Xenophilius wins the award for second most annoying name to spell._


	20. Deathly Hallows

_Well it has been an interesting week; study, work, study a bit more, exam, study, then somewhere in the paper storm which is currently my bedroom I actually managed to finish off this chapter. Not sure how it happened but hey, not complaining. _

_It is a short chapter. I was tempted to keep going, but the ever present threat of having things happen in the wrong order and at the wrong time cut my hands off. Thank goodness because my arm is killing me._

Chapter 20: Deathly Hallows

Harry dropped dejectedly onto a nearby log while Hermione and Ron set up their usual swath of protective spells. Yugi sat at Harry's feet watching him. "Harry, it is not your fault." He said gently.

Harry looked down. It really wasn't fair that Yugi could tell exactly what Harry was thinking. Harry wanted to be mad and tell him that of course it was his fault, but it was impossible to be mad at Yugi when the elf looked so sincere.

Instead Harry sighed, pulled the Snitch out from the pouch around his neck and turned it over in his fingers. He was starting to wonder if Dumbledore had really planned this out, if he had left clues for them, or if they were just following a ghost. Harry grinned crookedly. That saying really was redundant in the wizarding world.

Eventually Hermione and Ron made their way back over to Harry and Yugi. "Well that was a waste of time." Ron grumbled as he dropped down to sit on the loamy ground.

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not so sure."

"What? All we did was nearly get caught by Death Eaters and get some rambling story which my mum used to tell me when I was a kid." Ron snapped irritably. Harry had to agree with Ron on this one. The story had been interesting enough, but it really hadn't helped them one little bit.

Hermione glared at Ron and turned away. "What do you think Harry?" She asked firmly, obviously determined to ignore everything Ron had to say on the matter.

Harry didn't look up; he continued to turn the Snitch over in his fingers. His mind wandered slightly from the words which burned on the Snitch to the story they had just heard. "I think... I'd like to know what excited you so much about that story Yugi." Harry looked down at Yugi who was smiling smugly.

"Firstly that story is almost completely fiction." Yugi said firmly. When Hermione opened her mouth to reply Yugi added. "The items themselves, what you call the Deathly Hallows do exist, but they were not created by Death or even by humans."

Hermione looked a little startled and instead of whatever she had been originally intending on saying she asked a question. "So who made them?"

Yugi smiled. "The elves did. They were a gift from our people to yours to prevent the further slaughter of our people for our hair to make your wands."

"Whoa, slow down. They used to make wands out of elf hair?" Ron queried.

Yugi nodded. "Apparently, it was a very long time ago I doubt any humans remember it."

Ron shook his head. "Okay, but why'd they have to kill the elves to take their hair? We don't kill unicorns to use their tails." Ron asked. Harry through they were getting a little off topic, but since Yugi was willing to answer he didn't interrupt.

Yugi nodded in response to Ron's question. "But you can steal the unicorn's tail hairs. No human was sneaky enough to catch an elf to take their hair and the elves refused to give it up voluntarily. The problem was that elf hair wands are very powerful so they were very sought after."

"I don't doubt it." Harry chuckled, finally tucking the Snitch back into the pouch around his neck. Considering all the magic Yugi had at his fingertips, it didn't surprise Harry in the least that a wand with an elf-hair core would be incredibly powerful.

Yugi frowned though. "The elf hair wands do come with a backlash though, despite their power the wands held elf hair soaked in blood and that produces a very powerful curse. To slay a unicorn is a great crime, but to kill an elf violates the balance of magic within the world itself. Those people who bore elf-hair wands often died suddenly and violently." Yugi shuddered slightly.

There was a moment of stunned silence.

"So what happened?" Hermione asked, leaning forward eagerly despite herself.

Yugi shrugged. "I am not entirely sure. While we were with Ryou I got some of the elders to tell me the story and I looked up a little bit of it, but everything is very vague. It happened quite some time ago and quite frankly elves are not the best history keepers."

Yugi frowned in concentration. "About the only thing that I was able to find out was the actual identity of the gifts themselves. There was a detailed record of them. I suppose whoever made them was pretty pleased about them."

Hermione blinked. "So what were the actual gifts?" She asked. Harry blinked. They already knew what the 'gifts' were, what differences could there be?

Yugi tilted his head slightly. "The story you told was actually fairly accurate about the powers each of the Hallows has, but there are some glaring differences." Yugi paused to get everything straight in his head. "The wand was made by the wood elves. They are my people. The wand's core is a hair from the head of our Queen and the wood for the wand itself is from one of the great trees which grow in our villages."

Yugi paused at the slightly confused expressions on their faces. "You saw some of the trees; they are the ones we build our houses in." Harry nodded, those trees certainly were impressive enough to be called 'great trees'.

Yugi clicked his tongue thoughtfully and went on with his story. "With a hair given voluntarily the curse which comes from killing an elf wasn't carried by the wand and because the hair came from our Queen the magic it commands is vast. Supposedly the wand will even allow the wielder some control over the earth magic."

"Then what about what Mr. Lovegood said about the Elder wand always being passed by death and blood?" Harry asked because that sounded a lot like the curse Yugi had mentioned.

Yugi shook his head. "That is just humans being greedy I expect. You do tend to just take what you want, no matter the cost and the wand is powerful."

Hermione was frowning in concentration. "Okay, so that's the wand, but what about the others. Did your people make those as well?"

Yugi shook his head. "No, it was a tri-way gift from all the elfin people. The stone was from the Death Walkers."

"The who?" Ron asked. Harry frowned. He was sure he'd heard that name before.

Yugi shrugged and gave a wry little smile. "They are a little bit secretive and I have never met one, but they have the power to step beyond death and return. I suppose that could have been where the story came from." Yugi paused to consider that. When he remained silent, Harry coughed and Yugi's head snapped up.

Blushing slightly Yugi went on with his story. "Anyway, the final gift was a Cloak of Invisibility. It was made by the elves that live in the mountains and it's really powerful magic even by our standards. Humans have made Invisibility Cloaks themselves and there were some rumours that they were based on the original cloak. Human made cloaks just would not be anything like the Hallow one they will fade and wear out, but this cloak would be nearly impervious to damage or wear.  
The cloak the elves made was woven with the Invisibility spells." Yugi paused and made a face. "It is an extremely complex magical process, it is not done all that often and I really do not understand how it works. What I do know is that the result is very spectacular."

Yugi shrugged. "So anyway, the elves gifted these things to the humans and a treaty was signed so that no more elves would be hunted for their hair. There is not much more detail about the treaty in our archives. However at some point in your history someone either lost or stole the gifts and now no one knows where they are."

"So why did Dumbledore leave us clues about these Hallows?" Harry asked.

"No idea. If we had the stone we could ask him." Yugi pointed out. Ron snorted in laughter and Harry had to grin at the idea. It was infectious, to think that you could somehow have these three items of real power. Especially the wand, with the Elder wand defeating Voldemort would be a breeze.

"So what now?" Harry asked. "Do we go looking for the Hallows or to we keeping wandering around in circles looking for the Horcruxes?" Harry was annoyed with their lack of progress on the Horcruxes and after all Dumbledore had left Hermione with the book to lead them to the Hallows. Surely that meant that he wanted them to find them. Maybe Dumbledore had even thought that one of the Hallows was a Horcrux.

Yugi chewed on his lip, but Hermione replied before anyone else could. "We have to find the Horcruxes Harry. That's what we're searching for. Not some... and I'm sorry Yugi." She glanced down at Yugi, who just smiled sweetly at her. "Mythical magical items."

Harry frowned. "What if one of them was a Horcrux, even if Vol..." Ron hissed, so Harry rolled his eyes and continued. "You-Know-Who then, didn't know exactly what they were, he might have used one of them if he thought that it was a valuable magical item. All the other Horcruxes have been important historical artefacts."

"Which one would he have used though Harry? He wouldn't have made the wand a Horcrux, or the Invisibility Cloak, and I doubt he would have found anything interesting about a rock. Besides which I thought we had already determined that the last Horcrux was Hufflepuff's cup. That certainly doesn't match any description of any of the Hallows, even remotely." Hermione insisted.

Harry glared at her. He felt as though he'd been shut down very efficiently and he didn't like it. There was something enticing about the idea of the Hallows. An invincible wand, made by the elves to be super powerful, a stone that could call the dead back to the lands of the living. Harry stared blankly at the ground for a moment. That idea was very attractive to Harry, that he could possibly see his parents and Sirius again.

The Invisibility Cloak was the only one of the Hallows which held no interest to Harry. After all he already had an Invisibility Cloak.

With thoughts spinning around in his head Harry got to his feet and helped to set up their camp site. He almost felt bad that Hermione and Ron were doing a lot of the spell work, but Harry just felt confused. To have come so far and still be stuck looking for the same Horcrux while the world suffered around them. Getting this one glimmer of light almost seemed like some kind of twisted joke that the universe was playing on him.

Harry shook his head. He was certain that Dumbledore meant him to find the Hallows; surely that was what the story had been about. It was the only answer that made sense to Harry.

Their camp that night was a quiet one; each of them thinking about what they had learnt that afternoon. After all it certainly hadn't put them backwards and if anything it cheered them all up. They were finally starting to figure out Dumbledore's cryptic clues, even if they still didn't know what they really meant.

* * *

_Big explain here has a great deal of important information in it. It will be relevant, disregard at your own peril._

_I'm think I'm starting to go crazy, I was laughing for about fifteen minutes over the word Hufflepuff._


	21. BloodEyes

_I am really happy with how this chapter turned out. I wasn't too sure at the beginning, but after I finished it I thought, 'yep that's exactly what I wanted to say'._

Chapter 21: Blood-Eyes

Yami paced anxiously. He had to admit that what he was planning to do was very close to suicidal. After all Shade survival was based on avoiding fights with Shades who were stronger than you. Yami himself had always avoided Shades who were stronger than he was. The strategic mindset had allowed him to survive to reach his thousandth year. Something few Shades ever managed.

However now, because of one elf child and a danger-magnet human he was about to face down a truly ancient Shade who would most probably pummel him into the ground. That was if he decided to be nice.

Yami glanced over to his right. He knew that the other Shade could sense him, just as Yami could sense the pulse of shadows just over the next hill.

Yami tapped his foot on the ground.

He could still pull out; after all better that Yami was alive to fight than have this other Shade fight with them.

Yami thumped his head firmly against a nearby tree, sending a flock of birds screeching for the sky. He had to go through with this. After all the more Shades they had on their side the better and the stronger those Shades were the more likely they were not to suffer any casualties.

Pep talk completed Yami calmed his mind and reached out for the earth magic. There were a considerable number of humans within the nearby Shade's territory, unsurprising considering his strength and so the flow of earth magic was slightly less than it would have been in open forests.

As Yami made his way slowly over to the nearby territory he wished silently that they were a little closer to some elves. This low level of earth magic wouldn't be much of an advantage against this Shade.

The other Shade was waiting for Yami. He was coiled still in shadow form. Yami knew that he was being watched very carefully and he couldn't help but feel a little small in the face of the other Shade's raw power. Yami hovered on the edge of taking human form when the other Shade spoke.

"You would be foolish to attack." The soft low voice called across the clearing, stopping Yami in his tracks.

"Why is that?" Yami replied, privately thinking that the other Shade was right.

"I am far stronger than you; you will lose a fight between us." The Shade replied, almost sounding amused.

Yami tilted his head, he was pretty sure that if he really tried he would be able to clobber his opponent though there might not be enough of him left to talk to if he did. The earth magic did strange things to Shades. However the fact that the other Shade hadn't attacked him immediately was promising. Hopefully it meant that he knew who Yami was and why he was here.

"I do not really wish to fight you." Yami admitted. Hopefully honesty would get him somewhere in this case.

"Really?" Definitely amused, but Yami could now sense the slow building of magic and the fluid flow of the darkings gathering around the nearby power. You never did that unless you were thinking of attacking. "You are the one attempting to unite us." It definitely wasn't a question, but Yami made a consenting noise anyway.

"My name is Yami." He said. Yami reached out for the earth magic; it was going to be his best defence against this Shade. He started to slowly assemble some of the magic.

"I am Atem." The other blood-eye replied. "You are strong, but what you are doing is against our very nature. However you seem to have been quite successful. How is that?"

Yami decided that human form was going to be the way to go. The less threatening Yami seemed to be the better and the concentration required to take human form would hopefully make Atem a little more complacent. "Many of us were drawn in by the non-human's lies. Revenge is one of the few emotions that is enough of a motivator to encourage Shades to work together. It was perhaps the only thing that my association with the non-human provided me."

They were still standing well away from each other with the boundary of Atem's territory between them.

Yami glanced at the line of spells. It was unlikely that Atem would attack him without Yami crossing that boundary, but natural Shade instincts would be telling him to attack. Yami felt the same way, but after so long talking with the other Shades he was extremely good at keeping his homicidal instincts under control.

Atem twisted his shadows and Yami watched warily as they condensed tightly into a form not much taller than Yami's own. Yami had to admit that he was grateful that not all the Shades were a head and shoulders taller than him.

"Revenge is a motivator which seems to run deep within all of us. That does not explain how you will be able to prevent Shades from fighting when you bring us all together." Atem noted coolly.

Yami tilted his head. "Us?"

Atem shrugged. "If we leave our territory of our own choice, and you assure the promise of all other Shades that no boundaries will be moved or threatened then I see no reason why I should not assist you."

Yami blinked. Surely that had been too easy. "What trick are you playing? Like Bakura you were never involved in the initial battle against the non-human. Why should you wish to fight him?"

Atem lifted a dark eyebrow lazily. "If you did not expect me to be willing to assist you, then why did you come to ask me?"

Yami blinked. He had forgotten what it was like actually talking to another blood-eyes. To reach a thousand years required intelligence and they had to quickly loose the impulsiveness of the young. That meant that blood-eyes actually thought about what they were doing instead of just diving in. "I thought that you might be receptive, but I did expect to have to fight you in order to convince you to join this war."

Atem chuckled darkly. The darkings were snapping and dashing between the two of them. Yami gathered his magic as his opponent moved. Atem's dark haired form shifted fluidly between shadows and human as he stepped right to the edge of his territory. "Did you truly think that you could defeat me in a fight? You are strong. I have heard rumours through the darkings about you, but now that I see you I can tell just how powerful you are.  
It does not make a difference. I am stronger and you know that, I can see it in your eyes. What do you think you have which makes you so sure that you could win a fight to bring me to your side?"

Yami blinked. Well he had asked. So Yami hit Atem with the earth magic he had been gathering since the start of the conversation. Yami had gathered quite a bit and had fashioned it steadily into a solid wall of raw magic. As the magic slammed into Atem, Yami imagined it felt quite a bit like running face first into a set of anti-Shade spells. With the added bonus that as Atem flipped backwards head over shadows the spells continued to push him over. Padding carefully closer again to the boundary spells nearby Yami watched Atem's shadows right themselves.

Yami waited already considering gathering more earth magic. He could see in the way Atem's shadows twisted that he was furious. Not that it was surprising. However it was now time for Yami to take the fore on this conversation. If Atem was going to help them then he would do it on Yami's terms, not on his own. That was the only way that Yami could be sure that the other Shade could be trusted.

Atem surged forwards, lunging for Yami. Yami waited until the shadows of the other were just about to grab him and then twisted out of the way disregarding the earth magic as he did. He would fight this battle like a Shade, despite the power difference. Using the earth magic was too exhausting to risk it again.

Atem hurled himself around in mid strike and latched onto Yami's back. The older Shade tore at Yami's shadows making him scream in pain.

Yami twisted over again, lashing precisely with his own magic. The two of them grappled across the clearing, the earth groaning beneath them as their magic ripped and tore at it. Yami barely spared a thought for the physical damage and resulting earthquake this fight would cause. His attention was fully focused on not dying himself.

This fight was different to the other fights Yami had recently been in. Those had been almost tradition, you fought until one of the Shades got the upper hand and then you backed off. This fight was pushing Yami to his limits. Atem was much stronger than Yami was and it was starting to show.

Yami pulled back. Trying to get enough ground to stop the oncoming Shade, but Atem didn't seem to be willing to let him have that ground. Every inch Yami pulled back Atem came forwards, further out from his territory.

The darkings swirled and dashed around the two of them, delighted at the free flow of Shade magic to feed on.

Yami's mood wasn't nearly so light, he was struggling and he didn't like it. Pulling back a fifth time Yami twisted around and spun so that he was heading back for Atem's territory.

He placed himself firmly between Shade and boundary spells, to Yami's surprise Atem stopped his onslaught and resumed human form.

Yami was panting; if Atem attacked again then the earth magic would be his only option. Putting himself between a Shade and his territory was a tricky manoeuvre. Either Atem would back off, worried that Yami would stop him getting back and claim his territory or he would be furious that Yami was trying this and kill him. Either way this was going to be difficult.

Grinning manically Atem nodded. "Smart move." Yami didn't relax. So Atem thought it was clever, that wouldn't stop him from attacking if he wanted to.

"You are strange." Atem said softly. He began to pace forwards slowly. Yami didn't budge. He hadn't regained his human form. He would need all his strength and concentration to pull this off. Yami was readying himself to use a second wave of earth magic. It would probably use up the last of his strength, but at least he would have time to run for the hills and get as far away from his older brother as he could.

"If you assist us in this fight then I can assure you that your territory will remain yours. There will be no fights over territory." Yami said. He really needed to get back to the reason they were fighting in the first place.

"How can you be so sure that the others will not try to take each other's territories or that those you have not gathered will not move in while we are fighting?" Atem asked.

Yami glared. "If you join us then there will be three blood-eyes fighting in this war. Do you truly think that any of the younger Shades will be willing to fight all three of us just for a little extra space?"

Atem tapped his chin thoughtfully. "That is true. What of the humans? While you may have convinced this prophecy child of yours to accept our help I cannot understand what benefit the Shades will get out of this alliance."

Yami shrugged, finally twisting into human form. That was an easy one. "We will get the satisfaction of being involved in the death of the non-human and we will destroy the Veil magic."

Atem didn't look impressed. "While I agree that all of these things must occur for us to be safe and resume our usual lives there is something about you that bothers me." Yami just lifted an eyebrow and waited for Atem to continue. "Answer this question and I will assist you in your war with no questions and no arguments." He paused and added. "So long as the rumours are true that you have discovered a way to successfully fight the Veil magic ourselves."

Yami repressed a wince. "I have discovered a way to fight the Veil magic, but it is not easy and I do not think that many Shades will like it."

Atem chuckled. "So long as it works then they have nothing to complain about."

Yami nodded. "What is your question?" He was worried that it was going to be something that he either couldn't answer or wouldn't. As it turned out it was the former.

"How does this relationship with the elf-child function and what benefits have you received from it?" Atem demanded. He had paced closer and was reapproaching his territory. Yami shifted his stance to keep between the older blood-eyes and the boundary spells behind him.

The darkings were calming slowly, and Yami watched both them and Atem as he spoke. "I do not know how the bond was form or why. In terms of benefits I am able to get energy from the elf-child, like the strength I receive from human emotions. It is a strange bond and not one that I was able to refuse, I can tell you no more."

"Why not?" Atem asked. Yami knew that the idea of receiving extra energy from the elves was an enticing one, but he had no fear of the Shades attempting to get at the elves. No Shade would willingly take on an elf just for energy; there was too much risk involved.

Yami sighed. "I do not understand it myself, I doubt even Bakura does. Nor do I understand its purpose for the elves."

Atem didn't look totally satisfied. "Strange." He murmured. "None the less, call when you are gathering us and I will come." Atem's human form dissolved and moved forwards.

Yami got out of the way quickly. "It will not be long now." He said.

Atem did nothing but restrengthen his boundary spells.

Yami knew a dismissal when he saw one. He left.

After finding some nearby humans Yami settled down to regroup and think. There were two more blood-eyes on the island, but Yami decided that the three of them was enough. It had been hard enough getting Atem to work with him on Yami's terms. Going through that again was not something Yami wanted to do ever again. Besides it would take time to teach the Shades how to fight the Veil magic. Best to get started sooner rather than later.

* * *

_I know. I introduced a Shade called Atem. It was an idea that was given to me somewhere in Light in the Shadows by someone whose name I believe was Chronos Mephistopheles. In which case if you are reading thank you, you gave me the perfect identity for this Shade. _

_Yes I am going with Atem and not Atemu. I watched the English dubbed version of Yu-gi-oh, so that was the name I grew up with._

_Having left things at this rather obscure moment I bring the possibility of bad news. I am going away for a few weeks. I've got a whole heap of clinic work to do in the middle of nowhere and I don't know if I will have access to the internet._

_If I can get an internet connection then you will see a new chapter next Monday, but if I can't then it will be a few weeks before I am able to get the next chapter up._

_Never fear, I am still here and if I'm not updating I am still writing, so I may just load a few chapters close together when I get back._


	22. Dean

_Woo update. Hooray for free wi-fi!_

Chapter 22: Dean

Harry's eyes snapped open. The tent was dark and silent. For a moment Harry wondered what had woken him and then the earth magic twitched again. It was the first of their warning spells. Harry had only just started placing them around their campsites. It looked like they were going to be effective.

Harry sat up carefully and reached for his wand. The earth magic pulled gently at Harry so he slid from his bed and shook Ron awake.

Clamping a hand over Ron's mouth before his friend woke completely; Harry motioned for Ron to be quiet and to grab his wand. The two of them crept out of the tent leaving Hermione and Yugi still sleeping peacefully.

Harry stepped quietly out into the forest. The crunch his sneakers made through the leaves seemed to be a loud as explosions no matter how quietly he tried to walk.

It was still dark outside, but the faint grey above the trees suggested that dawn was fast approaching. "Harry what is it mate?" Ron asked softly. The red-head's wand was clamped in his hand half raised and ready for use.

Harry motioned for Ron to wait and closed his eyes. _Where? _He thought. The earth magic pulled. Harry opened his eyes and continued to walk forwards. Ron followed half a step behind.

As they reached the inside edge of Hermione's human deterring spells Harry heard a voice. "I thought I saw something." The voice was familiar and Harry's heart raced.

It was strange to hear a voice other than Ron, Hermione or Yugi's. They had been on their own for so long it was hard to remember that there were other humans on their side of the war. Harry lowered his wand slightly and stepping as quietly as he could, pushed a tree branch aside to look into the neighbouring clearing.

Sitting just off to the side were Dean Thomas and a goblin. The goblin spotted Harry first and leapt to his feet.

Dean was on his feet moments later with his wand in his hand. The four of them faced off for a moment before Dean's head caught up with his surprise. "Harry, Ron?" He asked in amazement.

"Dean?" Ron replied. "What are you doing here?" He asked lowering his wand.

Dean tucked his wand back into his pocket, grinning broadly. "I'm on the run; I couldn't prove I was descended from wizarding families so the Ministry were going to take away my wand. What are you doing here?"

Harry stared at Dean. "Why would they take away your wand just because you don't have wizarding parents? You have magic. Surely that's obvious after all you were at Hogwarts for six years."

Dean nodded slowly. "Yeah, but there are a whole bunch of new laws which have come up since You-Know-Who took over. Haven't you heard about them?"

Ron laughed dryly. "We've been a little out of touch for the last few months mate. We haven't heard anything about what's going on."

Dean grinned. "Well we can fill you in." Dean glanced at his goblin travelling companion. "Would you mind stopping here Griphook?" Dean asked.

The goblin was watching Harry with a great deal of interest. "I have no objections." He said coolly.

Harry gave Griphook a nervous smile and then turned to lead the way back to their tent. Harry hadn't dealt with goblins much, other than his few visits to Gringotts wizarding bank. He did recognise Griphook though. The goblin had been his guide the first time he had ever gone into bank in Diagon Alley.

By the time they made it back to the tent Hermione and Yugi were standing by the crackling fire. They were talking rapidly looking for Harry and Ron. As soon as Harry stepped through the trees into their clearing Yugi spotted them. He opened his mouth, most likely to yell out to Harry, but Dean and Griphook's presence stopped him.

Dean had noticed the tiny elf and smiled. "Hey Yugi, good to see you."

Yugi smiled sweetly at Dean and waved before turning his attention to Griphook. The goblin approached the small elf and the two of them went through a strange looking ritual which involved a lot of bowing on both sides.

Hermione watched with interest for a moment before moving over to the three boys and smiling warmly despite looking slightly startled at Dean. "Hello Dean, what are you doing here?" She asked.

Ron wandered over and dropping onto one of the logs which sat beside the fire. "We found him and the goblin in the forest. Dean reckons he has some things to tell us." Ron looked up at Dean with undisguised eagerness. Harry knew that Ron was eager to hear about the current happenings in the wizarding world and he couldn't deny he was interested himself. After all they had been so concentrated on their quest to find the Horcruxes that sometimes it felt as though they had lost touch with the reason that they were doing it in the first place.

Dean dropped onto a second log and stretched his legs out towards the fire.

Moments later Yugi and Griphook joined them apparently finished with their rather formal greeting.

"Heaps has happened since You-Know-Who took over the Ministry." Dean paused. "I suppose you heard about that?" He asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, we figured Vol..." Harry didn't get to finish before Dean hurled himself forward and clapped his hand over Harry's mouth. "Don't say his name." Dean hissed, fear flickering through him.

The earth magic had flared slightly at Dean's hasty move, but Harry forced it down and straightened. "What do you mean? I'm not scared of saying his name." Harry said. He had never been afraid of Voldemort's name. Why should he be, Dumbledore was never afraid. Nothing bad had happened so far.

Dean shook his head. "The name's been Tabooed. If you say it, then they can track you down."

Yugi made a startled noise and looked at Griphook. Harry remembered a variety of situations where Yugi had used Voldemort's name. "Yugi's used his name and no one's found us." Harry said carefully.

Then something else shifted in his memory. Just before they had run into Ryou's village they had been chased by a group of Death Eaters for apparently no reason at all. Harry had said Voldemort's name moments before the Death Eaters had appeared.

Griphook sneered. "The elves are not affected by human magic; the Taboo would not be able to trace them." Despite Griphook's assurances Yugi looked worried.

Dean looked between them. "Could be it, but just be careful. I know that several of the Order members have almost been caught and I watched some of the Snatchers...those are the people sent out to catch those people who use You-Know-Who's name...grab a couple of other people who were on the run."

Everyone fell silent for a moment, thinking about the crushing hand which was controlling all their lives. Finally Hermione spoke up. "Has there been any kind of resistance?" She asked carefully.

Dean nodded eagerly. "Yeah, there's been a fair bit. The Death Eaters are working hard to stop people and they're helped along by the Ministry as well. I know that Hagrid's on the run after he had a support Harry Potter party." Harry ducked his head in embarrassment at that. Dean continued with a grin. "The Weasley twins, Lupin and Kingsley have set up a radio station to support you. Sometimes you can hear it, but it isn't always on. They have to keep moving because the Death Eaters are trying to shut them down."

Harry couldn't stop the smile spreading over his face. After so long in the middle of nowhere with little contact with his friends and those people who had become family to him it was hard not to be pleased that there was still support out there.

"What about the Shades?" Hermione asked quietly.

Griphook shifted in what Harry assumed was a movement of discomfort, but Yugi leant forward with interest. Yugi's ability to contact Yami varied greatly depending on where the Shade was and Yami was too far away for Yugi to get anything more than a general direction. So Yugi was very interested in hearing what was going and honestly Harry was as well. After all the Shades were going to contribute significantly to his army against Voldemort.

Dean frowned. "I've been stealing papers to try and keep track of things, but as far as I can tell the Ministry was doing a pretty good job of killing off Shades. I think at last count they got four of them." Yugi made a distressed noise and shifted closer to Harry. Harry pulled the elf onto his lap and hugged him. Dean gave Yugi an apologetic smile. "The last Shade they reported dead was nearly a month ago though. Since then apparently no one has heard or seen anything about them."

Hermione nodded. "I suspect that is Yami's doing. He's probably aware of what is going on. The Shades are very well connected. He probably told them to stay away from wizard areas."

Dean frowned. "Why though? What difference does that make?" Suddenly something seemed to occur to him. "Where is Yami by the way? I always thought he was with you?"

Harry exchanged a nervous look with Hermione and Ron. If they told Dean and Griphook then it was likely that somehow the knowledge that Yami was no longer with them would get out and who know what that would mean. Harry couldn't think of a way to get out of telling them about Yami.

Dean frowned at Harry. "What's up?" He asked carefully.

Harry sighed and gave in. Shifting Yugi in his lap Harry explained about Yami's quest to gather them an army. He finished by asking both Dean and Griphook, who had remained strangely quiet during their exchange, not to tell anyone about what Yami was doing. Both of them agreed, though Dean seemed disappointed that he wasn't going to see Yami again anytime soon.

Thankfully when it was Dean's turn to question them he wasn't too specific. "So what have you guys been up to?" Dean asked.

Harry stared at him blankly for a moment. So much had happened in the last few weeks, most of it secret.

There had been the endless talks about what to seek. Hallows or Horcruxes? Yugi and Harry were had been all for hunting down the Hallows, Hermione and Ron had insisted that they go back to looking for the Horcruxes. Harry still received confusing flashes into Voldemort's mind which had provided them with the knowledge that Voldemort had discovered the identity of the golden haired thief and was now seeking out Grindelwald and the Dark wizards' mysterious treasure.

They had been dodging hunting parties of Death Eaters and Snatchers and even a rather memorable encounter with a Shade. In the end Harry went with the tried and true method. With a shrug he simply told Dean. "Not much."

Dean gave them an uneasy grin and the atmosphere changed to one of discomfort. Dean was obviously aware that there were things that they weren't telling him. Yugi got to his feet and walked a few steps away, his eyes on the sunrise.

"So..." Harry started. He hated uncomfortable silences, but he really wasn't sure what else he could say. "Do you know how much control Voldemort has over the Ministry?" It was possibly the stupidest sentence of Harry's life. Not only was it a bit daft to think that a seventeen year old would know the inner secrets of the Ministry of Magic, but he had been warned not five minutes ago that Voldemort's name was Tabooed. However it was hard to break a habit which had been with Harry for the last seven years. Voldemort's name held no fear for him.

It did hold fear for ever other member of the magical community. It now also meant that they were in a great deal of danger.

Dean had hurtled to his feet, followed moments later by Hermione, Ron and Griphook. "We need to get out of here..." Dean didn't get to make any more recommendations. There were several loud cracks as eight people apparated into existence in a circle around them.

Yugi gave a startled cry and lifted his hands to shield them himself. Gleaming purple light rippled into existence around his fingers. The nearest Death Eater noticed and snatched him up and clamped Yugi's hands to his side. Yugi struggled valiantly. But a second hand clamped around his throat while the other hand pulled a wand and held it to the struggling boy's temple. Harry yelled his anger at someone manhandling the little elf and lunged across the clearing, aiming to tear the offender in two. However magically summon ropes twined around his legs dropping him to the ground like a stone.

The others were all restrained with the same rapid fire efficiency. They were disarmed and silenced within moments. The silencing spell made Harry mad, so mad that the earth magic actually started to boil its way through his blood.

They didn't have to actually cast a stunning spell to have the darkings summon Yami; all they had to do was say 'Stupefy'. The silencing spell prevented that completely. As the earth magic began to bubble and froth under Harry's skin only a desperate desire to not have a reoccurrence of the Bellatrix event and the wand pointed at Yugi prevented Harry from crushing all the Snatchers.

One of them stepped forward. Hermione, Ron, Dean and Griphook were restrained with spells and a Snatcher stood over each of them. Harry had a Snatcher on either side of him as the last approached him. Harry glared at the man.

As soon as they got a good look at him there would be no doubt in his mind who Harry was. If Yugi wasn't enough of a clue then the scar on Harry's forehead was the clincher. Harry's heart sank. He realised it would also mean that the Death Eaters and the Ministry would be aware that Yami wasn't with them anymore, because the Shade most certainly would have attacked long before this point.

Harry didn't let his uncertainty or worry show on his face. In fact at that moment those emotions were far from his mind. Largely because his scar suddenly burned ferociously, an image of a great stone wall set with large wooden door flashed through his mind.

Harry had no idea what Voldemort was doing, but he couldn't spare the time to care. Focusing his mind using the meditation techniques Yami had shown him two years ago Harry forced Voldemort's thoughts from his mind.

Instead Harry glanced at Yugi, still held by the throat. The elf's frightened look was enough to completely block Voldemort from his mind and re-ignite the fury in Harry's chest.

"Well now, what do we have here?" The Snatcher was now close enough to see Harry clearly. "Using the Dark Lord's name are we. Think it's a little joke." He chuckled and several of the others joined him. Then the Snatcher stepped slightly closer and his eyes widened in delight.

"Oho, what do we have here? Not a little joke eh? We've caught Potter. Look here boys it's Harry Potter!" A murmur of excitement went through the adults in the clearing. Harry could see horror on Hermione and Ron's face.

Harry didn't let it get to him. Damn if he was going to go with them like a snivelling coward. He was going to fight them all the way. He had been disarmed and silenced, but that didn't affect using the earth magic at all. Harry took a deep steadying breath and focused.

He was under control and Yugi was in danger. The earth magic rose without effort. Power started to pulse through Harry and he noticed fear flick through the Snatcher's eyes. Harry smiled. He knew what the Snatcher was seeing, a slow infusion of light in a flowering aura around him. "What are you doing?" The Snatcher demanded.

Harry lifted his hands. The earth magic flowed around him forming itself. There was movement from behind him, but Harry was so focused on the difficult task of creating his magical weapons that he didn't turn. Bad move.

Something heavy and solid descended onto his skull with a hefty thwak. It was extremely effective. Harry dropped to the ground like a rock, his concentration gone and the earth magic settled with it. Yugi made a desperate noise and through the groggy fog of his pounding head Harry heard his friends make a similar sound. A hand wrapped itself around Harry's arm and pulled him to his feet. The sudden change in altitude was too much for his pounding mind. Harry slid effortlessly into the blackness of unconsciousness.

Harry woke as they were arriving at an impressive pair of gates. He was being carried between two of the Snatchers. He lifted his head. It was incredibly heavy and sore and the groan which escaped his lips alerted the Snatchers to the fact that he was now awake.

Harry struggled to pull his feet under himself. Hands tightened on both his arms. Harry turned his head slowly. Hermione, Ron and Dean were being led by a Snatcher each while the last of their captors dragged Griphook by one arm and carried a thrashing hessian sack over his other shoulder. It took Harry's fuzzy mind no more than a moment to realise that Yugi was inside that bag and a moment longer to sense the little elf's confusion and irritation. Cold fury filled Harry.

"We've got Potter." The Snatcher who held Hermione at wand point informed the gates. "We're here for our reward." He added.

Harry's heart sank and his righteous fury left him like water out a sieve at the voice which replied. "Have you indeed. Well bring them inside." It was Lucius Malfoy. They were being handed to the Death Eaters.

Harry struggled; they weren't ready to face Voldemort yet. They still had two Horcruxes to destroy.

As they were all dragged down the Malfoy's driveway Harry's aching mind tried desperately to come up with some way to escape. If they didn't, they and the rest of the wizarding world were doomed.

* * *

_Dean turned out to be a very useful character in this chapter. I don't think this would have worked nearly so well without him._

_If all goes to plan the next chapter will be up next Saturday._


	23. Ice and Fire

_After everything that happened over the last week I really smashed through the end of this chapter. _

_Keep a sharp eye on what happens. It's something of a turning point._

Chapter 23: Ice and Fire

Harry was hurled unceremoniously into the large, dimly lit and luxurious sitting room of the Malfoy mansion. He stumbled and went down on one knee before he was able to right himself and look around.

There were wands pointed at his back and there were now several new wands pointing at his chest as well. The room was full of Death Eaters. Though none of them wore the masks which were normally associated with Voldemort's twisted followers Harry recognised enough of them to make the connection. Harry stared back at them, forcing himself to ignore all the fear and uncertainty which had taken up residence in his stomach.

Faces watched him, some sneered while others smiled with a pompous superiority which told Harry that they would relish watching Voldemort kill him. There was a sound behind him like someone playing the flute behind a wall. Harry smirked; he wondered if the elfin language had swear words, because if it did then Yugi was employing the full extent of his linguistic skills.

The elf was still trapped in the bag the Death Eaters were holding him in. Harry knew from experience that elfin magic relied to some degree on being able to see and touch what they were affecting, so help from Yugi would not be forthcoming. What they needed was an angry Shade to help them.

One of the Death Eaters stepped out of the shadows. It took Harry only a heartbeat to recognise Lucius Malfoy. Hatred rose in Harry's throat as he glared across the room. Lucius however looked delighted. "Well well, Harry Potter. Congratulations gentlemen, the Dark Lord always rewards those who serve him well." With a flick of his wrist Lucius dismissed the Snatchers.

They looked less than pleased about leaving, but Harry's friends were dumped behind him and Griphook and Yugi were set firmly beside them. Harry glanced over his shoulder as the Snatchers left. Dean was scrambling to his feet. Hermione and Ron were standing stiff backed, their faces defiant despite the fear in their eyes.

The silencing spells were still in place, but the instant that it wore off Harry was going to scream _Stupefy_. That thought was put on delay as he noticed something that one of the Snatchers was carrying. The sword of Gryffindor. Harry opened his mouth pointlessly to yell for the Death Eaters to stop him. Thankfully someone else had noticed the sword.

The gaunt dark haired man stepped forward his wand raised and now directed at the departing Snatchers. "Stop there." He snapped. The last Snatcher stopped in his tracks looking nervous. He tried to hide the sword inside the edge of his robes.

"Where did you get that?" The Death Eater demanded. It took Harry a moment to realise that the man was Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix's husband.

The Snatcher held the sword reluctantly to Rodolphus. Rodolphus took it with his free hand while his wand remained directed at the Snatcher. "I picked it up when we caught Potter." The Snatcher mumbled. Apparently this was appeasing enough for Rodolphus because he flicked his wand and the last of the Snatchers scrambled from the room.

Lucius eyed Rodolphus with interest. "How did that get out of your vault Rodolphus?" He asked smoothly. There was a ripple of noise from around the room. Harry spared a glance for the other people in the room and wasn't surprised to see Draco Malfoy standing nervously in a corner.

Harry met his old rival's eyes and glared. Malfoy flinched and looked away, Harry found himself feeling oddly satisfied with that. He turned his attention back to the Death Eaters. "I do not know, this was placed in my vault and should still remain there." Rodolphus snapped, examining the sword carefully.

"Well it is obviously not there now. Imagine His thoughts on that." Lucius retorted roughly, earning himself a glare which contained a barely concealed spark of terror. "Well we will find out soon enough, but first. Potter where is your pet Shade. I would have thought that he would have made an appearance by now and yet I have seen no sign of him?"

Harry remained silent; of course he had no choice. If it weren't for the silencing spell he would have told Lucius where he could stick his questions. As it was Harry was trying to think of a way to use the earth magic to get them out of here without being too obvious about it.

"Answer me Potter." Lucius snapped. "Or I'll start taking pieces off of your friends." His wand swung around to point at Hermione, Ron and Dean. The three of them straightened and looked back at Lucius without fear. Harry swelled with pride.

Harry rolled his eyes. If he could get Malfoy to take the silencing spell off him Harry could call Yami. Once the Shade was there Harry would watch with a great deal of satisfaction as the Death Eaters were taken apart at the seams. So Harry lifted his hand to his mouth, he opened and closed his lips and accompanied the movement with his best sarcastic look. It said very clearly; _I can't answer you moron_.

Lucius drew his wand again and after a flick of his wrist, Harry felt the brush of the spell as sensation returned to his throat. He'd had time to calm down now and with his friends at his back Harry had felt invincible. So instead of screaming out the stunning spell, Harry whispered it.

The darkings began to move. Harry could see Hermione, Ron and Yugi's darkings shift around in interest and Harry knew that Yami would be getting a message. "Well where is that Shade?" Lucius demanded.

Harry sneered back. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Lucius smiled, "I thought as much. Your Shade isn't here." He flipped the sleeve of his robe back to reveal the Dark Mark on his forearm. Harry looked quickly around for the non-existent escape route. Lucius pressed his finger to the Dark Mark and a blaze of pain mingled with triumph seared through his scar. Voldemort was coming. A flash of a forested area shone through his head for a moment.

Lucius smirked. "We will leave you for the Dark Lord, Potter. There are some other questions which we would like answers to. Since you belong to the Dark Lord one of your little friends will suffice." Harry's eyes went immediately and uncontrollably to Yugi. If they touched the elf then Harry wasn't going to be responsible for his actions.

Rodolphus apparently noticed the look because he stepped towards the bag. The man still held the sword of Gryffindor and used its tip to nudge the now motionless sack which contained the elf-child. The touch was enough to start Yugi thrashing again. Harry couldn't help but smile at Yugi's blind determination to seem as tough as possible.

Draco Malfoy spoke up from across the room. "There isn't any point talking to the elf father. I've never seen him say anything to anyone except Potter."

Harry looked over at Malfoy in surprise. While it was true that Yugi wouldn't talk to anyone it was strange that Malfoy would tell his father. It was almost as though he was trying to protect Yugi. Harry glanced back at Lucius. "It's true, Yugi won't talk to you; he doesn't talk to anyone." If that stopped the Death Eaters trying to hurt him then Harry had at least done something. A throbbing had started in Harry's head. Voldemort was travelling as fast as he could towards them; they were running out of time.

Lucius snorted. "Very well Potter. Then the mudblood will remain." Harry's chest tightened and a look of terror flashed across Hermione's face.

"Don't touch her." Ron yelled. His fury managed to break through the silencing spell as he tried to push Hermione behind him. There was little use fighting. The Death Eaters outnumbered them and they were unarmed. Until Yami got there or Harry thought of a plan they were stuck.

The three boys were all shoved forcibly from the room with wands at their backs. Yugi's bag had been thrown over someone's shoulder and Griphook was being dragged along by the same Death Eater. The goblin didn't seem overly bothered by their predicament.

Harry, Ron and Dean were held at wand tip by none other than Wormtail. Harry glanced over his shoulder towards the closed door of sitting room. They were lead down to the cellar, Ron and Dean seemed to be looking to Harry for guidance, but Harry was focusing on not turning around and ripping Wormtail apart with his bare hands. Fury was pulsing through Harry's veins and it was making it hard to think, though it was making it easier to keep back the visions of Voldemort's current activities. Then Hermione started screaming.

Ron nearly spun on his toes, only Wormtail's wand stopped him. Harry could clearly see the desperation on his friends face. Harry's own heart was contracting painfully listening to Hermione scream. There had to be something he could do.

They were forced into what Harry assumed was the cellar. The door slammed shut behind them, plunging them into darkness and cutting off Hermione's screams. "Hey Ron." Harry muttered. "Do you think we could have some light?" Harry was hoping Ron still had Dumbledore's Deluminator with him.

"Sure." Ron mumbled at the same time as another voice spoke up. "Harry?"

Harry spun around just as three balls of light leapt from the Deluminator. The sudden illumination made his head spin. "Luna?" He asked.

The Ravenclaw girl stood up from where she had been sitting next to an exhausted looking Olivander. She looked worse for wear, dirt stained and tired, but otherwise she looked her usual aimlessly cheerful self. Harry was startled to realise that he was pleased to see her.

Further greetings were interrupted by a distinctly unimpressed noise coming from the bag which had been dumped on the floor of the cellar. "Sorry Yugi." Harry said and immediately dropped down to untie the bag. The elf squirmed out looking distinctly ruffled. Yugi immediately wrapped his arms around Harry's neck forcing Harry to lift the elf off the ground and into his arms as he stood up again. "Hello Yugi." Luna said calmly.

Yugi smiled back at her, though Harry could see his attention was elsewhere. It took him a moment to realise that Yugi could probably hear Hermione screaming even if the cellar door blocked the sound from their human ears. Harry hugged Yugi gently. It was time to make a plan. Harry looked around while Dean went over to say hello to Luna, there appeared to be nothing in the cellar which could possibly help them escape.

"They made sure there wasn't a way to escape Harry. I've checked." Luna said softly. Harry set Yugi on the ground and looked solemnly at her. Luna's pale blonde hair was matted with dirt and she had several scratches on her face.

Harry set his jaw. "There has to be something." His scar gave a determined throb, just to remind him that Voldemort was on his way. Harry growled. "Where the hell is Yami?" He glanced over at Yugi who had wandered back over to the door. The little elf paused with one hand reaching out for the wooden door. Even from across the room Harry could see the focus fade from his eyes as Yugi reached for the Shade. Yugi glanced over his shoulder and gave Harry a tight smile. Yami was on his way, but there was no telling when he would get there.

Harry looked around in frustration. They had nothing to help them and no way to escape. Hermione had the beaded bag, if the Snatchers hadn't found it and taken it away. Harry had nothing except the pouch around his neck.

Quickly pulling the string over his head Harry opened the pouch and examined the contents. One old Snitch, the dead Horcrux and ouch... Sucking on his bleeding finger Harry carefully removed the piece of glass from Sirius's two way mirror. Harry frowned at it. Had the flash of blue been his imagination? The mirror now reflected only the brown ceiling so with a groan of disgust Harry tossed everything back into the pouch. It seemed to contain a whole pile of useless junk.

Just as Harry turned to the others ready to ask for any idea no matter how stupid, there was a loud crack.

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. Ron and Dean whirled around and Olivander shied away, but Luna smiled. Moments later Harry joined her. It was Dobby. The House Elf was beaming around at everyone brightly. "Dobby." Harry laughed, only remembering at the last minute to keep his voice down. "What are you doing here?"

Dobby blinked. "Dobby is here to rescue Harry Potter." The House elf squeaked softly.

Harry grinned. It was as if everything was turning their way. Harry glanced upwards; the only thing that had to do now was rescue Hermione. "Right, Dobby can you take Mr Olivander, Luna, Griphook and Dean somewhere safe and then come back for the rest of us?" Harry asked quickly.

Dobby bobbed his head. "Yes Harry Potter, sir. Dobby knows just the place sir." He reached out, took Mr. Olivander's hand and held out his free hand to the other three.

Harry walked over to Ron as Dobby cracked out of existence with the other inhabitant of the cellar. "Right, now Dobby will be back in a minute so we need to come up with a way to get to Hermione." Harry said. He'd been keeping one eye on Yugi who was still standing near the door however as Ron frowned in concentration Harry turned away.

It was his biggest mistake of the night.

Yugi gave a startled cry as he was suddenly jerked backwards out of the room. Harry spun, startled at the short sharp sound which stabbed right into his heart. Hermione was thrown sobbing through the doorway. She collapsed onto the floor and curled into a ball.

Unfortunately that stopped Harry from leaping through the door to pummel whoever had grabbed Yugi and was now carrying him upstairs.

Harry stumbled over Hermione, while Ron stopped to help her. Harry was gasping for breath. He was a mess of conflicting emotion and his scar was burning again. All that was lost in a struggle of confusion, agitation and... fury. Oh yes, Harry was furious. This was an anger that ran so deep it frightened him.

Harry took a deep breath, but he did not intend to calm himself. It was as though flood-gates somewhere in his mind had been smashed open.

The fury washed away everything else crushing his surprise, leaving Harry cold and utterly relentless. The Death Eaters had cross the line and now they were going to pay.

Power and strength flowed through Harry's veins. He snarled softly, a noise which echoed eerily in the cellar. In his minds-eye Harry could see the shadow of a pair of blood coloured eyes turn to face him. Those eyes were startled before they faded, lost in the blinding surge of magic.

The power which flow through his veins wasn't the earth magic that burnt like fire. This was cold, a thousand times colder than the icy pool where they had found the sword. Yet Harry felt as though he was burning.

Harry raised one hand, snapping his wrist straight and willing the door open. It exploded off its hinges hurtling forward with enough force to dent the wall.

Harry stepped through the doorway and followed the sense of Yugi. He could feel the elf terrified and in pain. Those emotions only served to make him angrier.

Harry stalked through the hallways and as he rounded a corner there was a shout. Harry didn't even glance over his shoulder; he just thrust backwards with his mind and magic. A single terror filled scream rung through the air sending a pleasant shiver up Harry's spine and then silence fell again.

Harry continued. He could vaguely sense Hermione and Ron behind him, but they were untouchable.

As Harry approached the door to the sitting room his ears caught a scream. If anything the cold power settled deeper into his heart at the sound. How dare they torture Yugi? His Yugi. No one else was allowed to even think about touching him.

The second set of doors smashed open. Harry caught sight of darkings within the room before they rushed over to him. The darkings twirled around him and Harry could have sworn he heard soft chattering coming from the tiny shadows.

Death Eaters whirled. Spells shot towards Harry. He brushed the magic aside with a wave of his hand. Rodolphus Lestrange was standing with his wand pointed at the tiny form of Yugi. Yugi was curled up on the rug, sobbing quietly. "You dare." Harry breathed. He reached out with hands and magic and threw Rodolphus from the room, the window shattered as he passed through it.

Harry spun on his toes as Ron dashed past him towards Yugi. His friend was allowed to touch Yugi, Harry trust him with the child. Harry glanced around the room at the other Death Eaters.

They seemed to have been struck dumb with terror. Harry smiled, their fear was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted and it surged through his veins leaving strength where it passed. Harry focused a little more on the shuddering Death Eaters. He laughed as their terror increased. However something dark and unpleasant pushed back at him forcing him to pull away from the groaning humans.

Then something else flickered through his awareness.

Dobby appeared with a loud crack. The House Elf's eyes almost fell out of his head with surprise as he stared at Harry.

Ron had Hermione's arm over one shoulder and Yugi tucked into the crook of his arm. The little elf's eyes were closed and he was as pale as death. Harry could sense his fear and it hurt, Yugi should never be frightened. Dobby had approached Harry. Harry shifted and looked down. Dobby flinched back a little, but reached out and grabbed Harry's hand. Harry felt the touch as though it belonged to someone else. "Harry Potter must come." Dobby squeaked.

Harry hissed softy, but walked over to Hermione, Ron and Yugi. Dobby grabbed Ron's hand and Harry felt the apparition magic build. Then just as the darkness was about to pick them up a sense in Harry's mind shifted. "They must not leave!" Someone screamed and something whistled through the air towards them.

A heart beat later and they were whipping through the all encompassing darkness towards an unknown destination.

* * *

_This was one of those chapters which flowed out exactly how I wanted it to. It makes me happy to think that everything is working out just as it is supposed to._

_For those of you who didn't know, I've uploaded a snippet chapter as another story. It's an addition to the last chapter called 'A Memorable Encounter'. Go check it out._


	24. A Moment of Ages

_Wow, people seem big on Yami possessing Harry. You guys are mean! What I have planned for poor old Harry is nasty enough, but being possessed by a Shade! Shudder, that's gotta hurt._

_Anyway, there will be a partial explanation as to the happenings of last chapter here. This is, as will quickly become obvious happening about the same time as the last chapter, but with Yami. So we will get his perspective of the goings on with Harry and Yugi. Don't expect him to be very happy about this._

Chapter 24: A Moment of Ages

Yami stood on the top of the hill and looked down into the little dip of farmland below. It was secluded, only had four humans in the area and was nowhere near any Shade territory and there were magical populations close by. It was perfect to gather his army of Shades for training.

Yami clicked his tongue and dissolved his human form. It took him only ten minutes to descend into the house and scare the inhabitants so badly that they wouldn't come back any time soon.

Yami took human form in the centre of the small house and looked around. It was standard, nothing interesting. Yami sighed and settled cross-legged on the ground.

The little bit of fear he had incited from the departing humans had been refreshing, but the distinct lack of humans in this area was going to make things interesting when Yami brought his army here. Admittedly he was hoping that the lack of humans would reduce fighting because once all the Shades were here he intended to trap them within the valley.

Smirking slightly at his plan Yami drew up the earth magic and began to fashion the spells he would require.

Yami's plan stood thus, had traced an earth magic boundary around this little valley. It would be invisible to the coming Shades and as soon as they were all over the line of spells Yami would raise the boundary and trap them within the valley until Yami let them out. The barrier served several purposes.

It would warn Yami if anyone was trying to enter the valley to search them out, particularly humans armed with Veil magic.

The spells would also prevent the other Shades from coming and going to find humans to feed on. If they were worried about losing strength then they were going to be less likely to fight. The earth magic spells would also numb Shade magic which would help to prevent fights, though Yami could see it leading to a serious set of arguments.

Arguments at least were something he could deal with.

Yami set about weaving his spells. The earth magic didn't really leave anything to hide; the magic was invisible to anyone who didn't know it existed or how to find it. However now that Yami had used earth magic on a great number of the Shades who would be within the valley it was possible that some of them would be able to see the greater concentration of magic centred around the boundary spells.

Shades were fast learners and for someone to notice the earth magic wouldn't surprise Yami one bit. As such Yami set a neat thin layer of Shade boundary spells. He used the first few layers from the complexity of a full set of spells. Those layers were the warning spells against Shades and humans. For everything else Yami needed, he was going to have to rely on the earth magic.

While Shade magic could accomplish everything he wanted to do the likelihood of the other Shades being able to go around the spells or simply break them apart was high. That would be disastrous, so earth magic it was.

Yami took his time weaving the spells, he didn't want to make a mistake and he had to stop frequently to rest. Yami had picked this area to reduce the Shades exposure to humans, but the disadvantage was that he was going to run out of strength as well and that was something that would put a serious crimp in his plan.

By the time the spells were all in place Yami was starting to feel the drag on his strength associated with using so much earth magic. He rocked back on his heels and sighed.

Yami had passed a large group of humans, unprotected by anti-Shade spells on his way here. He supposed his best bet would be to head back that way and refresh before calling the other Shades. Yami clicked his tongue. He wanted to be well settled in before he invited all the others here. He needed to be in a position of power when everything started or this was going to be a proper disaster.

Calling to his darkings Yami abandoned his carefully set spells and followed his original path back to the human village.

With the steady flow of fear, anger and discomfort around him, Yami was allowed the opportunity to catch up with Yugi and Harry's whereabouts. Stretching thoughtfully Yami reached along the bond to Yugi. The elf was somewhere not too distant. Still not close enough to speak to, but close enough that Yami was able to sense that Yugi was happy.

Yami made a pleased noise and chuckled darkly when several nearby humans looked over at him startled. Yami smirked and fell still. Non-magical humans couldn't see his shadow form, but a great number of them could hear him.

When his energy was recovered Yami headed back to his training grounds. Yugi's good mood had transferred to Yami and the Shade hummed to himself as he led his darkings slowly back towards his makeshift training yard.

Yami's mind ambled lazily over the coming proceedings. The Shades were not going to be pleased with Yami's proposed method of fighting the Veil magic. Unfortunately Yami had only the one bright side, the death of Voldemort.

It would be nice if Yami could confirm with Harry just how many of the Horcruxes had been destroyed, at least telling the others that might pacify them slightly. Yami grinned as he topped the hill he had first arrived on, fat chance of that ever happening.

Just as Yami was about to head back down into the valley the darkings started to clammer. _Stupefy, stupefy, stupefy. _They all cried out, the little shadows seemed inordinately pleased that they had managed to successfully remember to tell Yami when the other darkings heard that word.

Yami however froze. He reached out through the bond. Yugi was frightened and just a little bit cross. Mingled in with that emotion was a great deal of anger. That anger sent a surge of strength through Yami. Yami shuddered size ways, confused, the anger wasn't his and neither was it Yugi's.

None the less, Harry had called for him, so Yami would go.

Yami spun turning immediately in the direction that the bond to Yugi stretched. This time he wasn't going to play games. He wove the transporting spell as fast as he could. "Where are they little shadows, show me the way?" He told the darkings. Yami tied the transporting spell into the darkings. "Where?" He snarled.

The darkings pulled and Yami spun through the everlasting darkness. As he spun and twisted through space Yami readied himself. The Death Eaters who had his humans and elf were going to pay.

Then Yami hit what felt like a brick wall and fell out of the darkness.

The first thing Yami noticed was that the world appeared to be upside down. Hissing angrily he righted himself and looked ahead. Through the Veil magic woven anti-Shade spells which prevented him transporting through Yami could see a large house. Even from here Yami could sense the Death Eaters inside. He was also now close enough to talk to Yugi for the first time in months. /Are you alright?/ Yami asked desperately.

/I am okay, but they are hurting Hermione, you have to hurry./ Yugi's mind sounded relieved and that, Yami felt, was promising.

/I cannot I am stuck. This place is surrounded by anti-Shade spells, tell Harry to take them down./

/Okay./ Yugi said and Yami could sense him turning to Harry.

Then something went wrong. Yugi gave a startled scream and his attention turned completely away from Yami. /Yugi, Yugi what is wrong?/ Yami called, pressing into the young elf's mind as hard as he dared. Yugi thrashed about and shoved him out.

Yugi was frightened and this simply made Yami angrier.

Yami threw himself at the anti-Shade spells and they grabbed him and ripped at his shadows. Lurching backwards Yami snarled in fury barely sensing the pain of contacting the Veil magic. He could pass through the spells on Hogwarts, he had managed to pass through the anti-Shade spells around that little house two years ago so why was it so hard now?

The answer glared at him; Veil magic.

Hissing in fury Yami started to pace around the boundary of the spells. There had to be some way inside. Yugi was screaming now and it took all of Yami's strength to not scream with him. How dare they hurt his Yugi. How dare Harry allow this to happen. Yami was working his way up to a killing frenzy when something tugged in him.

The Shade hesitated and looked around, had someone called him? The darkings were tracing around him, apparently unbothered.

Yami glared at the spells, it must have been his imagination. Then the tug came again. This time it was more insistent and was followed by something much worse.

Yami's eyes widened in surprise, it was as though a funnel had opened inside him and his strength was pouring out of it. He blinked. In his mind's eye angry green eyes flashed and snatched Yami's strength from within him. Yami struggled back, but was powerless to stop the flow.

Yami hissed weakly as all the energy he had gathered was sucked from his reserves. The worst was yet to come. Once his strength was gone the rest of him seemed to follow. It was as though his essence itself was being drained taken from his shadows without his conscious will. Yami tried to stop it. He was frightened, without his magic Yami would fade into the nothing and then there would be no one to protect Yugi.

But there was nothing he could do. His strength vanished and Yami was left no more than the shadow of a shadow, drifting almost uncontrolled on the breeze.

His strength was gone; the darkings were shifting in confusion. It was as though they could no longer even sense him. Yami tried to extend a tendril of shadows to comfort the little shadows, but nothing happened. His essence had abandoned him.

Yami's mind was confused and weak, but still he could sense Yugi. The elf was in pain, pain so intense that he was screaming, calling out for Yami.

Yami tried to reach along to bond to the elf, but he couldn't. He was empty.

Confused and frightened Yami dragged himself away from the anti-Shade spells.

Instinct told him to hide until he could recover.

Yami didn't know how long he rested beneath the brush outside those walls; terrified and unable to do anything to help himself. Just as Yami was beginning to despair of ever recovering, his strength was shoved back into his shadows. Yami's shadows nearly exploded outwards, startling the darkings as Yami stretched himself out.

With his shadows shuddering and shaking, Yami shifted around a little testing out his newly recovered strength. To have been so weak so quickly and then suddenly recover made no sense. Still there were more important things to do now than to ponder that confusing and horrifying conundrum. Yami reached out along the bond to Yugi, only to find that the elf was now far away.

Jumping upright, partially in human form Yami stretched his mind along the bond. He sensed no fear in Yugi, which was a relief, but there was certainly a lot of worry and he was exhausted. That finalised it. With his strength returned, in fact he had more of it than he had before the strange incident; Yami wove the transporting spell for a second time that day.

This time Yami followed the bond to Yugi pulling his darkings along inside his shadows. To Yami's surprise he reappeared near a small house. It didn't take Yami more than a moment to realise that the house was a wizarding one. If the general sense of human magic didn't do it, then the broom sweeping the front step by itself was a dead giveaway.

Yami looked around. Yugi had started wherever he was, tired and upset the elf reached for Yami's mind seeking comfort.

Yami sent a wave of deep seated affection and encouraged the elf to come and find him. He had seen something which bothered him more. Harry was seated on the edge of a cliff, a stone set into the ground at his feet.

More importantly, Harry reeked of Shade magic. Yami's Shade magic. As Yami approached he could also sense the tainting which lay over Harry's soul, it seemed stronger than it had been when Yami had left the young human.

Yami stepped into human form and walked over. It was definitely time for a serious talk.

* * *

_As opposed to last chapter this chapter was one of those in which I knew exactly what had to happen, I could see it happening in my head, but it refused to come out in anything that wasn't dreadful._

_I wrote this chapter twice and edited this version about eight times so I hope it is okay._


	25. That Old Magic

_Welcome to attempt two of this chapter. _

_After a fabulous review from Phoenix0192 I've decided to go back over this chapter and try to improve it. I'm really starting to see the effects of having so many characters to manage: I'm struggling. The final battle in this story is going to be incredibly difficult I've realised and I hope I am up for the challenge._

_Sorry about the late update, this weekend has been something of a rush._

_Still this is the final explanation as to the confusing events which have suddenly cropped up in Harry's life._

Chapter 25: That Old Magic

Harry spun as he landed. His heart was pounding in his chest in response to the power still flowing through him. Every sense seemed to be on fire and the sudden burst of sunlight burned his eyes.

Someone a million miles away called his name so Harry turned. Hermione and Ron were watching him, terror plain on their faces. The emotion rung through the air leaving Harry's head singing. It almost tasted sweet, giving Harry the soothing sensation of floating on air. The impression was only ruined by the headache creeping through his temples to set up shop behind his eyes.

"Harry." The voice called again. This time Harry noticed that it was Yugi speaking. The elf looked worried though his sparkling eyes were dim with exhaustion. Harry's headache seemed to have spread through his head. Still Yugi's worry was something that should concern him, particularly seeing as Harry's head currently felt as though it were about to explode.

"Harry you have to let go." Yugi insisted, his voice desperate. Harry didn't know what to do. What was he supposed to let go of? Harry wasn't holding anything. All he felt was the climax of this strange feeling, one which seemed to have been creeping up on him for months now.

"Yugi..." Harry gasped out. If Yugi could only understand, maybe the elf would be able to explain. There was something else about Yugi... Harry tried to remember. Something to do with strength...maybe or was it power?

Small hands grabbed Harry face and Harry realised that he was kneeling on the ground surrounded by people. Yugi was watching him sadly. "Harry please let go, we are safe now." Harry wondered if Yugi had noticed the other people. Harry nearly smiled; Yugi was being braver than Harry had ever seen him.

Harry lifted his head and looked at the faces which stared down at him in horrified fascination. The faces were familiar, but somehow Harry couldn't recognise any of them. Harry forced his attention back to Yugi. The thrilling brush of fear from the nearby humans was still humming through Harry, distracting him and preventing him from thinking.

They were safe though. Yugi wouldn't lie to him, but why did that matter?

Apparently it did, because one moment his head was pounding and magic was rushing through his veins and the next the world went black.

It seemed only moments later when Harry's eyes opened again. At a guess it had been longer, seeing as he was now inside and lying on a couch.

Harry tried to sit up and failed utterly. The moment he moved his head gave a very insistent throb and Harry just flopped back into the couch and moaned. The moan brought people running.

"Harry you're awake." Hermione said with relief. Harry blinked drowsily at his friends. Both Ron and Hermione looked frightened. Harry frowned and wondered what had happened and why their fear made him feel ever so slightly nauseous.

"What happened mate?" Ron asked as he leant over the back of the couch.

"I'm not sure..." Harry paused; everything was blurry. He remembered being angry and smashing a lot of things. He also remembered Yugi screaming. Harry grimaced. He was certain Yami had been there at some point as well. "Everything's kind of blurry." Harry muttered. A thought sprung to mind. "Where's Yugi?" Harry asked trying to sit up again, only to be pushed down easily by Hermione.

"I am here Harry, are you alright?" Harry twisted his head around and noticed that Yugi was standing next to him. The little elf wasn't tall enough to be seen when Harry was looking directly up at the ceiling. Unlike Hermione and Ron, Yugi didn't look frightened he just looked utterly exhausted.

"I feel like I've been pummelled violently with boulders, but otherwise I'm okay. Is everyone else alright, did we get out okay?" Harry asked.

The blur in his head was getting in the way of clear memory of last night. None-the-less Harry did remember that Yugi had been unimaginably brave before and so Harry slid his fingers into Yugi's downy hair. "Are you alright?" Harry asked gently. Even through the fuzz in his head Harry could sense how shaky Yugi was. The second Harry had enough strength he would have to lend Yugi something.

Yugi smiled weakly and buried his head in Harry's shoulder. "I need a hug.' He whispered.

Harry shifted his arm out and Yugi immediately snuggled happily in close. Harry twisted his head to the side and tightened his arm. It wasn't the most comfortable hug, but it was good enough.

Hermione and Ron were watching with something close to relief in their eyes. Hermione cleared her throat and Harry glanced back at her through the drifting haze of Yugi's hair. "Most of us are okay. Mr. Olivander's very weak and Yugi's still a little wobbly..." Yugi made a noise of protest into Harry's neck, but Hermione ploughed on. "The only thing is Harry... I ..." Tears filled Hermione's eyes. Harry felt his stomach sink. What had gone wrong? Automatically Harry's arm tightened around Yugi, reminding himself that Yugi was here and that he was safe.

"Hermione just say it." Harry said softly. He had just noticed a wet patch growing in his shirt, just under Yugi's face. Yugi was crying.

Hermione blinked ferociously. "Dobby...he died. Someone threw a knife as we apparated..." Hermione was sobbing now and Harry could see even Ron was making an effort to suppress tears.

Harry only nodded sharply once, before he buried his face in Yugi's hair. There was no way he could possibly speak past the lump in his throat. Dobby was dead, the House Elf who had helped and hindered Harry in uncountable ways since Harry's induction into the wizarding world was gone. There seemed to be an empty space in Harry's stomach and Harry had to force himself to swallow and breathe again.

Harry closed his eyes and took a few shaking breaths. He wasn't sure what to say, but there was one thing he did know he had to do. Gathering his strength Harry pushed himself up off the couch.

"Harry stop." Yugi protested as Harry's movement pushed him aside.

"I have to go and see his grave Yugi." Harry told the elf firmly.

Yugi shook his head and grabbed hold of Harry's arm. "You need to rest Harry; you are too tired to move around. The..." Yugi's eyes were imploring, but Harry forced himself to look away. Surely Yugi understood, after losing his family surely he understood about saying goodbye.

Harry didn't care why he was this tired all he knew was that he had to go and say goodbye to the valiant House Elf who had saved their lives.

Hermione and Ron vanished into the kitchen as Harry made for the door. Hunting for reinforcements most likely, Harry didn't care.

Yugi remained seated on the couch his head in his hands. Harry's heart tugged against him. Yugi needed him, but Harry just wanted to be alone. For the second time in as many days, Harry wished that Yami was there.

Dobby's grave was simple and sweet. A small headstone with Dobby's name carved into it was set carefully on the mound of dirt which covered Dobby's small body. Harry felt a rush of gratitude to whoever had buried the elf.

As Harry was staring down at the single word on the white stone his knees went weak. Dropping to the ground at the foot of the tiny grave Harry sobbed unashamedly.

It didn't seem right that so many people were suffering for him. "Sorry Dobby." Harry whispered. "And thank you." The few words didn't seem to convey enough, but the lump was back in Harry's throat and he couldn't speak past it.

Settling more comfortably on the soft sandy soil over the cliff Harry stared out across the water lost in misery and confusion. All these people were suffering because of him. The entire wizarding world was suffering under Voldemort's power and Harry had known that all year, but somehow the knowledge that one House Elf had perished because he had been willing to help Harry weighed more heavily.

Suddenly Harry felt a rush of chill wind over his skin. He looked up to see a swirl of familiar shadows appear nearby. Harry turned to look back at the grave in front of him. Yami was too late and at the wrong place. Why had the Shade not come when he called?

Hermione had been tortured, Yugi could have been killed and Dobby had died, and Yami could have stopped it all if he had just done what he had promised to do all along.

"What took you so long?" Harry demanded, though his voice lacked any kind of enthusiasm or fury. He felt strangely empty and lost.

Yami had taken human form and now stood at his side examining the grave in front of them. "I was caught outside the anti-Shade spells. Then something happened." Harry felt a ball of confusion settle somewhere in his stomach, but he felt strangely detached from it. Yami settled cross legged at Harry's side. "Harry I do not understand." Yami said softly.

Harry looked over at the Shade, who still stared into the distance. "Where were you?" He demanded again. He had a little more spice in his voice this time. Yami's proximity was apparently enough to fan Harry's famous temper into a fire again.

Yami shook his head as though trying to clear his thoughts. He seemed oddly distracted and not at all at ease. "I had arrived at the place you were held. I called to Yugi to have you remove the anti-Shade spells so that I could help when all of a sudden an... urge filled me. As though someone was calling my name, but I could not hear anything. Then it was... it was like when Yugi was born."

Yami finally turned and glared at Harry. Despite the furious look Harry didn't back down. He knew the anger wasn't directed at him, Yami had long since used up all his anger for Harry. Yami looked Harry in the eyes as he continued. "Yugi was in danger and all of my strength was gone. I was nothing more than a thought on the breeze. Then I arrive here and somehow you feel like my magic. What did you do?" This time the accusation was definitely directed at Harry.

Harry looked down at the ground. Thinking about last night stung. Even through the fog, the knowledge that at some point Dobby's life had been given made his throat tighten. Harry pushed through, he would remember Dobby and he would never let the House Elf be forgotten. "I don't know what happened.' Harry admitted. 'I only remember bits and pieces from last night. I remember Yugi being snatched out of the cellar and they started torturing him..." Harry didn't get any further than that.

Yami nearly exploded. "THEY WHAT?" He snarled.

Fury started pumping through Harry's veins again. He shook his head as his vision started to spin, confusion set in.

Whatever was going on, Harry wished Yami could keep calm. "I needed to protect Yugi, but the earth magic didn't respond. Instead I was... I don't know." Harry shook his head. He still felt awful and Yami's blind fury wasn't helping much.

"I do." A new voice said from behind them. Yugi stepped out from behind the bushes and walked over to them. He went straight to Yami, who was still fuming and climbed into his lap. The elf sighed happily as he leant back into his Shade's chest. Yugi looked up. "Missed you." He said smiling happily. Harry bit off the smile which threatened to curl his lips.

Yami however, was not in the mood for pleasantries. "Are you alright and what is happening?" He growled at Yugi. Harry lost control of his smile and grinned. He couldn't help it. How Yami could worry and be angry at the same time was impressive. For a moment Harry was conflicted, he should be sad for Dobby, but it was so hard to stay upset when Yugi was nearby.

At a look from Yami, obviously requesting backup Harry nodded firmly. Yugi sighed and wrapped his arms around himself. "I am fine."' He insisted. "As for what is happening, I think it may be a little complicated. The earth magic did not respond to Harry because you were angry and because when you are angry and want to destroy something or someone then Shade magic is much more effective."

"So, what does Shade magic have to do with anything?" Harry asked. Humans couldn't use Shade magic, he was sure someone had mentioned that and Harry was certain that Yami couldn't just lend him Shade magic. Harry glanced over at Yami, but the scarlet eyed man was intent on Yugi.

Yugi sighed and rubbed his eyes. Harry felt afresh Yugi's exhaustion, but he couldn't concentrate enough to send Yugi any strength as much as he wanted to. "Last year when Snape cursed me, the earth magic and Yami's Shade magic were the reason I survived the attack. But their defences only took the intent of the magic away.  
The strength of the magic remained and that is what hurt me. Like Yami told you then, because you are both bound to me you received some of the throw back from the spell. The problem was in removing the intent of the spell something had to replace it. That is the way magic works; it needs direction. So the magic replaced itself with earth and Shade magic."

Yugi paused and looked thoughtful before continuing. "Earth magic and Shade magic have their own agendas and the mix of the two was unique. The touch of the earth magic itself did not change either of you because you have both been exposed to it, but Harry you received a dose of Shade magic. Specifically Yami's magic and coupled with the earth magic it formed a bond between you.  
It is nothing like the bond I have with either of you. It is something different. It will allow you to use each other's magic and strength. So when you needed Yami's strength Harry, you took his and he got yours."

Yugi looked up at Yami. "That is why you felt so weak. You are used to Shade strength not human strength." Yugi turned to glance at Harry. "It is also why you have become so sensitive to emotions Harry." He added.

Harry stared at him. "How did you know?" Harry shook his head. That was a stupid question, Yugi always knew. "Never mind. I used Shade magic?" Better to ask impossible questions than stupid ones.

Yami nodded. "You reek of it." He affirmed and then narrowed his eyes. "And if you ever do it again I will make your life miserable."

Harry just smiled vaguely; his mind was wandering a bit and all this talk of exchanging magic was confusing him. Frankly Harry just wanted to go to bed, preferably with Yugi curled up beside him; the elf needed a rest as much as Harry did. If Yami was there to stand guard then all the better. Harry might finally get a full night's sleep.

Yugi however had an additional point to make. "I agree. Harry look at you. You are exhausted, absent and feverish. You cannot use Shade magic ever again, please. You are not made to contain that sort of power." Yugi stood up and stepped up to Harry. "Harry please it could kill you."

Harry blinked slowly. Yugi's eyes were telling him to agree and Harry never wanted to feel like this again. "Yeah, okay I'll try not to." He wasn't sure he could stop himself. After all it wasn't like he had tried to use it before, it had just happened, but he would give it a damn good try.

Harry's mind bumbled around to another question. "How did you figure this all out Yugi?"

Yami lifted an eyebrow and nodded down at Yugi. This close to the two of them Harry could tell that Yami was still very annoyed and Yugi was now a little embarrassed.

The little elf shrugged uncomfortably. "It took me a while. I have been wondering what changes came from Snape attacking me last year and when all this happened I just put all the pieces of the puzzle together. I could be wrong." He offered.

Yami snorted affectionately. "But you do not think you are."

Yugi shook his head. "It all makes sense." Harry just looked at the two of them. If Yugi and Yami thought that made sense then Harry wondered what they considered nonsense.

The three of them sat in silence for a few moments. "I am sorry Dobby died Harry. I tried to save him, but it was too late. By the time we appeared here he was too far gone, carrying Shade magic exhausted him and I..." Yugi said softly, tears welling up into his eyes. Yami instinctively pulled Yugi closer. Harry hugged himself, wishing Yugi was sitting on his lap again.

"It's okay Yugi." Harry swallowed. He understood, Yugi had been exhausted, far too tired to heal even the slightest of wounds, let alone fight back death. Harry didn't want to dishonour Dobby by forgetting him, but at the moment thinking about the House Elf buried in the soil beside him hurt too much.

Harry cleared his throat. "So where are we?" He asked.

Yami shrugged leaving Yugi to reply. "Bill and Fleur's new home apparently." He looked over at the little house. "We should go inside, you need to rest Harry." It seemed a little strange to Harry that his child was telling him when to go to bed. Harry wondered if it was a backwards way of Yugi saying 'I'm really tired Harry can we go sleep now?'

Harry looked over at the house; it seemed like a very long way to walk.

Yami noticed him judging the distance and smirked. "I could always carry you." He pointed out.

Harry jerked to his feet and stumbled forwards. "I'm good thanks." Yami shrugged and got to his feet in a swell of shadows lifting Yugi carefully as he did.

They three of them made their way across the field to the small house. Harry hadn't even lifted his hand to knock when the door snapped open and Harry was graced with a moment of confused mind-blanking as Fleur glared out at them. Her eyes narrowed further when they settled on a content looking Yami.

"'Arry we were worried." Fleur said guiding him gently into the house and through to the kitchen. Hermione, Ron and Dean were sitting at the table with Bill pouring boiling water into several large mugs.

They all looked up as their little group entered. Hermione and Ron's worried faces broke into grins at the sight of Yami.

"Yami!" They both cried out with delight. Ron leant forward eagerly as Yami nodded coolly at him. Hermione however went slightly further, leapt up and wrapped her arms around Yami's neck. A general gasp went around the room as Yami went stiff as a board and pulled back from Hermione's delighted grip. The look on the startled Shade's face was amusing, even to Harry. He looked like a cornered rabbit, scarlet eyes wide and his hands and legs dissolving partially into shadows.

Hermione stepped back. "Sorry Yami." She said, though the wide smile suggested that she wasn't really.

Yami took a moment to regain his composure. "It is fine." He muttered and then looked Hermione over critically.

Harry slumped into a chair and followed Yami's gaze. His two friends and Dean looked well enough, Harry supposed Fleur or Bill had fixed up Hermione's injuries and he was grateful. Yugi tugged lightly on Harry's hand, so he obediently lifted the elf onto his lap. Yugi's weight was strangely comforting so Harry hugged him close. Yugi may not have been using his healing magic, but that didn't stop him from being a soothing presence.

Harry unconsciously leant forward slightly, letting the tips of Yugi's spiky hair brush his chin. Judging by how still Yugi had gone he was already dozing off. Harry didn't want to move and look in case he woke Yugi up. Yugi needed all the rest he could get.

"When did you get here?" Hermione asked Yami eagerly while Harry worked at relaxing his mind enough to let some strength flow to Yugi.

Yami replied quietly, apparently not fully recovered from the shock of being hugged. "Just then. Harry called for me, but I could not get through the anti-Shade spells." His lips twisted irritably. "So when you moved I came here instead." He paused and tilted his head. "Though I am thinking of going back and thrashing the Death Eaters to within an inch of their lives for what they did." The last came out a dark growl.

Hermione and Ron exchanged worried looks. "Actually you may not need to." Hermione mumbled.

Bill coughed slightly and set the mugs on the table. "I would like to ask you something Yami and Harry too if you feel up to it." Bill waited for them both to nod. "We've been talking and we would all like to know exactly what happened there. Ron tells me that Harry was responsible for taking out a large number of Death Eaters including the Malfoy's, but when you arrived here Harry there was definitely something wrong."

Harry blinked and turned to Yami. He wasn't sure just how much the Shade wanted to tell everyone about their supposedly exchangeable strengths so Harry decided to let Yami field this question.

Yami lifted an eyebrow, but before he could answer Ron spoke up. "Yeah mate, because whatever happened was pretty messed up. You looked like you were turning into a Shade or something. You were covered in shadows and..." Ron cut himself off and gave Yami a slightly sheepish look. At a guess Harry would say that he had attracted a lot of darkings and Ron had very nearly been the cause of some awkward questions.

Yami snorted. "You were in danger and I was unable to get to you so Harry and I compromised. The details are not something you could possibly understand." He said glaring around at everyone, daring them to ask further questions.

Harry would have laughed if a wave of exhaustion and anger hadn't hit him. Harry gasped and jerked forwards as the vision slammed into him with the force of a rampant rhinoceros. Voldemort was furious. Harry shoved backwards out of the vision of the tortured Death Eaters. They had let Harry escape and Voldemort wasn't someone who would let failure go unpunished. Harry's startled jump had roused Yugi who peered up at him sleepily.

"Harry, I really think you should go get some rest." Hermione said. She was leaning forward and watching his face. Harry gave her a weak smile before scooping Yugi unsteadily into his arms. Yugi shifted uncomfortably and nestled closer into Harry's chest.

Fleur had moved to stand at the kitchen door. "This way." She said quietly motioning to Harry. Harry felt Yami shift and the Shade followed them up the stairs. Fleur led the two of them into a little bedroom up the stairs. Yami swirled past them both to examine the room before Harry and Yugi entered. Harry took the moment to smile at Fleur. "Thanks Fleur." He said. Harry was truly grateful. Bill had Fleur were putting themselves in a lot of danger housing him here, but they were going to do it anyway.

The half-Veela beamed at him. "Of course 'arry." She replied before backing out of the room and closing the door.

Harry kicked off his shoes, and set Yugi on the bed. The sleepy elf removed his shoes and his jacket before wriggling under the covers. Harry shucked his own jumper and climbed in after Yugi, too tired to completely undress. Yami's shadows drifted over.

As Harry settled his head on the pillow Yugi half opened his eyes. "Harry?" He whispered.

"Mmmm." Harry murmured back. He was half distracted by what appeared to by humming coming from the coiling shadows which wound their way around the bed.

"We will defeat him, will we not?" Yugi breathed.

Harry didn't need to ask who 'He' was. "Yeah we will."' He confirmed. Yami rumbled his agreement.

"For Dobby?" Yugi asked.

Harry's heart clenched, but he took Yugi's hand and squeezed his fingers. "For Dobby." He whispered back.

A single shadow twined its way around their linked fingers and Yami added his own promise. "For Dobby."

* * *

_I hope I did Dobby's death justice, especially considering I still cry when I read that part of the Deathly Hallows._

_I'm not sure if Shell Cottage has stairs or not, but I wanted stairs and so it now has stairs. Just in case someone asks._

_NOTE: Yes Harry appears to have developed another set of fabulous magical powers. I would like to point out one very important thing about this interesting little gift though. If he uses it again 'IT WILL KILL HIM.' So really it was a bit of a once off present._

_Also please note that my update schedule may be making a big change. Unfortunately for the worse.  
I am going to start updating chapters as I finish them, rather than one every week. If I have a chapter that I am happy with finished in a week then I will upload it that Saturday. However, if I'm having trouble with a chapter then I'm going to put it off for a week and only upload it when I'm happy with it. _

_This is partially due to the difficulties I'm going to face with the rest of this story and partially due to the enormous amount of university work which is coming my way._


	26. HalfWay House

_Howdy. Just a quick note, if you read last chapter before the second update notice went up and thought the chapter was a bit average then you weren't alone. Head back and re-read that chapter. I've re-done a whole heap of it so that it reads better._

_Sorry about the slow update this week, the reason behind that is I have actually acquired a Beta. Yes you read correctly. I can imagine there are a few people thinking 'about damn time'. Well thanks again to my lovely new Beta Phoenix0192 who has graciously assisted me in bringing my writing back up to speed._

Chapter 26: Half-Way House

Harry pulled himself out of the dark grey fog of sleep and dragged his eyelids open. For a moment he was hit with a wave of disorientation. The world around him was half blur and half clear, showing a small neat room with a dresser and a window looking out over the ocean. Harry wriggled his arms, one of which was completely numb, underneath him and pushed himself into a sitting position.

Sitting still and blinking sleepily Harry reached up to his face and pulled off his glasses. Squinting in an attempt to compensate for their loss Harry managed to figure out that he had fallen asleep on his glasses. One of the lenses was decorated with a spider-web of cracks and both arms were badly bent. Giving a moody sigh, Harry twisted around and felt through his pockets for his wand.

At that moment, memory returned. The sudden wave of crushing despair, mild confusion and sudden worry nearly made him pass out again.

Harry shuddered and focused on finding his wand so that at least he could see while he finished his panic attack. It took Harry several frantic minutes to remember that the Snatchers had taken his wand.

Dropping his glasses onto the bed-spread in front of him Harry took to staring out of the now completely fuzzy window. The door opening behind him somehow didn't surprise Harry at all.

He turned his head and looked over at the blurs coming into the room. As usual Yami was as clear as day. The slender Shade was watching Harry warily, now Harry knew where the confusion and worry he was feeling were coming from. It also explained why he wasn't worried about where Yugi or his friends were. If Yami was here then no one was in danger.

"Harry, you'the little elre awake." Harry turned to look at the brown topped blur which had come in behind Yami.

"Yeah, hey Hermione could you possibly fix my glasses?" He asked. The blurry room was starting to make him dizzy.

"Sure. _Reparo_." She said firmly and then pressed Harry's glasses into his hands. Harry pushed them onto his face and looked around. Yugi was attempting to climb onto the bed so Harry caught him under the arms and lifted the little elf onto his lap. Yugi hugged him happily. Harry couldn't help but smile in return. This close Harry could tell that Yugi was feeling a little worse for wear, the torture and Harry's exhaustion had hurt him more than he would ever say. Harry focused and sent a little extra strength to the elf.

Yugi looked up at him. "You do not need to do that." He said firmly.

Harry smiled. "I'm feeling better, good as new." He lied. It was hard to tell if Yugi believed him, but the elf settled his head on Harry's chest and closed his eyes. "Although I wish I still had my wand. I'm not sure what I'm going to do without it." Harry mused. He smoothed Yugi's hair gently; the little elf needed a bit of love after what he had been put through.

Hermione blinked. "Oh, sorry I completely forgot." She said and pulled out Harry's holly wand from the pocket she had replaced her own wand into. Holding out the wand and the attached darking to him, Hermione smiled.

Harry grinned in return. Surely things were starting to look up. "Thanks Hermione, but when did you..?"

Hermione looked pleased and glanced over at Ron who was sprawled in the spare chair. "Ron grabbed them after you...well whatever you did."

Harry glanced over at Yami, who had wandered over to the window and was ignoring them all. "Well you see..." He started. Hermione and Ron deserved to know. After all the stuff they had put up with, they should be told what had happened.

Ron snorted. "You don't need to explain mate. Yami and Yugi did that. Kind of messed up don't you think? I mean, actually using Shade magic."

"It is certainly messed up Ron. However what is done is done and from what you have told me there are far more important things to be discussed than the absurdity which occurred yesterday." Yami rumbled turning to look over his shoulder. Ron winced, apparently Yami still made him a little nervous.

Hermione nodded. "'That's true. Harry we haven't had much of a chance to talk here. There are too many people and there's too much of a risk that someone will overhear something. Now that you're awake we can talk though."'

Harry blinked. "Can't people still listen in?"

Ron chuckled. "Yami took care of that. He told everyone if they came upstairs then he'd force feed them to a dragon."

Yami snickered at the startled look on Harry's face.

"Where would you find a dragon?" Harry asked the amused Shade.

Yami arched an eyebrow. "Humans tend to take my threats seriously, no matter how ridiculous." He said by way of explanation.

Yugi giggled. "Harry pay attention." He paused and wriggled around in Harry's lap so that he was facing everyone. Yugi sighed happily and leant back against Harry's chest. "Hermione has something we really think you should hear." Yugi looked over at Hermione and nodded.

Harry shifted so that he was no longer sitting on his legs and looked at his friend. Hermione stared at her hands while she spoke and her voice quavered slightly. "When they took you all down to the cellar they wanted to talk to me." Hermione gave a soft snort. "Well they said they wanted to talk, really they just asked me questions." Hermione swallowed and added softly "... and they used the Cruciatus curse if I didn't answer."

Harry tightened his protective grip on Yugi and Yami gave a low growl. Hermione gave them both faint smiles and went on with her story. "They were very insistent about where we got the Sword of Gryffindor and they wanted to know if we took anything else."

Harry frowned trying to shove aside the vengeful thoughts which were snarling in Yami's voice. "Where is the sword?" he asked, his voice coming out low and dangerous. Harry looked around hoping to see the silver sword propped up in a corner.

Ron winced at Harry's tone. "Still with the Death Eaters. I managed to grab our wands, but I couldn't find the sword. Sorry mate."

Harry shrugged, despite his disappointment, and swallowed the urge to break something. "It's alright, our wands are probably more important at this stage. We've still got Yami to destroy the Horcruxes. Right?" Harry threw a glance at Yami who nodded casually his eyes still fixed on Hermione.

"Hermione is not finished." Yami noted, only the stiffened tone in his voice indicating that he was still fuming.

Harry turned back to Hermione. "Sorry Hermione."

Hermione smiled weakly. "That's okay Harry. Anyway, remember when we arrived Lucius asked Rodolphus how we could have taken the sword from his vault in Gringotts. Well they kept asking how we managed to break in and if Griphook had helped us so I figure there has to be something else in that vault that is important." All this came out in a gush that wasn't at all like Hermione's normally composed self, even her normally bushy hair seemed wilder than usual.

Harry clenched his teeth and could almost feel Yami doing the same thing. While Harry's concern had mainly been for Yugi, who in truth hadn't signed up for this level of danger, Harry had not forgotten that the Death Eaters had tortured Hermione as well - they were going to pay for that.

"I think there are just some other treasures, there must be loads in a vault from a pure-blood family like the Lestranges." Ron noted.

Hermione shook her head, in an exasperated way that suggested this wasn't the first time Ron had raised this point. "No there was definitely something else they were asking about, something that had them both very worried. I mean why would they care if some other treasure had been taken unless there was something else which was so important that they were terrified of us stealing it?"

Harry nodded and bit his lip, he had to know what information Hermione had given the Death Eaters, but he didn't want to offend her. "What did you end up telling them?" He asked Hermione gently, to show he didn't blame her if she had told them anything; after all they had been torturing her.

Hermione levelled her gaze at Harry. "I told them that the sword we had with us was a fake, and that we had just picked it up along the way."

Harry stared at her in amazement; his friends continuously surprised him with their strength. "Wow Hermione that was a great idea."

Hermione blushed happily, but her face tightened again in thought. "Maybe, but it won't take long for them to verify that the sword is real."

A knife blade pressed into Harry's scar and he leant back into his pillow and focused on the wall above Hermione's head. He took a couple of shaky breaths and tried to crush the blind fury which was niggling away at the back of his head. Harry flicked a glance at Yami, but the Shade was watching him with nothing but curiosity in his expression. Harry shook off the feeling and forced his mind back to Gringotts. At Harry's sudden silence Yugi glanced over his shoulder and blinked. "Are you okay Harry?" He asked. Harry hugged Yugi gently in response.

"Yeah just thinking." He puzzled Hermione's story over in his head for a moment more. "I think Hermione's right. I think there is something else important in the Lestrange's vault and the only thing it could possibly be would be the last Horcrux. I mean Vol..." Harry caught himself quickly. "You-Know-Who has given the Death Eaters Horcruxes to look after before."

"Last?" Yami chimed in. "You have only one more to destroy?" Harry blinked; Yami actually seemed worried.

"Well we still have to kill Nagini, but other than that yeah, just the one." Harry said.

Yami nodded slowly. "I had better get moving. I still have a great number of things to do."

Harry nodded and filed that away as something to ask about later. He needed to know how his Shade army was coming along, but for the moment he needed to focus on the Horcruxes. "So if the last Horcrux is in the Lestrange's vault in Gringotts I guess we have to break in and steal it."

Ron snorted. "How are we supposed to do that?" Ron asked. "No one can break into Gringotts." Harry threw a glance at his red-headed friend. He was going to guess that Ron had already pointed this out to Hermione.

"Nothing is impossible." Yami said firmly. "It is something you must do, so find a way to do it."

Yugi grinned. "Pep talks Yami. That's not like you."

The Shade rubbed his cheek. "I think Harry and I may have exchanged more than just our magic." He grumbled. "I am beginning to sound like a human."

"Is that a bad thing?" Ron asked with a grin.

Yami glared at him. "If I am to talk around several Shades to fight for you then yes it is a bad thing. Acting like a human will not endear me to them."

"I hate to tell you this Yami, but acting like a Shade will not endear you to them either." Yugi pointed out.

Yami rolled his eyes. "This is all beside the point." Harry smothered a smile; apparently Yami wasn't too keen on the attention. "A plan is needed to break into this Gringotts place. What will be required?" He asked them.

Hermione shook her head. "I have no idea." She brightened suddenly. "But maybe Griphook could help us. He might even know for certain what is in the Lestrange vault."

Harry nodded. Like all of Hermione's ideas, it was a good one. However he couldn't imagine that the goblin was going to be particularly forthcoming about the contents of the bank vault, particularly when he found out they were going to break into it.

Harry set Yugi on the bed beside him. He wasn't entirely sure about the strength of his legs and didn't want to crush Yugi when he plunged face first into the floor. Harry swung his legs over the edge of the bed and got up, happy that he only swayed slightly. "So let's get moving. Where's Griphook?" Harry asked.

Yugi stood up on the bedspread. "Fleur has him in one of the other rooms. They were going to move him out of here with Dean, Luna and Mr. Olivander, but Hermione and Ron thought you might like to talk to him, so they talked Bill into letting him stay here for a while. Dean, Luna and Mr. Olivander are going somewhere else this afternoon though."

Ron looked startled. "How did you find out about that?"

Yugi examined his hands. "People tend to forget I am there." He said quietly.

"Useful skill." Yami noted, moving past the bed and lifting Yugi up onto his hip. "Not normally something I can get away with." He flashed his teeth in a rarely seen smile.

Yugi gave Yami a faint smile before turning to look at Harry. "Ready?" He asked.

Harry nodded and with Yami leading the way they headed for Griphook's room. As Harry walked he watched Yugi. As soon as Yami had arrived Yugi had automatically gone to the Shade and once again they seemed attached at the hip. It was slightly depressing to think that despite everything Yugi would still chose Yami over him. If he was going to admit it, Harry would say that he was jealous.

Dipping his head to stare firmly at his feet, Harry concentrated instead on thinking about what he could say to convince Griphook to help them.

Yami pushed open the door to the small bedroom and stepped inside. The room was dark, the windows covered with thick curtains. The goblin was seated on the bed and as they squeezed their way into the little room his eyes narrowed. Griphook seemed to have come through the encounter without too many injuries, though he sported a nasty cut over one eye which extended up through his right ear.

Harry was close enough behind Yami to see the look of utter terror flash over Griphook's face at the sight of the Shade's gleaming red eyes. Harry glanced at a calm Yami and wondered if there were any magical races, other than the elves, that weren't affected by the Shade's chilling fear magic.

Yami obviously noticed the goblin's fear and withdrew politely to a nearby corner. In the strange corner of Harry's mind which was now connected to the Shade, Harry could sense that Yami was enjoying himself. Harry wasn't going to begrudge him that. Yami's help was going to be essential soon enough and despite Harry being sure that Yami was entirely with them he didn't really want to annoy Yami.

Harry sat on the chair near the goblin's bed. "Hello Griphook, are you alright?" He asked.

Finally tearing his eyes from Yami and Yugi in their corner, Griphook looked at Harry. "Well enough Harry Potter. Surely you are not here to ask about my physical well being."

A low growl emitted from the shadowy corner at Griphook's harsh tone. The goblin jumped.

Harry glared over his shoulder at Yami, who narrowed his eyes warningly. Yugi however had a smile lingering on his lips. Harry turned back to Griphook. Apparently he had a pair of bullies to back him up in his questioning.

"Griphook, I have a few questions to ask you." Harry told the goblin. He could see the vague shadows of Hermione and Ron standing behind him as well. Harry really hoped that the number of people confronting him wouldn't frighten Griphook too much.

Far from it, the number of people in the room seemed to have steeled him. "Ask Harry Potter." He replied slyly. "But be warned, I may not answer."

Harry held out a hand to stay the move he knew Yami was going to make. "I was wondering if you could give me some advice concerning goblins." Harry asked. He regretted the approach; he was going about this in a very round-about way.

Griphook lifted an eyebrow. "Advice is free."

Harry cleared his throat and decided to just dive straight in. "We want to break into the Lestrange vault in Gringotts, they have something in there which will help us to defeat You-Know-Who." Harry said firmly. However he could see as soon as the first half of the sentence was out of his mouth that Griphook would refuse.

"You think I will help you? It is impossible to steal from a Gringotts vault." Griphook snapped.

Ron shook his head. "It's been done before."

"Yeah, the same day I first met you Griphook, seven years ago." Harry added.

Griphook nearly bared his teeth, only Yami's presence in the corner stopped him. "The protection on that vault was minimal."

Harry opened his mouth to continue his argument. There had to be something that he could say to convince Griphook to help them, because without the goblin's help they would never succeed. Griphook jumped in before Harry could comment. "I will never help you. We have been placed in authority over the treasures that you humans wish to protect. I will not betray my kind" Griphook snarled and turned his face away.

Harry clenched his teeth and leant forward trying to think of something that would change the goblin's mind when a hand settled onto his shoulder. Harry half turned before Yugi was shoved into his arms and Yami moved smoothly past him.

Yugi wriggled around, but before any of them could say anything Yami had picked Griphook up by his ears and shoved him into the wall. Despite Yami's lack of height, he was tall enough that holding the struggling and cursing goblin at eye level still kept Griphook's feet well off the ground. Yami leant forward until he could whisper in the goblins ear. Shadows of Shade and darking detached and wound their way around Griphook who had stopped struggling and was now turning pale.

"What's he saying?" Harry whispered to Yugi.

Yugi shrugged slightly. "I do not know I do not speak Gobbledegook." He replied though he looked very startled.

After a minute Yami dropped Griphook on his feet and stalked back to his corner. He leant casually against the wall and crossed his arms. "Perhaps now you will be a little more cooperative." Yami told Griphook firmly.

The goblin shakily climbed back onto his bed. Yugi slid off Harry's lap and trotted over to Yami who glanced down as Yugi leant into his knees.

Harry blinked, but turned back to Griphook who was still glaring at him. "So will you help us?"

"Your Shade has given me no choice in the matter." Griphook replied sullenly.

Harry sighed. While at least they didn't have to talk Griphook around Yami's threats also meant that they wouldn't have the goblin's willing cooperation. "We are only after one thing in the vault." Harry said. "We won't take anything else and if it isn't there then we'll leave without a problem."

Griphook sneered. "There will be a great many problems Harry Potter. The vault that you wish to enter is one of the deepest and best protected within Gringotts, it will not be easy to reach or to enter." The goblin settled back. "Leave. I need to think about what obstacles stand in your way." Closing his eyes Griphook curling in on himself and turned his back to them all.

Hermione and Ron were already at the door by the time Harry had risen to his feet. Yami was still watching the goblin, his eyes glowing in the dim light. However he pushed away from the wall and followed Harry and the others out of the room, Yugi following at his heels.

Harry closed the door and paused. "Well that didn't quite go as well as expected." He sighed.

Ron shrugged. "He's going to help isn't he? What more did you want mate?"

Harry looked at Yami out of the corner of his eye. "A little more cooperation and a little less intimidation." He said carefully.

Yami flashed white teeth in an unprecedented second grin. "Intimidation is much more entertaining." He noted. "This brings me to a question." He paused considering how to ask. "How did you manage without me?"

Hermione giggled and Ron grinned. Harry tried to resist smiling, but the Shade seemed so genuine that eventually Harry gave in and laughed along with the others. Surprisingly Yami didn't seem bothered.

"What's so funny?" A voice asked. Everyone turned to look at Dean who was standing at the top of the stairs peering around the corner.

Harry shook his head still grinning. "Nothing. What's up?" He asked back.

Dean grinned. "It's just that Luna, Mr. Olivander and I are off and we were wondering if you were up to seeing us off."

Harry smiled. "Yeah." He said, still chuckling faintly. They all trooped downstairs. Mr. Olivander was seated on the living room couch. The old wandmaker was still very pale, but his face broke into a smile as Harry stepped into the room. He didn't even seem to notice Yami, who had once again retreated to a corner of the room. "Harry Potter, I didn't have a chance to thank you before." Harry stepped up to the elderly man and shook his hand.

"Don't mention it Mr. Olivander." He said.

"Hello again Harry." Luna said as she came around the corner, smiling vaguely. "Are you better now?" She asked.

Harry smiled in return. Trust Luna to notice. "Yeah, much better thanks Luna."

"Alright everyone time to go." Bill said. Luna and Hermione hugged each other and Ron and Dean exchanged handshakes. Yugi hurried over to give his goodbyes with Yami trailing in his wake.

As everyone trooped out the door to bid a final goodbye, Harry sunk onto the sofa and rested his head in his hands.

"Are you still tired?" Yami asked quietly. Harry jumped, he had been sure that Yami had left with everyone else.

"No I'm alright." Harry sighed and remembered something he had wanted to ask Yami. "So how close are you to having an actual functioning army?" He asked.

Yami made a face. "I have sent messages to the Shades and I have come up with a method of fighting the Veil Magic." Harry brightened at that, it was certainly good news. Yami continued. "However I am not sure how well it will work, simply because it requires a certain degree of cooperation and that is not something that we Shades are particularly good at."

Harry grinned. "I've noticed." Yami glared at him so Harry hurried on. "So how much longer do you think you'll need because as soon as we've got the cup then we'll be ready?"

Yami shrugged. "I have a plan and hopefully that will mean I will be ready as soon as you are. However to be ready I will need to leave here soon."

Harry nodded slowly. "Well I think we should be alright without you." He glanced at Yami. "Contrary to popular belief we were doing alright before we were caught by the Snatchers."

Yami lifted an eyebrow and Harry got the distinct feeling that Yami didn't believe him.

"If you are sure." Yami said doubtfully.

"I'm sure Yami; we're really going to need the Shades to fight Him." Harry insisted.

Yami eyed him, but didn't seem convinced. Harry made a mental note to have Yugi talk to their Shade.

Everyone came trooping back into the living room and Bill looked at Yami. "I take it that you've finished whatever secret talks you were having." He asked.

Yami smirked. "No, but we have relocated them to the goblin's room."

Bill gave Harry a sharp look. "Alright, I'll tell Fleur." He turned and walked out of the room, glancing back over his shoulder with a worried look.

Ron sighed. "So we're going through with it all?" He asked, looking around at them.

"We don't have a choice Ron. We need to find out if the cup is in that vault." Hermione said firmly.

Yugi nodded. "It is going to involve a lot of planning." He looked up at Yami. "When are you leaving?" Yugi asked softly.

Yami's eyes widened slightly. "What makes you think I am leaving?" He asked. Harry got to his feet hurriedly in order to hide his smile.

Yugi shook his head. "Your army is not ready yet and Harry will need them soon."

Yami sighed and answered reluctantly. "I will leave later, once I am sure that the goblin will cooperate." He narrowed his eyes at the three humans who grinned and mounted the stairs again heading back for Griphook's room.

Halfway up the stair case a blaze of pain went through Harry's scar. With a cry of surprised pain Harry staggered backwards and fell. He hardly noticed though because Voldemort's whereabouts had suddenly snapped into sharp focus.

_Harry was standing on the lawns at Hogwarts. He considered entering the school and rousing Severus, but decided against it. Better that this was done alone and out of sight of his Death Eaters. Turning and walking smoothly across the grass, Harry approached the shining white tomb of the last Headmaster of Hogwarts._

_Looking down at the smooth alabaster Harry smiled. Lifting his wand he drew it sharply to the right and the heavy stone which rested on the top of the grave shattered. Harry leant backwards slightly and allowed the dust to clear. _

_Inside lay Dumbledore, his greatest enemy. _

_Smiling in satisfaction Harry reached into the tomb and took the wand which rested in the old man's hands. Lifting the wand free of the tomb Harry lifted it up to examine it. To think something so unassuming contained so much power. Harry turned_...and nearly rolled off Yami's shoulder. "Hold still." The Shade growled. Harry could feel a ripple of well-suppressed worry coming from Yami so he fell still.

Yami carried him back to the small bedroom Harry had woken in that morning and dropped him on the bed. Hermione and Ron had hurried into the room before them and were now watching him in worry. After a moment of trying to steady his breathing Harry noticed that Hermione was carrying Yugi and the elf had his eyes closed. Swallowing a sudden surge of terror Harry tried to stand back up. Yami pushed him down. "Stop. Yugi is alright, you just frightened him." The Shade snapped.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, craning his neck to get a better look at the elf.

Yugi opened his eyes. "Sort of, the vision startled me that is all." Yugi took a shaky breath and reached out to Harry. Hermione hurried over and handed the little elf over. Yugi settled on Harry's lap and rested his head against Harry's chest. Harry hugged Yugi so tightly to him that the all the air was force out of his lungs.

Harry looked down. "How can these visions affect you?" He asked fretfully.

Yugi looked up and gave a shy smile, refusing to meet Harry's eyes. "Well I have been...sort of suppressing the visions...at least I have been trying to." Yugi blushed and ducked his head again. "They make me feel really funny and they do funny things to you as well so I have been filtering them out. It has not worked completely, but it did help a little bit." Yugi said in a rush.

Yami growled softly behind Harry. Harry however caught Yugi's chin and lifted the elf's head up, forcing him to meet Harry's eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked quietly. Harry knew he should have been angry, but he just couldn't make himself mad. He was just worried that Yugi had been hurt by Harry's visions.

Yugi shrugged uncomfortably. "I thought you might get angry 'cause the visions were helping a little bit."

Harry groaned. "Yugi they really could have been helpful."

Yugi's eyes filled with tears. "I was just trying to help." He said in a tiny voice.

Ron coughed slightly. "What did you see?" He asked Harry.

Harry rubbed his head, suddenly noticing that there was a bump and his head was throbbing. "Ouch." He commented.

Yugi immediately looked up and extended a hand to touch Harry's cheek. "You hit your head on the wall before Yami could catch you." Yugi said, his voice still a little thick from suppressing his tears.

The ache eased. Harry hugged Yugi gently. "Thanks and I'm not mad." He said. Yugi smiled faintly. Harry lifted his head and looked at his friends. Hermione had taken the seat and Ron was leaning against the wall next to the dresser Yami was sitting on.

"Vol...You-Know-Who has taken Dumbledore's wand. I don't know why..." Harry didn't even get to finish before Yugi interrupted with a startled "Oh no."

Everyone looked at him. Yugi blushed slightly at the sudden attention, but the tension was shattered by Yami, who snorted. "You do not still think the old humans wand is this Treaty wand do you?"

Yugi glared at Yami sharply. "Yes I do."

Hermione interjected sharply. "Hold on, Treaty wand as in the Hallow wand."

Yugi turned and nodded. "Yes. All of Dumbledore's spells had earth magic in them, but he claimed that he had never even heard of earth magic. He let me look at his wand and I could see that it had been made by elves."

"You can tell?" Ron asked obviously impressed.

Yugi nodded again and wiped the tears out of his eyes. "There are things to look for, but that is beside the point. I think I also know where the other Hallows are."

Yami grunted. "I know about that rock, but what about the cloak?" He asked.

Harry looked between the two of them. Apparently they had had this conversation before.

Yugi sighed and looked back at Harry. His bright eyes were serious. "I think that the Resurrection Stone may have been in the Ring that Dumbledore destroyed last year." Yugi told them."I cannot be sure though because I never had a good look at it."

Hermione frowned. "What about the Invisibility Cloak."

Something went click in Harry's head and he looked down at Yugi in amazement. "You think my cloak is actually the third Hallow?" He asked.

Yugi nodded. "I am absolutely certain of that one. It is definitely elfin made, even Yami can tell and it does everything that the archives said it did. I cannot use magic under it, it can act as a shield against certain spells, it is really old and the spells still have not faded." Yugi finished.

Hermione shook her head. "How did You-Know-Who know that the Elder wand was actually Dumbledore's wand?" Everyone turned to look at Harry.

Harry stared at his hands, remembering the vision. He could easily recall the feelings and ideas which always came with his glimpses into Voldemort's mind. "He's been after the Elder wand all year. A wand so powerful it can defeat any other, because he needed a way to overcome our wand's twin cores. Maybe Mr. Olivander told him about it, maybe he heard it in a story like we did, but he's been searching for it. Somehow along the way he discovered that the wand ended up in Dumbledore's hands."

"How?" Hermione asked quietly. Yami shifted slightly, his eyes watching Harry fiercely.

Harry sat for a minute, thinking it over. "The wand maker Gregorovitch. Grindelwald must have stolen the wand from him. Then when Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald he must have taken Grindelwald's wand and kept it."

"How could You-Know-Who have known that it was the Elder wand?" Ron asked, rubbing his head in confusion.

Yugi answered this time. "Mr. Lovegood said that the Elder wand was easily traced across history. Voldemort must have done just that."

"It makes sense and also provides problems." Yami noted. "If he ever masters this wand his power will be immense." Yami paused and smiled faintly. "At least against humans."

"No." Yugi said, shaking his head firmly. "The wand is elfin and allows the wielder to command the earth magic, but that command is not complete. Anyone with an understanding of the earth magic should be able to control the earth magic above the wand's power. The elves would have ensured that to make sure the wizards never used the wand against us." Yugi turned to Harry. "If you concentrate you will be able to command the wand through the earth magic, even though he holds it. But you must focus. The magic was made for elves to externally control, not humans."

"Can't you do it?" Harry asked.

Yugi shook his head. "You are the only one who can defeat him Harry. We can help you, but you must be the one to face him." Harry swallowed nervously.

"Okay, but if that's true then the most powerful wand in history is still in You-Know-Who's hands." Ron said.

Yami sighed. "A powerful wand will make no difference against the Shades. It fact it will slow him down. There is no way for him to bind the earth magic and Veil magic together. The magic's are too fundamentally different. He will have to choose between using his wand and fighting my Shades with the Veil magic. Either way we will have him."

Yami slid off the dresser, shadows catching and landing him on his feet. "Speaking of which, if you are certain that you can control the goblin I must leave. If I am to assemble this army then I need to get back to it. I need to ensure that we are ready when you have destroyed the last Horcrux."

"We still have to kill Nagini." Harry noted.

"Perhaps." Yami said and turned towards the window. He glanced back over his shoulder and gave them all a surprisingly gentle smile. "Good luck with your plan, call me if you need me."

Then with a swirl of shadows, Yami was gone.

Harry stared at the spot where the Shade had stood a moment before. Questions whizzed through his head. Why hadn't Yugi mentioned that Dumbledore had the Elder wand? If he had they could have gotten to it before Voldemort.

Why had Dumbledore made everything so difficult for them, throwing in the clues for the Hallows had complicated and confused them? Harry still wasn't sure if Dumbledore wanted him to find the Hallows or if he was destined to only know of their presence.

Harry shook his head in an attempt to clear it. A more immediate question leapt forward

How were they going to break into the single most secure building in the whole wizarding world? This was going to take some effort.

* * *

_Holy guacamole was a long one._


	27. The Shades

_I think this may be the most difficult chapter I have had to write in this entire series. It felt like I was bringing together all the bad guys I could think of and then leaving them to take over the world._

Chapter 27: The Shades

Yami spun out of the shadowy darkness and twisted to land on his feet. For a moment the world spun and dipped. Grabbing hold of a tree and leaning into the trunk Yami gave himself a moment to steady. Two transporting spells so close together without access to humans had taken a toll on his strength reserves.

Yami's darkings cooed around him, curious and apparently unbothered by the sudden lurching movement through space.

Sending them a thread of magic to feed on, Yami straightened and stretched out his senses. Out to the north Yami could sense the town he had last perused for energy. Seeing as there was nothing in any other direction Yami slid back into his shadow form and made for the town.

Time was on his side no longer. It wouldn't take Harry and Yugi long to come up with a plan to get the last Horcrux and then they would call him to destroy it and they would have to go after Voldemort himself.

Yami needed to call everyone together and start training the Shades to fight the Veil magic. That in itself was going to take a lot more patience that Yami thought he possessed.

As Yami settled down within the town his mind wandered back to the little house on the cliff. For a while he had been content with how things were panning out. Harry and his other humans had found one Horcrux and destroyed it and they were now on the trail of another. However Harry's last vision was concerning. Not because of what Harry had seen.

Far from it.

Yami couldn't care less if Voldemort had some powerful elfin wand. The earth magic should respond first to someone who could consciously control it besides which Yami doubted that the earth magic would respond to someone so deeply threaded with darkness and Veil magic. Yami shifted away from a group of humans who had stepped inside the building and were moping around while they cooked.

The thing which worried Yami most about Harry's vision had been the young human's response to the vision. The tainting on the boys soul, which Yami had almost forgotten about, had flared as the vision had struck him. It had been dark and thick and Yami had barely been able to stomach catching Harry and carrying him upstairs.

The tainting bothered him. Yami was now sure that Harry was another Horcrux. Yami turned that thought over his head, a part of the non-humans soul resided within Yugi's young parent. It was a serious problem and one which Yami still couldn't think of a way out of. Yami could easily destroy the Horcrux, but doing so would kill Harry and so Yugi, yet if they didn't destroy that Horcrux then this war would have been an utter waste of time.

Yami growled, sending the humans scattering. He was certain that Harry didn't know of the Horcrux inside him and Yami had made sure that Yugi didn't either. It would only worry the elf and he had enough to think about. However this problem wasn't going to go away and unless Yami came up with something then one of the other Shades would kill Harry when they realised what the tainting on him was.

Skimming lightly over the treetops towards his isolated training valley Yami turned some options over in his head. There was the possibility that Dumbledore had known about the Horcrux and had made some plan about it. If that was true then Yami was mildly upset that the old human was dead because it took the opportunity to kill him away.

Checking the spells as he crossed them Yami knew what his only option was. He was going to have to ask Ryou and the old elfin master Solomon for help. There had to be something within the earth magic's capabilities which would allow them to destroy the Horcrux without killing Harry at the same time. Finding the time to talk to the two elves was going to challenging though.

Having made this decision Yami settled at the very centre of his little territory and called up his darkings. This time he didn't want just one of them to pass the message he wanted all of them to contact all the other darkings they could reach.

Yami's darkings swirled around him as they were joined by all the darkings in the nearby area. "Call to the Shades. Tell them to come to me now. Be ready. We fight." The necessity of speaking through the darkings forced Yami to keep the message short, but the simplistic language the darkings required was strangely satisfying.

Settling back down to the ground Yami kept the long tendrils of his shadows loose to ensure that the darkings remained close by. He could hear them whispering to each other, commenting with a great deal of excitement about the all the Shades suddenly on the move.

Yami made a happy noise, from the sounds of it there were no qualms about his message. That was good because now Yami had another message to send and it was not going to an easy one to communicate.

Calling over the darking Yugi had given him for Christmas last year; Yami took a few minutes to phase the initial call in language which would be easily passed on.

"Call for the darking in the elfin village with Bakura-Shade." Yami told his darking. He used a level of formality in the phrasing of his request. Yami wanted to be sure that only Bakura got this message. If any of the other Shades found out about the other alliances Yami had organised they might change their minds about fighting in this war.

The darking purred around for a few moments before it answered. _Listening._

Yami shifted automatically into a fighting position and had to force himself to relax. "The war will begin soon, send a message to the giants and prepare the elves. My next call will tell you where the battle ground will be." He said firmly.

_Hear Shade call, how many? _Bakura's reply came through in darking speech.

Yami twitched. "Not sure, will you come?"

_No._ Yami snorted, that was a typically Bakura response. Petting the darking absently Yami rolled over and stretched. His reserves were full and he was feeling moderately confident about the upcoming confrontation.

Still it would be some time before the other Shades arrived and it would be best if Yami was ready for that moment.

It took the Shades a day to arrive. During that time Yami had gone over and over his boundary and inhibitory spells until he was certain that they would be able to stand against everything thrown against it. He also confirmed that all the nearby anti-Shade spells were enhanced by Veil magic and many of those protected areas contained Death Eaters so hopefully they would be able to practice.

Yami settled lightly in the central clearing he had created to gather everyone. It would be best if there wasn't anything to hide behind particularly during the first meeting when Shades tended to be the most vicious.

Malik was the first Shade to arrive. His arrival set Yami's boundary spells humming. Yami rose from his resting place and went to meet the youngster. As he approached the invisible boundary line Yami could sense several other Shades arriving in the distance. He was pleased that they had managed to come so quickly. From what he had heard of Harry and Yugi's plans they would need to act fast. Yami only hoped that the arguments would be over quickly and that everyone would pick up the skills required to pull off this difficult spell.

Malik spun to a stop and looked warily at Yami. "Welcome." Yami said, twisting lightly into human form. It would be best to make this as informal as possible. Shade formalities tended to involve copious amounts of violence.

Malik looked around nervously, forming eyes in his shadows. "Where are the others?" He asked warily.

Yami tilted his head in the direction of the other approaching Shades. He could sense six in total which meant that there were more approaching than he had invited, because Yami couldn't sense Atem yet. "They are coming, move to the clearing in the centre of the valley." He instructed pointing the way.

Yami waited patiently just inside his boundary. His darkings flitted around him, joined by the single darking which Malik had brought with him. The rest of the Shades approached in a very unhappy group. They obviously felt that it was best to meet up with Yami on their arrival. He was only one after all who actually knew what they were supposed to do. Even Voldemort hadn't actually managed to gather a great number of Shades together without them attacking and killing one another.

Yami resisted the urge to smirk as he spoke to Taro and Shar, an interested newcomer, who had arrived together. "Take human form please, if you attack Malik the youngster then I will pound you into the ground. Remain in human form please, let's not offend anyone." Yami was finding it hard to not be patronising.

When Taro and Shar had made their way into the clearing Yami stretched out his senses again. On the very edge of his mind he could just sense Atem. The other blood-eyes had the longest distance to travel to get here, so it was not surprising that he was the last to arrive. However Yami wished he would hurry. He couldn't activate the spells until all the Shades were inside of them and having them all so close together without any defence was making Yami a little nervous.

With a final glance into the distance Yami turned and picked his way through the trees back to the clearing.

Yami looked out over the gathered crowd.

There were seven Shades if you didn't count him. He had decided that he wouldn't involve himself in actually fighting the Veil magic. Someone needed to direct the Shades in the battle, telling them who they could attack and who they were fighting with. Yami felt that he was really the only Shade who was qualified for that particular task. Yami would also be acting as a go between for the various species who would be involved in the battle. It wasn't a particularly high flying job, but someone had to do it and Yami was the only person that everyone knew by name and by sight.

All the gathered Shades were currently standing with a boundary of at least three feet between them and their neighbours. They were throwing suspicious glances at both Yami and the other Shades. Yami had to admit this was an improvement. A least they were standing in the same area and no fights had broken out...yet. There was a lot of glaring and growling though. Yami was willing to allow that to continue.

Yami's boundary spells hummed for the last time. Atem had arrived. Yami counted slowly to ten. As he did there was a shifting in the corner of his eye and Yami turned his head slightly to see Atem's sleek form step from the shadows under the tree canopy. Scarlet eyes turned up to look at him with distrust.

With the last Shade now within the spell line Yami reached out and tapped the boundary and binding spells which hummed and activated.

They were Shades, boundary spells and illusions were the core gift of their magic. The instant the spells closed around them the others knew. Yami threw up a shield the instant the first pair of eyes widened. Six different Shade spells slammed into his shield. The shield sucked the magic from the attacking forces and wove it into itself.

The other Shades took one moment to glare at Yami with utter hatred before they turned on each other.

Yami sighed and shook his head.

"What did you expect?" Atem approached Yami quietly while the others started to hurtle magic at each other.

"An intelligent response." Yami replied in a shout. The noise level had escalated as Shades grappled with each other.

Yami kept his shield in place. He didn't trust that Atem wasn't also angry and while the shield wouldn't hold long against Atem at least it would give Yami a moment longer to attack or defend himself. It didn't surprise Yami in the least that Atem had realised immediately what the spells he had raised were, or that he would understand the implications of the barrier keeping them in the valley.

"From children?" Atem shook his head in amusement. "You will need to explain this fighting technique of yours in small words so that they are able to understand you."

Yami lifted an eyebrow, but didn't answer.

After a few more minutes watching the others exhaust themselves Atem spoke. "A question has occurred to me?" He noted.

Yami looked up slightly to meet Atem's curious gaze. "Has it?" Yami replied coldly.

Atem clicked his teeth, his own eyes still on the fighting in front of them. Yami noticed that Malik had withdrawn quickly from the fight and was now making for the boundary spells. Well that was encouraging, as soon as they realised they couldn't escape some of them would start figuring out that that meant that they shouldn't try and kill each other.

"The other two blood-eyes on the island fought with the non-human and yet you have not gone to them to assist in this battle. In fact from the looks of it they will not be joining with us at all. Instead you come to me, who was never involved and to Bakura who was long bound to an elf at that time. Why is that?" Atem asked finally.

Yami shrugged. He hadn't really thought about the other two blood-eyes other than to dismiss going after them. If they had come with one of the others he wouldn't have turned away the assistance, but he had never really considered asking them to join the army. "They would be heavily invested in revenge, you and Bakura are not. I would have little leverage against the two of them to prevent them from killing the non-human." Yami could sense Malik bouncing off the boundary spells. He smirked slightly, but maintained his shield. Everyone would test the boundary spells which were designed to keep even the darkings inside before they headed back this way.

Atem lifted an eyebrow and the two of them stepped aside while Valor and Taro hurtled through the clearing cursing at each other. "Would that have mattered?" Atem asked. As they watched the two younger Shades rip shreds off each other Yami grimaced. He made a note not to fight Taro. The young Shade fought dirty.

"The wording of the prophecy concerning the non-human's demise is vague. I would prefer to leave it to Harry to be on the safe side. I have no desire to attempt to reorganise this army." Yami replied.

Atem hissed in amusement. "That is true. Still it would have been interesting to see all five of us working together."

Yami shuddered. "I doubt there would have been much left of this country if we had."

Atem nodded, still smirking. "Shall we stop this nonsense so that we may get on with practicing your little trick?"

"Little?" Yami growled irritably. None-the-less he peeled off his layers of illusion and moved at Atem's side to start tying the younger Shades to the ground.

Between the two of them it took only a few minutes to bind the shadow forms of each of the younger Shades to the ground in a circle.

Finally they took human form in the centre standing side to side. Taro hissed in anger. "Since when have you two been working together, is this some kind of trick?" He demanded.

Atem snarled softly and the others all quailed. "In case none of you have noticed Yami has forced us to work together. The boundary spells around this valley are designed to keep us inside until he allows us out."

"So we kill him and the spells will dissolve." Darvo snapped, he had managed to twist his shadows around and form a human body within the binding net Yami had used to tie him to the ground.

Atem glanced at Yami. "I doubt that would be effective. Perhaps you should listen, which after all is why you are here." Yami smirked. The spells certainly wouldn't dissolve if they decided to kill him. If they did kill him Yami was going to have his revenge and let them starve to death.

The others fell grumpily silent. Finally Sen spoke up. "Well did you find a way to fight the Veil magic?" He snapped.

Yami nodded. "Yes I did, but the method is tricky and requires that we work in pairs."

"Why pairs?" Valor demanded pushing against his bonds and writhing into human form.

"One Shade cannot perform both tasks at the same time. One of the pair must take the pain of the Veil magic while the other attacks the human underneath. The humans are binding the magic to their wands, so without the human the magic will fade and no longer harm us. Once all those using the Veil spells have been killed we will be free to do as we wish." Yami could see by the looks on all the Shades that none of them were happy with this option.

Taro snarled. "How do you expect any of us to stand near the Veil magic, let alone manipulate it?"

Yami sighed slightly. "It will be difficult, however when we fight there will be a great number of humans around and we will be able to feed on them." At least Yami hoped that was right.

"How will this work when none of us can use human magic?" One of the newcomers asked. Yami had to think a moment to remember that his name was Rasmun.

"I will show you how to manipulate other magic's, hopefully some of you will pick it up." Yami rolled his eyes and untied all the younger Shades.

They rose warily and reformed their human shapes. The tension in the clearing rose tangibly. Strangely Yami realised it was Atem's presence that was preventing the younger Shades from attacking him. None of them could be certain who Atem would fight with if an argument broke out and no one was willing to risk having to fight two blood-eyes.

Yami shifted his weight and folded his arms. Teaching the Shades to manipulate human magic was a risky move in more ways than one. The biggest and most significant reason being that those Shades who did learn to manipulate other magic would be very dangerous to the humans. Not that Yami cared, but being hunted by humans was irritating and it wasn't something Yami wanted to deal with. The other problem was the lack of human magic in their valley to practice on.

Yami clicked his teeth while his kinsmen watched him with mounting irritation. Yami would have to let them out at some point to practice using their fighting technique against the Veil magic nearby, but he didn't want to let them lose just yet. Not until he was sure that they would all come back and fight with him not against him.

"Do you not know how to do it yourself?" Taro snarled.

Yami hit him without thinking about it. The blow was intended to stun not to hurt, but with Shades it was very much the same thing. Hackles rose and several more attacks surged towards him. To Yami's surprise Atem joined the attack. In acknowledgement to the increased power in this attack Yami was forced to reinforce his shield with earth magic. This shield was not so well constructed and it sucked on his strength.

Yami glared around at them. "I can manipulate other magic, better than any of you will ever be able to. Be thankful because that will provide us with an additional advantage against the non-human." The attacks had faded and everyone was pacing angrily around the clearing. Atem had joined them and was now watching Yami with a great deal of irritation. Yami braced himself and relaxed some of his illusions, defending against so many attacks at once had stretched him.

Yami growled. What did they expect of him, he was not a miracle worker? "Fine, are you ready for your first lesson then?" Yami snapped.

Everyone's attention immediately snapped towards Yami, so he glared and pulled out the wand he had stolen from one of the wizards before he had left Harry and Yugi. Yami hadn't wanted to use the wand; in truth though he could toy with the magic once it was created he had never actually used a wand. Still, having spent two years in a human school for magic Yami was sure he could pull something out of this useless bit of wood.

If anyone's attention hadn't been on Yami before that it certainly was now. Yami rolled the wand in his fingers, focusing on the corner of his essence which now felt like Harry. Sparks exploded from the tip of the wand. He resisted the urge to throw the wand away in surprise.

"Where did you get that?" Darvo demanded.

Yami shrugged. "I borrowed it from one of the humans I know. I will create some spells and show you how to unweave them and manipulate the magic." Yami could tell he wasn't going to enjoy this.

"Will it work?" Valor asked.

Yami resisted the urge to bite his lip nervously. He wasn't absolutely certain that the others would be able to learn this. After all Yami had only learnt to do this after he had bonded to Yugi. So it was possible his skills with other magic could be related to his bond to Yugi. Instead he gave them the short answer. "Yes."

Atem lifted an eyebrow. "Well now, show us?" He sneered. Yami got the feeling that Atem was starting to distrust him.

Yami nodded and turned the wand in his fingers. He needed a simple spell which could be easily seen and sensed by the Shades and quickly changed into something more complex. Yami lifted the wand; he only hoped that he had the right word. "Protego." He said firmly. The shield spell spun out around him. It wasn't ideal. The spell was basically human, it contained elements of human magic and the familiar structure, but the central essence of the spell was Shade. After all, the wand did take most of its magic from the wielder. Yami just sighed it was the best that he could do with what he had.

Yami reached out to the shimmering shield and slowly unwove it. He was as delicate as he could be, something that was necessary with the fragile human spells. He was also as obvious as possible so that his captivated audience could see exactly what he was doing.

As Yami pulled the spell apart and redesigned it to form nothing but a bright flash of light he watched the other Shades. They were still standing apart from each other. There was certainly no level of camaraderie between them. Yet here they were, standing together in a clearing without attacking each other. Yami had to admit that he was impressed with himself. He hadn't thought that he could actually pull everyone together. Still they would have to see how well this went before he celebrated.

Yami released the now altered human spell and closed his eyes against the flash of light.

Once everyone's vision had returned, Yami looked out over the faces of his army. "So did everyone see that?"

"No." Malik called out.

Yami looked between the other's faces. All he saw was confusion. Even Atem was frowning fiercely, trying to figure through what he had just seen.

Yami groaned. This was going to take a very long time and time was something that they didn't have.


	28. A Cautious Plan

Chapter 28: A Cautious Plan

Harry looked up as Bill stormed into the room looking irritable.

It had been three days since Yami had left and they were well into planning their break in. Bill had spent the whole time searching desperately for his wand. Summoning spells had failed so now he was reduced to searching the entire cottage from rafters to foundations by hand.

Bill dove head-first into the nearest cupboard and started fussing through it. Harry carefully pulled out the map of the underground vaults in Gringotts Griphook had drawn them and went back to studying the pathway.

At several points along the red line which marked their intended path through the maze beneath Diagon Alley, Griphook had drawn a small symbol. So far they hadn't been told what the symbols meant, but based on what Harry knew about the bank he was willing to bet that none of them meant anything pleasant. Bill straightened from the cupboard and groaned. "I don't understand." He muttered.

"What?" Ron asked as he and Hermione walked into the room.

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "Still can't find your wand Bill?" She asked.

Bill glared at the cupboard. "No, I think I'm going to have to ask Olivander to make me a new one." He said with a sigh. "I just don't understand where it could have gone." Bill stalked out of the room still muttering under his breath.

Chuckling softly Harry looked around. "Where's Yugi?" He asked his friends, he had been sure that Yugi had said he was going to find Hermione.

Ron shrugged. "I haven't seen him."

Harry bit his lip. He knew that Yugi wouldn't wander off. Yugi was too smart to be like other kids and just vanish, but that didn't stop Harry from worrying.

Hermione dropped into the seat next to Harry, she gave him a sidelong glance and must have noticed his worried expression. "Harry I've checked through my bag and we only have enough Polyjuice potion for one person. So we can't rely on that to disguise all of us." She said, trying to distract him.

Harry nodded sharply. "We'll have to come up with something else then." He packed the map up, unable to squash his concern. "Come on we should find Yugi."

By the time they found Yugi the sun was setting. They found the little elf sitting at the foot of Dobby's grave singing softly. The three of them stood back and watched. Yugi had tears dripping down his cheeks and falling onto the soil. His hands were bunched into fists and he was obviously trying not to cry any harder.

Harry heart clenched and he swallowed so he hurried forward and knelt next to Yugi. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked gently.

Yugi looked up. "Fine." He said sniffed. "I was just thinking." He looked up and smiled at Harry.

Harry picked him up and settled Yugi on his hip, the little elf nestled moodily into Harry's shoulder. "You know you never tell us anything." Harry said as they turned and headed back in for dinner. "You get upset like this and you never talk to me. What's wrong?" Harry demanded. He hated seeing Yugi so sad and not being able, or allowed, to do anything to help.

Yugi leant his head on Harry's shoulder. "I just think too much." Yugi murmured. "I miss home and I miss Yami and I miss..." He trailed of, but Harry knew what he meant. He missed his real parents.

Harry didn't know what to say so he just hugged Yugi tightly.

Hermione pushed the cottage door open. "Once this is all over Yami will be back." She said.

"Yeah, and you could always go and see Ryou." Ron added with a look at Harry. Harry nodded thankfully. Yugi gave them all a bright smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Dinner is ready." Fleur said as they came in. They all sat down at the table, Yugi curled up on Harry's lap moodily playing with the food Harry handed him off his plate.

As Yugi's moods tended to permeate through everyone in close proximity to him, dinner was a very quiet affair.

That was until the knock came at the door. Bill got to his feet, at first his hand moved to his own pocket then with a glare he picked up Fleur's wand which sat on the table between them. "Who is it?" He called out.

"I am Remus Lupin, werewolf and husband of Nymphadora Tonks." Lupin called through the door. He sounded breathy and excited. "I have news." He called.

Bill opened the door and stepped back to let Lupin in. "How are you?" He asked their excited visitor.

"Dora's had her baby." Lupin laughed, his hair was in disarray and he was grinning manically.

Bill clapped Lupin on the back and Fleur gave a cry of delight and pulled up another chair.

Harry blinked in surprise. "Hold on Tonks was pregnant?" He asked. Yugi lifted his head, looking slightly interested.

Lupin grinned at Harry. "You left before we found out, but yes! A boy and we've decided to call him Ted after Dora's father." Lupin laughed and dropped into his chair. "Thank you Bill I think I will." He said as Bill offered him a glass of wine.

Hermione leant over and patted Lupin's arm, beaming brightly. "Congratulations." She laughed happily.

From that point dinner became more festive. Harry found that for the first time in days he was actually happy. Lupin's dazed delight easily dissipated the gloom which had accumulated along with Yugi's bad mood.

Lupin leant over the table to grin broadly at Harry. "Harry, you'll be godfather won't you."

Harry's jaw dropped. "What...me?" He said in confusion.

Lupin laughed and ruffled Yugi's hair, something which, thankfully, was guaranteed to bring a smile to Yugi's face. "Of course, Dora agrees. So you'll do it?" He asked hopefully.

Harry grinned back at his ex-professor a bubbly feeling of happiness blooming in his chest. "Yeah blimey."

"Great!" Lupin laughed and sat back, still revelling in his news.

After a few more drinks Lupin excused himself. "Goodbye, no really I must be going. I'll try and bring some pictures in a few days. Everyone will be excited that I've seen you. Goodbye." Lupin vanished back out into the garden leaving a group of laughing and smiling people behind.

Amongst the light hearted mood, Griphook was the only occupant who seemed unaffected as the goblin stalked off to his bedroom looking sour.

Yugi had fallen asleep on Harry's lap with a faint smile on his face, apparently exhausted from a full and rather emotional day.

After a few more toasts Harry got to his feet. Yugi was a dead weight slumped against his chest. It was probably time for them to all go to bed anyway. They had more planning to do in the morning.

Harry walked out of the room without realising that Bill had followed him.

"Harry." He called as Harry was about to go up the stairs.

Harry paused and looked back at Bill. The eldest Weasley closed the kitchen door behind him and stepped forward. Harry shifted Yugi around into a more comfortable position so that he could hold him long enough to have what looked like an important conversation.

"Harry I know you, Ron and Hermione are planning something with Griphook." Bill said firmly.

Harry just looked back at him blankly. "You know I can't tell you anything about that." He replied carefully. Without Yami there they didn't really have any way to enforce the 'no questions' rule, but Harry had still hoped that Bill would leave them alone.

Bill nodded with a rueful smile. "I know and I'm not asking you to tell me anything, but I want you to be careful. I've worked with goblins ever since I left Hogwarts and they don't behave like humans."

Harry frowned and shifted Yugi around again. The elf he was just heavy enough to make Harry's arms ache. "How do you mean?" He asked.

Bill tucked his hands into his pockets. "Goblins don't think like humans, in fact most of them hate humans. So please whatever you do be very careful about what you trust him with."

Harry grimaced, but he nodded and with an uncomfortable look over his shoulder at Bill he went upstairs to put Yugi to bed.

The next day dawned dim and blustery. It was an appropriate sort of weather to sit inside a warm room and plan. Harry knocked on Griphook's door and waited until the goblin called for them to enter.

As Harry stepped inside the dark musty room he was faced once again with the wave of dislike he felt towards the short gangly creature that was assisting them. Griphook was generally nasty to everyone, Yugi seem to be the only exception.

As they had discussed a few possible plans for entering the bank undetected Griphook had shown a great deal of ghastly delight at any mention of hurting or killing any people or other magical beings that they encountered on their attempt. Since then Harry had been sure to drive their plans away from any possible chance of confrontation, instead trying to focus on entering and exiting the bank without being seen or identified.

They all settled themselves in their usual places. Hermione perched on a chair at the end of the bed. Ron dropped onto a pile of cushions with Yugi on his lap and Harry on the end of the bed while Griphook curled up at the head.

Hermione coughed slightly. "Right, as I said to Harry yesterday we don't have enough Polyjuice to disguise all of us and as it wouldn't work on Yugi or Griphook either I think we should just think up something else."

Ron nodded. He tended to agree with everything Hermione said. Harry found it annoying, but Yugi seemed to get some amusement out of Ron's actions. "Yeah. What about transfiguration? You know make ourselves unrecognisable." Ron gave Hermione a sideways look as he said this then looked up at Harry and winked. Harry blinked in confusion but gave an uneasy smile back at his friend.

Hermione, however beamed, seeming very impressed. "That's an excellent idea Ron. That at least takes care of Harry, you and me."

Harry shook his head. "No way, I still think I need to be under the invisibility cloak." He insisted.

Hermione sighed. "Why? If you're disguised then no one will be able to recognise you."

Harry rubbed his head. "If I'm under the Invisibility cloak then I can take Griphook and Yugi with me and we can sneak around better."

Griphook nodded. "Harry Potter is correct, the less we are seen the better."

Harry gave the goblin a thankful look. "Besides, even disguised if someone sees my scar then everything will be blown. We aren't going to get a second chance at this." Harry told them.

Hermione bit her lip and looked uncertain. Harry didn't push her. He needed Hermione to be with him. Of the three of them Hermione was the brightest and the most skilled. Without Hermione's help it was entirely possible that everything would fail. Finally Hermione nodded. "Alright, so Ron and I will lead the way with you three under the Cloak." She looked around.

Harry glanced at Yugi and noticed that he was making a face. Griphook's presence stopped the elf from adding his thoughts, but Harry would get his opinion when they got back to their room.

"Alright, now that we've decided on that we need to think about how to get through the first round of security and into one of those carts." Hermione said and pulled out Griphook's map and their list of plans.

They spent several minutes making tentative suggestions. Griphook was picky however and for every suggestion they made he snapped at them the reason that it wouldn't work. Harry was close to telling him to shove it; if he had a better idea then he should have brought it up.

Finally Hermione sat upright and laughed. "I know." She said with delight. "There is this option." Hermione said as she reached into her beaded bag. Harry frowned slightly wondering what she could possibly have in mind. Everything clicked as she drew one of the small black spheres out of the opening.

Ron grinned. "Brilliant."

Griphook glared at the sphere. "And what exactly is this?" He demanded. He probably thought it was another one of their ridiculous ideas.

Harry looked over at him. "It's one of Ron's brothers joke products."

Griphook sneered. "You think this is a joke?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "No. This is a fake Shade. When you break it, it looks exactly like a Shade and feels enough like one to scare people. So when everyone runs, we sneak through the security."

They all looked at Griphook who was still examining the black ball in Hermione's palm. Finally he nodded. "Yes, I believe this will work."

Harry grinned. "Excellent." He said as Hermione carefully stowed the fake Shade back in the beaded bag.

Griphook blinked. "I think that is enough for now." He said firmly.

Harry blinked; he had been hoping that they would be able to get most of their planning done. After all they had worked out the difficult bit now. However without Yami there the goblin tended to be rude and snappy, so Harry put as much effort as he could to keep Griphook placid.

Harry didn't want to antagonise him and then have to get Yami to come back and talk to Griphook. Instead of insisting on continuing their brainstorming session he nodded and got to his feet. Harry bent and picked Yugi up. Ron and Hermione stood up as well. "Right then, we'll see you after lunch." Harry nodded crisply to Griphook and they left the sulking goblin to his business.

Back in Ron, Harry and Yugi's room they settled back down to do a little more planning. The first thing that Harry wanted to know was Yugi's opinion. "What did you want to say?" Harry asked Yugi.

Yugi looked up at Harry from his seat on Ron's mattress. "I do not want to be under the Invisibility Cloak while we go into the bank." Yugi said frankly.

Harry shook his head. "You have to be, if you aren't then the Death Eaters will recognise you."

Yugi shook his head. "There is a spell that I saw someone use once. It is a little like the wizards Disillusionment charm. I am not invisible, but people will not really be able to see me."

Hermione looked interested. "Can you show us?" She asked.

Yugi went red. "I have never done it before. I would have to practice." He admitted.

Harry shook his head firmly. "Yugi I can't let you do that. If you're in danger then who knows what might happen." Everyone looked at him with worry. Bad things tended to happen when Yugi was in danger, Harry would either react with the earth magic or with Shade magic. Both of which would be disastrous.

Yugi looked disappointed and didn't say anything for a minute. Finally he lifted his head, and looking as though he was bracing himself for something difficult. "If I practice and I can do the spell by the time we leave, can I not be under the Cloak?"

Harry sighed. Putting Yugi in danger wasn't something that Harry wanted to do, however seeing as they couldn't leave Yugi with Bill and Fleur and had to take him along he was going to be in danger no matter what choice Harry made.

"Why don't you want to be under the Invisibility Cloak?" Ron asked.

Yugi tilted his head and looked down again. "I cannot use magic under it. The magic in the Cloak blocks my spells. I will be more helpful if I am not invisible." Yugi said quietly.

Harry gave a soft irritated noise. They needed all the help they could get. He just wasn't sure if he could put Yugi at risk to get that help. It took Harry a moment of mental arguing before he replied. "Alright, if you can work out the spell before we leave then you don't have to be under the Cloak."

Yugi beamed in delight.

Hermione smiled tightly and spread the parchment out in front of Harry. "Right. Now we should get down to planning."

Harry leant forwards. The sooner they finished their plan, the sooner they could get moving. Every day they spent waiting was another day that Voldemort earned more power over the Veil magic and the greater their danger and the danger to the rest of the magical world.

* * *

_Yes this is only short, but I think the next few Harry chapters are going to be pretty epic so I'm saving myself._

_Hopefully the next chapter will be up next Saturday. I've had a busy week and done very little writing. _


	29. Practice

Chapter 29: Practice

Yami allowed several darkings to roll through his shadows. They had just reported from Bakura that two Giants had arrived at Ryou's village.

Yami sighed evenly. All he had to do now was to send a darking message to Bakura and both Elves and Giants would be on the move to whatever battleground Harry chose. Yami was just hoping that it wouldn't be too far away. Elves and Shades were fast and discrete. Giants were a little harder to hide.

Yami glanced through the tress to the clearing at the centre of the valley. The Elves and Giants may be ready, but the Shades were far from it.

They were all still trapped within Yami's boundary spelled valley, but they were rapidly running out of energy reserves. That lack of energy was transposing into irritability. Unfortunately with Shades irritability meant that they were all in foul moods, Yami included, and arguments were becoming increasingly common.

Sure most of the arguments were nothing more than shouting across a clearing at each other, but it was still giving them all a headache.

Yami needed to let them out of the valley, but he didn't want to unleash his army on the unsuspecting wizarding world until he was sure that all of them would come back and actually fight with him. Currently the only Shade that Yami was confident would fight with him was Atem. Oddly enough the other blood-eyes seemed determined to fight Voldemort. Yami wasn't sure why, but he wasn't going to argue.

Yami coiled into the hollow between the tree roots feeling a little nostalgic.

The last few days had gone well. Atem and Valor had figured out how to alter the human spells rapidly. Darvo had followed only a day later and the three of them were now attempting to help Yami teach the other younger Shades. The five youngest Shades were finding the use of other races magic difficult, not that Yami was all that surprised.

The ability to alter human magic was a potentially dangerous one for any of the Shades to possess. The humans weren't going to appreciate their newfound ability. However it was essential in fighting the Veil magic. The only way to remove the Veil magic from the human magic was to work through the human magic. No Shade could touch the Veil magic. Particularly seeing as it was no longer diluted down.

Yami gritted his teeth at that. The longer they left this final battle the more control Voldemort achieved over the Veil magic. Before they had left Harry's home the humans had been slowly diluting the Veil magic with their own in an effort to control it better and prevent it from eating away at the humans who used it. This was no longer so.

Yami had been at the edge of his mini territory when a band of Death Eaters had gone past heading for a nearby village. Each of them had been coated in Veil magic.

The magic had returned to the strength that it had been last year when Dumbledore had been killed and yet it didn't harm the humans. It had been strong enough that Yami's boundary spells had buckled under the magic. Yami had been forced to back off and both Rasmun and Valor who had arrived as they sensed the approaching humans had pulled back as well. It had been their first contact with Veil magic of any kind and Yami had almost been able to taste their resolve hardening.

Yami was worried. He hadn't wanted to try their newly developed fighting technique on the passing Death Eaters. He didn't want to risk any of the Shades being killed or worse the Death Eaters finding out that the Shades now had a way to fight them.

It was best to leave them for the time being.

None of the other Shades had been pleased, but Yami had shouted them down. He was able to pull some strength from the earth magic, though the strength didn't last long and left him feeling drained. It was more than the others had though and they were less than pleased about that. Yami knew that both Rasmun and Shar had attempted to mimic Yami and draw on the earth magic. The result had left everyone's head spinning for several hours.

The whisper of Shade magic lifted Yami's mind from his musings. It was Taro. Like Yami, Taro had all fallen back into his shadow form. It was easier and less energy consuming than a human form and they were inoffensive. At least if anyone was offended then they hadn't said anything.

Taro looked tired. His shadows were thick and dark. Yami was privately delighted. Taro irritated him particularly. The other Shades Yami found he could almost put up with, so long as he focused more on thinking about Harry and Yugi than on the fact that he was now constantly surrounded by his brothers. Instinct told Yami to attack and kill the other Shades. Self preservation and determination prevented him from acting. In Taro's case Yami was considering giving into temptation.

"Yami." Taro snapped.

Yami lifted his shadows free from the loam and formed himself a pair of eyes. He was just showing off. "Taro." He replied.

Taro twitched in what was obviously a repressed desire to hit Yami with something. "I have mastered this skill of yours." He said coldly. He too formed a pair of eyes. Glittering violet and to a Shade, much less impressive than Yami's chilling blood toned eyes.

"Have you now?" Yami asked lazily.

Taro growled and his shadows twitched again. Yami didn't even bother lifting a shield. Taro had a surprising level of self control for such a young Shade. Yami found himself wanting to push Taro just to see how far that control would go.

With a great deal of mental talking around Yami stopped himself. Taro reached out clumsily. "Yes. I will need a spell." He told Yami haughtily.

Yami hissed, but he twirled the wand through his shadows. A curse shot out the end of the slender piece of wood.

Taro focused and his shadows brushed the spell as it passed. Instead of sucking the strength from the spell and re-working it to fuel a shield, Taro twisted the spell around and sent it back at Yami. This time changed into a stinging spell Yami had used on Shar yesterday. Another flick of the wand created a human shield which sent the spell rebounding off into the forest.

Yami hummed thoughtfully and rolled the wand absently. "Was that what you wanted to do?" He asked evenly.

Taro twitched. "Yes." At a guess Yami would say that the younger Shade was lying. Still at least he had done something. It was about as good as they were going to get without something more to practice with, or at least a little more strength.

Yami called over his darkings. The moment of distraction allowed Taro a free moment to try and attack him. Most of them had tried, Taro harder than others. Apparently even Taro was too tired to take the opportunity because he waited impatiently to hear what Yami was about to say. They were still using the darkings to communicate; it eased up on the tension between the nine of them. "Central clearing now." Yami told the darking.

Taro hissed in irritation. "What are you doing now?" He demanded.

Yami rolled to his human feet and headed for the clearing where they tended to meet. It was a large clearing with few hiding places. Tensions were lower if everyone could be seen.

Taro hurtled past Yami. The younger Shade was still in shadow form and as he passed Yami felt the slight sting of his magic.

Yami gritted his teeth and ignored the desire to follow and fight. If Yami attacked one of his brothers then everything that he had achieved in the last few days would have been for nothing.

By the time Yami reached the clearing everyone had arrived. Atem was the only one who had twisted into human form. The others were too tired to lose more energy in what was essentially a useless form.

Yami stepped up onto the log at one end of the clearing. The extra bit of height allowed him to see all the way across the clearing and keep an eye on everyone.

"Alright, I think it is time to try out your new skills." Yami said firmly.

The Shades snarled. Yami ignored them. Atem shifted forward and Malik and Valor pulled themselves out of his way. "You are letting us out?" He asked smoothly.

Yami nodded. "Outside of this valley there is a human inhabited region. There are anti-Shade spells powered by Veil magic surrounding the area. I also have no doubt that there are Death Eaters within." Yami explained.

Darvo shuddered. "We still not know how this fighting method works." The others hissed their agreement. "How do you expect us to use this magic?" Darvo demanded.

Yami rolled his eyes. "I will show you how to pull the Veil magic away from the human spells. For the moment you need to pair up." He told them. "Make sure one of you knows how to manipulate the human magic."

Grumbling and snapping at each other the Shades paired up. The pairs were nothing to surprise Yami. Darvo and Sen stood shoulder to shoulder, more comfortable in each other's presence that any other pair. Shar and Taro stood in each other's general vicinity and Valor and Rasmun glared at each other. Atem paced over to Malik and examined the youngest of the Shades. With a slightly condescending look through Malik's shadows Atem folded his arms across his chest and turned to look at Yami.

Yami smirked. That was going to be an interesting pair.

Yami turned and dissolved his human form. "This way." He called. The Shades started to move. It was strange to see them all move together without any fights breaking out. Though the positions each of them took were clearly to minimise friction. Atem was at the front with Yami. The two blood eyes unconcerned if their younger counterparts attacked them from behind. Next came Malik, pulling closer to Yami than was necessary in an attempt to remain near Yami's protective influence. Behind him were Shar and Rasmun both of them wary of their equal balance. Bringing up the rear Darvo, Sen, Taro and Valor simply ignored each other.

Yami reached out and pulled on the edge of the boundary spells. They dissolved without a trace. Atem moved up beside Yami. "That was easy." He noted.

Yami chuckled. "Yes." He replied simply. Yami hadn't wanted to spend hours pulling the spells apart so the quick release had been a necessity.

The others hissed. Darkings pulled free of the shadows under the trees. Soon there was a massive cloud of writhing darkness travelling swiftly across the country side. Valor rolled around the edge of the group to join them. His shadows complemented by the gathering darkings.

"What do you expect to do with the darkings?" Valor asked thoughtfully. "They are no more comfortable with the Veil magic than we are."

"We cannot rely on the darkings. As soon as they come into close proximity with the Veil magic they will leave. Communication will have to be verbal." Yami told his followers.

"That will never work." Rasmun snapped.

Yami stopped. Apparently the others hadn't been paying attention because they all shot past him and straight into the Veil powered anti-Shade spells.

Veil magic made the anti-Shade spells act differently. Instead of bouncing off the spells, and receiving a large jolt for the pleasure, the Veil magic sucked you in and held you against the combined agony.

Yami watched them all scream and writhe around before he decided to release them. Reaching out with what remained of his strength reserves Yami pulled the Veil magic towards his core. Biting down a scream, Yami lifted the Veil magic from the anti-Shade spells. The eight Shades were shot backwards. Yami let go and the Veil magic rippled back through the human spell.

Turning to his army Yami watched the Shades pick themselves up and straighten themselves out, all shaking badly. "Careful." Yami said not trying to keep the mocking tone out of his slightly breathless voice. "The spells are right there." Yami repressed the groan which threatened to escape.

Atem snapped to his feet, glaring daggers. "Be very careful." He hissed in warning.

Yami smirked. "Did you see what I did or would you like me to show you again?" The smirk was hiding the fact that one attempt at removing the spells had hurt, he didn't really want to do it again. At least, not until he got access to a few more humans.

Atem's glare didn't lessen. "Malik." He snapped. "Come here."

Malik wobbled over. "Yes?" He asked. Malik's voice was almost polite. Even weakened Atem could have crushed any of them, so at least an attempt at courtesy was required.

Atem growled and examined the spells in front of them. "Keep an eye out for humans." He snapped.

Shade magic whirled out and twined with the Veil magic. Yami watched Atem. As soon as his magic morphed with the Veil powered spells Yami could see the pain flash over his features. "It is easier if you release your human form." Yami commented.

Atem didn't even twitch. They all watched the anti-Shade spells. For a moment nothing happened. Then the Veil magic shifted. Yami perked up. Maybe they would manage this after all. Atem twisted and wrestled with the magic, but the Veil magic refused to shift.

Finally he dropped the magic and with a faint gasp Atem stepped back. He shook his head wearily.

Yami sighed. "Try all together, you are tired." He gave them a wicked grin. "If you manage to break the spells then there is a feast inside."

Atem looked at the three older Shades. "Well then." He demanded.

Darvo, Taro and Valor jumped and swirled forward. The four Shades focused and stretched themselves out.

Yami watched the younger Shades carefully. It was possible that with their older kin distracted the younger ones would take the chance to attack and gain the upper hand. That was what Yami's instincts were telling him to do. However the four younger Shades were watching the older ones with a startlingly intense concentration. Yami smirked. That was encouraging.

He glanced at the Veil magic; it was slowly lifting away from the spells below. "Be ready." Yami told the younger Shades. "As soon as the Veil magic has been removed from the magic below you will need to attack the spells quickly. Holding the Veil magic away from the magic is not easy and they will not be able to do it for long."

Shar hissed in agreement. "Will we be able to do this to all anti-Shade spells?" He threw a sideways glance at Yami.

Yami shook his head. He'd tried to dissolve anti-Shade spells more than once by manipulating them out of existence. It had never worked. "If they contain Veil magic then we should be able to destroy them. The Veil magic should eat through some of the normal spells."

Sen didn't look pleased. "Well then how are we supposed to kill the non-human?"

Yami rolled his eyes. "We will not be killing the non-human that is Harry Potter's purpose." At the argument which was about to break out Yami continued. "He will ensure that the anti-Shade spells are removed from any place we wish to be." Yami's head turned as the pressure from the Veil magic shifted. "Now, take out the anti-Shade spells." He snarled at the youngsters next to him.

They lunged forwards eagerly.

Yami was startled at how quickly they took the weakened spells apart, particularly considering how weak they all were. It was very encouraging. Of course the latent anti-Shade spells were going to be nothing when compared to the spells that the Death Eaters used. Yami was forced to duck as the anti-Shade spells shattered and the Veil magic faded away.

The Shades stood silent for a moment as the darkings returned to rush the area. "It worked." Taro said with surprise.

Yami would have growled, but he was just as surprised as they were. After a moment the still stunned group moved across the boundary. The remnants of the Veil magic stung as they crossed them, but they were all so eager to get to the humans they could sense beyond that they were all willing to put up with the momentary pain to get to them.

OOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOO  
OOOO

Yami had no idea how much time had passed since the nine Shades had entered the town. His energy reserves were overflowing and he could sense that all the others were experiencing the same high.

Yami coiled lazily at the edge of the town. He was watching for the inevitable approach of Veil coated Death Eaters. Yami was also debating about what to do when they arrived. He would like to try out the Shades against the harsher Veil spells that the Death Eaters used, but he also didn't want any of them killed. Dead Shades were of no use to him and finding and teaching another would take too long.

Yami turned around and called over a darking. "Call the other Shades." He told them.

If the Death Eaters came here then they would come en mass. Yami didn't think that any of them could handle that yet. Sen and Darvo were the first to arrive and the others soon followed. "What did you want?" Darvo demanded.

"We need to leave before the Death Eaters arrive." Yami told them.

"We can take care of the Death Eaters." Rasmun said, shifting into human form. "What was the point of learning all this if we are not going to fight them?" Around him the others were nodding their agreement.

Yami rolled his eyes. "We are a weapon against the non-human. The longer we are secret the better. You are hardly skilled yet. First we need smaller numbers of Death Eaters to practice on and then we will go after the non-human."

The others exchanged looks. Yami wondered if they were going to fight him on this. "So what are we going to do in the meantime?" Taro asked.

Yami smirked. "Practice."

* * *

_I am starting to dread the end of this story. There are going to be so many characters and I have to know what they are all doing all the time! Ahhhh!_

_Ehem. Anyway I have a question for you all. Has Yami mentioned to Harry that he once worked for Voldemort?  
I cannot for the life of me remember if I've had them talk about it and it's kind of an important point in further chapters._


	30. The Break In

_Alright, time to see if my plan for Gringotts actually works out. _

_I actually had a great deal of fun writing this chapter. It's the first chapter in this story that I wrote based more on the actual Harry Potter book than off my memories of the books. It was kind of like re-winding to the first story. Ah nostalgia._

_Also thank you to everyone who replied last chapter, although consistency is apparently not a strong point. I've had several yea and several nay on Harry knowing about Yami and Voldemort. If anyone can point me to a specific chapter where Yami's involvement with Voldemort is discussed, that would be wonderful._

Chapter 30: The Break In

Harry watched the morning light slowly creep across the ceiling. It seemed strange to think that today they were going to attempt another apparently impossible task. Harry had decided for the moment to outlaw the word 'impossible'. After all they were yet to find something that actually was.

Harry rubbed his eyes. While their days at Shell Cottage had been wonderful, Harry found himself eager to leave. As their plan had slowly taken form Harry had felt the pressure to find the Horcrux increase. He just wanted to leave and destroy it. He wanted Voldemort gone from his life. Maybe that way his life could return to something at least pretending to be normal.

At least they were leaving this morning. Hopefully by this afternoon they would have Hufflepuff's cup and they would be one step closer to destroying Voldemort forever.

Ron gave a loud snort and jerked awake. "Huh? Harry?" He slurred.

Harry sat up. Yugi yawned widely and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. "Ready?" Harry asked. Yugi nodded happily and wriggled free of the blankets.

Ron licked his lips and scrubbed at his eyes. "Yeah, right...let's get moving." Ron rolled out of bed, stumbling slightly as his feet hit the floor.

Harry levered himself off of his mattress and the three of them started to get ready.

They descended the stairs quietly. They had told Fleur and Bill that they would be leaving in the morning, but they had asked them not to get up too see them off. Harry didn't want a lot of ceremony when they left, they had said goodbye last night and that was enough for him.

The three boys arrived in the kitchen to find Hermione and Griphook sitting at the table. Hermione was pushing her cereal around in a bowl. Griphook looked up as they came in. "You are not ready." He said irritably.

Harry glared. "Give us a minute." He snapped back and turned to Ron. Harry pulled out his wand. "Alright hold still." He told his friend.

Ron winced. They had made some interesting mistakes while toying with the transfiguration spell Hermione and Ron were going to use to disguise themselves. Issues with noses had resulted in some odd looks from Bill, an angry Ron and a very red Hermione.

Harry muttered the spells blocking out Griphook's impatient tapping. Once he was finished, Harry doubted that even Mrs Weasley would have recognised Ron.

Hermione was next, she was the most difficult as they couldn't disguise her face with a beard. Still Harry hoped that it would be enough.

He glanced around for Yugi. If the elf was ready then they would leave straight away. "Yugi where are you?" Harry called out softly. He was sure Yugi had come down stairs with them.

A hand tugged on Harry's jeans. Harry looked down at the floor. He had to focus hard, but he was eventually able to pick out Yugi's faint outline. "Okay, so no worries about people seeing you." Harry laughed. The soft musical chiming of Yugi's laugh mingled with Harry's chuckles.

Ron was peering over the table. "Where is he?" He asked as his eyes scanned the floor for Yugi's distinctive form.

Harry motioned down. "He's here." Harry said and looked back down. He frowned. Yugi had moved and it took Harry a few more frantic seconds of searching to see the disguised elf standing next to Griphook. "Alright, before I have another heart attack we should leave." Harry said once he'd relocated Yugi. "Is everyone ready?" He asked.

"We're ready Harry, don't worry." Hermione said and shoved the silvery folds of the Invisibility Cloak into his hands.

They trooped outside and around the edge of the garden. They stopped beside Dobby's grave. Flowers were starting to push through the soil; soon Dobby's grave would be covered in blooms. Harry swallowed around a renewed lump in his throat. He didn't think they could have buried Dobby in a more beautiful place. Harry forced himself to look away from the little grave and towards his friends. "Alright, so everyone knows that they're doing?" He asked.

"Yes Harry. We should get going." Hermione said nervously. "The earlier we are in the bank the better."

"I should climb onto your shoulders now Harry Potter." Griphook said. He sneered slightly as Harry knelt. The goblin slid his arms around Harry's neck. His long fingers gripped each other and he wrapped his legs around Harry's waist.

Harry repressed a shudder. Having the goblin hanging from around his neck was far from pleasant. None-the-less Harry pulled the Invisibility Cloak over his head and the two of them vanished from view. Hermione and Ron grabbed Harry's hands and Ron looked around. "Hey Yugi where are you?" Harry had taken Hermione's hand and from the corner of his eye he could see the vague Yugi-shaped blob grab hold of Ron's robes.

Ron and Hermione spun tightly and with a crack they were sucked into the crushing darkness of apparition.

They popped out in the street in front of the Leaky Cauldron. A few people glanced their way and Harry had a moment of panic. If anyone saw him then the game was up. It took him a minute to remember that he was currently invisible and no one could see him. "Move Harry Potter." Griphook snapped in his ear.

Harry realised that he had been standing stock still ever since they had arrived and he was now in danger of being bumped into. He hurried after Hermione and Ron who had immediately hurried off towards the dingy pub.

A few muggles ran into Harry as they bustled past him. Thankfully they all gave their nearest neighbours a glare and hurried on their way.

Griphook's fingers tightened around Harry's neck as they stepped into the shadowy light of the Leaky Cauldron. "Hello there." Tom the Barkeeper called to Hermione and Ron. They smiled nervously back at him. Ron affected a terrible accent and asked the way into Diagon Alley.

Harry was too busy looking for Yugi to listen. He hadn't seen anything of Yugi. He could still catch the hint of excitement from the bond which suggested that Yugi couldn't be far away. Still Harry worried when he couldn't see Yugi. The memory of Yami's threats was still fresh in his mind.

Griphook hissed into his ear. "You must trust that the young elf will stay close. You cannot be distracted."

Harry gritted his teeth. Griphook annoyed him to no end and his constant snide comments did nothing to endear him to Harry. To distract himself from the goblin on his back and a vanishing elf Harry turned his attention to the people around them.

It was his job to act as an early warning for Hermione and Ron in case any Death Eaters or Ministry Officials approached them. They were hoping that no one would give them a second glance, after all both of his friends appeared to be completely average. If you ignored the nervous looks they were giving everyone around them. Harry hoped that people would put that down to the large number of Death Eaters walking past them.

The Death Eaters seemed to be uninterested in the two strangers walking down the Alley. Other people were interested however. Beggars dressed in rags stepped towards Hermione and Ron. Hermione recoiled against Ron looking frightened. "Please, I'm a witch. I can prove it please." A ragged woman begged reaching out to grab at Hermione's arms. Ron pushed Hermione aside and placed himself between the two women.

Harry ducked through the beggars. They were obviously witches and wizards who had been deemed unworthy of their wands. Harry bit down on his anger and followed the rapidly moving Hermione and Ron.

He could feel the faint whorls of worry coming from Yugi. Harry cast his eyes around, but the crowd had become thicker the further into the Alley that they went and he couldn't catch sight of Yugi's outline.

As they hurried through the crowds, thinner than what Harry remembered from his previous visits, Harry noticed that no one looked at each other. The only people who looked up, and in most cases sneered at people, were the Death Eaters. They weren't flaunting their loyalties, they wore plain robes, but their arrogance and Harry's recognition of many of them told him exactly who they were.

Harry edged closer to Hermione and Ron. "You're doing really well." He whispered. Hermione and Ron's obvious nervousness was working for them; they looked like they fit in with the rest of the frightened crowd. As they walked further into Diagon Alley it became apparent that a large proportion of the crowd was headed for Gringotts. Not that it was at all surprising; almost every other shop in the Alley was closed. Even the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes was boarded up.

As they approached the impressive marble building at the end of the Alley Harry felt the return of that thrill of nerves.

This was the most difficult part of their plan. They had to be able to get into the bank and past the guards. Harry pulled out his wand as Hermione and Ron approached the doors. On either side of the doors stood a goblin, each of them carrying a long slender wand-like object.

The Probity Probes would detect any magical concealment. However according to Griphook, they wouldn't detect the slight changes in Hermione and Ron's appearance. According to Yugi the Probes wouldn't detect the Invisibility Cloak, none-the-less Harry skirted carefully through while the goblins were involved with the man who had followed Hermione and Ron into the bank.

As Harry dodged his way through the crowd after Hermione and Ron he could only hope that Yugi was following at his heels. The buzzing of Yugi's emotions had dimmed which meant that Yugi was further away than Harry would have liked. Unfortunately Harry couldn't do anything, other than worry. So Harry worried quietly and kept an eye out.

The bank was exactly as Harry remembered it. The tall white marble entrance hall bustled with wizards, witches and goblins. Harry looked around at the crowd, judging the number of people.

He followed close behind Hermione and Ron, that way he was less likely to run into anyone. Harry was almost certain that the fake Shade would clear everyone out of the bank reception without any trouble. While there were Death Eaters here and there surely none of them would feel the need to carry and use Veil magic in such as well defended area.

Still Harry pulled his wand out of one pocket and the fake Shade out of the other. Now he was ready. The instant that everything was in place Harry would smash the sphere and things would get moving. Griphook's bony fingers dug into Harry's neck. "Do not rush. We must wait for one of the others to come forward. We need a Gringott's goblin to open the vault." Griphook hissed in Harry's ear.

Gritting his teeth, Harry just nodded. While he was eager to get the tricky and risky part of this break in out of the way, he was in no way inclined to hurry along the more dangerous part.

Hermione and Ron stepped into line. Harry edged past them, touching Hermione's hand in support as he passed and stood out of the way beside the goblin directing the flow of traffic to the vault.

A short witch with an extravagant hair style stepped forward and placed a tiny golden key on the counter in front of the old goblin. "I wish to enter my vault." She proclaimed in a loud voice. Harry twitched and resisted rubbing his ear. Griphook leant forwards eagerly.

The old goblin examined the key and nodded politely to the witch. "Of course madam. Bogrod, bring the Clankers." He called out.

Harry tightened his grip on his wand. His darking whizzed around him, bumping into the Cloak, seeming to recognise the signs of new magic.

A new goblin arrived. He was carrying a leather bag which clinked as he moved. "That's it, act now." Griphook hissed into Harry's ear.

Harry reacted without much conscious thought. He raised his wand and whispered, for the first and hopefully last time in his life. "Imperio." It was a strange sensation, not totally unlike the initiation of the bond to Yugi. Something seemed to stretch between Harry and the goblin as though the ugly little creature was simply becoming an extension of Harry's own body. The goblin's face went blank and he stopped dead staring placidly at the wall.

At the same time Harry threw the fake Shade through the front of the Invisibility Cloak. The shell shot between a few people and bounced twice off the floor without breaking. Then thankfully someone stepped on it.

The reaction was instantaneous.

Harry reminded himself to thank Fred and George when he next saw them. The twisting writhing shadows rose from the black sphere like the legions of hell. It took people next to no time to notice the shadows. After a moment of confusion, the wall of icy cold hit everyone in the room. Then the first person screamed.

Harry was shoved aside as terrified patrons bolted for the door. Harry looked around in confusion. Even through the translucent folds of the cloak Harry could see the blind terror on the people's faces. Harry didn't understand. He wondered if the cloak was protecting him to some degree, but Hermione and Ron were watching the mosh pit crowd make for the door with the same interest. Harry was surprised because as good as the shadows were they didn't look at all like a real Shade.

Even the other goblins had fled at the appearance of the fake Shade. The shadows were still twisting and twining around the remainder of the crowd. Fred and George had managed to make the magical shadows draw towards people, the bigger the crowd the better. So thankfully the twisting shadows the sphere had produced were all heading out the door. Griphook pinched Harry's ear. "We must move. It will not take them long to realise that the Shade is not real."

Harry nodded and looked over at his controlled goblin. "Okay let's go." With a flick of his wand Harry sent the goblin ahead of him. "Hermione, Ron, come this way." He called. "Yugi where are you?"

There was a ripple in the air and Yugi reappeared next to Harry. Yugi grinned warmly up at them and hurried after the goblin, Bogrod.

Harry led the way behind the benches to the little carts which would carry them to the vault. He pulled off the Invisibility cloak and stuffed it under his jumper.

They all climbed into one of the carts, it was a tight squeeze with three humans, two goblins and an elf. As soon as they were settled the cart shot off down the rails. Harry clung tightly to the edge. Griphook was seated on Harry's knees and he sneered back at Harry.

Neither of the goblins seemed bothered by the breakneck pace of the little cart. Harry didn't bother to focus on where they were going, other than to notice that they were going deeper into the vaults than he had ever been before. Instead he concentrated on remembering their plan. Harry's thoughts were interrupted when they shot around a corner and went through a waterfall.

Hermione gave a shriek of surprise which rebounded off the walls, echoing back the way they had come. As they came out the other side of the cold rush of water the cart stopped short, tossing them all out onto the stone walkway.

"The Thief's Downfall." Griphook said with chagrin. "It removes all magical disguises. They have increased the security around these vaults."

Harry looked around. Yugi seemed unharmed as he picked himself up and dusted himself off. Hermione and Ron had been returned to their normal appearance and the run through the waterfall had weakened Harry's Imperius curse. Bogrod had a puzzled look on his face and he turned to Harry and opened his mouth. "Imperio." Harry said with more confidence.

The puzzled look vanished and Bogrod once again submitted to Harry's will.

"Alright Griphook lead the way." Harry told their goblin helper.

Griphook took the lantern and led them down the dark pathway. Harry shivered as they walked. The dank air and flickering lantern made the cavernous walkway seem eerie. Harry had had enough of eerie, he would really appreciate bit of normal. "How much further Griphook?" Harry whispered. His voice echoed off the walls turning into a storm of ever quietening hisses.

"Not far Harry Potter not far." Griphook replied as he hurried along.

Yugi was walking almost on Harry's heels. Harry could feel the nerves coming off Yugi, but the elf didn't falter. Hermione had her wand out and was glancing over her shoulder. "They'll have found out that the Shade wasn't real. We need to hurry." She told them worriedly.

Harry patted her arm distractedly. He still had his wand directed at Bogrod who was following along placidly. Harry wasn't sure exactly how good his spell was so he wasn't taking any chances. "Harry." Hermione insisted.

Further comment was cut off as they rounded the final corner. They stopped dead, face to face with a huge dragon. The enormous creature was ancient and its scales were pale white and unhealthy. The dragon's face was covered in scars, but that was all unimportant when faced with its massive fangs. The dragon roared and Harry was hit with a wave of putrid breath. He coughed and jumped back around the corner, out of sight of their next obstacle.

Harry glanced at Griphook. The goblin didn't look worried. "The Clankers." He commanded and motioned at Bogrod. "The dragon knows to expect pain when it hears the Clankers and it will withdraw." Yugi was peering around the corner. He looked concerned and glanced over his shoulder at them. Hermione had taken the Clankers from Bogrod and held out a set of the metal instruments to Harry.

Harry took them and caught them in his hands as Griphook did. "Don't worry Yugi." He said as comfortingly as he could. It was hard to stay positive when the longer they stayed here the more likely they were to be caught. The cart ride had seemed to take an age and their walk even longer. Harry knew that goblins and Death Eaters would be right on their trail and they still hadn't found the Horcrux.

Harry steeled himself and stepped around the corner after Ron. The four of them set up as loud a row as they could with the Clankers. The sounds rebounded off the walls, growing louder and louder as they walked forwards towards the white dragon. It howled in anger and agony and backed up. Finally the dragon slide away from them into the cavern where it seemed to live. The chains which bound its legs clanked and rattled as it moved. Harry felt a tug of remorse for the poor creature.

However Harry had more important things to think about. They needed to find that Horcrux.

They hurried past the dragon's lair and Hermione threw the Clankers back into the bag which Griphook had handed her.

The goblin held back glaring coldly at them. "Bogrod must open the door." He told Harry sullenly.

Harry paused. That had been a rapid change in mood, even for Griphook. Harry didn't like it, but at this point they had no choice but to continue to trust Griphook. Harry pulled out his wand again and with a flick Bogrod stepped forward and traced his long nailed finger down the door to the LeStrange's vault.

There were a series of soft clicks and the door seemed to melt away into nothing. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood staring at the wondrous treasure within the huge vault. Harry glanced at Griphook. The sullen look on his face had increased. "Inside." Harry said. He didn't trust Griphook and with enemies on the way Harry wanted to be able to see everyone at all times. Griphook glared at him, but seeing as Harry had his wand the goblin stepped through the archway and into the vault. Hermione and Ron followed Bogrod who had turned and wandered in of his own accord.

Harry looked around for Yugi. The elf had moved over and was looking back the way they had come. "Yugi come on, we need to hurry."

Yugi turned and nodded, as he passed Harry on the way into the vault he glanced up. "I can hear people coming." Yugi whispered.

Harry blanched, but whispered back. "Then we need to hurry even more."

He stepped through after Yugi. The instant Harry had passed through the threshold the door melted back into existence. The vault was plunged into darkness. Three cries of Lumos changed that. The unwavering wand-light sent sparkles dancing around the treasure filled cavern.

Harry spun on the spot allowing his wand to shed light on an unconcerned Griphook. "Do not concern yourselves." The goblin stated flatly. "Bogrod will be able to release us."

If anything this made Harry more nervous and he double checked that the aforementioned goblin was still standing placidly by the door. "Right, we should find that Horcrux. Look for a small golden cup with a badger on it." Harry said.

Hermione lifted her wand. "Accio." She snapped out. Nothing happened.

Griphook glared at her. "That will not work, fool."

Ron opened his mouth to reply, but Harry elbowed him sharply in the ribs and Ron shut his mouth, glaring.

Hermione gave Ron a weak smile and began to peer around the room. They lifted their wands high in an attempt to see anything in the room. Ron had lifted Yugi onto his shoulders to give the elf a better viewpoint around the vault.

As Hermione was turning around she bumped a pile of coins nearby. Harry spun around as Hermione screamed in pain. She had pulled away from the shower of coins, now multiplying as they fell. Harry was startled, until he noticed that the sleeve of Hermione's robe had been burnt away. "Gemino and Flagrante curses. The treasure will burn and multiply if you touch it." Griphook informed them. He had stepped away from the nearby treasure.

Harry and Ron followed suit, both standing as far from the towers of gold as they could. Unfortunately this wasn't easy because the space that they were occupying wasn't large. As they turned and looked around they invariably brushed against the burning treasure. Within a few minutes the small area that they were standing in had shrunk and they were forced to stand back to back.

All of them, besides Yugi, were covered varying sized burns. Harry leant backwards away from a teetering pile of helmets which had rolled down to land on his feet, searing away half his shoe.

Harry was looking around desperately. "Hey is that it?" Ron yelped. In his enthusiasm Ron had waved his hand a little too hard and knocked a goblet off a nearby pile of Galleons. The goblet burned white hot and then a shower of them rolled down and landed on their feet.

Hermione gave a startled cry of pain and hopped sideways knocking Griphook over and into a suit of armour. The goblin yowled in agony as the armour began to multiply out of control. Harry reached over and yanked the goblin off the armour and onto his shoulders. "Careful." Harry gasped. The cascade of metal had very effectively filled their standing space; they were now standing on burning treasure.

"Ron, where was that cup?" Harry asked desperately. He was now reaching for the earth magic. The elemental power thrummed through his veins. If he could see the cup maybe he would be able to summon it down using the earth magic. Harry was just hoping that he would be able to figure out how exactly that was supposed to work before Ron pointed out... "There it is, up there next to that pile of emeralds."

Harry looked up, twisting his wand to try and shed enough light to see the cup. Ron was right. The cup sat, half hidden behind a pile of glistening emeralds. Harry could see enough of the badger impression and the curling handles to recognise it from the memory Dumbledore had shown him.

Harry closed his eyes and focused his mind. It wasn't easy when the treasure below his feet was burning slowly through his sneakers. Shifting his weight Harry opened his eyes and reached out with the earth magic. The magic swirled absently. Harry focused on what he wanted. He wanted the cup to come to him. He wanted the cup to sail through the air and land in his hands. Nothing happened.

Harry didn't even bother to try another time. He just growled irritably and the Shade tainted corner of his mind purred. Fortunately he then staggered on the swelling, burning hot treasure under his feet. Harry fell and things went from bad to terrible in a second. Burning treasure exploded around them like an ever increasing sea of golden lava. Harry caught Yugi's screams as the treasure finally reached his perch on Ron's shoulders. Hermione was crying as she staggered and tried to remain upright, while still holding Bogrod out of the deadly sea.

Harry stumbled to his feet his eyes drawn to Yugi; the elf was trying to push some of the treasure away from Ron, melting the skin off his hands in the process.

Harry forced himself to look back up again. They needed to get the cup and get out of here before they were crushed under the white hot gold. Harry turned his head as the sound of the dragon's roar broke through the sobbing and moans from his companions. "Hermione, can you lift me up there. We have to hurry."

Hermione pulled her wand carefully from her pocket. She had several nasty burns on her face and her hands were red raw. Nonetheless she flicked her wand at Harry and her voice was unwavering. "Levicorpus."

Harry was flipped upside down by his ankle as Hermione's charm took hold. Griphook gave a startled cry and latched on tighter to Harry's throat. Harry gritted his teeth; he had forgotten that the goblin had been sitting on the relative safety of his shoulders. Still he needed to focus. Below him, Harry caught sight of the glimmer of purple magic as Yugi tried to lend what protection he could to Hermione, Ron and Bogrod.

Harry focused on the cup which sat just out of his reach. Harry glared at it. "Left, Hermione." He called out. Harry switched his wand to his left hand and reached out towards the cup with his right. As Hermione swung him closer to the cup Harry could hear the rattle of the Clankers and the terrified roar of the dragon as it retreated. They had only a few moments and the cup still lay out of reach.

"Come on, come on, come on." Harry chanted under his breath. Yugi's sobbing cries from below stabbed at him. They needed to get out of here. Even fighting their way through the approaching crowd would be better than staying in here. Harry could feel Yugi's strength draining. The elf-child was using everything he had to try and protect Hermione and Ron.

Harry really hoped that Yami was far enough away that he couldn't feel Yugi's pain. At that thought something dark stirred in the back of Harry's mind. For a moment Harry teetered on the edge of that shadowy power once again. Only Griphook suddenly digging his long nails into Harry's neck pushed the temptation of Yami's magic away. As Harry snapped back to himself he realised that he was sweating and his hand had dropped away from the cup.

Harry shook the sweat from his eyes, nearly dislodging his glasses in the process and snatched for Hufflepuff's cup. His fingers closed around the handle and the little golden cup shattered off into hundreds of identical golden cups. Despite the burning heat which lanced through his already blistered hands Harry held tight to the Horcrux as Hermione dropped him carefully back to the shifting sea of treasure.

Harry was panting with exertion and pain. The cup still burnt his fingers and more cups were bouncing off the ground in front of him. Harry twisted his wrist and turned his wand onto Bogrod. The goblin turned and stumbled across the ever replicating floor and ran his finger over the door. It opened and they surfed their way down the cascade of swelling treasure. As he rolled down the blistering gold Harry shoved the cup into his pocket, praying that it wouldn't burn right through and vanish into the wave of gold they were travelling on.

Harry managed to stagger to his feet. No longer caring about Bogrod or Griphook Harry cast his eyes around for Hermione, Ron and Yugi. Yugi was picking himself carefully out of the gold, wincing as his burned and blistered skin twisted and ripped. Ron was helping Hermione up from under a suit of armour which had crashed on top of her.

"Here, here, thieves." Griphook started screaming. Bogrod was looking around, dazed, but the other goblin was sprinting towards the approaching group of goblins and Death Eaters waving the bag full of Clankers over his head.

Harry's heart froze in his chest. He had been suspicious of Griphook, he knew that the only reason that the goblin was helping them was Yami's threat. Without the Shade here, he knew that there was only so far that Griphook would work with them. Apparently this was as far as he was willing to go. It was up to them to escape the vaults of Gringotts.

"Harry, what do we do?" Ron asked. Hermione had pulled out her wand and was looking around desperately for a way out.

Harry looked around, there appeared to be no way out. The Death Eaters were crowing with delight as they ran towards them, the crowd of Gringotts goblins hot on their heels.

"The dragon." Yugi gasped out, one of his eyes was swollen closed and he was shaking badly. Harry could feel how tired he was, but even so that was an insane idea.

"We can't." Harry said. He looked back at the dragon, huddled back in its cavern. It was the only way, but it was impossible. "Nothing's impossible." Harry muttered. "Relashio." He yelled, swinging his wand towards the chains which bound the dragon.

The dragon responded by blasting a surge of fire at them. Fortunately for Harry they were close enough and the dragon's eyesight was bad enough that the flames shot over their heads and blasted at their attackers.

Wizards and goblins scattered to avoid being incinerated.

Harry snatched Yugi up from the ground and bolted for the dragon. It didn't even notice them as they wound their way between its legs and Harry helped Ron to hoist Hermione between the ridges along its spine.

Harry almost threw Yugi up to Hermione. "Hurry, Harry." Yugi called down, reaching out one tiny blistered hand to help him up. Harry jumped up and grabbed the dragon's wing. He could see Ron struggling to pull himself into a secure place as the dragon unfolded its wings and roared. The dragon lunged upwards and started trying to smash its way free of the bank vaults.

Yugi was pulling on the back of Harry's singed robes trying to get him up onto the dragon's back. "Defodio." Hermione yelled. The spell whistled past Harry's ear as he pulled himself upright and safely on the dragon. Hermione was helping the dragon to break through the solid walls of the vaults.

Harry's wand was almost melted onto his hand so with a supreme amount of effort he lifted it. There were shouts from below so Harry concentrated. This time Harry knew exactly what he wanted the earth magic to do. "Defodio." He yelled. As the spell gathered at the tip of his wand Harry shoved all the earth magic he could into it. The spell shattered away several feet of stone and the dragon bellowed its delight. Harry could feel the earth magic twist as Ron copied him.

With the combined effort of their spells and the dragon's physical strength they managed to smash their way outside. The Death Eaters were struggling to follow them, but before anyone could do more than stare in amazement the dragon had stretched his white wings and had leapt for the free air.

Harry slumped over the scales as they sailed free of Diagon Alley. They were battered, bruised and burnt, but damn if they hadn't done it.

* * *

_Okay, this was a properly epic chapter.  
__It was huge, long, and involved, but it all had to happen in one chapter because there just wasn't a good spot to split it._


	31. The Break Out

Chapter 31: The Break Out

Harry clung tightly to the dragon's neck. At first the cold air had been pleasant on the burns which covered his body, but now he was getting cold. Harry had been terrified about what would happen if the dragon rolled or if it discovered that they were perched on its back. However the dragon seemed intent on flying in a dead straight line until it was as far from its previous prison as possible.

Harry shivered and clenched his jaw to stop his teeth from chattering. He thanked his lucky stars that his fingers appeared to have locked in place around the spine in front of him. At least Harry didn't have to worry about falling off that way. For the first few miles Ron had been swearing as they flew, but like Harry he seemed to have decided that they were safe enough and had fallen silent.

For a while the dragon sailed over the dull grey of London, but soon the dragon aimed higher and they passed through the clouds to float in the sunlit area above.

Harry rested his now damp cheek against the coarse scales of the dragon's hide. He had no idea where they were headed or how long it would be before the dragon decided to descend to earth again. For now all they could do was hold tight and hope that they weren't discovered.

Harry risked a glance over his shoulder. Ron was seated just behind him and all Harry could see of Hermione was a few curls of brown hair over Ron's shoulder.

Harry could feel Yugi's hands clutching at the back of his jumper. Harry twisted a little more so he could look at Yugi. The elf looked worse for wear with burns covering his face and clothes and several chunks of his hair had been burnt off. "Are you alright?" Harry asked as loudly as he dared.

Yugi nodded wearily. Harry could feel Yugi was tired. Twisting forward again Harry sent what strength he could spare to Yugi.

Yugi's fingers tightened in Harry's jumper, whether in thanks or as a reprimand Harry couldn't tell. Not that it mattered, after all Yugi was Harry's responsibility.

They sailed on for another few minutes before Harry noticed that they were starting to head back down to earth.

Eventually they broke through the cloud bank. The second soaking was less pleasant than the first as this time they didn't break through into a sunny wonder-land; instead they were dropping through the icy cold air towards the forested countryside. Harry shook his hair out of his eyes.

Below them stretched a forest, off in the distance Harry could see what looked like a small town. The dragon was aiming for a lake which sparkled in the dim sunlight.

Harry looked around. They needed to get off the dragon, but they were too high up to risk jumping.

The dragon swooped lower over the lake and banked off for another pass.

Harry turned his head and yelled over his shoulder. "When the dragon drops over the lake again we need to jump."

"What?" Ron's yell was startled rather than confused.

"Get ready." Harry yelled. He grabbed Yugi's hands and pried his slim fingers from Harry's jumper. The dragon dipped lower and opened its mouth to drink. Harry threw himself off the dragon's back, pulling Yugi with him.

The lake was a lot further than Harry had expected. The four of them dropped like stones and hit the water like bricks. Their darkings abandoned them to avoid a soaking.

The landing knocked Yugi from Harry's hands and the air from his lungs. Surprised Harry took a big gulp of water and started to choke.

Harry thrashed around with arms and legs, fighting against the sudden dragging weight of his clothes. His head broke through the surface of the lake and he coughed and spluttered all while continuing to push out with his arms in an attempt to keep his head above water. Looking around, Harry could see Hermione and Ron surfacing spluttering nearby. However there was no sign of Yugi.

Harry trod water in a circle peering down into the murky lake water. His heart was racing and he was shaking with cold and terror. Where was Yugi?

As Harry spun around in the water, hardly able to keep his head above the water line, Yugi appeared at his shoulder.

Yugi was doggy paddling valiantly, but he was obvious exhausted.

Harry pulled him close and hugged Yugi tightly. "Don't do that." Harry told him.

Yugi gave him a wan smile. "What leap of a dragon's back into a lake? Fine by me."

"Harry." Hermione gulped out. "Land."

"Right." Harry said and they struck out for the shore. Yugi latched onto Ron's shoulders and the red-head dragged him through the water.

The last stretch of water was thick with weed and pulling themselves out of the water and onto the rocky beach was far harder than the swim had been.

Harry flopped onto his back and watched the dragon sail lazily away from the lake.

Harry wasn't sure how long the four of them lay on the lakeside, the four darkings coiling around them curiously. Hermione eventually pulled them out of their exhausted flop. She pushed herself up and opened the beaded bag. "Come on, we need to treat those burns." She said firmly. "Yugi I know you're tired, but is there anything you can do to help?" Hermione asked as she pulled out the bottle of dittany.

Yugi groaned and sat up. "I will try." He said and took the bottle in his fingers. After a long moment where Yugi sat quietly and gathered his strength the elf buzzed with energy. The bottle glowed for a moment and Yugi handed it back to Hermione who swatted the darkings away from it. Harry felt Yugi's strength drop dangerously and reached automatically for the little elf. Yugi snuggled into Harry's chest with an exhausted whimper.

Hermione shifted closer to Ron. "Hold still." She told him. As Hermione moved around to each of them in turn, dabbing dittany on the burns which covered all of them, Harry sat in utter wonder.

Hufflepuff's cup was a solid weight in his pocket, but his heart was soaring. Hermione handed out dry robes for them to change into and Harry started to laugh. His three friends looked over at him in worry.

"Come on guys, we did it. We broke into a Gringotts vault, stole something and escaped on a bloody dragon." Harry was laughing so hard his ribs hurt.

It didn't take long for Hermione, Ron and Yugi to join his laughter. The sudden sense of elation and hysterical delight hit the four of them like a wall.

Laughing felt good, Harry realised, the tension went out of all of them and they sat, laughing and revelling in their luck.

Once they had all collapsed to the ground for a second time, this time much happier, the laughter died off.

"So now what?" Ron asked rolled his head back to look over at Harry.

Harry sat up and pulled the cup out of his pocket. "We need to destroy this I guess." He turned the little golden cup over in his fingers. "Then we need to find Nagini and kill her."

Hermione pushed herself up and looked at him. "So do we call Yami here? Or do we go to him?"

Harry shrugged. "Whatever we do I think we need to make a decision fast. He's going to hear about this soon..." Pain exploded through Harry's head and the lakeside vanished to be replaced with a darkened room half filled with terrified people.

"_What!" Harry's voice was high and cold despite the fury and fear in his heart. The small figure at the centre of the semi-circle quivered in terror._

_The goblin trembled, staring intently at the floor. "Say it again. Again." Voldemort murmured. He could not believe that this was true._

"_My...L..Lord, we...we tried to... sss..sstop them, but... they...they broke into the...the LeStrange's vault." The goblin stammered his dark eyes wide terror._

"_Who were they?" Voldemort demanded. Surely it could not be possible._

"_The Potter boy...he had two accomplices...the elf and possibly a Shade." The goblin had returned to staring at the floor, his whole body quaking in terror._

"_What did they take?" Voldemort hissed. He rolled the Elder wand in his fingers almost aching to use it on the creature that cringed at his feet._

"_A... small golden cup." The goblin flinched._

_Voldemort couldn't stop the scream of rage. It couldn't be true. It was impossible. There was no possible way that Potter had discovered his secret._

_Voldemort lashed out in his fury. A slash with the Elder wand and the goblin fell, dead. The Death Eaters scattered pushing each other aside in an attempt to get to the door. Voldemort slashed again and again, green light flashed around the room and Death Eaters fell with each movement._

_Finally the room was empty except for Voldemort and the dead. A whisper of scales on carpet told Voldemort that Nagini had also arrived, drawn by the scent of death._

_Voldemort paced past the bodies. It was impossible that his anchors to immortality could be damaged. No one knew of his Horcruxes, he was sure of that. So how had the boy discovered them? Voldemort turned on his heel in anger. This stunk of Dumbledore. The dead wizard was the only possible source of the betrayal. Dumbledore had to be responsible for setting Potter on this path, reaching out from beyond the grave through the boy to try and destroy him. Well Voldemort wasn't about to let that happen. He had the Elder wand, he had devised Dumbledore's death and he would kill Potter as well._

_Voldemort paused and forced himself to calm. Surely he would have sensed if one of his Horcruxes was destroyed. He would have known if any part of his own precious soul had been attacked. True he hadn't felt the destruction of the diary, but he had been less than alive then. No, this time he would have felt their destruction._

_A twist of indecision entered him. He needed to sure, needed to check on all of his Horcruxes. He would need to check the lake, the Gaunt shack and Hogwarts. Of course there was also Nagini, she would have to remain close now, no longer sent on tasks away from him. Yes, Nagini must remain safe. As for the others, it seemed impossible. No one had known his connection to the Gaunt's so they could not have found the ring. The one in Hogwarts was stored in a place that Voldemort knew that only he knew of and more importantly he was the only one to know how to enter that place. So the diadem was safe. Yet the locket had to be safe also, to penetrate that cave was impossible._

_The indecision was back. It was possible that Dumbledore had known of his ancestry and of his deeds during his time at the orphanage._

_Voldemort hissed. He would have to return to each of the hiding places and redouble the defences on his Horcruxes. They must remain safe. Where to go first?_

_Voldemort hissed to Nagini. He would go to the Gaunt's shack first. Dumbledore knew his middle name and it was possible that he had discovered Voldemort's connection to that family. He would also need to warn Snape that Potter would possibly attempt to return to the school._

Harry opened his eyes and looked into his friends faces.

"What did you see?" Hermione asked tensely.

Harry groaned and sat up. He had no idea how long he had been unconscious, but judging by the looks on everyone's faces it had been a while. "He knows we're looking for his Horcruxes and he's going to check on the others."

"But we've destroyed the others?" Ron said.

"Yeah, but at least now we know that we've got them all except Nagini. He's really freaked out about that, can't work out how we could possibly know about them." Harry added rubbing his scar which was still tingling.

"So Yami definitely got the one at Hogwarts then?" Yugi asked.

"I think so, the one at Hogwarts was the diadem and Yami seems to know what he's looking for." Harry said ruffling Yugi's hair affectionately.

"So we need to call Yami and then hunt down You-Know-Who." Hermione said firmly. She glanced at Yugi. "Can you reach Yami from here or are we too far away?"

Yugi tilted his head. "I think I am close enough." He said and glanced at Harry. "Do you want me to call Yami now? He should have the Shades organised."

Harry licked his lips. "He's taken Nagini with him so I think we will have to kill her and You-Know-Who at the same time."

Hermione nodded. " I agree, but how do we fight them? I mean we don't even really know where they are."

"Can't you see where he is?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head. "It's not that specific, unless I see something I recognise I can't tell where he is."

Yugi frowned, "Well then we need to bring him to us." He said firmly.

Harry looked down at the serious elf in his lap. "Since when did you get so good at strategy?" He teased.

Yugi gave them all a wan smile. "Since you dragged me into the middle of a war." Harry winced guiltily.

Hermione sighed. "Okay, but how do we bring You-Know-Who to us? We could say his name, but that would just call the Snatchers and drag us into the middle of a group of Death Eaters."

Yugi nodded. "We need to get him to come to us at a time of our choosing in a place where we have the upper hand, but he does not know it. We need to gather our army."

"Army." Harry murmured. "Dumbledore's Army, we need to go to Hogwarts." Harry sat up brightly. "He'll think we are after one of the Horcruxes and try and hit us with everything he has. We'd have the upper hand there and he wouldn't know. The teachers are there, some of them are in the Order and they can call the others. Yami can cross the anti-Shade spells and bring everyone he's gathered there. Plus we'd have more access to the earth magic there. If we can get him to Hogwarts then we can fight him better." Harry looked between his friends tired, dirt stained faces and they smiled.

Hermione nodded. "Perfect Harry, but how do we get into Hogwarts?"

"Apparate into Hogsmeade, Snape will do the rest." Harry said immediately. "Yugi can you tell Yami to meet us there? As soon as he arrives we'll get him or one of the other Shades to destroy this." Harry waved the cup around a little. Yugi nodded firmly and his head dropped down into his hands as he reached out to their distant Shade.

OOOOOOOO  
OOOOOO  
OOOO

Yami stood in human form on the ridge above the town. The Shades were taking turns heading into the various human establishments that they encountered. Yami didn't want to draw the attention of too many Death Eaters, especially since the entire Shade population had stopped attacking magical humans to give them time to get their acts together.

Yami and his army also had to avoid Shade territories, which wasn't easy. While the other Shades may support their cause, they were not willing to share their humans with the large group of Shades.

Yami sat down against one of the trees on the ridge. It was nice to be alone. Shades didn't really have the right personalities to come into close contact so constantly. Yami hoped that Harry called for the final battle very soon. Yami didn't know if he could stop the Shades from attacking each other for much longer.

As Yami relaxed back into the tree trunk, allowing a few strands of shadow magic to flex out for the darkings his mind settled. As his mind relaxed Yami felt the soft tugging along the bond to Yugi.

Yami sat up quickly, every sense on the alert. If something had gone wrong with their plan then Yami would need to be on his way immediately, irrespective of the other Shades waiting for his instructions. /Yami?/ Yugi's mental voice was incredibly faint. /Can you hear me?/

Focusing with everything he had Yami replied along the stretched out bond. /What is wrong, are you all alright?/

/Fine, we have the last Horcrux and we have decided where the battle is to be held. Are you ready?/ Just hearing Yugi's voice was enough to lift Yami's spirits, but the news that the last of the hidden Hocruxes had been located was even better. /The Shades are as ready as they will ever be. I have only to send a darking message to Ryou and the elves and giants will also be on the move as well./

/Good, we will meet you at the battleground and get you to destroy the Horcrux and then we can get on to Voldemort./ Yugi replied and Yami felt his mind fade.

Yami had to shout mentally to draw Yugi's attention back to him. /You have not told me where the battle is to be held. Or am I supposed to guess./

Yami could almost feel Yugi's blush. /Sorry. We are going back to the school. We can send messages to our human allies from there and there is a lot of earth magic which we can use. Hogwarts is controlled by Voldemort, but with the Shades we should be able to clear the school out pretty rapidly./

Yami sighed. /You forget one thing, I may be able to cross the anti-Shade spells. The others cannot and I doubt that they will be able to press through the spells as I did initially. They do not have that level of determination./

Yugi was silent for a few minutes. /We need a council, bring everyone to Hogwarts and leave the Shades outside the spells. Meet us in the school if you can, we will try to mess with the anti-Shade spells enough to let everyone inside. We may need the help of the students from Dumbledore's Army and we will definitely need the earth magic./

/Very well, how long will it take you to get to the school?/ Yami asked. He was already planning how long it would take his Shades to move that distance. They weren't far from Hogwarts. The area around it was well populated with humans of both the magical and non-magical variety and so it was well suited to Shade inhabitation. It also wouldn't take the elves long to run the distance from Ryou's village to the school. Yugi had managed it in under an hour so fully grown elves should fly through the space even slowed down by giants.

/Give us a few hours./ Yugi told him.

/I may need a little longer than that. We are a little further away and cannot transport ourselves./ Yami replied.

/I will be waiting./ Yugi replied the words loaded with longing to see him again.

Yami groaned and opened his eyes, only to come face to face with eight rather curious Shades.

Yami shot to his feet and only just managed to resist blasting his audience half way across the country. "What are you doing?" He hissed.

"We were wondering the same thing." Darvo noted.

Yami growled at his kin. "I have received a message from my elf. The battle ground has been chosen and we need to leave now."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Atem demanded his body already dissolving into shadows.

The Shades raised a rumbling growl and as a single pulsating shadow they shot off towards the horizon, darkings trailing them like the tail of a dark comet.

* * *

_Alright, that's it. I've now reached the end of my planned out chapters. I've now reached the part of my story which is marked as 'Epic Battle' with a few disjointed paragraphs of dialogue following it. This is going to be fun._


	32. The Army's Arrival

Chapter 32: The Army's Arrival

Harry, Ron, Yugi and Hermione appeared with a loud and resounding crack. The four of them were gathered and in Ron's case hunched under the Invisibility Cloak, hoping that no one would look closely at the ground where their feet were partially visible.

Moments after they had appeared the air was ripped with scream after scream. Harry was starkly reminded of the sound that Voldemort had made when he discovered that the little golden cup had been stolen.

Frozen still with shock at the noise the four of them started when doors crashed open and a group of hooded and robed Death Eaters appeared with their wands in their hands. "Where is he? Can anyone see him?" Someone called.

After a moment of fussing around the road one of the Death Eaters twitched his wand. "Accio Cloak." He snapped.

None of them bothered to grab at the folds of cloth which covered them. True to form the Cloak didn't even shift, the spell had failed. Despite the circumstances Harry couldn't help but smile, he was more and more convinced that Yugi was right when he claimed that Harry's Cloak was the one mentioned in the story of the Deathly Hallows.

"Not hiding under your blanket then Potter." The Death Eater in charge chuckled. "Spread out boys, he's here somewhere." The Death Eaters began to spread around the road. They peered in doorways and into shadows searching for them.

Harry pulled gently on Hermione's hand and started to creep along the road away from the searching Death Eaters. Yugi slid out from his place between Harry and Ron's legs and stepped out from underneath the Cloak. Harry was about to call him back, quietly, but after a moment where Yugi stood bathed in moonlight the elf vanished.

Harry blinked rapidly and finally his earth magic sharpened vision caught hold of the elf's vague outline.

"Harry..." Ron said.

"It's fine, let's get out of here." Harry breathed back at his friend.

They continued their shuffle towards the nearby buildings. Once they were within the shadows they halted. The Death Eaters were still hurrying along the road checking for them. "Harry we should just leave. There is bound to be somewhere else we can go to fight." Hermione whispered.

Harry shook his head. "We can't change our minds now, everyone is coming here. Besides they suspected that we would come here, they had the charm set up to warn them. I'm sure they have something to stop us from apparating."

"What about earth magic." Ron muttered.

"We can't risk it. We just need to wait here until they pass us." Harry said.

Unfortunately that wasn't going to happen. As the Death Eaters came close they stopped. Harry's heart rose, maybe they were going to give up. "Go get the dementors, they'll find him. He can't have his Shade with him because we're inside the spells." Two of the other Death Eaters grumbled their agreement and hurried off in the other direction.

Harry shuddered. If they brought dementors then they would have to use their Patronus' and that would reveal their location.

"Harry." Hermione whispered desperately.

"Alright this way. Yugi come on." Harry hissed into the night.

They restarted their hurried shuffle down the side street away from the Death Eaters. They had hardly gone ten steps when the first chilling sensation signalling the dementors arrival slithered over their skin. Hermione shivered, she was clutching her wand and Harry could tell that she desperately wanted to cast her Patronus.

Harry himself was shaking badly. The increasing proximity of the dementors was bringing forward all the dreaded thoughts of his parent's deaths, of Sirius and of Dumbledore. Their darkings, now joined by several others were on the move, flicking back and forth from the humans to the dementors. Harry fumbled for his wand. As he pulled it free of his pocket Harry wondered why the dementors continued to affect him so freely when Yami's chilling and more powerful presence gave him nothing more than a mild sense of discomfort.

"Harry." Ron whimpered. Harry looked up, around the corner came three dementors. Somehow able to sense their presence beneath the Cloak they advanced down the alleyway. Harry let them float several more meters before he made his decision. Calling up all the happy thoughts that he could Harry snarled out. "_Expecto Patronum."_ His stag burst from his wand and galloped across the minimal distance between the dementors and their huddled group.

"There he is. I saw the stag." Death Eaters were yelling and Harry could hear the sounds of their feet pounding on the ground as they approached.

"Potter, through here." A gruff voice snarled from behind them.

Harry spun in surprise, nearly tearing the Invisibility Cloak off Hermione and Ron in the process. A door had opened in the wall they had backed into and someone half visible in the doorway was motioning them hurriedly through.

Abandoning the hurried shuffle the three invisible friends slipped past their rescuer. Harry glanced around and located Yugi, who had dispensed of his charm and was peering down the dingy corridor with curiosity.

As the tall presence of their saviour filled the doorway to confront the Death Eaters, Harry pulled Hermione and Ron after Yugi.

They stepped through into the bar of what Harry recognised as the Hog's Head Tavern. Harry looked around in surprise. Despite the dingy setting he felt very at home in the slightly familiar surroundings.

There was only one unfamiliar thing in the dusty little bar. Seated calmly at a table supporting a pot of tea and two steaming mugs was an elf.

The elf blinked at them casually. He seemed supremely unbothered by their appearance.

Yugi stepped forward carefully and made a musical little enquiry towards his elder. The icy eyed elf gave a single sharp nod in response and Yugi smiled easily.

Harry felt some of the tension slide out of his shoulders. Glancing back along the corridor Harry could hear the bartender arguing with the Death Eaters as to the actual animal form the Patronus had taken. The Death Eaters were sounding more and more convinced that what they had seen was the bartenders goat Patronus and not in fact a stag.

"Well we will let you off this time, but if you set off the Caterwauling charm again we will not be so lenient." The Death Eater in charge said grudgingly.

The bartender snorted. "Right, sure." He said sounding utterly unconvinced. The comment was followed by the distinctive sound of the door being slammed. Moments later the tall bearded man made his reappearance in the room. He looked sharply at Harry through a pair of hauntingly familiar blue eyes. "You're Aberforth." Hermione blurted out, blushing immediately.

He grunted noncommittally. Harry was amazed. Dumbledore's brother had been living here, unknown to them all for all this time?

"Well Seto, happy now?" Aberforth snapped at the elf who had taken another sip of tea.

"Ecstatic." The elf replied in a low, bored voice.

"I don't mean to be rude." Harry started, though he intended to do just that. "But who are you?" He demanded looking directly at the elf apparently called Seto.

Clear blue eyes studied Harry frostily. "I am Seto." He said flatly.

"Well what does that mean?" Ron scoffed.

"Wouldn't I like to know?" Aberforth grumbled. "He turned up ages ago and just straight on refused to leave. Ordering House Elves around sending secret messages..." Aberforth glared at his visitor. "Doing my job of keeping an eye on you."

"Ordering House Elves?" Harry asked.

"One in particular, Dobby his name was." Seto commented. "Though Yugi tells me that he was killed." Seto didn't seem bothered by this.

Harry's jaw tightened. All the other elves he had ever met had been peaceful, gentle and pleasant. Whoever Seto was, Harry had to resist the sudden urge to punch him in the face. "Yeah, he saved our lives." Harry informed him. It made Harry angry to think that Seto didn't seem to care about the brave House Elf's death.

"Good, though judging by the stain on your soul you hardly needed the effort. Shade magic is a dangerous thing." The steady gaze became slightly judging and Harry stiffened. It probably shouldn't have surprised him that the other elves would be able to sense Yami's magic on him, but somehow Seto's comments were very good at rubbing Harry the wrong way.

"How did you know where we were?" Hermione asked quietly.

Seto shifted his piercing gaze to Hermione, who flinched. "Aberforth informed me that you were in trouble using that remarkable mirror of his." Seto motioned to a small mirror sitting on the mantle. "I was able to utilise a few skills of my own to locate Yugi. He is something of a beacon if you know what you are looking for." Everyone turned to look at Yugi, who went bright red under the scrutiny.

Seto rose fluidly to his feet. "Well then I shall be leaving."

"Aren't you going to stay and help with the fight?" Ron asked.

"Perhaps." He said noncommittally. Picking a cloak from a hook near the door, Seto swung the cloth over his head and vanished through the front door. They all waited for the screaming of the Caterwauling charm, but it never came.

"Ruddy elves." Aberforth muttered. He turned to the four of them, still standing in an uncomfortable group in the centre of the room. "Well what are you lot all doing here?" He demanded. "Damn dangerous if you ask me."

Harry nodded. That wasn't half right. "We're here to kill Him." Harry told the older man.

"Well he's not here." Aberforth told Harry in an affronted tone.

"We know. We're going to go into the school and use it as our base of operations." Harry stated. He figured that Aberforth was probably in the Order and Harry hoped he'd be able to spread the message of Harry's plan.

Aberforth shook his head. "You're mad." He said. "Mad. What do you want to fight You-Know-Who for, you're just a kid? Besides in case you hadn't noticed, he's won this war."

Hermione glared. "He may think so, but the war hasn't even started. Now will you help us?"

Harry and Ron exchanged a grin. Hermione was a woman on a mission. Aberforth glared back at Hermione, but he nodded. "I don't know what you expect me to do." He grumbled.

"We need to get into the castle." Harry said, though he was watching Yugi who had moved over to the mantle and was looking up into the portrait of a young girl who watched him with a smile on her face.

Aberforth turned his head slightly and looked at the girl in the picture. "You know what to do." He said resignedly.

She smiled and nodded. Then to Harry's immense surprise she turned and began to walk back into her picture becoming smaller and smaller as though she was walking down a tunnel.

Hermione shifted uncomfortable. "Mr. Dumbledore. She's Ariana, your sister isn't she." Hermione's voice was very small.

Aberforth nodded. "Yes." He said. Harry waited in silence, but that was apparently all he had to say on the subject.

Yugi moved over and patted the old man's hand gently. Aberforth looked up and nodded at the tiny elf. Yugi smiled warmly.

"She's coming back." Ron said sharply. "And she's got someone with her." He sounded surprised.

Aberforth got to his feet and they all stood watching the approaching pair of figures. As they reached the front of the frame Ariana stopped and settled back into place in her picture, while the frame swung forward to reveal none other than a slightly battered and bruised Neville Longbottom.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione!" Neville laughed. "Great to see you." Neville jumped down from the mantle and waved happily.

"Neville, what happened to you?" Harry said in surprise as he hugged his fellow Gryffindor.

From the looks of things Neville had changed greatly over the last year. He now possessed a certain confidence that hadn't been present the last time Harry had seen him. Neville shifted his shoulders in response to Harry's question. "Detentions have been a little rough lately; the Carrow's are a nasty pair."

"Have they been torturing you?" Hermione demanded as she hugged their friend carefully.

Another shrug. "Yeah, but it's alright because we get them back. Come on through." Neville lifted himself back into the corridor behind the portrait and turned to take Yugi from Harry. "Thanks Ab." He called over his shoulder. The grouchy barkeeper grunted and hurried off, hopefully to send the promised messages.

As the portrait closed behind them Neville went to pull out his wand, but Yugi beat him to it allowing a spherical ball of light to shimmer into existence on his open palm. Neville grinned. "Useful that." He laughed happily. "So where's Yami?" Their friend asked.

Still slightly in shock over Neville's changed attitude Harry answered almost on autopilot. "He's on his way, with the rest of our army.

Neville glanced over his shoulder. "Excellent an army sounds like just what we need."

"Neville..." Hermione said.

Neville didn't even glance over his shoulder. "If you tell me that we can't fight then you've got a big surprise coming your way. All of us have been fighting Snape and the Carrow's here and there is no way you are going to just shove us aside. Shade or no Shade you need some humans to win this."

Harry couldn't stop the grin. "Glad to have you on board Neville." He said.

Yugi giggled and then made a strange choking noise.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Harry asked. He was suddenly very worried.

Yugi however was beaming so brightly they almost didn't need the magical light. Yugi glanced over his shoulder and laughed. Neville gave the elf trotting along at his feet a peculiar look. "What's up with him?"

Ron and Hermione shook their heads, apparently as puzzled as Neville. Harry had a good idea of what had excited the elf so much. "Yami's nearly here." He said. Yugi laughed again and nodded.

They had arrived at the end of the passage. "Brace yourself Harry. Everyone's going to be pretty excited that you're here." Neville warned them.

Neville pushed open the back of the portrait and stepped through. The voices which had filled the room quietened for a moment before someone spoke up. "Hey Neville, what did Ab want?" Harry grinned when he recognised Seamus's voice.

Neville grinned and half turned. "I brought reinforcements." He motioned them all forward.

Harry stepped out of the dim passageway and into the bright candlelight of the Room of Requirement. The yells of delight hit him with an almost physical force. "Harry, Harry, Harry." People were chanting as they waited for their chance to push forward and shake his hand or pat him on the back. Harry realised that he was grinning like a fool. Hermione and Ron were being greeted just as warmly and Yugi was being passed around and hugged until he squeaked.

It took several minutes for Neville to restore order. "Alright, alright. Now Harry needs our help. So first things first, what do you need us to do?" Neville turned to Harry and everyone fell completely silent.

Harry was glad that they had come up with something resembling a plan before they had arrived in Hogsmeade. He was about to raise his voice to let everyone know the plan, but before he could his head was nearly split open as Voldemort screamed his fury over the empty safe in the abandoned Gaunt house. Harry jerked himself out of the vision, panting. He had staggered sideways and Hermione and Ron were holding him up.

"Harry what's wrong. Are you alright." People were calling and asking.

Harry swallowed as his head started to throb again. He glanced down at Yugi. "Is there anything you can do?" He asked desperately. "I need to be able to think."

Yugi studied Harry for a moment before he nodded and reaching up, placed his hands on Harry's cheeks. The thumping faded and Harry righted himself. "Right, now." Harry said, forcing himself to continue despite the distraction of the almost vision hovering behind his eyes. "We need to contact all our allies. There are Shades and elves on the way here, but we need to let the Order of the Phoenix know what's going on."

"I'll get McGonagall." Someone yelled out from the back of the crowd. A door slammed shut and the messenger was on his way.

"Next?" Neville asked grinning. Harry was a little surprised that people were so willing to follow his requests so quickly.

Harry shook his head. "Wait until McGonagall gets here, this is going to be complicated so I'd rather not explain again." Several people nodded and Harry looked around. "Who's got Yugi?" He yelled. After fixing Harry's vision the elf had been passed back around the room full of people.

"He's here." Lavender Brown stepped forward with a bright pink and slightly squirming Yugi in her arms. "He's so cute." She giggled and handed the little elf over.

Harry looked down at the elf in his arms. "How far away is Yami?" He asked.

Yugi tilted his head slightly and his eyes lost their focus. Yugi leant up to whisper in Harry's ear. "Nearly here. He will come find us when he arrives so we can let the other Shades into the school."

Harry nodded. "Right, so everyone relax for a bit. It's going to take a little while for everyone to come together." Harry looked back and sat down in a nearby chair. Everyone else in the room did the same. Harry stared around, looking impressed.

The Room of Requirement had transformed itself. Harry had seen it as a broom cupboard, a training room and he knew that it had also taken the form of a little sick room and a bathroom. This was something else entirely. The Room appeared to be a cavernous dorm, hammocks and beds were set up around the room with a central area around the fireplace which was lined with chairs. Several doors led off from the walls, either to extensions of the Room itself or out into the rest of the castle.

"Impressive isn't it." Someone said proudly. "It's Neville, he really gets the Room."

Neville blushed. "It's nothing really, you just have to focus on what you really need and the room will come up with it for you. We've got everything we need right here. Door to the Hog's Head, places to sleep, even a bathroom. No one can get in here either, even if they know where to look. We've tried."

"Nice." Harry grinned. Something about the delight which his once fellow students had shown on their appearance had brightened Harry's mood. Somehow, defeating Voldemort no longer seemed like the Herculean task it had been only a few hours ago.

Somewhere in the back of the room a door opened and a scrawny first year hurried into the room, followed closely by Professor McGonagall wearing her tartan dressing gown.

"Now really, what is all this about." She snapped sharply.

Several people flinched, but Harry got to his feet. "Professor." Harry said.

She looked up in amazement. "Potter. Good grief, what are you doing here?"

Harry chuckled. "Final stage of our plan Professor. We were wondering if you could contact the other members of the Order for us. I'm not sure if Aberforth is actually going to."

"What on earth for." McGonagall pulled her dressing gown around her tightly and eyed Harry as though he had lost his mind.

Harry set Yugi on the chair. "Our reinforcements are coming and soon He will be too. We need to be ready when that happens."

Harry expected this piece of news to cause more of an uproar. Instead McGonagall nodded firmly. "Very well Potter, I'll send word. We will need to get the younger students out of the castle." At the moans and complaints which suddenly rose in volume around the room McGonagall spoke firmly over the top of them. "I won't hear of it. If you are of age then you may fight. Otherwise you will be removed through this remarkable room to safety." She turned back to Harry.

However before McGonagall could make any kind of further comment the portrait behind them swung open and admitted what appeared to be an entire army of people. Harry grinned as he recognised Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley and the entire Weasley family. Percy not included.

After the Order had arrived ex-students started to make their appearances. Harry had his hand shaken so many times that his fingers went numb and Yugi's hair no longer hung in delicate spikes, but instead was more like a ball of multicoloured static electricity. When the portrait had closed behind the last of them McGonagall turned back to Harry.

In the time that the others had been arriving Professors Flitwick, Slughorn and Sprout had all made their own appearances. Like McGonagall they all wore dressing gowns. This was turning into the most bizarre slumber party Harry had ever heard of. "Now Potter, what reinforcements are we talking about here?" Everyone leant forwards in interest.

Harry felt the rush of that pleasant and familiar chill before anyone even noticed the flames of the fire dim and the candles flicker. He grinned broadly. "That'll be them now."

OOOOOOOO  
OOOOOO  
OOOO

Yami stepped smoothly into human form to tumulus applause. The sudden rush of delight and happiness made him growl irritably. He looked around immediately for Harry, largely ignoring the people pushing forward to greet him. Darkings swirled around him. The other Shades had been amazed by the enormous population of darkings within the school; enough that Yami had been willing to leave them outside the anti-Shade spells unsupervised because they were so distracted.

As it was several hundred of the little shadows had followed Yami through the school to the room where Yugi and Harry waited for him.

Yugi dashed over and threw himself into Yami's arms. Yami scooped the boy up and hugged him tightly. Even though it had not been all that long since Yami had last seen Yugi he had missed him terribly. /I missed you too./ Yugi thought to him. This pleased Yami to no end.

Yami hummed happily before looking up at the watchful humans. Among the various children, some familiar and some not, were several teachers. Yami lifted an eyebrow at them before he turned to look at Harry.

The young human looked tired, but pleased and if anything the tainting over his soul had strengthened. Yami shuddered, but he walked closer anyway. He would have to warn the other Shades that Harry was not to be touched, not until Yami had figured out how to destroy the soul piece without killing Harry.

"Yami you made it." Harry grinned at him.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Did you expect anything else?" He asked back. Several people laughed.

Someone had noticed something more important. "Hey Harry, I thought you said that there was a whole army of Shades coming."

Harry looked at Yami. "Have you figured out how to get the other Shades into the school?" Harry asked.

The teachers looked more than a little worried about that prospect and McGonagall asked him. "What?"

Yami ignored her. "We need to lower the anti-Shade spells."

Harry nodded, though he was obviously concentrating more on something else. Yugi shifted in Yami's arms and leant forward. Harry's attention snapped back to them. "Okay, we will deal with the Shades in a second. What about the others? You said that there were elves coming."

Yami nodded and relaxed his stance slightly, allowing some of his body to dissolve while he made his report. "There are nearly a hundred elves waiting in the forest, they also have two giants with them. Bakura cannot enter the school grounds and he is waiting with my Shades." Yami paused to smirk. That had been an interesting addition. The others were at least used to each other now. The arrival of another blood-eyes had stirred up a few arguments. "All we need to do is to get the Shades into the school grounds and we will have everyone where we need them."

"Not everyone. We still need to remove Snape and the Carrows, we need to get the students to safety and we need to get everyone into position. The instant Snape finds out about this You-Know-Who will hear about it." McGonagall said firmly.

Yami nodded. He could deal with one of those points. "Get my Shades into the school. We will take care of the Death Eaters. Concentrate your human forces on the students, but don't remove too many of them. Fighting the Veil magic will severely weaken the Shades and we will need some humans to replenish ourselves on."

Silence fell through the whole room. /I guess they forgot that we live off fear./ Yami commented silently.

/Give them a moment, I think they will surprise you./ Yugi replied.

"You mean we could stay if we let the Shades get their energy from us." One of the younger students piped up.

Everyone turned to look at her. Yami tilted his head. "That is not up to me." He said before turning to Harry.

Hermione, true to form had discovered a question. "What about the Veil magic. Aren't the anti-Shade spells around the school reinforced by Veil magic?"

Yami shook his head. He had been both happy and irritated about that. The presence of Veil magic within the school would have been a major problem however the Shades were becoming very proficient at destroying that particular type of anti-Shade spell. So they wouldn't have had to rely on the humans to get into Hogwarts.

McGonagall spoke up, providing the reason behind the lack of Veil magic. "The Death Eaters attempted to apply these Veil magic spells. I can only assume by that you mean the new style anti-Shade spell." Yami nodded and she continued. "The spells wouldn't work. They would appear and fade almost immediately. We have no idea why, most of the teachers didn't care because we knew that you would be able to get through the spells anyway, but it worried a lot of people."

Yami smirked. Hogwarts was fighting its own battle it seemed. "That would make sense. The magic which strengthens the school would not allow another magic to exist near it that would damage the spells which defend the school."

"Huh?" A particularly eloquent student asked.

Yami rolled his eyes. "There is Shade magic in your school. None of you noticed because you do not know how to look. A large proportion of the magic which allows this school to exist is not human. It comes from the variety of magical races which share this world with you. If the Veil magic had been installed then the Shade magic would have been damaged, so the magic removed the Veil magic. Simple." Yami wasn't going to add that the magic could also have taken into account the pain that the Veil magic's presence would have caused the darkings. The darkings were a very important part of the magical balance, without them there would be serious magical issues.

"Well, no matter the reason, we are glad that they failed. Now we need to remove those spells. Though I can't fathom how you intend on doing that." McGonagall said.

Ron and Hermione grinned at each other. Harry looked over at his Professors. "Could all the adults leave the Room for a few minutes. This is kind of a secret."

Puzzled McGonagall left the Room while the other gathered adults trailed after her.

Harry turned to Yami. "Back to teaching I guess. What do you need us to do?"

Yami tightened his arms around Yugi and allowed Yugi's more complete knowledge of the earth magic to seep into his consciousness. "I will explain what needs to be done, but then I will have to leave you to perform the working on your own."

"What?" Neville started.

Yami sighed. "You will not be able to hold the earth magic back for long, the faster I can get the Shades over the border the easier."

"Why don't you just call them from here?" Ron demanded.

Yami snarled at him in fury. People screamed in surprise as darkings and Shade shadows slashed outwards, knocking Ron off his feet. Yugi gasped and prodded Yami's partially insubstantial chest. Yami clamped back down on his emotions and dragged the darkings back to himself. Ron picked himself up gingerly, and wincing gave Yami an apologetic look. /Now they are all wondering what Ron said to upset you. If you had not said anything, no one would have taken any notice./ Yugi chided patiently.

Yami hissed grumpily. /I have to get used to being around all these humans again./ Yami had thankfully remembered to dampen his active emotive spells before he entered the castle, but that didn't make this any easier. Still Ron should know not to even mention the darkings. Yami shuddered to think what would happen if the other Shades found out that Yami had told his humans about the darkings.

Yami took a couple of unneeded and steadying breaths. "It's alright everyone, take it easy." Harry said. "You right Yami?" He asked.

"Fine." Yami snapped irritably. His outburst had brought to mind something else important. "But none of the other Shades have my control."

"That's control?" Someone muttered.

Yami decided it was meant as a teasing joke and just rolled his eyes. "Be careful how you treat these Shades. They are not your friends. Avoid touching them or making eye contact. At least I am semi-tame." Yugi snickered along with everyone else at that. Yami shrugged and continued. "These Shades are wild. They have never had dealings with humans who were not refreshments. I will warn them that you are used to Shade presence, but they will most likely not dampen their emotion inducing spells so you will be frightened when they arrive."

"Okay, so rule one: don't panic?" Harry noted.

Yami nodded. Panic would be a very bad thing. "Now the earth magic. Those who have never used it do not bother helping because you will slow us down. For those of you who have..." Yami paused to consider the best way to do this. What they needed was a lot of people asking the magic for the same thing at the same moment. "Reach out to the earth magic. Do not take it, just be aware of it and concentrate on wanting the anti-Shade spells removed."

"I thought we couldn't remove the spells?" Hermione asked.

Yami nodded and shifted Yugi on his hip. "You will not be able to, but the more extreme the request the harder the magic will work to complete it."

"And the more time you'll have to get over the boundary." A new voice called.

Yami turned slightly to see Luna step through into the room.

"Exactly." Yami said in response to Luna's answer. "Does everyone understand?" He asked. Silently he spoke to Yugi. /Will you add your own request also? The magic will listen to you./

/I will, come back quickly. I do not think we will have long before the battle begins, but I would like to spend as much as possible with you./ Yugi replied plainly.

Yami hugged Yugi gently. /I will try./ His tone turned serious. /Speaking of battles, I do not want you participating in this one. It will be much too dangerous./

Yugi gave Yami a weary smile. /I have been involved in this war since I arrived at the school. No matter what you say I will not abandon Harry now./

Yami couldn't stop the smile coiling his lips. Drifting smoothly off into his shadow form and depositing Yugi at Harry's feet, Yami whispered softly. "That is my boy." Rising to coil around Harry, Ron and Hermione he murmured to each of them. "Give me five minutes and then hold the magic back as long as you can."

With that, leaving his humans shivering with his touch, Yami made once again for the boundary of Hogwarts.

The Shades were all waiting impatiently. Unsurprisingly Bakura and Atem were standing as far from each other as they could conceivably manage. Yami coiled into human form on the outside of the spells. "Be ready. The spells will not stay down long." Everyone stepped up as close to the anti-Shade spells as they could and waited.

Yami was counting in his head. The five minutes were nearly up; it should be any moment now. Even the darkings were silent, though not still. Sensing the Shades eagerness for the battle ahead the darkings were twitchy with excitement.

Yami was distracted momentarily by the eager little shadows, in that instant the earth magic boundary twitched. "Did you see that?" Sen asked eagerly, leaning forward and being stung on the nose for his trouble.

"Wait." Yami breathed. As they watched, eagerly and impatiently the anti-Shade spells seemed to dissolve like ice in the sun. The instant the spells were weak enough to pass through, Yami leapt forward. The others followed without hesitation. As Malik and Rasmun, the two bringing up the rear, crossed the line the spells snapped back into existence behind them.

The cloud of twisting, still individualised shadows paused. Each of them contemplated the meaning behind the reappearance of the spells. They would have to remain within the boundary for the entirety of the battle. To leave it would mean that they would be excluded from the battle and the protection that their Shade battle partner would offer them.

Yami led the Shades through the school. The unfamiliar and very magical surroundings had the Shades pulling a little closer together than they would have normally. Bakura moved closer to Yami as he led the way through the winding passages of Hogwarts castle. "Have you warned the humans about the dangers of dealing with the Shades?"

Yami shifted in surprise before he noticed the sense of utter indifferences which shimmered through Bakura's shadows. It was a message from Ryou then. "The humans are aware and they are ready. Several are also offering their strength to assist our fight."

"Are they fools?" Atem asked, falling into line with them. The other Shades behind them were listening with interest.

Yami twitched a shrug. "At first I thought they were fools. Now, I think perhaps they are just a little too brave for their own good."

A snicker ran around their shadowy group. Yami continued. "Still it would be best if you all dampened your emotive spells for now." He didn't think it would work, but it was worth a try.

"Forget it."

"Not a chance."

"Kill me first."

The indignant replies came thick and fast, each accompanied by several stinging lashes to Yami's extremities.

Yami glared, but saved the retort for later. Yami stepped into human form outside the door to the Room of Requirement. As he reached out for the handle, the others taking human form behind him, Yami paused. He had almost forgotten.

Turning to the others Yami spoke carefully. "Few of you have met Harry, but I have no doubt that you will recognise him when you see him." The others looked confused so Yami continued. "He bares on him the same tainting which marks the non-human." Hisses sounded and Yami snapped over them. "Whoever attacks Harry Potter will have to face me. The human is mine and I will deal with his tainting. Am I understood?" Yami narrowed his eyes around at each of the Shades in turn.

Bakura was ignoring him and Atem did nothing more than blink. All the others glared back, but they nodded. Yami turned back to the door and pushed it slowly open.

Terror and shadows started to twine into the room. The first stage of the battle for the wizarding world had begun.

* * *

_Kaiba was interesting there. I have never written him before, but I thought that he would rather suit his little mini-role. _

_For a fun fact, does everyone remember the dead elf that Yugi found in the very first chapter of Light in the Shadows? That was Joey. And yes, I killed him without even introducing him._


	33. Battles Beginning

_Alright, we are back on weekly updates as a definite now. Though these chapters are not betaed because my beta has exams. Bad timing I suppose seeing as this is probably the most complex part of the whole trilogy. Still I'm too excited about writing to wait._

Chapter 33: Battles Beginning

Harry couldn't help but grin as the Shades invaded the Room of Requirement. There were several muffled screams from the gathered humans and Yugi made a startled noise and stepped a little closer to Harry's leg. Harry brushed his fingers through the ends of Yugi's hair, hoping that it would offer a little comfort. The chill of the arriving Shades ran over Harry's skin and he couldn't help but wonder what it felt like when you weren't protected by elfin magic.

The arrival of the Shades silenced everyone in the room. Yami stood at the head of the little group of men. Next to him, bone white hair shifting in a non-existent breeze and scarlet eyes narrowed with boredom was Bakura.

Harry looked between the shadow-cast men. They ranged in height from only slightly taller than Yami to a very familiar and towering figure. Taro, the Shade they had released from the Ministry greeted Harry with nothing more than a slow blink of his sharp violet eyes. Whispers started around the room as the humans examined the wide array of humanoid figures which now stood in front of them.

Yami paced forward and the other Shades followed him. Unlike Yami's initial appearance there were no cheers of delight and claps on the shoulder for the newcomers. People's faces were a mixed expression of terror and curiosity. Harry knew that most of the people in the room had never seen a Shade other than Yami. To see nine of them, all in human form was probably a frightening experience.

Harry noticed the people behind him were checking their wands. However as they small group stopped in front of Harry their eyes all rotated down to where Yugi stood partially hidden behind Harry's legs. The little elf's eyes were wide and Harry felt the tingle of Yugi's startled curiosity.

The mass of twirling darkings shifted around the room tasting the magic, the Shades ignored them. The humans shuddered as the tiny shadows passed eagerly over their skin.

Yami raised an eyebrow and Yugi went bright red and hid his face in the back of Harry's knee. Several of the Shades rumbled softly, sounds which could almost pass for laughs.

Harry cleared his throat. "Yami maybe we could have some introductions?" He asked trying not to smile. Despite his intimidating power Yami looked tiny when compared to the rest of his kin.

The shortest of the Shades lifted his eyes and blinked. "These are the Shades who will fight with you." Yami explained.

"We figured mate." Ron chuckled uncomfortably. "Do they have names?" He prompted.

The Shades all shifted their attention from Yugi to Ron who gave them an uneasy smile.

Yami looked curious. "Yes, do you need to know them?"

"It would be helpful dear." Mrs Weasley encouraged. Harry was impressed. He had been of the opinion that Mrs Weasley didn't like Yami. Apparently she liked him better than the other Shades. "Although most of them don't look like Shades." She added examining Taro who stood nearest to her. The tall Shade growled at her.

Several people nodded their agreement. Harry was confused. He wasn't sure how they could look more like Shades. At least not without dissolving completely into shadows, which Harry noticed, one of them had done, though a pair of glittering lavender eyes shone from within his shadow form.

Yami seemed equally confused and turned to look at his brothers. "They are all Shades." He confirmed.

McGonagall shook her head. "They don't have red eyes." She said firmly in a voice that suggested that Yami was being a bit dense.

Harry blinked in amazement. He hadn't really thought about it. Now that he looked only Yami, Bakura and one other had the blood-red eyes which Hermione had told him were the definitive sign of a Shade.

Dark smirks spread over the faces of the gathered Shades. "Humans, you think you know everything." Taro commented. Shadows were flitting over his broad shouldered form. The other Shades mimicked the show. So many shadows were twisting around the room that even Harry couldn't see which were Shade and which were darking.

Judging by the outbreak of whispers Harry could tell that the eye distinction was confusing people and that wasn't something that Harry wanted to deal with. "Yami just explain so we can move on." Harry asked.

The Shades all shifted and glared at Harry. It took him a moment to realise that they probably weren't used to humans demanding things of Shades.

Yami ignored them and nodded. "Shades do not always have red eyes. It is a distinction of the older Shades. There are in fact not many blood-eyes. We kill each other frequently enough that few ever reach the age necessary to have red eyes. These others are younger. Our eye colour rather than our physical appearance dictates our age." Yami gestured over his shoulder. "The lighter purple the eyes the younger the Shade."

Harry bit his lip. The unsaid point was that that also meant that those Shades were weaker than their older brothers. Judging by the colour of these Shade's eyes, while ten Shades were quite a force, there were several very young Shades here. Harry glanced over at the lavender eyed shadow. One of them couldn't even take human form yet.

Silence fell. Harry groaned. He had had months to accustom himself to the idea that they were going to be fighting with an army of Shades, creatures that the entire wizarding world feared. Added to his natural apathy toward their terror inciting race Harry really had no issue accepting their help. The rest of the humans were apparently having a little trouble.

Finally Yugi gave an irritable sighed and dashed rapidly across the distance between Harry and Yami, flinging himself into Yami's arms.

The Shades all turned their attention back to Yugi. Harry bit on his tongue to stop from laughing. Considering the Shades were supposed to be solitary, they seemed to be on the same page in this situation.

Yami coughed lightly. "Names..." He muttered. "The other blood-eyes is Atem." He said and with a wicked little grin he tossed Yugi lightly through the air to be caught by the unfamiliar blood-eyes. Atem caught the feather light elf with apparent ease. Judging by the size of Yugi's eyes the elf hadn't expected the move. Harry had taken half a step forward before he had even realised what he was doing.

Yami was still talking, naming each of the Shades in turn as they passed Yugi from one to the next. Yugi was giggling softly as the Shades now gentle shadows caressed and examined him. He seemed unbothered by the process. Harry on the other hand was on the edge of a nervous breakdown, he had to force himself to pay attention to the names that Yami was supplying.

Finally a maroon eyed Shade, who Yami had introduced as Valor handed Yugi back to Harry.

Yugi smiled happily and wriggled around in Harry's arms to get comfortable again.

"Alright, now that's out of the way we have some planning to do before You-Know-Who gets here." McGonagall said, taking control with a quick look at Harry. Harry nodded. If they were going to defend the castle it would be better to get their orders from someone more experienced than him.

People were all talking at once. Harry watched, half surrounded by Shades, as people tried to talk over the top of each other, everyone planning something different and trying to make themselves heard. "SILENCE." Atem snarled.

Harry had never been somewhere as quiet as the Room at that moment.

Everyone had turned to look at the blood-eyes who glared around at everyone from his less than impressive height.

Harry wouldn't have been worried, except that he had noticed both Yami and Bakura take small steps away from the extremely irritated Shade. Harry swallowed. If even Yami was wary of Atem then it would probably be best not to make him angry. "How do you humans get anything done?" Atem growled around at everyone.

"Luck mostly." Fred muttered. Several people giggled nervously.

Yami rolled his eyes at the twins who grinned back at him.

Shadows swelled under Yami's feet and he lifted himself up onto one of the steps nearby. "First things first." He claimed and lifted his right hand. Surprised murmurs around the room as a wand appeared in his fingers.

Yami held the wand out to a very surprised Bill who reached for it automatically. "Thank you for the use of this, it has been very helpful." Yami pressed Bill's long lost wand into the startled man's hand before turning back to the crowd and disregarding him. "Nothing can be done until the Death Eaters are removed from the school grounds." He looked over at the little gathering of Shades. "I will need three of you to find them and remove them."

Three Shades stepped forward lazily. Darvo, one of the darker eyed Shades spoke. "Sen and I will take out the two who you say work together."

Taro shrugged. "I will take the traitor." Harry grinned at Taro. He was more than happy to allow the violet eyed Shade the pleasure of being able to destroy Snape.

Yami nodded. "Go."

The three Shades wove smoothly back into their shadow forms and abandoned the room through the door someone had thoughtfully opened for them.

Bakura yawned lazily and brushed several darkings off his shoulders. "I will go and bring the elves into the school. They are ready." Excited whispers went around the room. Harry grinned, most of the noise was coming from the few students still gathered in the back of the room. Many of them had returned to their houses to warn everyone else of the impending battle. The students who remained were those who had been in Dumbledore's Army originally. According to them, the arrival of an army of elves was considerably more interesting than an army of deadly Shades.

Yami nodded firmly and glanced around the room thoughtfully. "Keep an ear out. Do not bring them in until the others have taken out the Death Eaters."

Bakura glared at him, his body already dissolving into shadows, leaving only the reverse-glowing red eyes and the photonegative of his white hair. "Obviously." With that snarling comment, Bakura was gone.

McGonagall turned to look at Yami. "We will need to make sure that everyone knows what they should be doing and where they should be. Then we will be able to cover the entire school without getting in each other's way." She threw a glance at the remaining Shades. They narrowed their eyes at her threateningly.

Yami nodded and glared back at the Shades. "When Ryou and the elves arrive you may discuss your strategy. The Shades will fill in any gaps and work over the top of you all. Warn the other humans to remain far away if they observe Shades fighting Death Eaters. Fighting the Veil magic is draining and those who do so will have to replenish their energy before they can fight again." The teachers and the Order members nodded.

McGonagall turned to the other people in the room and started to issue orders for the students to make their way to the Great Hall while the adults all joined them to offer a little protection.

Harry however turned to the Shades who were standing and watching the proceeds with undisguised irritation. "Hey." He said. Six pairs of strange coloured eyes turned towards him. Harry swallowed. Even he'd admit that the Shades were a little unnerving when they looked at you like that. "I need to talk to you all in private." Harry was acutely aware of the Horcrux burning a hole in his pocket. He just wanted to hand it over to Yami and get it ticked off the list. The Shades each nodded and moved forward.

Apparently moving as one whole unit was enough to incite an argument. Valor and Shar hissed and their shadows slashed out at each other. The lavender eyed shadow jumped out of the way skittering around to hover behind Atem. Thankfully by this time a large number of humans had left the room, and the ensuing fight sent the rest of them scurrying for the relative safety of outside.

Behind him, Harry heard Yami sigh. Then the Shade spun rapidly over and around Harry and Ron before smashing the two fighters apart. Hurling Valor across the room into a wall and pinning Shar to the ground at his feet Yami snapped at both of them. "Behave."

As Yami released them neither of the Shades seemed particularly contrite. In fact they continued to hiss at each other as they stalked away from each other.

Hermione swallowed a smile and stepped forward. Yugi had climbed into her arms and was watching the group of Shades with a nervous look on his face.

Trying to distract everyone from the tension which had built up the Shade named Rasmun spoke up for the first time. "Well what did you wish to speak with us about?" He demanded, glaring levelly at Harry.

Harry completely forgot that he needed the Shades to destroy a Horcrux, or that they were planning the biggest coup in wizarding history. All Harry could think about was the last time he had heard that voice. "You!" He yelled accusingly.

"We've met you before." Ron snapped apparently remembering the voice of the Shade who had helped them escape the Snatchers.

Rasmun raised an eyebrow. "Yes." Apparently this wasn't news to him.

Hermione blushed. "Sorry, we didn't recognise you." Harry bit back a grin, only Hermione would apologise to a Shade.

Yami stepped around them glanced at the obviously confused Shade. "Humans are not skilled at distinguishing our individuality from our shadows." He explained to Rasmun.

"How do they survive?" Rasmun sneered.

"Hey!" Ron glared.

Yami chuckled. "Speak Harry. Explain what needs to be done."

Harry looked between the cold faces of his Shade army. He wasn't sure if he should be disappointed or not. When he had imagined this army he had seen swarms of shadows covering the horizon, instead what he had was ten Shades, only ten and that included Bakura who would spend all his time looking after Ryou. "Alright, firstly we need someone to destroy this." Harry pulled Hufflepuff's little golden cup from his pocket and held it out.

The Shades all started to growl, a low rumbling noise which set all the hairs on the back of Harry's neck on end.

Yami shifted forwards and took the Horcrux warily between two fingers. Harry backed off, taking a shivering Yugi from Hermione's arms. Harry wrapped his arms around Yugi, providing as much protection from the Horcrux as he could. Strangely, though Harry hadn't really noticed it before the Horcrux felt evil. Harry wondered if the strange new link to Yami had anything to do with it, or if the number of Shades currently present was enhancing the general feel of dislike Harry had for the vessel of a piece of Voldemort's soul.

Yami was hissing and growling in a series of lowering and rising tones. Harry was going to assume that was what passed for the Shade language. After a bit of explaining the younger Shades backed off, though their eyes all remained focused on the cup Yami was placing on the floor. The lavender eyed shadow who had been introduced as Malik swirled over to them and placed himself in between Yami and the Horcrux and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Yugi.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked him politely.

"Protecting you." Malik replied in a curiously toneless voice.

Yami glanced over at them. "Stay behind Malik." He commanded. "Last time I did this the result was...rather impressive." Yami turned his attention back to the cup at his feet.

Atem paced over. "Is this the last piece?" He asked Harry.

Harry shook his head. Looking irritated Atem turned his attention to the cup. Yugi whimpered and clamped his hands over his ears. Moments later Harry found out why. The pressure that the two Shades were calling up was stabbing at his ears. Hermione and Ron were watching with worry, apparently unaffected by the magical sound. Harry supposed that both Harry and Yugi clamping their hands over their heads had their two friends worried. The pressure exploded outward with an ear splitting scream of agony and fury which had the Shades pulling back as far as they could and then everything fell silent.

Harry peered through Malik's protective shadows. The golden cup had been destroyed. Harry had no idea what the two blood-eyes had done, but all that was left of the Horcrux was a black smudge on the stone floor. Harry shivered, after the defence that the locket had put up before being destroyed and seeing that nothing like that had happened here, Harry became acutely aware of just how much power these dangerous and slightly whimsical creatures controlled.

Atem nodded, apparently satisfied. "Very good." He turned back to Harry. "You said this is not the last?"

Harry cleared his throat and hefted Yugi on his hip. "We still have one Horcrux left to destroy." Harry told them.

The Shades shifted around and twined back into human form again.

Valor spoke up again, for a Shade Harry thought he was very chatty. "We had been told that you must destroy these." He glared at Yami over Harry's head. Harry could almost feel the eye roll which came from the Shade behind him. "Apparently this is not so." Several Shades grumbled irritably in response.

Harry nodded. "According to the Prophecy I have to defeat Voldemort. But I may need one of you to kill Nagini. We sort of lost what we were going to use to destroy her."

Confusion flittered over the cold faces in front of him. "Who is Nagini?" Atem asked. Harry did little more than glance at the unnerving blood-eyes. He still wasn't quite sure where this one stood. Harry reminded himself to ask Yami when they had a little more privacy.

"His snake, she is the last Horcrux. So if you see her, hit her with everything you have." Harry told the Shades. Expecting a snarl at the order, Harry was pleasantly surprised when the Shades responded with an approving hiss. "That is an order we can agree on." The mahogany eyed Valor chuckled.

The other Shades nodded.

Yami smiled and stretched out his shadows. His voice came from somewhere in the swirling depths. "Spread out around the castle. Do not waste energy on being invisible, the humans who are already here know we are fighting for them and they will not bother you." Yami cut in. "However instinct will tell them to be afraid, so take in what energy you can get. Restrict your active spells though. Unconscious humans are not going to be of any assistance in this war. Do not leave the grounds. I do not know if we will be able to let you back in."

"The Death Eaters have not been eliminated yet." Valor pointed out.

Yami may have been only a cloud of dense chilling shadows, but his grin was evident. "Then we may just have to help them along a little." With a dark laugh the Shades vanished out of the Room of Requirement.

* * *

_This chapter really spiralled out of control. Admittedly half way through I realised that I still hadn't destroyed the Cup and so I had to add that bit in. This story is really getting massive and I still have so much more to write about._

_Yay!_


	34. Deployment

_I originally wasn't sure who to write this chapter from, Yami or Harry. It started as Harry and then I changed my mind and re-wrote it from Yami's POV. _

_I'm still not sure if it was the right choice, but I think I like it better._

Chapter 34: Deployment

Yami led the Shades down the corridor following Harry, Ron and Hermione. The young human was grinning like a madman. They had been joined recently by several of the older students who had given the Shades a nervous look before stretching out their legs to follow Harry.

Yami stretched his shadows in pleasure. Aside from his three humans they were all frightened. So the Shades were all quite happy with the current situation. Hermione and Ron were jogging in Harry's wake and Neville was powering along behind them triumphantly. /Are you enjoying yourself?/ Yugi asked. The elf was happily being bounced along on top of the Shades.

/Surprisingly yes. Are you?/ Yami replied honestly. Voldemort was within death's icy reach and Yami was just about baying for blood.

/Well this part is quite fun./ Yugi giggled as Rasmun tossed Yugi over to Atem. /I am not so sure about the battle, people could get hurt./

Yami turned his attention up to the elf who was now travelling seated on Valor's insubstantial shoulders. /Unfortunately that is the point of a battle./ Yami pointed out.

/Can you keep an eye on Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna.../

Yami cut Yugi off before he listed off every person currently in the castle. /Yugi I will try and keep the humans safe, but I cannot be everywhere all the time./

Yugi nodded and jumped lightly off Atem and into Yami's shadows. Yami twisted into human form. The humans ahead of them had rounded the corner and hit a wall of confusion. There were humans everywhere as people tried to locate friends and find out where they were supposed to be going. Yami hushed Yugi with a motion. He called out to the Shades. "Alright, spread out around the castle. Stay in pairs. Do not attack the humans without any tainting on them."

"Are you going to keep yammering on or are you going to let us do what we came here to do?" Atem snapped. He too had dropped into human form, though he currently had more shadows around him than normal because Malik had decided to stick close.

Yami glared at Atem and growled. "Remember keep an eye out for the snake." The Shades all snarled their agreement, sending all the nearby humans running. Yami was left standing on his own in the crowd, Yugi balanced on his hip as the Shades spread their chilling spells around the castle.

"Yami." Harry called.

Yami turned and hurried over to the little group of humans now standing outside the doors to the Great Hall. Yami's darkings trickled over him cooing and humming with delight at the sudden surges of magic flowing through the air. Yami sighed.

/What is wrong?/ Yugi asked.

Yami hugged him absently as they fell into place beside a now nervous looking Harry. /It would be nice if we could send the darkings out to take out the Death Eaters spells, but they cannot go near the Veil magic./

/The darkings are going to abandon us?/ Yugi looked worriedly up at him.

Yami nodded. /It was always going to happen./ He said firmly.

They were currently striding through the crowd of students. Yami noticed that many of the adults who had been here had vanished. Judging by the amount of magic flashing around the school, Yami was willing to bet that the teachers were activating the schools defences. As the students began to take notice of the dark haired boy walking through their midst fear changed to delight. Yami growled and Harry's shoulders stiffened in response. Yami pushed down his irritation and tried to ignore the students now chanting Harry's name.

"See Harry, people are glad you're here..."

Yami cut Neville off with a startled snort as the darkings chattered into his ears. Everyone within hearing distance stopped speaking immediately and turned to look at Yami. /What is wrong?/ Yugi asked hurried, reaching up a hand to brush Yami's cheek.

"Yami, is everything okay?" Harry asked with a worried expression on his face.

Yami blinked and realised that Harry had probably felt his surprise and thought that something had gone wrong. "One of the Death Eaters, the one called Snape." Yami paused.

"What happened to him?" McGonagall had arrived and was standing behind Harry looking eager to hear news.

Yami tilted his head as he translated the darkings language into English. "He ran. Taro is very annoyed."

"But he's gone?" The tiny Professor Flitwick asked.

Yami dipped his head in agreement and didn't bother to hide his grin. "Yes he is gone." The darkings shrilled in his ears again reporting in from Sen and Darvo. "'The other two Death Eaters have been located as well." Yami informed the eager humans.

Yami tilted his head and listened into the darkings' slightly distracted reports of the Death Eaters fates. "I do not think that they will be an issue again." Yami told his avid listeners. He didn't think the humans wanted the full details of the Death Eater's Shade induced death.

Cheers went up from around the Great Hall. Yami grumbled a little out of habit, but he was too pleased himself to really make an effort.

"So the defences are ready?" Harry asked eagerly.

McGonagall glanced down at Yami. Yami nodded firmly in agreement. "The schools defences are ready, all we need to do is get the younger students out of the castle and get everyone into position."

"Excellent." Harry grinned. Yugi didn't look nearly as pleased. /We still need to find a way to get the snake./ He told Yami.

Yami smoothed Yugi's hair. /We have ten Shades, Harry, Ron and Hermione all on the lookout for the snake. She will be found and destroyed. We need to concentrate more on keeping Harry alive long enough to face Voldemort./ Yami told Yugi before handing him over to Harry who had reached out for the elf.

Yami wasn't sure why Harry wanted to hold Yugi when he obviously had so many people who wished to speak with him, but Yami was a little grateful. He found it very difficult to block his thoughts from Yugi when the two of them were in close physical contact and Yami was still pondering what to do about the tainting on Harry. As Harry discussed the various options and needs to the people surrounding him Yami drew back a few steps. He was still close enough to keep an eye on the two of them, but not close enough to get in everyone's way.

Yami needed to destroy the Horcrux, but he was running out of options. He couldn't use the Shade death spell that much was obvious; the sword of Gryffindor which had been mentioned was also out of the question. Yami wasn't going to let anyone stab Harry no matter how much the fate of the world depending on it. Yami was certain that the earth magic could manage something, but he was baffled to think what.

Yami sighed, setting the various candles flickering. He realised that if it came down to it Yami was going to do nothing. He would rather let Voldemort keep on living than kill Harry. Yami looked up at the green eyed human with affectionate irritation. It wasn't just that Yugi's life depended on Harry anymore; Yami had actually become quite fond of the irritating young human. Damn it.

Yami pushed back through the crowd and rejoined the conversation, but before Yami could get close the tainting in Harry flared.

With a cry of surprise and pain Harry dropped Yugi and snatched at his forehead.

Yugi squeaked in surprise and Yami lunged forwards, catching Yugi and twisting his shadows around Harry to protect him from some of the scrutiny. Yugi nudged through Yami's shadows easily and approached his parent. "Harry?" Yami hummed as soothingly as he could. Harry had not had one of these visions since the bond between Harry and Yami had opened. Yami did not like the brush of Voldemort's tainting at all.

"What's going on?" Someone called anxiously.

Yami hissed outwardly and tightened his shadows around Harry and Yugi. Hermione and Ron stepped between the crowd and Yami quickly. "Yami is everything alright?" They asked patiently.

Yami was pleased that the two humans didn't press him and that they felt no fear in addressing him. "Harry is fine, give him a moment." Yami growled softly. He checked Harry carefully and noticed that the tainting was no longer flaring and Harry's eyes were opening.

Ron's mother narrowed her eyes."'Now really if Harry is hurt then he needs attention." She insisted.

"Mum it's alright." Ron muttered. "Harry's fine."

Yami turned his attention back inwards. Apparently Ron understood more than he let on. He understood that if Harry had really been hurt then they would have gotten a much more considerable reaction out of Yami.

Inside the circle made of Yami, Harry was sitting up and rubbing his head. "I'm fine Yugi, just a vision."

If Yugi's snort was anything to go by then he didn't believe Harry any more than Yami did. Still Yami wove himself back into human form.

Mrs Weasley moved forward immediately. "Harry dear are you alright?" She asked worry staining the air around her.

"I'm fine Mrs Weasley, but He knows I'm here and He's coming." Harry told the humans around them. There were several very quiet whimpers. Yami snatched hold of one of his darkings. "Tell the Shades Voldemort comes, make sure all ready." The darking squeaked its agreement.

McGonagall had raised her voice. "Alright pay attention. Hogwarts will very soon be under attack from Voldemort and most probably the Ministry of Magic." Excited and nervous whispers rippled around the Hall. A single look was enough to draw attention back to McGonagall. "As such we are evacuating the castle while we fight them off."

"What if we want to stay and fight?" One of the brash students who had been in the DA called out. Several people cheered and lifted their wands.

"If you are of age then you may remain and assist, if you above fifth year and wish to be of some help then you may remain to help..." She paused and gave Yami a slightly uncomfortable look. "Re-energise some of our Shade allies." Yami smirked at her. However he was surprised when many people actually looked interest in remaining. The more people who remained the better the Shades would fare, particularly in the beginning of the battle.

"Now evacuation will be organised by Mr. Filtch and Madame Pomfrey. Longbottom if you will show everyone the way please." McGonagall nodded firmly to Neville who grinned eagerly back at her and made for the back of the hall.

Yami felt the thrum of magic in the air moments before any of the humans did and he snarled in pain. Humans leapt back from him, but Harry spun tightening his grip on Yugi and stuffing one hand into his pocket.

Before Harry could draw his wand a voice echoed through the hall. "Hogwarts, I speak to you now. Give me Harry Potter." The voice was high and cold and Yami shuddered and growled, sending startled darkings scattering around him. Voldemort continued. "Give me Harry Potter and you will not be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and you may leave the school untouched. You have until midnight." The voice faded, but Yami's shadows didn't.

Students were staring at each other in surprise and fear. Yami took the time to relish the added strength, but turned most of his attention to preparing for anyone attempting to catch Harry and turn him over to Voldemort.

As Yami's shadows swirled around his three humans, a coiling layer of dark armour, he realised that his concerns were ungrounded. No one made a move towards Harry. In fact a large proportion of the humans actually looked angry. Then a single voice in the crowd called out. "There he is, someone grab Potter." It was a female and judging from the mass movement to get between Harry and the snake child, Yami's defensive growl was totally unnecessary. /They are loyal./ Yugi commented with a definite note of pride in his mind.

Yami grumbled. /Their loyalties will get them killed./ He told the little elf.

/Anyone would think you cared./ Yugi teased gently.

Yami could tell that his comment had stung a little. /Their deaths will hurt you and Harry, I do not want that./ Yami sighed.

Yugi beamed at him before turning his attention to McGonagall who had waved her wand to get everyone's attention. "Alright everyone, we need to move along now. If everyone will follow Longbottom he will lead you out of the school. Those of you who wish to stay please remain and the teachers will direct you."

Neville waved his hand and made for the door, leading the mass of students who were breaking for the way out.

Yami made a lightening decision and after a quick check to make sure Harry and Yugi were both okay he flowed after Neville. Catching the youthful human before he had reached the door Yami coiled his shadows around Neville's neck. Completely repressing his emotive spells for the moment Yami spoke to Neville. "You have not been using the earth magic this year?" He asked.

Neville blinked in confusion, but gave a group of first years an even smile and waved them through the door. "No you said it was too dangerous so none of us have." Neville muttered.

Yami hummed. "Now is not the time to worry about safety, can you get word to all who learnt to create shields and energy balls?"

"Sure." Neville replied confidently.

"Good, tell them to fight with everything that they have. We will need every advantage that we can get. If you can wake the school then all the better." Yami blurted out hurriedly. /Yami come up here please. I think Ryou and the elves are arriving./ Yugi called. Yami stretched out his senses for a moment and felt Bakura's familiar presence approaching rapidly.

"Right on. I'll let everyone know." Neville said happily apparently unaware of Yami's distraction.

Yami unravelled himself and dashed back to the group of adults and outsiders. The Great Hall was emptying fast, but there were still a large number of students remaining. Yami did a quick calculation of their numbers. /There will not be enough to keep the Shades going. We need to warn them that the strain will be very great./ Yami reported to Yugi.

The elf nodded in his direction. /I will tell Ryou when he gets here, some of the elves are going to be responsible for the students safety./

/Good./ Yami replied. As he settled back into human form something flickered around the edges of his vision. Pulling a vision filter around his eyes Yami examined the magic within the walls. The castle was carefully examining each of newcomers and apparently deeming them its own. Yami shook off the overactive magic and turned his attention to the darkings who were reporting that the Shades were in the process of scaring all the dementors away from the borders.

Yami grinned nastily. That certainly wasn't bad news.

Yami stretched out his mind again and picked up Bakura and the elves now entering the school and making their way toward the Great Hall. "The elves are here." He pointed out loudly.

Harry and the teachers spun immediately towards the doors to the Great Hall. For a moment nothing happened then the doors creaked open and Bakura's shadows swirled in. Ryou and a large group of elves followed in his wake. Yami was paying more attention to Bakura. Yami's human form was dissolving automatically and he was considering the best way to go about taking the other Shade down. /Yami pay attention/ Yugi giggled into his mind.

Yami folded his arms across his chest and tried not to pout. /Sorry./

Ryou wove his way through the grinning students and up to their little group. "Hello." He said calmly.

"Hey Ryou." Harry grinned. Hermione blushed at him and Ron waved.

Ryou twisted his head slightly and Bakura came immediately in response to the silent call. The white haired Shade stepped into existence behind Ryou and glared his greeting at Yami. Ryou glanced quickly at Yugi and then around to the students behind him, all of them watching eagerly. "Would it not be best to send the children away?" He asked McGonagall quietly.

Yugi looked insulted. /I am staying./ He thought to Yami fiercely.

Yami didn't look at him. /I would rather have you somewhere safe./ He pointed out, not really expecting Yugi to comply. Yami absently tuned out Yugi's list of reasons for him to stay with Harry, instead turning his attention back to McGonagall who was explaining their evacuation plans.

Ryou nodded. "Are you truly going to allow the Shades to use your students as an energy source?"

McGonagall sighed and nodded. "I didn't wish to, but better that they are exhausted than killed by Death Eaters fighting when they have no chance."

Ryou didn't look convinced, but he brushed it aside. Yami wondered if the elves had also received Voldemort's ultimatum. "Where would you like my people?" Ryou asked.

Harry responded first. "It's probably going to work best if you are around the borders with the giants. The teachers and the students need to stay in the school because we know our way around. Then the Shades can just fill in the gaps."

Ryou nodded and with a quick look at Yugi, who had resolutely clamped his arms around Harry's neck and didn't look like he was ever going to move, Ryou stepped back down to the other elves and began to explain the plan. Hermione looked at Yami. "Are you going to tell the Shades what is going on?" She asked quietly. Most of the teachers had now dispersed and were in the process of shovelling students out of the hall into a variety of different classrooms where the Shades would be able to find and protect them.

Yami shook his head. "There is no point. Shades do not play well with others they will fill in the gaps well enough without me annoying everyone stating the obvious."

"What are you going to do?" Ron asked. He ran his fingers through his hair and watched as the last of the students left the Great Hall.

Harry had wandered over to Ryou and was talking quickly and quietly to the elf. A touch to Yugi's mind told Yami that they were explaining the need to kill Nagini. Yami let his eyes drift across the nearly empty room as he replied. "I am not sure. I was going to try and keep everyone in contact with each other, but something tells me that once the battle begins messages will not matter."

"So are you going to join the other Shades?" Ron asked. He and Hermione were both looking at Yami looking slightly worried.

Yami shook his head and glanced at the two young humans, perhaps unconsciously they were holding hands. "I will not be able to fight the Death Eaters without a Shade partner. The method I devised requires two Shades working in tandem and I will not work with Bakura. No, I will follow you three and Yugi around and try and keep you out of trouble long enough to ensure that Voldemort is killed." Yami gave them a tight smile which both humans returned.

Hermione took Yami's hand and squeezed his fingers. Yami stiffened a little at the touch, but after a moment's hesitation returned the gesture.

Yami's head snapped sideways as a human burst through the doorway and stopped stock still, wand still in his hand.

A flare of surprise and anger flared up around him. The emotion came from most of the adults and more importantly from Harry. Yami responded instantly. While the human didn't bear the taint of a Death Eater he had once been present when another human had threatened Harry. Yami wasn't going to give him a second chance.

Yami had crossed the room and slammed the human into the wall beside the door before anyone realised that he was moving. "Percy!" Mrs Weasley cried in surprised. Yami finished binding the human to the wall and stepped back making sure to call his darkings away from the binding spell.

The human called Percy gave Mrs Weasley a slightly wobbly smile. "Hello mother." He said unevenly. He glanced at Yami who narrowed his eyes. "You must be Yami. I've heard quite a lot about you. You have the whole Ministry in a state of near terror."

Yami smirked. If the human wanted to work his way into Yami's good books then he was off to a good start. Ron shoved forward through the little crowd of people in the corner of the Hall. "What are you doing here?" He demanded. Yami sniffed slightly at the anger coming off of Ron. It was strange to think that they all hated one of their own so intensely. Not that Yami was complaining he was going to need all the strength he could get soon enough. "You know this human?" Yami asked Ron.

Ron grimaced. "Yeah, he's my brother."

Yami nodded. "Did you want me to let him down?" He asked curiously. Percy's behaviour was very strange considering that the last time Yami had encountered him he had tried to help harm Harry. Ron studied his brother with a look suggesting that he was thinking about asking Yami to leave him there.

Harry hurried over to Yami and shoved Yugi into his arms. Yami raised an eyebrow as he settled the startled elf on his hip. Yugi started giggling. /He thinks you are less likely to hurt someone if you are holding me./ Yugi informed Yami.

Yami smirked. /I should prove him wrong./

"Let him down Yami." Harry said, his eyes were slightly narrowed at Percy and Yami could see that he didn't exactly trust him, but he was going to give him the benefit of the doubt. Yami wasn't so easy going. "He can say his piece from there; the spells will not harm him." Yami told the little gathering. Everyone turned to look back at Percy.

The be-speckled human cleared his throat nervously. "I've been an idiot." He informed them.

"No kidding." Ron grumbled. Yami repressed a laugh. The darkings reported that the Shades had spotted humans arriving outside the castle boundaries.

Percy winced, but he nodded. Yami tightened the spell on him just to see what would happen. The human apparently didn't even notice because he suddenly blurted out. "I've been a pompous prat...I was a..." Apparently he had run out of ideas.

Thankfully Fred supplied him with a few more. "A Ministry loving, family disowning, power hungry moron." Yami couldn't resist chuckling at that. Harry elbowed him in the side and rolled his eyes.

Percy however seemed pleased with the offer and immediately agreed. This seemed to be the last straw. Mrs Weasley burst into tears and tried to hug Percy through Yami's binding spell. Yami didn't budge. Until Harry gave the go ahead Percy would remain an undignified wall ornament.

Mr Weasley pulled his wife back and frowned at Percy. "What brought this on?"

Percy continued. "I've been coming to the conclusion that the Ministries view on current events was wrong for some time. However I had to be careful. You can't just abandon the Ministry. They're always imprisoning traitors. So I've been watching and trying to get away without people realising what I've been doing."

"You didn't try to contact us." Mr Weasley said sadly.

Percy shook his head and threw Yami a nervous glance. "Weasleys are considered to be the biggest blood traitor family in the wizarding world. If I contacted any of you then I was as good as dead." He told them. "But I'm here now. Aberforth knew where I was heading and when everyone started arriving he let me know and here I am." He finished quickly.

Yami rolled his eyes at the hopeful look on Percy's face. /He is a little pompous./ Yugi thought to him.

/If we did not need all the help we could get I would throw him out a window./ Yami replied.

/Be nice./ Yugi told him. /He means what he says./ Apparently everyone else had come to this conclusion because the Weasley's had all swarmed forward and were trying to hug him. Yami unwove his binding spell and let Percy fall to the ground. /You should tell them that everything is about to get going./ Yugi told Yami. Apparently the elf had caught the darkings last report from the other Shades.

Yami hissed to get everyone's attention. "As touching as this is, we are about to begin a war and our enemy is arriving."

"Of course, quickly everyone." Lupin called as he pulled out his wand. People began to head out the door, Percy following his parents.

Yami turned to Harry who was frowning slightly. "Yami, what about the dementors?" He asked. Yami smirked and handed Yugi back to the young human. Hermione and Ron had stayed behind and their eyes widened in surprise. "The dementors. I had forgotten about them. If the Shades have to fight them as well..." Hermione started.

Yami shook his head. "The dementors have already left. With this many Shades in the castle they will not enter the walls. Voldemort has lost that side of his army."

"Well that's something." Ron grumbled.

"Not much." Yami replied and shifting back into his shadow form he led the way back out into the bustling castle.

* * *

_This is the last of the interlude type chapters. Next up: the battle for Hogwarts._


	35. War

_I am a compulsive writer. I'm studying for exams and have written out 56 pages of notes and wall papered my bedroom furniture with them. It takes me ten minutes to open my sock drawer._

_Apparently, though hell and high water the next chapter will come._

Chapter 35: War

Harry scooped Yugi up from where Yami had set him on the ground and hurried after the Shade. Hermione and Ron were hot on his heels. Harry caught sight of Yami hovering in the entrance hall waiting for them.

"Hurry." Yami hummed his shadows trailing around the three of them. Midnight was drawing closer and it seemed as though they would never be ready for the coming battle. Harry hefted Yugi on his hip as they started to follow Yami through the winding passages of the castle.

The last hour or so had been a whirlwind of action. Harry was slightly proud of his ex-school mates, even though he was also terrified that they were all going to get themselves killed. Speaking of killed Harry finally turned his attention down to Yugi who had been almost unnaturally quiet, even for him. He was trying very hard not to draw attention to himself. "Right Yugi, you need to leave the castle as well." Hermione nodded furiously in agreement.

"No." Yugi said firmly. Yugi's eyes were turned forward to watch Yami's dancing shadows. Harry got the feeling that even as Yami led the way through the school the Shade was watching them very closely.

"Yugi you have been hurt and frightened too many times. I've lost too many friends already there is no way that I could stand to lose you too." Harry stopped running and turned Yugi, forcing the elf to look him in the eyes. "Please Yugi. I won't be able to fight without knowing that you're safe." Harry didn't ask, he didn't demand, he pleaded. He couldn't stop his friends from fighting. Judging entirely by the looks on Hermione and Ron's faces they were obviously going to follow him, but at least they were able to fight. Yugi was just a kid. He couldn't fight and Harry couldn't bear to see him get hurt.

"Please do not make me Harry." Yugi whispered. His own eyes were pleading, flicking over Harry's face desperately. "I do not want to go away again, please do not make me. I want to stay with you. I want to help." Yugi's eyes welled over with tears. "Please let me help" Yugi's voice was very quiet and it nearly broke Harry's heart.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you." Harry barely noticed that he had stopped in the middle of a corridor. Yami had swirled into human form next to Ron and Hermione. The three of them watched silently.

Harry however, only had eyes for Yugi. He was torn between keeping the boy close so that he could protect him and sending him away to keep him safe from the chaos which always seemed to surround Harry. Yugi swallowed. "Please Harry. It... hurts being away from you. Please let me stay. I will stay out of sight. I can use the Disillusionment spell again, no one will see me." Yugi's eyes had become hopeful. Harry shivered. Having Yugi close, but not being able to see him would be worse. Harry needed to be able to concentrate, to think. They needed to get to Voldemort and distractions weren't something that he could deal with.

Harry winced and looked up at Yami. To his surprise the Shade's face was passive, it seemed that Yami didn't mind where Yugi stayed in this battle. Harry turned back to Yugi. "Alright you can stay in the castle."

Yugi beamed and went to speak, but Harry cut him off. "But I want you to promise me a few things." Harry warned. As he did he hitched Yugi up on his hip and took off down the hallway again. Ron and Hermione jumped into action again. Harry appreciated that they were staying quiet during all of this because talking Yugi out of something he wanted to do was hard.

Harry looked down at Yugi "I want you to stay close to Yami." Harry glanced over his shoulder. Yami was jogging along beside Ron. "You're in charge of Yugi today Yami okay." The Shade bowed his head slightly. "Stay with him, no matter what happens."

Yugi nodded seriously so Harry continued. "Don't wander off and no getting involved in the fights. You're too young and I don't want you fighting." Harry levelled his gaze at Yugi.

Yugi nodded happily and tightened his arms around Harry's neck in a hug. "Thank you Harry." Harry forced a smile and hugged Yugi back.

Now Harry looked around, he wasn't sure where Yami had been leading them, or where he had been headed himself, but their vague intent vanished when they all rounded a corner and ran straight into Hagrid. Well Harry, Ron and Hermione ran into Hagrid. Yami, who had reverted to shadow form, simple ran over him and reappeared in human form behind the half giant. The Shade was smirking at them so Harry ignored him.

Harry picked himself up off the floor and bent to help dust Yugi off. "Hi Hagrid. Where did you come from?" Harry asked scooping Yugi back into his arms. Yugi gave their friend a smile and a wave.

Hagrid beamed at them. "'eard You-Know-Who where we was 'iding in the mountains."

"We?" Ron asked as he handed Hermione the wand she had dropped.

"Me 'n Grwap." Hagrid's smile widened."'Soon as we 'eard you was 'ere 'arry we came down t' help fight."

Harry forced a smile onto his face. It was starting to feel frozen there. Were any of his friends going to be spared? "That's great Hagrid, well..." Harry choked out, trying his best to sound pleased. Hagrid apparently didn't notice Harry's disappointment instead he was considering something else. "Course, I'm not sure you need me 'n Grawp."

"Why wouldn't we need you Hagrid?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Hagrid threw a look at Yami who was still waiting patiently behind him. "Well ya got two other giants already and all these Shades now. Seen 'em gathering up students int' little groups. Wondered what that was about." The half-giant mused.

Yami replied before anyone else could. "Many of the students have agreed to assist in the fight by providing energy to the Shades."

"What. Yer can't do that." Hagrid bellowed. Yugi winced as the yell rebounded off the walls.

Yami rolled his eyes. "They will be better protected by the elves who stand guard and by the Shades who utilise their energies than they would be outside of the school. The Shades will not kill them, or even harm them too badly. The elves will not allow it." Yami informed them. He then glanced over his shoulder as the darkings twitched around him. Harry wondered what the message was.

"Hey Yami, Shades can live off anger as well as fear can't they?" Ron asked with a slightly puzzled look on his face.

Yami blinked and turned back to them. "Yes."

"Well why don't you just make everyone angry instead of scared? No one would mind as much." He offered. Harry blinked. This conversation was familiar, he was sure that they'd had it before. Still it was a good idea.

Yami was shaking his head though. "In theory that would work, but fear is easier for us to induce in humans and it provides us with more energy. Normally that would not matter, but for this battle we will need all the strength we can get. Also, angry humans are harder to control. If you are frightened then you will stay very still and hide. Angry people tend to try and run around and break things."

Ron looked disappointed. "Good point." Hagrid patted Ron on the shoulder comfortingly, nearly driving Ron to his knees.

Yami shrugged. "If there is nothing else then we should get to a better vantage point. It is nearly midnight and we will need to be ready."

Harry nodded and shifted Yugi higher on his hip again. "Right we'd better go Hagrid." Harry gave his enormous friend a tight one armed hug. "Stay safe please." Harry begged Hagrid.

"Not t' worry." Hagrid chuckled and hurried past them.

"Come on Harry." Yami insisted turning and dissolved into his shadows again.

Harry picked up his pace and ran after the Shade. "Why are you in such a hurry?" Harry gasped out; they were now running to keep up with Yami.

"I want to see what is happening." Yami replied as they arrived at the Astronomy Tower. Yami swirled into human form and stepped up to the edge of the tower. Harry took a moment to catch his breath and look around. There were three elves waiting on the tower. They all turned to look as Ron and Hermione barged through the door behind Harry.

Harry set Yugi carefully on the ground. "Remember stay close to Yami." Harry reminded the elf. He was intensely aware of the disapproving gaze of Yugi's kin; they didn't think Yugi should be here anymore than Harry did.

Yugi hurried over to Yami and shadows twisted out to lift Yugi into Yami's arms.

Harry edged up to the stone barrier between him and the drop to the lawns. Harry took a moment to look out over Hogwarts. Lights blazed from windows all over the castle and here and there Harry caught the dimming of those lights as people dashed past windows. Now and then Harry caught sight of the twining darkness's that were the Shades gathering lower down, ready for the approaching army.

Statues and gargoyles were marching across the lawns towards the castle gates, magically called to life to defend the school. Then Harry looked at their opponents. Through the light emanating from the castle Harry could see the mass of gathering people outside the castle grounds. Harry leant over to Yami. "Yami can you feel the Veil magic from here?" He asked.

Yami frowned and shook his head. "Not really. I get a vague sense of unease, but I do not think they have increased the range of the magic's effect on us." Yami glanced Harry's way.

Harry gritted his teeth. "Well that's something."

"Not much." Yami replied dryly.

"What's the time?" Ron asked. He was rolling his wand around in his fingers nervously. Hermione stood at his side with a surprisingly determined look on her face.

Harry glanced at his watch. "Eleven forty five. We have fifteen minutes." He replied. Harry could feel his heart pounding in his throat. It was beating so loudly that Harry didn't hear Ryou come up behind him.

"Harry are you alright?" Ryou asked.

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. "Don't do that." He snapped, more irritated at himself than at Ryou.

The white haired elf looked mildly upset. "I apologise." He said a little stiffly.

Harry grumbled at himself and received a smirk from Yami and a smile from Yugi. "Sorry Ryou, you startled me."

"That is alright." Ryou said, he obviously had something else to say but he was interrupted by Bakura's arrival. Yami and Bakura snarled at each other. It seemed that only Yugi's presence in Yami's arms stopped the two Shades from ripping strips off each other.

"Bakura play nice." Ryou said in a long suffering tone. Harry resisted the urge to laugh.

"So where have you been Ryou?" Hermione asked, still watching the Shades who were glaring coldly at each other.

Ryou shook his head and grabbed Bakura by the arm pulling him away from Yami and Yugi. "I have been recruiting."

"Recruiting who?" Ron queried.

Ryou just gave them all a mysterious little smile. "You will see soon enough."

Harry jumped as the bell sounded out the midnight hour. Their little group on the rooftop turned their attention as one to their opponents. "They are coming." Yami commented quietly.

He raised his hand and sent out a shadowy tendril. Darkings skittered out from the darkness to coil around his fingers. Yami growled at the little shadows who paused momentarily in their feasting. Yami glanced up. "The Shades are ready."

Harry pulled out his wand and threw a nervous look at Yugi. Then he forced himself to look back down at the approaching horde. Harry had to trust that Yami would keep Yugi safe. Harry couldn't spare his thoughts for Yugi until Harry had made sure that their world was safe to live in again.

Ryou exchanged a glace with the other elves on the rooftop. "We are ready also Harry."

Harry tightened his grip on his wand. "Okay I guess this is it."

Ron and Hermione had their own wands in their hands. Harry settled his breathing and reached for the earth magic. The castle was practically singing. Veins of power flowed around them in an unseen torrent. Elves and humans alike called on the ancient and eternal magic until the very foundations of Hogwarts groaned with the effort. "Let's do this." Harry said, opening his eyes.

The castle gates crashed open and the dark horde smashed into their first defensive line.

As Harry watched the Death Eaters grapple with the armour and statues below he heard the sounds of fighting from below. Harry whirled and bolted for the door. "Harry where are you going?" Hermione called after him.

"To help, stay here." He called back over his shoulder. "Yami keep Yugi safe."

If there was a reply, Harry didn't hear it as he barrelled down the stairs towards the sounds of spell-fire. He was so focused on where he was going that he didn't hear Hermione and Ron coming after him. When they stopped at the bottom of the stairs Harry stared at his friends. Ron answered before Harry could even open his mouth. "We're not letting you go off on your own. Yami would kill us."

There was a feral scream from their left and so Harry bolted off towards it, Hermione and Ron following in his footsteps.

So the battle for the wizarding world began.

OOOOOOOO  
OOOOOO  
OOOO

Yami watched Harry hurtle around the corner and down the stairs. Yugi had twitched violently as Harry had run off, but Yami's grip was enough to stop the little elf from running after his parent. Yami gave the ghost of a sigh and turned his attention back to the battle below.

So far there were no Hogwarts humans involved in the battle on the lawns; however Yami's ears were assailed by the darkings shrill reports that there was Veil magic in the castle. Yami glanced at Bakura. The other blood-eyes had yet to encounter the Veil magic outside of the Veil itself. It would be interesting to see what he would do. /Yami are we not going to help?/ Yugi pressed. Yugi's attention was still on the door Harry had vanished through.

/I told Harry that I would take care of you during this battle. You are more important than the rest of these humans./ Yami reminded Yugi. Yami wasn't going to admit that he desperately wanted to go after Harry as well.

This obviously wasn't the right answer. /Please, Harry is going to be in a lot of danger./ Yugi begged.

Yami sighed causing Bakura and the elves to glance his way. Yami glared at them while he replied to Yugi silently. /From what you have told me Harry is well able to take care of himself./ Yami was hoping this was the case because if Harry got himself killed then Yami was going to be seriously pissed off.

/Yami./ Yugi said firmly. /Please can we go after him, we do not have to get involved just to watch./

Yami rolled his eyes. /If we do that then you will be telling me that I could just help out a little bit here and a little bit there./ Yami shook his head firmly catching Yugi's eyes. /No I am keeping you right away from this war./ Yami was going to have to trust that Harry would keep himself alive, for the sake of the humans of this world and more importantly for Yugi's sake.

/But Yami.../ Yugi started.

/But nothing, that is what Harry wishes and what I wish, you are not getting involved and you agreed./ Yami said with as much finality as he could manage.

/I agreed to stay with you./ Yugi grumbled.

Yami glanced down at Yugi again, but was distracted by the reports that the darkings were leaving the castle. Damn, he had hoped that they would remain at least a little longer. Judging by the sudden surge of Shade magic nearby his branch of their army was now well engaged with the enemy, but now Yami had no way of telling what was going on.

Yami noticed Bakura frowning as well. Yami checked in with the darkings that were still following his three humans. The darkings were nervous, they knew that the others were abandoning the castle, but thankfully they were still hiding in the human's pockets. Yugi poked Yami gently. /If the darkings leave can we go after Harry./ He asked politely.

Yami gritted his teeth, but he nodded. If the darkings were with Harry then Yami could watch him from a distance, but as soon as the darkings left Yami would have no idea where Harry was or what he was doing. Yami's agreement placated Yugi and the elf turned his attention down to the courtyard below. Death Eaters were now pressing through the mess of animated stones.

Bakura was twitching violently, held back only by Ryou's insistence.

Yami agreed with the other Shade. All around the castle human's, Shades and elves were fighting, and here they were, two of the most powerful weapons in their army waiting on the rooftop.

Harry's darking began to shrill at Yami and then all three fell silent as they ran from the tearing pain of the Veil magic. "Bakura." Yami snarled.

The other Shade turned in surprise as Yami unwove his human form and bolted for the door, tucking Yugi carefully into his shadows as he did. "What?" Bakura snapped back.

"Come with me." Yami told him before dashing off in the direction of the departing darkings. Yami could sense Bakura following him and was irritated to realise that he was relieved. The darkings were leaving because Harry, Ron and Hermione had encountered Death Eaters armed with Veil magic. If Yami was going to help them he was going to need another Shade to take out the Death Eaters while Yami held back the Veil magic.

As Yami hurried through the castle corridors he considered how he was going to fight and protect Yugi at the same time. /I do not need protection./ Yugi insisted.

/Yes you do, I will place you in one of the alcoves and you will remain there until all of this is over, am I understood?/ Yami informed the elf-child.

/Yes Yami./ Yugi sighed.

"Bakura." Yami called again.

"What? You are leaving Ryou unprotected so this had better be good." Bakura snarled as he coiled up beside him.

They were getting very close to where Yami had last heard from Harry's darking. "When we arrive I am going to pull the Veil magic off of the Death Eaters, as soon as I do that attack them. Do not attack me." Yami snapped out.

/Do you really think he would?/ Yugi asked curiously.

/I would, so I expect that Bakura would also./ Yami replied.

Yami could almost feel Bakura's sneer. "I am certain that I can manage that. Am I to assume that this is how the others are fighting the Veil magic?" Bakura asked.

"Yes, with varying levels of success if what I can sense is to be believed." Yami replied as they dashed around a corner, they were so close now. Yami could hear the yelling and feel the flashes of human magic. He could also feel the low twisting pressure from the approaching Veil magic. The darkings both Yami and Bakura had gathered since their arrival at the school scattered, all of them fleeing the Veil magic. Yami let them go; there was no point in trying to keep them here.

Yami rounded the last corner and had to skid to a halt. Harry, Ron and Hermione along with Percy and one of the twins were battling ferociously with eight Veil clad Death Eaters. Yami's shadows screamed in protest at the proximity to the Veil magic, Bakura hadn't even come around the corner.

Yami backed up and placed Yugi in a nearby alcove, which until recently had housed a suit of armour. "Stay here." Yami told him. Yugi nodded quietly and ducked back into the little alcove.

Yami gave a sigh of relief, tempered by a groan of suppressed pain and hurried over to Bakura. "Are you ready?" He asked. The sounds of the fight were coming around the corner and Yami knew that the sooner they got involved the better the result would be.

Bakura hissed and lunged around the corner without answering. Yami followed him, biting down on a scream. Bakura didn't know how to remove the Veil magic, but he obviously realised that he couldn't simply attack the Death Eaters. Harry had noticed Yami's arrival and he looked furious. "What are you doing here...Stupefy." He snapped sending a flash of red light at a Death Eater who summoned up a shield to protect himself.

Yami took a moment to be pleased that Harry was angry at him; Yami was going to need all his strength, before he reached for the Veil magic and pulled. Yami couldn't even spare the energy to scream. All that escaped his shadows was a deep set groan. It hurt.

Yami couldn't sense anything aside from the pain of so much Veil magic. His shadows writhed as he tried to hold the spells back so Bakura could attack the Death Eaters beneath. Yami pulled on the spells, but he knew that it wasn't going to be enough. He couldn't take on all eight Veil spells at once, it was far too much, dragging away the three that he had managed was almost more than he could handle. Even in the few weeks since Yami had last encountered Death Eaters cloaked in Veil magic Voldemort had mastered the magic further. It had to stop.

A loud groaning and crashing began and something fell through Yami. Screams and cries were echoing around Yami's mind, but he was so focused on holding back the Veil magic that he paid no attention until suddenly the magic was gone.

Yami shuddered backwards when he realised he was entwined with a pile of rocks. Several large pieces of stone pressed him to the ground. "Yami, where are you?" Harry's voice called through the clearing dust and rubble.

Yami had to brace himself for a moment before he could reply. "Here, remain where you are and I will find you." Yami called weakly. Every inch of him ached as Yami struggled to push the stones off of his shadows. Yami could sense Bakura nearby, the other Shade was better off than Yami having not had to grapple with as much Veil magic, but whatever he had done had been enough to tire Bakura out significantly. Yami wondered absently how the other Shades were doing. Yami picked his way through the fallen wall, knocked over by Bakura in a successful attempt to attack all the Death Eaters at once. Yami didn't pull himself into human form. /Yugi are you alright?/ He called.

/I am alright where is Harry?/ Yugi replied, his voice was shaking a little. /Can I come out now?/ He asked.

There were too many people and too many powers for Yami to differentiate between anyone. /I will find Harry, stay there please until I am sure./

Thankfully Yami felt Yugi agree and Yami was finally able to slide out of the dusty air and around the corner to where Harry and the other humans waited. Yami twisted into human form and looked down. Ron and Fred were working through the rubble searching for something.

Yami looked up at Harry. The young humans face was set and he was radiating anger. Hermione had tears in her eyes. Yami looked at Harry and waited. Yami knew that some of that anger would be directed at him, but for the moment Yami was just grateful for what little strength he could get.


	36. Loss

Chapter 36: Loss

Harry whipped his wand up to deflect the spell which hurtled towards him. After rounding the corner he, Ron and Hermione had run into Percy and Fred battling with eight Death Eaters. The three of them had thrown themselves into the battle eagerly. Harry had woven a single large shield over their little group as they battled, though now the earth magic was starting to drag on his strength.

The Death Eaters were all dressed in black robes which gave off a sense of wrongness. Last time Harry had seen the Veil cloaks they had been decorated with runes; apparently someone had refined the technique because Harry didn't see a single rune, though he was focusing more on the Death Eaters wands than on their sense of style.

As Harry hurtled his own spells through the faltering earth magic shield he became increasingly glad that he had convinced Yugi to remain with Yami. "Stupefy." Harry snapped. One of the Death Eaters deflected the spell.

Hermione gave a cry of pain as a flash of spell-light ricocheted of a stone, shattered Harry's shield and grazed her shoulder.

"Stupefy." Harry yelled spinning to protect Hermione. A flicker of something in the corner of his eye distracted Harry, but he forced his attention back to the opposing force as a stunning spell shot past his face. Percy was battling two on one with a pair of the Death Eaters and Fred lunged forward to join him.

Harry was forced to jump backwards as a wave of killing curses shot through the air over his head. Harry shoved Hermione aside and suddenly two Shades whirled through the air over their heads.

It took Harry only a heart-beat to recognise both Shades. Yami and Bakura. "What are you doing here...Stupefy." Harry snapped and aimed at one of the Death Eaters. Hermione was scrambling to her feet. Yami didn't reply, instead his shadows dropped closer to the ground and became incredibly still.

There was a hesitant pause in the battle when everyone else noticed the two Shades, then Bakura surged forward with a snarl of fury. Harry's eyes were on Yami. The Shade was curled in on himself and Harry could hear a low groaning coming from Yami's vicinity. Yami sounded like he was in pain. Harry hesitated as Bakura hurtled everything he had at the Death Eaters.

Thankfully the Death Eaters had all turned to the greater threat and Harry was given a moment to think.

Where was Yugi?

If Yami was here then Yugi had to be somewhere nearby, but if Yugi was nearby then he was in danger. Yami had given him his word that he would keep Yugi safe. It wasn't Yugi's fight and the young elf had promised Harry that he wouldn't get involved. Harry realised he should have made Yami promise as well, but he hadn't thought that the Shade would want Yugi to be fighting.

Harry cast his eyes around, but they were inevitably drawn back to Yami's agonised form. If Yami exhausted himself protecting Harry then Yugi was in danger. Yami was Yugi's only protection from Voldemort. Harry was no use as a guardian while the Dark Lord hunted him.

Yami needed all his strength. Harry dragged out his wand; Bakura was focusing his attack on three of the Death Eaters so Harry took on a fourth. The more Death Eaters that died, the less Veil magic there would be to damage the Shades.

"Stupefy." Harry roared. His spell caught the masked man dead centre and he collapsed.

Bakura surged forwards and with a final scream of fury he slammed full force into the wall behind the Death Eaters. The wall buckled, the stones cracking under Bakura's raw power and the ceiling began to collapse. Harry grabbed Hermione by the arm, noticing Ron doing the same from the other side, and they bolted through the raining stones for the safety of the corridor behind them.

As they ran down the corridor, the ceiling and walls collapsing behind them, Harry was thrown to the ground by something slamming into his back. Hermione and Ron tumbled down on top of him.

Instinctively covering his head to protect his skull from the boulders Harry could hear tumbling down behind them Harry hoped that Bakura hadn't brought the whole school down on them.

Harry slowly lifted his head as the crashing stilled. Hermione lay to his left with Ron half over her, shielding her from the potential collapse of the ceiling. Fred lay half on Harry a nasty cut decorating his forehead. Percy was nowhere to be seen. Fred crawled to his feet carefully touching his head and wincing. "What the hell happened?" He asked groggily.

Harry scrambled to his feet. "Yami and Bakura happened." He said through gritted teeth. As soon as he found Yami Harry intended to give the Shade a piece of his mind. He was supposed to be looking after Yugi, not following Harry around trying to drop the castle on their heads. "Yami where are you?" Harry yelled.

There was a sudden rush of shadows and Bakura flashed out from the sifting dust and shot back up the hall. Harry shuddered as the Shade passed around them and then peered through the dust for Yami. Their Shade's exhausted voice filtered through the dust. "Here, remain where you are and I will find you." Harry gritted his teeth, folded his arms over his chest and started tapping his foot against the ground.

Ron and Fred had started searching for Percy, calling and pushing aside rocks.

Yami came much slower than Bakura had. His shadows seemed stiff and tired, however he had fought the Veil magic had obviously taken a lot of Yami's strength. "Yami." Harry snapped.

The Shade shifted over to him and struggled into human form. For a moment he just looked at Harry blankly, his eyes dull with exhaustion, then Yami's eyes widened and his head snapped around and fixed on the wall. Yami snarled something which Harry was certain was a Shade curse. "Yugi. Yugi, where are you?" He called through the dust.

Harry froze. "You brought Yugi with you?" He demanded. Harry's heart was clenching painfully in his chest. If Yugi had been under the rocks when the ceiling fell...Harry shoved the thought aside, it was an option too painful to think about.

"Of course I did, I could not leave him alone. I left him near here..." Yami's voice was high and utterly terrified. "I heard him, just a second ago..." He had stepped closer to the rocks and was peering through the rubble desperately.

"Yugi!" Harry and Hermione both yelled out.

Coughing came from nearby and a dust coated Yugi crawled out from behind a rock. Yugi's skin shimmered with elfin magic, a shield to protect him from the falling ceiling. He wobbled over the unsteady ground and fell into Harry's arms. Yami shuddered and stepped closer. "Are you alright?" Harry asked, still glaring at Yami while he hugged Yugi tightly.

"Fine." Yugi said on the breath Harry squashed out of him. Harry had to admit that he look alright, he was dirty but unharmed.

A cry of agony and desolation rocked around the collapsed corridor, cutting off any further thoughts of reprimand.

Harry looked up and saw Ron and Fred. They were shoving aside pieces of the walls and ceiling. Harry's heart skipped a beat. They had found Percy.

"He shoved me aside." Fred choked out as he pushed the last stone off of Percy's chest.

Harry looked down at Percy's crushed and bloodied face. He seemed almost peaceful; Harry wished the dead wouldn't look that way.

Ron crouched next to Percy. Harry set a hand on his friend's shoulder, feeling his form tremble beneath his fingers as he sobbed for his brother.

It was strange to think that the Weasley's would be devastated by the death of their least liked brother, but Percy had finally seen the light. To die just after he had been reunited with his family was overwhelming. Harry's arm tightened around Yugi, the little elf was shaking with tears.

Fred slashed away the tears on his cheek and pulled out his wand. "That's it, they're going to pay." He growled. Red sparks shot out of the end of his wand.

Yami hummed softly, his eyes lifting as Fred and Ron's anger rose. "There are no others alive, they were all crushed." The exhausted Shade noted.

Fred grabbed Percy's limp arm and tried to pull him free. "There's a whole army out there." He told Yami.

Yami nodded and bent to help Fred pull his brother free of the rocks which had killed him. "Revenge is a dish best served boiling." Yami commented.

Fred gave a hollow laugh and with Ron and Yami's help they hid Percy's body in a nearby alcove. Fred pulled out his wand. "Hey Harry, I thought you were supposed to be finding Voldemort." Harry swallowed; he had never seen the normally cheerful twin look so cold. Yami shifted his weight, his eyes still on Fred as he drunk in what energy he could. Hermione reached out and touched Fred's arm, her other hand was being held by an equally angry Ron.

"Don't worry Fred. We'll get him." Harry promised.

Fred nodded sharply and then as the sounds of the battle reached them again, he turned and bolted down the still empty corridor. Ron jerked slightly as though he wanted to follow his brother, but Hermione held him back.

Yugi shivered. "Harry are you alright." He asked quietly.

Harry looked down at Yugi. He looked worried and when Harry glared at him, Yugi flinched. "Don't think I'm not angry at you." Harry looked over at Yami, who was doing his best to be invisible while retaining human form. "Or you, I told you to keep Yugi out of this. That was the deal." Harry glanced back at Yugi.

Yami growled. "I am aware Harry. However when the darkings abandoned you due to your proximity to Veil magic Yugi convinced me that we had to do something to assist you."

"We would have been fine and Percy wouldn't have died." Harry snapped.

Yami twitched his shoulders in a vaguely dismissive and uncomfortable shrug. "While your anger is refreshing I believe there are more important things to be done. We need to find Voldemort and kill the snake."

Hermione silenced Harry by grabbing his wrist, and then she looked over at Yami. "Do you know how everyone else is doing?" She asked. Harry knew she was trying to defuse his anger, but it wasn't helping. Percy was dead and they were no closer to killing Nagini than they had been before.

Yami shook his head. "The darkings are all gone from the castle. I can sense the Shades fighting, but they are very tired. Fighting the Veil magic is exhausting and there are more Death Eaters than I had originally thought." Yami sighed. Yugi wriggled in an attempt to go to his Shade, but Harry held him tight. Yugi had used up a lot of strength and he needed to stay close to Harry to recover.

Ron sniffed. "Look this is all great, but we need to kill You-Know-Who." He pulled free of Hermione and looked at Harry. "Where is he?" Ron demanded. "Look into his head."

Harry met his friend's furious gaze, he wanted to refuse, but in Ron's eyes Harry could see the pain of Percy's death. It wasn't Harry's place to refuse his friend something now, so Harry nodded and allowed his eyes to fall closed.

It should have been easy, to fall into Voldemort's mind. Harry's scar had been throbbing so constantly that he no longer noticed it, but when Harry was ready, nothing happened. Harry opened his eyes. "I can't." He said.

"Oops." Yugi said softly. "Hold on Harry, let me undo some spells." Yugi tiny hands brushed against Harry's face and the pain in Harry's scar increased ten-fold. This time when Harry's eyes fell closed a familiar set of rotting walls rose to the surface without conscious thought.

_Lucius Malfoy stood uncomfortably on the other side of the small and dusty room. "My Lord, I only ask that I be permitted to find Draco." Lucius begged. He looked worse for wear, his robes tattered and his face stained with dirt._

_Voldemort tightened his grip on his wand. "If Draco were alive then he would come here. If he has defected to Harry Potter then his death is of no concern." Voldemort's voice was high, cruel and utterly untroubled. Something else was bothering him. "No Lucius, you will go and find me Severus. I have need of him." The wand was cool to the touch despite his grip on it. The wand was powerful, but it fought him. Something would have to be done about that._

"_My Lord, surely it would be best to go and look for Potter." Lucius tried, the coward obviously did not wish to enter Hogwarts and fight his way through the Shades. After all he had not been given a cloak made from Veil magic and his wand was not tied to that unfathomable power._

_Voldemort turned and lifted the Elder wand, Lucius cowered away. "I have no need to find Potter, he will find me before tonight is over." Voldemort lowered his wand and glanced at Nagini. She was protected now within the glittering sphere the Elder wand had created for her. She was safe until Potter was dead. Of course it was possible that the Shade presence in the castle could still be a danger to her. _

_There was no telling if the infinite power of the Elder wand would be enough to protect Nagini from the anger of the Shades. Lucius was edging towards to door. A wand flick stopped the cowering Death Eater in his tracks. "Lucius, how goes the battle?" Voldemort asked softly. The better his Death Eaters fought the faster Potter would come to him._

_Lucius swallowed and straightened up. "Well my Lord. The Shades are strong, but their method of fighting the magic from the Veil is rapidly exhausting them. They will not be able to fight much longer. Once the Shades are finished then the humans and the elves will fall quickly under our control."_

"_Good." Voldemort flicked his wand and Lucius bolted from the room as fast as he could. _

Harry opened his eyes. "He's in the Shrieking Shack and the snake is with him."

"He's not fighting?" Ron asked.

"He doesn't think he has to, he thinks I'll come to him." Harry winced. "Well he's right I guess, we have to kill the snake and she's with Voldemort."

Harry looked between his friends and frowned slightly. Was it just him, or did Yami actually look worried. Harry looked at Yami and the Shade stared blankly back at him. "Do you wish me to come with you or shall I take Yugi back to the tower?" Yami asked.

Harry hesitated, there was a question. Yugi needed to be safe. No matter what else happened tonight Yugi had to survive, but Harry could see that Yami was in no shape to protect the little elf. Yami needed strength and to get that strength he would need to enter the battle and allow his emotive spells to function. "Come with us, at least as far as the Shrieking Shack. As soon as we get there you two go and stay in the Forbidden Forest, you should be safe enough there."

Yugi opened his mouth to protest, but one look at Harry's face was enough to tell him that arguing was not going to get him anywhere."'Alright." Yugi consented.

Harry considered Yugi's strength and decided that he was alright. So he handed Yugi over to Yami and pulled his wand back out. "Right, let's go."

Harry jogged off, following Fred's path. They left Percy behind; they would find him again later and mourn him properly. Yami shifted back to his shadows and Yugi vanished within them. The two of them led the way towards the sound of fighting.

Ron and Hermione ran half a step behind Harry, the presence of his friends was a comfort and helped to lessen Harry's nerves. It almost felt like stage fright.

As they ran they passed the remnants of battles. Death Eaters lay dead, but so did a frightening number of students and the occasional elf. Harry choked back tears at the sound of Yugi's sobs as they passed the slumped bodies of his kin.

As Harry jumped down a second flight of stairs they finally encountered some other humans. McGonagall, her hair loose charged around a corner towards a group of seventh years struggling against four Death Eaters, she had her wand in her hand and directed a herd of galloping desks towards the besieged group. "Attack." She yelled swinging her arm forwards.

She was so intent on the attack McGonagall didn't even notice the three humans and their Shade pause to watch. Harry shook himself out of the daze. He was tired and the throbbing from the over-active earth magic wasn't helping his concentration.

Harry took off at a run again. It took all of his strength not to turn and stop as they made their way through the corridors. Harry could do nothing more that send off the occasional jinx or summon up an earth magic shield around some of the overwhelmed groups of students and members of the Order as they passed.

As they ran they saw battles and death all around them. Some younger students, protected by elves, scurried around the school to gather the bodies of their fallen or injured comrades. Shade shadows flitted around the pale students, taking what strength they could before rolling away and re-entering the battle.

Harry had enough experience with tired Shades to realise that his army was nearing breaking point. The Shades couldn't keep up with the number of Death Eaters and the small number of students and adults who had arrived to help were not enough to turn the tide of this battle. Harry clenched his teeth. It was up to him, he had to finish this and stop the slaughter.

Harry hurried around the corner and skidded to a stop. The corridor where their Charms class had been was full of people. Hogwarts students, Kingsley and Tonks stood with their wands at their sides, watching four Death Eaters fight two Shades. Behind him Yami whimpered and backed around the corner. Harry shivered; he could feel the power of the two Shades running over his skin like a cold shower. Hermione and Ron edged closer together, pulling away from the emotive spells.

The Death Eaters had arranged themselves in a half circle all facing the two Shades. Harry had yet to properly watch the Shades fighting the Veil magic. Now Harry was given a good look at the fighting style Yami had devised.

One of the Shades, the older, hung back. He was very still and focused, ropes of his shadows reaching out and grasped two of the Death Eaters firmly. Or it should have been firmly. Harry could see the shadows shaking, whether from pain or exhaustion Harry didn't know, but it worried him. The younger Shade lunged forward, slamming his shadows into the two captured Death Eaters. Shields went up to defend, but as usual the shields were not effective. They buckled and faded and the Death Eaters staggered backwards.

However the two Death Eaters who were not being attacked by the Shades grinned at each other and lifted their wands. "No!" Harry, Ron, Hermione and all the other gathered watchers screamed. But they were too late.

"Avada Kedavra." Two beams of green light slashed out and both of them slammed into the older Shade's still shadows. Fourteen Stunning spells hit the two Death Eaters a second later. It was too late again.

The older Shade had given a faint scream of surprise and then he had simply vanished. His shadows wisped away like smoke on a breeze. The younger Shade snarled as his defence suddenly faded. He was forced backwards by the rising presence of the Veil magic. Taking human form beside Harry, who now recognised him as Sen, the young Shade glared at the spot where his partner had vanished. "Well that is inconvenient." Sen was panting with exhaustion and even as he stood there Harry could see that he was struggling to hold onto his human form.

The Death Eaters laughed in delight, but had to turn their attention to the humans who were now running forward yelling in anger. "Yami, come and help." Sen snapped.

Yami answered from around the corner. "No."

Harry winced, he knew that Yami wasn't currently strong enough to fight the Veil magic, but the Shade would never admit that to another Shade. Sen hissed in irritation.

Kingsley, Tonks and the Hogwarts students were now battling the two remaining Death Eaters and Harry itched to join them. The death of the Shade had encouraged the Death Eaters and the two left were fighting with greater enthusiasm now. They were probably trying to get through to Sen. Sen himself snarled. "You organised this, take strength from these humans. I need to continue to fight."

Harry was still frozen and watching the battle in front of him with horror. How was it possible that one of their Shades had been killed? Yami had told them that the Killing Curse couldn't kill Shades. Apparently the combination of Veil magic and Killing Curse was enough to destroy their biggest asset in this battle.

Sen was still hissing at Yami who refused to show himself.

Harry watched as more Death Eaters came down the corridor to join the fight. Sen gave growl of irritation and with a final snap at Yami he vanished around the corner, driven away by the increasing concentrations of Veil magic.

Hermione was pulling on Harry's hand and from around the corner Harry could hear Yami groaning in pain. Harry backed around the corner unwillingly. Yami's shadows were twitching and Yugi was standing beside him watching Yami's pain with obvious discomfort. "The Death Eaters killed…" Harry paused, he felt bad that he didn't even know the name of the Shade who had been killed.

Yami moaned and twitched his shadows. "Darvo, I am aware, please may we leave."

Harry bit his lip and looked around. He had no idea where they were and where the nearest secret passageways would be. "This way." Ron said, pulling back a tapestry. Yami was through it like a shot, scooping Yugi up as he went past. Harry and Hermione followed close of his tail.

As soon as Yami slowed down, obviously far enough away from the Veil spells to be comfortable Harry stopped completely. "Yami, if the Death Eaters can kill the Shades, what do we do?"

Yami took human form, his shoulders sagging with fatigue. "We finish this as quickly as possible."

Hermione shivered and hugged herself. "Sen didn't even seem bothered that Darvo died."

Yami shrugged. "You forget that we are not used to fighting together Hermione. The death of another Shade is not something that concerns us. Do not expect to see any Shade upset about the death of one of our kin."

Harry grimaced and was about to suggest that they make their way down to the Shrieking Shack when... "Ahhh!" Yugi screamed and pointed past Harry, eyes wide with surprise.

Ron's response was a little more drastic. He shrieked and ducked behind Yami. Yami had shifted towards Yugi and his shadows stretched out again to encompass them all. Harry turned with Hermione and his jaw dropped. Scuttling around the corner was an Acromantula. The huge spider paused for a moment and then lunged for them.

Ron bolted and Harry and Hermione followed quickly on his heels. Yami snatched Yugi up and hurried after them, pausing only to toss a spell at the spider which dashed after them. Thankfully Yami's attack was enough to deter the enormous spider long enough for them to reach the Entrance Hall.

Harry paused to catch his breath, only to notice that the doors to the hall were open and there were more spiders scurrying through them. Students and Death Eaters alike were screaming in surprise and turning their wands onto the attacking spiders.

Harry took a breath. "Right if we can make it through the spiders then we should be alright." He turned to look at Yami. "Yami, do you think you have enough strength to get us through?" Harry pointed at the spiders. There was a scurrying sound from behind them and the Acromantula they had already encountered skittered into the hall to join the fray. Ron shuddered.

Yami watched the spider for a moment before he nodded. "Of course."

Harry grinned and stepped forward. Yami thrust a surprised Yugi into Harry's waiting arms and surged forward. A huge figure appeared on the staircase. "No don't 'urt 'em." Hagrid roared. He smashed two surprised Death Easters over the head, stopping them from killing a nearby Acromantula.

Hagrid lunged into the fray, obviously intent only on stopping the spiders from being harmed. Harry couldn't stop himself. "Hagrid, stop." Their half-giant friend was running straight into Yami's path. The Shade was much more efficient in dealing with the spiders than the humans. Several Acromantula now lay crumpled on the ground, dead or alive Harry couldn't tell.

Too late, Hagrid noticed the Shade ploughing through the mass of people and spiders. Harry was running in Yami's wake, clutching Yugi to his chest when Yami's spells hit Hagrid. The half-giant froze up and within an instant the spiders had him.

Six Acromantula grabbed Hagrid and dragged him towards the door. "Hagrid!" Harry yelled, fumbling for both wand and earth magic. By the time Harry had cleared his mind enough to grasp the earth magic and had managed to juggle Yugi around enough to pull out his wand, Hagrid and the spiders were gone. Harry, Ron and Hermione were also now standing just outside the doors. People inside had barely noticed the three humans in the confusion of the spiders arrival and Yami's rampage through the hall.

Yami slid over to them. "Harry, give me Yugi." He said softly.

Harry could clearly hear the exhaustion in Yami's voice. Still he handed Yugi over as he watched the spiders carry Hagrid towards the Forbidden Forest. "Take him somewhere safe." Harry's heart was pounding. He needed to find Voldemort, but all he really wanted to do was to head for the Forest and save Hagrid.

"Where would be best?" Yami asked tiredly. A pair of dull half lidded eyes appeared in his shadows.

Harry didn't answer, his gaze remained fixed on the last of the spiders disappearing into the woods.

"Go to Dumbledore's office, it should be safe there." Hermione suggested.

Harry nodded slowly. "Good idea Hermione." He forced himself to turn away from the distant trees.

"Do you intend to kill the non-human now?" Yami asked. Yugi floated, still visible in Yami's shadows watching Harry with large sad eyes.

Harry shrugged. "If we can. I promise if I can't kill him or Nagini without putting ourselves in danger then I'll leave and come to Dumbledore's office. If I can then…well I guess you'll know anyway in that case."

"Very well." Yami murmured.

"Good luck Harry." Yugi whispered reaching out a hand to Harry.

Harry gave Yugi a tight smile and took his hand, squeezing his fingers. "Stay safe Yugi okay." Harry begged the little elf.

Yugi nodded. "I promise." He dropped his hand and Harry mimicked him.

Yami shadows tightened around Yugi and the two of them vanished around the corner of the castle.

Harry turned and pulled out the Invisibility Cloak. "Under here." He told Hermione and Ron.

"We can't fit under there." Ron pointed out.

"It's dark and hopefully we won't run into anyone." Harry said and threw the Cloak over himself and his two friends.

Walking arm in arm the three friends made their way towards the Whomping Willow. Harry grimaced; his scar was throbbing stronger now that Yugi's spells had been removed. Each time he blinked he received a flash of Voldemort's position. The Dark Lord was still in the Shrieking Shack. He was awaiting Snape's arrival and he was getting impatient.

Once they arrived at the Whomping Willow Harry pulled off the Cloak, they had passed several small groups of Death Eaters hurrying towards the castle though they hadn't noticed the three pairs of bodiless feet wandering around the grounds. The Whomping Willow, sensing people nearby began to swish its branches around threateningly. Ron grumbled. "How are we going to get through? If we had Crookshanks he could press that knoll."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What do we need Crookshanks for? Are you a wizard Ronald Weasley or not." She snapped.

Ron's ears went red and Harry very politely and purposefully studied his shoes. "Right, err...Wingardium leviosa." He muttered.

The tree froze as a branch prodded the knoll on the side of its trunk. The three of them hurried down into the hole between the roots of the tree. They had been thirteen when they had last made their way through this tunnel and it seemed that Harry had grown a lot in that time. Now forced to crawl on all fours Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way as silently as they could through the tunnel and into the Shrieking Shack.

Harry wriggled around and pulled out his wand, though he dare not light it he still felt the need to be ready. Relaxing his mind Harry reached out to the earth magic as well, best to be as ready for anything.

Inside the Shrieking Shack, Harry checked each room carefully before they crossed it. Judging by the silence which permeated the dusty old house Voldemort was the only one here. The Death Eaters were all up at the school.

Harry paused and closed his eyes, a flash from Voldemort's mind told Harry that Snape had just arrived and that Nagini remained with her master. Harry snuck carefully around the corner and nudged the door open slightly. Voldemort's cold ringing voice echoed out of the doorway.

Hermione knelt next to Harry leaning in close to watch with him. Ron backed up a few steps and settled himself carefully on the dusty floor to keep an eye out. Harry was glad because as soon as Voldemort started speaking Harry's attention was entirely focused on the conversation between the Dark wizard and the traitorous Professor.

* * *

_I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill Fred. I love Fred. I think that was the only part of the whole Harry Potter series which I genuinely didn't like. So I killed Percy instead. Sorry Percy._

_Also this will be the last chapter for a few weeks. I'm off on another placement in the middle of nowhere and I'm not going to have internet access. The next chapter will be up in the first week of December._


	37. Words and Thoughts

_I'm back. _

_Seems like forever since I updated. Still despite the truly awful work experience weeks I've just had, at least I did get a bit of writing done._

Chapter 37: Words and Thoughts

Harry shifted his weight so that he could sit more comfortably while he listened to Voldemort and Snape. Hermione was leaning against his shoulder sharing the spy hole.

"My Lord their resistance is crumbling, the Shades are weakening and being forced to pull more heavily on the students. They will not last much longer." Snape said with a bow.

"Good Severus." Voldemort said, his attention had been on Nagini in her star speckled sphere, but now he turned to look at Snape. "Do you know why I have called you here?"

Snape shook his head. "No my Lord and I beg that you allow me to return. I will find Potter and bring him to you."

Voldemort's shoulders tightened and Harry felt the rush of anger slice through his scar. "There will be no need to bring Potter to me; he will come of his own accord."

"But my Lord..." Snape started.

Voldemort rounded on the Death Eater, the Elder wand lifted and levelled at his face. "Enough Severus. I know Potter. He will not allow his friends to die for him, he is weak that way." The Elder wand lowered, but Harry felt no change in his anger. Trying to distract himself Harry looked at Nagini.

The snake was obviously untouchable. Harry had only one chance and he couldn't be sure that any of the spells he knew would be capable of breaking such a powerful charm. Particularly if Yugi was right and the Elder wand allowed Voldemort to control the earth magic, then there was no telling how powerful the protection around Nagini was. Harry wished Yami had come with them now.

"I have a problem Severus." Voldemort noted thoughtfully. Harry reached up to rub at his scar; Voldemort's anger was getting stronger despite his quiet voice. Harry shuddered and resisted closing his eyes. He knew that the instant he did he would be inside Voldemort's head. Hermione's fingers tangled with Harry's and he squeezed her hand trying to tell her that he was alright.

"A problem my Lord?" Snape repeated quietly. Harry couldn't see his face, but Snape sounded nervous.

"Yes Severus. You see this wand." He held up the Elder wand for inspection. "It does not work for me. Not in the way that has been described." Voldemort's cold eyes flicked up at Snape, judging his response.

"My Lord you have worked extraordinary magic with this wand." Snape insisted.

"No Severus, I have performed no more extraordinary magic with this wand than I did with my old yew wand. I am extraordinary, the wand however remains unhelpful." Voldemort noted thoughtfully. He walked casually around to stand next to Nagini's cage. Snape's head swivelled to follow him, but he didn't respond.

Voldemort noticed Snape's lack of response and continued. "No Severus the wand fights me still, do you know why this is, do you know why I have called up back from the battle?"

"No my Lord and I beg that you allow me to return and find Potter. If he finds you then he will bring the Shades with him." Snape blurted out nervously.

Harry smiled faintly in the darkness; at least they had that right. As soon as Harry was sure he could get to both Nagini and Voldemort he intended on calling all the Shades in the castle to launch a final assault. Voldemort's eyes narrowed further. "The Shades will not be able to enter this place, the Veil magic will keep them out and if my Death Eaters keep up their excellent work then the Shades will all be dead by the time Potter arrives."

"But the Shade who lived at Hogwarts my Lord, the one called Yami. He has not yet joined the battle. We have been unable to bind the Veil magic to the Elder wand; you will not be able to fight him."

Harry raised his eyebrow. He hoped that the earth magic in the wand was preventing Voldemort tying the Veil magic to the Elder wand or they were in some serious trouble.

Voldemort had turned his back on Snape. "So we return to my original question Severus. What do you think will happen when I face Potter without the full allegiance of the Elder wand?"

"Surely my Lord there is no doubt as to your victory." Snape insisted. Harry blinked and caught a flash of Snape's face through Voldemort's eyes. His ex-Professor looked terrified. Another blink and Harry was once again inside his own head. He swallowed nervously, Voldemort's carefully controlled anger was still leaking through into his head and it was making it difficult to keep their thoughts separate. Harry wished that Yugi had put his spells back before they left.

"Tell me Severus, why do you think that both of the wands I have used against Harry Potter have failed me?" Voldemort's his voice seemed to be getting colder.

"My Lord." Snape almost begged.

"Olivander told me of the twin cores and yet Lucius' wand also failed me. So I search out this wand." Voldemort held up the Elder wand and examined it critically. "The Elder Wand. The most powerful wand ever created, supposedly unbeatable, and yet I cannot yet be sure that it will allow me to defeat Potter."

Snape was silent. Harry could almost taste the tension in the air. After a moment Snape answered softly. "I do not know."

Voldemort turned. "You are lying Severus, I think you do know. I think you have known for some time now. I removed the Elder wand from its resting place with its last master; however Dumbledore was not the wands last master. Was he?" Voldemort asked.

Snape just stared back and Harry received another flash of Snape's blank face and fathomless black eyes watching him.

Voldemort continued. "The Elder wand belongs to the man who killed Albus Dumbledore. That man is you."

Snape's shoulders tensed. "My Lord..."

It was too late. _Kill_. Voldemort hissed and he twitched his wand at Nagini's cage. The starred ball rolled over in the air and before Snape could move the cage encircled his head. Nagini bared her fangs and stabbed them into Snape's neck. Hermione gave a soft gasp of shock from beside Harry's shoulder, but Harry was too intensely focused on Snape to even jump in surprise.

Harry felt strangely detached from himself. He had been so focused on Voldemort's emotions since they had arrived in the Shack that Voldemort's cold indifference to the murder of one of his Death Eaters infiltrated Harry's skull. He watched passively as Snape screamed while Nagini's fangs pierced his neck again before Voldemort drew her cage back.

Then with a snap Harry was back fully inside his own head. Horror surged through Harry, making his heart leap erratically. Voldemort was gone, having vanished through the other more accessible door so Harry slid into the dusty room. Snape lay on the ground, his body crumpled over itself, bleeding profusely. He was trying to stem the flow of blood with trembling white fingers.

Harry shivered as he leant over Snape, catching the dark eyes of his ex-Professor. "Harry!" Hermione whispered urgently. Harry ignored her. As much as he hated Snape, Harry didn't want anyone else to die today. He could see already it was too late. Snape's sallow skin was taking on a blue hue and his eyes were struggling to remain open.

"Take it." Snape gasped out, ending on a gurgle. For a moment Harry was confused, then he noticed the silver gaseous-fluid flowing out of Snape's mouth, nose and eyes. Harry looked about desperately, there had to be something to catch the memories which were welling out of Snape's mind.

A gentle hand reached around Harry's shoulder as Hermione held out a small potions flask. He didn't ask where she had pulled it from. It didn't matter. Harry turned and pulled out his wand. Gently lifting the strange filaments and stowing them in the little vial Harry noticed that Snape's face had lost the look of horrified desperation and appeared calm. "Professor..." Harry started, but he couldn't finish, he didn't know what to say.

Snape's eyes searched Harry's face. "Look at me." He said on a sigh. Harry met his eyes obediently. He saw something deep in Snape's eyes which Harry didn't understand. Something which made him curious, it hummed pleasantly and yet made him sick to the stomach. Then Snape's eyes went blank. Harry stared down at Snape's unmoving body for what felt like half a life time. A hand touched his shoulder and Harry looked up into Ron's serious eyes. "Come on mate we need to get out of here." Ron said. "We need to meet up with Yami and Yugi."

"Right." Harry shook himself and pushed himself to his feet to follow Hermione and Ron back down the tunnel towards the castle.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder and gave Harry a frightened look. "Do you think he's right? Do you think he is really the master of the Elder wand now?" She asked.

Harry shivered. "I don't know. We can ask Yugi when we get back." Voldemort's apparent control over the Elder wand wasn't the first thing on Harry's mind. Before he even considered fighting Voldemort they needed to kill Nagini. Voldemort was obviously not going to let the snake out of his sight until he was certain that Harry was dead. It left almost no room for movement, but there had to be some way to get Nagini without having to go through Voldemort.

OOOOOOOO  
OOOOOO  
OOOO

Yami looked down on the castle grounds moodily. He and Yugi had been waiting in Dumbledore's office for what felt like an age, but Harry was still nowhere to be seen.

Just as Yami was about to turn away from the window and pace back around the room to where Yugi was curled up on Dumbledore's high backed chair, magic flared through the air and a voice called out through the night.

"This is Lord Voldemort. You have all fought bravely. Lord Voldemort appreciates this. As such I am ordering my Death Eaters to retreat. Treat you wounded and locate year dead. Now I speak to Harry Potter. You have allowed your friends to die for you, now I offer you a way out. You have one hour to come to me in the Forest. If you come I will withdraw from Hogwarts and leave the school alone. However if you do not, I will enter the battle myself and everyone, every man, woman, child and magical creature who stands in my way will die."

The magic and the voice faded together. Yami turned to Yugi who was sitting bolt upright in the chair. Frightened violet eyes turned to meet Yami's impassive scarlet ones. "He will not do it will he? Harry will not give himself up?" Yugi asked desperately.

Yami shuddered, the movement served to pass off both his feelings on the matter and to shake loose the layers of earth and human magic which had settled over his shadows as he stood guard. "I do not think he will do anything without questioning us first Yugi." Yami told the little elf. He paced over to Yugi and swept the little elf up into a hug. Yugi nuzzled his face into Yami's neck seeking comfort. Yami held the little elf tight against his chest.

Around the castle he could feel the movement of elves, humans and Shades. Once in a while a Veil cloaked Death Eater would wander down a nearby hallway and send a sliver of pain lancing through Yami's core. Otherwise the empty Headmaster's office was quiet and peaceful.

Yami glanced over at the window as he felt the pressure of a Shade approach. Yugi twisted in Yami's arms and they turned to meet the thick coiling shadows of Atem and Malik. Malik slid exhausted into the room and dropped to the floor. Yami knew how he felt, but he met Atem's shadow graced eyes calmly. "How is everything going?" Yami asked quietly.

Atem snarled. "Not well, we are exhausted and the humans are not much better off. They and the elves are gathering in the central hall below. The Shades will gather nearby to re-energise. Do you intend on joining us?"

Yami shook his head. "We are waiting for Harry to return, hopefully he will have news."

Malik moaned and shifted upwards. Atem didn't even glance his way. "The boy is not foolish enough to give himself up to the non-human in exchange for the lives of the other humans is he?"

Yami shrugged. "He is, but he will speak with us first and we will not allow him to do so." Yami was pleased that the Shades were willing to stay sided with Harry despite the threat to their lives. Yami knew that some of the humans would be losing faith by now. If the humans turned against them, they would need all the fighters they could muster to get Harry out of the grounds to safety.

Atem jerked his head in what Yami supposed was a nod. "Very well. You have an hour of human time to come up with a plan." He turned and left via the window. Malik scrambled to follow him and Yami and Yugi were once again left alone in the office. They stood silently for several minutes both wondering where Harry was and what he was doing.

Yami's head spun sideways as he sensed a familiar flurry of emotions approach rapidly. The prominent emotion Yami could feel was guilt. Guilt and desperation.

Yami set Yugi on the floor gently and the two of them waited patiently as Harry's voice drifted up the stairs to them. "DUMBLEDORE!" Harry almost screamed. Moments later the flustered and obviously upset boy stumbled alone into the room. Yugi immediately ran forward and wrapped his arms around Harry's leg. "Harry are you alright?" Yugi asked quietly.

Yami shifted forward, drawn by Harry's emotions. Harry was obviously working hard to hold back the tears. "I'm fine. Well..." He choked out. Harry bent and picked Yugi up in shaking arms. "I just saw everyone in the Great Hall." Harry breathed. He had buried his face in Yugi's hair and was struggling to control himself. "There are so many dead. Lupin, Tonks, Percy, Colin, they're everywhere. All these people dying for me, it isn't fair."

For a moment the three of them stood in silence. Harry clutched Yugi to him like a lifeline with Yami watching nervously. Finally Harry looked up at Yami. "This has to stop. Tonight. Now." Harry's voice rung with ferocity and hatred. The tainting flared, searing Yami's mind.

Yami sighed and turned away. As he glanced out of the window again he remembered the rushed conversation with Ryou on their way to Dumbledore's office.

_"He is a what?" Ryou demanded in a hissed whisper._

_"Harry is a Horcrux, he always has been. What I need to know is if there is a way for me to destroy the soul within his without damaging Harry in the process." Yami breathed back. They were holding this conversation in an unstable corner of the castle while Bakura watched Yugi. Yami didn't really want either of them to know what they were talking about._

_"He cannot be." Ryou insisted, his brown eyes wide with worry._

_"Ryou you know very well that elves cannot sense darkness the way that Shades can. Trust me." Yami had never thought those words would ever pass his lips._

_Ryou bit his lip. "I cannot think of anything right now, but leave it with me." Yami knew that Ryou would keep that promise because at that moment Yugi's life hung in the balance as much as Harry's did._

"Yami?" Harry asked.

Yami glanced over his shoulder at Harry. "What?" He asked back.

Harry shrugged. "I couldn't get to Nagini, Voldemort has her well protected and I can't think of any way to get to her without killing him first." Harry sunk into one of the available armchairs and settled Yugi on his lap.

Harry winced irritably and fished underneath himself. After a moment he withdrew his hand to reveal a small glass vial containing a familiar silver liquid. Yugi examined it curiously, but Yami threw out a question before Yugi could ask what memories the vial contained. "What did you learn?"

Harry didn't look up from the vial. "Voldemort is seriously angry about all this. Apparently the Elder wand isn't...wasn't working properly for him."

"Wasn't?" Yugi asked in concern.

Harry tilted his shoulders. "I'm not sure. He said something about not having won the wand's allegiance, and to do it he had to kill Snape." Harry almost sounded sorry.

Yami was confused, he was certain that Snape was the Professor and traitor. Perhaps Yami had heard the name wrong. He shook his head in confusion. "Anything else?" Yami asked.

Harry finally looked up. "Yeah. He's still sure that I'll go to him. Oh, and he isn't worried about the Shades. Apparently he's carrying the Veil magic around with him so you won't be able to get near him. He even tried to bind the Veil magic to the Elder wand, but he could do it."

Yami swallowed and Yugi went pale. "He did not?" Yugi gasped.

"What?" Harry asked in distracted confusion.

"He tried to bind the Veil magic to the Elder wand?" Yugi sounded very worried and for good reason. Though Yami was almost certain it was impossible, Earth magic and Veil magic were complete opposites, even attempting to bind them together could be catastrophic.

"Yeah, but he couldn't do it." Harry repeated.

Yami rubbed his temples. That was close. Yugi filled Harry in on the problem. "Harry if Voldemort had tried too hard to bind the earth magic to the Veil magic then he could have destroy the whole world. It would have been like...I cannot even think of something as devastating as that could have been."

Harry didn't seem overly worried. Yami grimaced. He could see that there was something bothering Harry and it wasn't just the many dead below them.

"Harry what is wrong?" Yugi asked quietly.

Harry looked down at Yugi. "Before Snape died, he wanted me to have these. They're his memories. Why would he want me to see his memories?" Harry asked in a puzzled tone.

Yami shifted and spared another look outside. Their hour was closing fast and they still needed a plan.

"We should look at them." Yugi suggested. "Do you not think Yami?" The elf asked. Mentally he sent a further request. /I think he needs to see them. Please let him. Harry needs some answers and so far I do not think he has had any./

Yami sighed. He also thought it was a good idea to see the memories. Dumbledore had trusted Snape, apparently foolishly, but he had trusted him none-the-less. Perhaps Dumbledore had left a clue in the Death Eater's mind. "Yes I think we should look at the memories." Yami paced over to the opposite wall and with a flick of shadows he called out the Pensive which was hidden behind the wall.

Yami scooped up the silvery basin and carried it over to Dumbledore's desk. As he set the heavy bowl on the polished wood Yami glanced down at his reflection. He hadn't ever wanted to do this again, but apparently he had little choice.

Harry stepped up beside Yami and uncorked the little bottle. Yami pulled over a chair for Yugi to stand on and then took his position on Harry's other side.

Harry glanced between the two of them. "Ready?" He asked quietly.

Yami grimaced and closed his eyes, ready to blend his mind with Yugi's. "Ready." He agreed.

"Ready." Yugi added.

Together the elf-child and the human boy bent over the bowl and plunged their faces into the silvery surface of a dead man's memories.


	38. Memories

Chapter 38: Memories

Harry landed lightly on the edge of a playground. The first thing he did was glance down at his feet. Yugi looked up at him and smiled. Harry grimaced in return. To be lost in someone else's memories was all he wanted, anything to rid himself of the memory of all those bodies laid out in the Hall.

"Is Yami watching?" Harry asked.

Yugi nodded, his attention elsewhere. "Who are they?" He was pointing towards two girls on the playground swings.

Harry turned curiously and walked closer. Harry glanced around while Yugi focused on the two girls who were giggling and trying to outdo each other with how high they could fly. Harry knew that Snape had to be around here somewhere, after all these were his memories. It took Harry a few moments of searching to find a greasy haired and poorly dressed youth who had Snape's distinctive nose. He was crouched behind a shrub, watching the two girls with something akin to longing.

"Tuney, Tuney look at me." The older of the two girls laugh and she launched herself off the swing. Harry watched with Snape as the girl floated down gently her dark red hair drifting around her bright smiling face.

"Lily, mum said not to. She said you weren't allowed." The other girl groaned as she slowed the swing carefully and climbed off. Yugi had edged closer to the two girls. "Yugi come back here." Harry called, overriding his desire to whisper.

Yugi hurried over. "Harry she looks familiar." He said.

Harry nodded as a lump developed in his throat. "I think that may be my mother." Harry said softly while Lily pulled her sister over to the bush where Snape was crouched, still hiding.

Yugi turned his surprised eyes onto Lily. Lily had bent and picked a flower from the bush hiding Snape. "Watch this Tuney." She laughed and held out the flower in her hand. The petals began to open and closer rhythmically. Petunia looked around with concern. "How do you do that Lily?" She asked in wonder.

"I know." Snape said and stood up. Harry hadn't been expecting it and he jumped along with the two girls. Yugi yelped and grabbed Harry's hand.

Both Lily and Petunia backed off from the raggedly dressed boy. "I know you, you're that Snape boy." Petunia accused.

Lily however had stepped forward warily but with undisguised interest. "You know what I did?" She asked quietly.

"Lily don't." Petunia begged, pulling on her sister's hand.

Snape nodded. "You're a witch." He told her with absolute confidence. Yugi groaned and shook his head and even Harry had to admit that it was bad start. Snape obviously realised that a second later when Lily's curious face was replaced with an insulted one. "I am not." She said frostily and turned away.

Snape leapt forward and went to grab her arm before he thought better of it and spoke instead. "No, please I didn't mean it that way. I mean you're a witch as a good thing. I'm a wizard." He added desperately.

It was too late though as Lily and Petunia hurried away from him. Harry glanced down at Snape and for a moment he felt sorry for him, judging by the miserable look on his face that had not gone to plan.

The world around Harry and Yugi blurred for a moment and the scene changed. As Harry absently watched Snape and Lily talking Harry looked down at Yugi. "I never knew Snape knew my mother." Harry confided in the little elf.

Yugi nodded. "I wonder why no one ever said anything?"

Harry watched Lily run away from Snape for a third time. "What does Yami think?" He asked Yugi.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yami wants to know if there is a skip function. He thinks this is boring." Yugi giggled lightly and Harry smiled with him. He was wondering why Snape wanted Harry to see all this. As they watched Snape and Lily were Sorted. Harry picked out his father and Sirius. They flipped through the years rapidly, watching as Snape and Lily became good friends, but now they were in different houses, houses that hated each other on principle. All the time Harry was aware of their time slipping away. If there was something important in these memories then Harry hoped it would come sooner rather than later.

With another mixing Harry and Yugi were following Lily and Snape down a familiar Hogwarts corridor. It was obvious that several years had passed since their Sorting, but they were clearly still friends.

"I don't like those people you hang out with Severus." Lily was saying.

Snape was striding along beside her, his eyes focused intently on her face. "They aren't that bad Lily."

"They're horrible, I heard what they did to Mary and I know you did too. They're evil." Lily insisted hotly.

"It was just a laugh." Snape offered.

Lily rounded on him and Snape tripped to a stop. "Well no one actually thinks it's funny. It's Dark Magic and if you keep hanging around with them you are going to get in trouble."

Snape's sallow skin flushed and he refused to meet Lily's eyes. "Potter is just as bad." He grumbled.

Lily rolled her eyes, she was obviously aware of Snape and James' hatred of each other. "Potter is a toerag, but at least he doesn't use Dark Magic on other students." She snapped and then spun on her toe and hurried back off along the corridor. Snape's face had transformed as Lily turned away and he smiled happily.

The scene swirled again. Harry grimaced. "I'm starting to see a pattern here." He told Yugi.

The elf nodded and looked around; they were under one of the big trees by the lake. "I think Snape likes her." Yugi commented.

Harry grimaced and nodded. Harry wasn't sure how he felt about Snape having a crush on his mother. It was curiously creepy.

Snape had taken a seat under the tree and was reading though his notes. Harry grimaced as James, Sirius, Lupin and Peter Pettigrew came around the edge of the tree. James smirked at Sirius and Harry could see Snape's fingers tightening on the edges of the parchment he was holding. Snape was trying to ignore them. "What do we have here, Snivillus." James sneered.

Harry bit his tongue. Apparently his father was an ass.

Yugi wandered closer. "Yugi don't." Harry said.

Yugi glanced over his shoulder. "They canmot see me."

"I know, but it makes me nervous." Harry admitted and they turned their attention to the unfolding scene. James and Snape had both pulled their wands out. "Levicorpus." James crowed before Snape could even level his wand at James.

Snape gave a cry of irritated surprise as he was wrenched upwards by his ankle. Left dangling several feet in the air with his robes falling over his face Snape struggled and hissed. Sirius and James were laughing and their laughter drew several more students towards the event. Snape's face was slowly turning red, both with anger and gravity.

"Put him down Potter." A very angry girl called out.

Harry couldn't help but smile as his mother hurried over, book bag over her shoulder, to glare at James. "Evans." James said eagerly.

Lily didn't look pleased. "I said put him down." She demanded.

"I will if you go out with me." James replied immediately.

Lily's green eyes narrowed further. "I'd never go out with a pompous prick like you Potter, now put him down."

James looked slightly crestfallen and Harry suspected that he would have complied if Snape hadn't spoke up. "I don't need help from a Mudblood like you." He snarled.

Harry and Yugi both sucked in a breath along with half the memory people around them. Now it was James' turn to go red in the face. "You take that back." He yelled. "Take it back now."

Lily had gone pale and with a single furious look at Snape she spun on her heel and stalked off.

The scene morphed and Harry was as confused as he could be. "My parents hated each other." He said.

Yugi opened his mouth and then closed it. He frowned slightly his eyes distant as the scene around them solidified into Snape standing outside the Gryffindor common room entrance. "Yami says that they are young, and humans change their emotions all the time."

Harry blinked in confusion as he watched Snape pace a small length of corridor. "Does that mean don't worry, because it's not helping."

Yugi shrugged. "I am not sure. Yami is laughing too hard to make much sense." A small smile quirked Yugi's lips upwards.

Harry forced himself to focus on the worried Snape, he wasn't going to give Yami the satisfaction of knowing that the comment stung. The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and Lily stepped through, wrapped in her dressing gown. "Severus." She said shortly. Harry wondered how long after the last scene this one was. Judging by the look on Lily's face, it wasn't long.

"Lily, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you a Mudblood." He whispered the last word as though hearing it again would mean Lily wouldn't forgive him.

Lily didn't look too inclined to forgive him anyway. "I told you those friends of yours are no good." She shrugged. "We've been friends for ages Sev, please be careful." The scene faded.

This time when things reappeared Harry knew that a great many years had passed. Snape was an adult now and he stood alone and nervous on a deserted hill top. He was waiting for someone. Yugi edged closer to Harry again and the two of them watched through the dim night light for whoever Snape was waiting for.

A crackle of thunder shook the air and Yugi practically catapulted himself into Harry's arms. Harry stumbled back a step as he hooked his arms around the startled elf. 'You alright?' He asked gently.

Yugi nodded, though he winced as another lightning bolt shattered the sky a moment later. "It surprised me that is all." He said softly. Then he blinked. "Look it is Dumbledore."

Harry turned and saw the memory of his dead Headmaster sweep up the hillside and stoped several feet in front of Snape. Dumbledore looked younger than Harry had known him, and he looked disgusted, an expression Harry had never seen on the normally kindly man's face.

"Well Severus, what is Lord Voldemort's message for me this time?" Dumbledore demanded coldly.

Harry shivered despite the lack of temperature in the memory. The look on Snape's face was pained. "I am not here on the Dark Lord's request."

"Then why are you here?" Not even a note of curiosity had entered Dumbledore voice.

"The prophecy..." Snape started, swallowing nervously.

"Yes, how much did you tell Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked flatly.

"Everything..." Snape cut himself off, turned his eyes to the ground and swallowed; apparently this was a touchy subject. "I told him everything...but he believes that it refers to Lily Potter." Snape blurted out. This was obviously the reason that he had called Dumbledore here.

"The prophecy refers to a child boy born in July." Dumbledore reminded the distraught man.

"He believes that it means her son, please I beg you to keep her safe." Snape's dark eyes were desperate. Yugi shivered and huddled closer to Harry.

Dumbledore turned away with a disgusted noise just as another lightning bolt flashed across the sky, followed by the roaring of the thunder.

Glancing over his shoulder Dumbledore spoke. "Why don't you ask your Lord and Master to spare Lily's life surely he will listen to you, his most loyal servant."

Snape groaned in agony. "Please, he will not promise. I will do anything you ask, please hide her. Hide them all." He begged.

Harry's breath caught in his throat, Snape had tried to save him and his parents. Sure he must still have hated James, but he was willing to betray Voldemort to protect Lily.

Dumbledore turned to face Snape and his face softened. "Well now." He murmured.

To Harry's frustration the scene changed.

For a moment Harry thought that the memories had finished. They were standing once again in Dumbledore's office, but Yami was conspicuous by his absence and after getting over his initial surprise Harry noticed that Snape was slumped in a nearby chair. His face was pale, drawn and agonised. Dumbledore paced around the corner giving Snape a sad look as he passed.

"You said that you would protect her." Snape moaned.

Dumbledore shook his head fractionally. "The Potter's put their faith in the wrong man Severus, there was nothing that I could do."

Snape gave a single heart wrenching sob which made Yugi quiver. Harry clutched the elf tight to his chest. This was obviously the night that his parents had died, the night that marked Harry as the only person who would ever be able to bring about Voldemort's downfall.

Dumbledore settled behind his desk and glanced at Fawkes who crooned softly. Dumbledore nodded slightly as though agreeing with the phoenix. "The child survived." Dumbledore said calmly.

Snape looked up, his eyes still sparkling with tears. "What?" He choked.

"Lily's son still lives." Dumbledore commented almost absently. "He has her eyes." Dumbledore added thoughtfully. "Her eyes exactly."

Snape shuddered and another tear slid down his cheek. "Don't..." He begged.

"Lily Potter gave her life to protect her son." Dumbledore said firmly.

"I wish I were dead." Snape cried.

Dumbledore looked at him sternly. "If you truly loved Lily Evans then you will do everything you can to ensure that her sacrifice was not in vain. You will help me to protect Harry Potter."

Snape was silent for a minute. Finally he nodded. "You can never tell anyone." He begged.

Dumbledore looked amused. "To never reveal the best of you Severus, if that is the price you ask."

The scene melted away again and Harry glanced down at Yugi who had tears in his eyes. "Wow." Harry muttered.

Yugi nodded. "That surprised Yami too." He noted a little thickly. Harry managed a tight smile.

They were still standing in Dumbledore's office, but this time the situation seemed to be reversed. Dumbledore was slumped in his chair with Snape leaning over him wand out, looking frustrated.

"Why did you put the ring on?" He demanded irritably his wand twitching over Dumbledore's blackened hand. "You must have realised that it was cursed."

"I was a little eager." Dumbledore said breathily.

Harry stepped closer and noticed that lying on the desk in front of Dumbledore was the sword of Gryffindor and the broken Gaunt ring. Yugi made an eager noise and leant towards the ring. Harry set the elf on the table to examine the ring while Harry watched Dumbledore and Snape. "Yugi I think we are supposed to watch this." Harry mused. "It must have been at the start of my sixth year."

Yugi looked up at Snape as he worked carefully around Dumbledore's withered hand. "It also explains why I could not do anything to help him later. Snape used other magic first. I thought it felt like something was blocking me."

Snape finally stepped back and tucked his wand back into his pocket. "I have restricted the curse to your hand, but it will only get stronger as time passes."

Dumbledore nodded and folded his sleeve carefully over his hand. "How long do you estimate that I have?" He asked.

Snape was pacing and Harry jumped out of the way to stand in the middle of one of the desks. It was instinctively awkward, but less disconcerting. "At best a year, definitely no longer, more likely a much shorter time." He replied grudgingly.

"I see." Dumbledore said, apparently calm. "Well that puts in place something which has been bothering me for some time." He noted.

Snape stopped his pacing and spun to face the older man. "What?" He asked incredulously.

Dumbledore nodded. "Voldemort intends to have Draco Malfoy kill me." Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "As a punishment for Lucius no doubt, but it is distressing."

"So you intend to die before Draco can get to you." Snape sneered.

Dumbledore twisted his lips thoughtfully. "Perhaps, however if I do not Draco will fail as is expected and then the task of my murder will fall upon you Severus."

Snape's sneer faded slightly, turning to disgust.

Yugi gave a quiet gasp, but when Harry looked his way his eyes were far off. Harry wondered what it was that Yami had to say on this turn of events.

"When Draco fails, or at least when the opportunity presents itself, I ask that you kill me Severus." Dumbledore asked.

Snape's jaw dropped, but he recovered. "What!" He gaped.

Dumbledore nodded seriously. "I have no wish for Draco's soul to become more damaged than it already has been."

"But my soul is more expendable." Snape snapped.

Dumbledore studied Snape gently over his half moon glasses. "Only you can tell if assisting me in avoiding a painful and humiliating death will damage your soul Severus."

Snape wheeled away and stood at the window. "Fine." He admitted grudgingly.

Dumbledore sighed. "Thank you Severus." He breathed.

"What of the Shade." Snape demanded.

"Yami?" Dumbledore queried. When Snape nodded Dumbledore went on. "He will continue to protect the school and its inhabitant so long as Harry and Yugi remain here. You will need to focus on protecting them from the dangers within the castle. Allow Yami to do what his instincts, which I may remind you are excellent, tell him to do."

"To think you trust this Shade. Even when the Dark Lord had Yami working for him he was not willing to give him such a long leash."

"I do not foresee Yami being a problem; in fact I believe that he may end up being a part of the solution." Dumbledore answered.

Harry was no longer paying attention though. He stared at Yugi who was watching the two teachers sternly. Yami had worked for Voldemort. The Shade had mentioned meeting Voldemort, but he had never told Harry that he had worked for him.

The scene around them was changing, but Harry hardly paid it any attention. "Did you know that?" Harry demanded.

Yugi had dropped to the floor as the desk below him vanished. "Yes, but Yami never told me any details." Yugi scrunched up his face in concentration.

Snape and Dumbledore were now walking through the castle grounds talking softly. Harry ignored them a moment longer. "Tell him he'd better have some damn good answers once we are through here"' Harry snapped.

Yugi's eyes opened and he nodded. "Yami says he will explain." He said quietly.

With that they tuned into the conversation going on beside them again. "Please come to my office later Severus, there are things that we must speak of." Dumbledore finished saying.

Harry muttered a curse under his breath and hoped that whatever that last scene had been about it was nothing important.

The scene swirled and they were standing in Dumbledore's office again. Dumbledore was standing at the window and Snape sat uncomfortably in one of the chairs. "Severus what I am about to tell you could be the turning point in this war."

Snape turned his full attention to the older man.

Dumbledore considered his words. "There will come a time when Voldemort will appear to fear for the life of his snake."

"Nagini?" Snape asked curiously.

"Yes. He will no longer send her away to do his bidding; instead he will keep her close. When that time comes, I believe it will be time to tell Harry the whole truth." Dumbledore paused and grimaced. "That is so long as Yami does not tell him before that time. I suspect that our Shade is well aware of Harry's unfortunate situation."

"What situation?" Snape asked warily. Harry edged closer in interest, what did Yami know about? More importantly it seemed that Harry was finally going to receive all the information. Yugi was frowning slightly as he too leaned forward in interest.

"On the night that Harry's parents died, the curse which Voldemort attempted to use to kill Harry rebounded. Lily's sacrifice allowed Harry to live, but there was a cost. When the curse rebounded it broke off a piece of Voldemort's already unstable soul. That piece of soul bound itself to the only living thing left in the ruined house. Harry." Dumbledore pinned Snape with his sharp blue eyes. "While that fragment of Voldemort's soul resides with Harry, Voldemort can never die."

Harry was frozen. His breath was coming in deep ragged gasps, but somehow there didn't seem to be enough air getting into his lungs. Yugi had given a low moan and slumped against Harry's chest clutching at his shirt front.

Snape however had lurched to his feet his face livid. "You mean the boy has to die." Snape's voice was very cold and it echoed through Harry's numb mind.

Dumbledore nodded sadly. "And Voldemort himself must do it."

"You told me we were protecting Lily's son, now I find you have merely been keeping him alive so he may die at the most appropriate time, a lamb for slaughter?" Snape spat.

Dumbledore frowned. "I didn't realise you were so attached to Harry." He admitted.

"Him, I...you..._expecto patronum._" Snape practically screamed, wrenching his wand from the folds of his black robe. The silver doe bounded lightly from the end danced once around the room and then vanished out of the window.

Both men had watched the doe and as she vanished Dumbledore turned to Snape, his eyes glimmering with tears. "After all this time?" He asked softly.

Snape's gaze was hot. "Always." He replied.

The scene shifted again, but Harry didn't even pay attention.

He had to die.

He just wanted to get out of these memories, but he still didn't know how. Yugi was shivering against Harry's chest, his fingers clutching Harry's shirt so tightly that Harry wondered that it didn't rip. Harry's arms tightened around Yugi as they watched Snape talking to Dumbledore's portrait, receiving instructions to tell the Death Eaters when Harry would be leaving the Dursely's, then to leave the sword of Gryffindor somewhere that Harry could find it.

The memories faded and Harry staggered back from the pensive and turned to Yami. The Shade was watching Harry and Yugi tiredly. He had apparently stepped away from his position at Harry's side during the time they were within the pensive.

Now Yami was seated in Dumbledore's high backed chair, his eyes were surprisingly sad. At the sight of the Shade Harry's anger returned. "Were you ever going to tell me any of this?" Harry demanded.

Yami sighed. "Which do you mean?" He asked wearily.

"You worked for Voldemort?" Harry shouted. It was the first thing to pop into his head.

Yami groaned and nodded. "Years ago when Voldemort was at the height of his power, he spoke with many Shades. At the time he offered us access to the areas which had been shielded from us by the anti-Shade spells. I had no loyalties to any humans and what Voldemort offered was too good to refuse."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked. He could almost understand why Yami had worked for Voldemort, he had no reason to feel any affection for humans and it had probably seemed like a good idea at the time. "You should have told me." Harry snapped angrily.

Yami tilted his shoulders. "You never asked."

Harry took a step forward. "Don't pull that on me Yami." He snapped. He was sick of the Shade keeping things from him, it was time for Yami to start trusting Harry.

Yami sighed. "It is not a proud moment in Shade history; we hardly speak of it between ourselves. You should be grateful though. Voldemort's betrayal allowed me to gather the Shades to fight him now. If that had not happened you would not have an army."

Harry paused. "Voldemort betrayed you?"

"He tried to get us to work together." Yami gave a slightly rueful smile. "It is a little ironic that we Shades are now working together to destroy him."

Harry didn't smile. Yugi suddenly burst out. "Stop talking about this, it is not important. What about the Horcrux." Yugi had tears in his eyes.

Harry looked at Yami. Harry had been avoiding thinking about the piece of Voldemort's soul in him. Now he supposed it was time. "Did Dumbledore expect me to just walk into the forest and give myself up? I can't do that." Harry said.

Yami nodded. "No you cannot. I have been thinking for three years about how to remove the tainting on your soul, but so far I have not been able to come up with anything. I have asked Ryou and he is thinking also, but so far..." Yami just shook his head.

Yugi was shaking. "It cannot be true, it cannot be." He whispered, hugging himself tightly.

Harry shuddered and picked Yugi up carefully. Harry wasn't sure what to feel, he felt dirty and unclean. He was carrying around a piece of Voldemort, he always had been.

Yami got to his feet. "Harry please wait to make a decision until I have spoke with Ryou again. He may have come up with something."

"Dumbledore said that Voldemort had to do it." Harry breathed.

"Dumbledore was not always right, you need to be alive. You have to kill Voldemort himself." Yami insisted.

Yugi leapt at that. "Yes, remember the prophecy said that only you could kill him Harry."

Harry twitched nervously, the cord around his neck which held the pouch seemed to be tightening like a hangman's noose. Harry ripped it from his throat and threw it against Dumbledore's desk, ignoring the spilled contents. "Maybe it didn't mean literally; maybe it just meant that I have to start everything. Even if I die, you will kill Nagini and Voldemort." Harry told Yami.

He couldn't believe that he was talking himself into giving up, into sacrificing himself. Everything seemed to be snowballing out of his control. It seemed too perfect, that Voldemort would demand that Harry give himself up at the same time that Harry found out that he had to die. That he would be offered this perfect chance to protect everyone from more death and to ensure their future safety.

Yami paced to the other side of the room, his irritation and distraction were obvious in the way his body drifted apart at the seams as he walked. Through the buzz of Yami's anger in his head, Harry could also feel Yugi, terrified and unwilling to show it.

"The implication was clear in the Prophecy. Whatever Dumbledore thought he was doing he was wrong." Yami turned to Harry from the doorway. "Come we will go and find Ryou. We will solve this problem ourselves." He snapped shadows around the room.

Harry looked at the clock on the wall and the bottom dropped out of his stomach. "We haven't got time. Our hour is almost up." Harry whispered noticing the hands five minutes from the hour. His legs were shaking and Harry was forced to set Yugi on the chair beside him before Harry dropped him. Yugi curled up on himself in the chair.

Harry didn't know what to do, he wanted to comfort Yugi, but anything he said would be an outright lie. Harry wouldn't lie to Yugi.

Yami hissed and lunged across the room. "Then we go now." He snapped tugging on Harry's arm.

Harry stood firm. "No Yami, we haven't got time. If we don't do something now then Voldemort is going to kill everyone." Harry shook his head. "I'm not going to let anyone else die because of me."

Yami snarled and whirled away. "You would trade Yugi's life for the lives of everyone in this school?" He demanded.

Harry looked at Yugi who was still trying hard to hide his terror. "Yugi can find another parent he did it once." Harry said, despite the pain the thought of leaving Yugi alone in the world again caused him.

Yugi gave a single wail of anguish and bolted from the room.

Harry felt something in him quiver and his breath tightened his chest.

Yami hit him, sending Harry sprawling back. "Idiot, the sire bond cannot be transferred again. If you die then so will he." Harry looked at Yami, though the Shade's fury pumped through Harry's veins Harry could see outright terror in his eyes. Harry's heart began to beat erratically. "I have to do it. I have to believe that everything will work out." Harry whispered.

Yami glared at him and remained silent. The two of them studied each other in the darkness. Harry waited. "Yami. Please, I can't do this alone." Harry whispered. "If you don't help me then you'll stop me and everyone will die. If you don't help me then everything we've fought for will be for nothing. I don't want Yugi to be hurt, but I can't let Voldemort kill everyone." Harry couldn't keep his voice from trembling.

Yami shivered and shook his head. "I cannot Harry, I made a promise." His voice faded.

Harry had never heard that tone in the usually calm Shade's voice. "What promise?"

"I promised I would protect him, you cannot ask me to do this." Yami glanced up, pleading. Harry stepped back; startled.

"I have to die." The realisation came suddenly. "I have to believe that this is for the best. I'm sorry." Harry told Yami.

He expected to be attacked, bound until the fight was over and Yami himself could destroy Voldemort. However the Shade startled him again and dipped his head. "If it is the only way." His voice was resigned.

Harry waited and Yami looked up, his eyes fierce once again. "We will hold off the Death Eaters as long as possible and after you are gone we will finish him." Yami reached over and from the desk he picked up the now open snitch.

Yami plucked the Gaunt ring from inside the snitch and pressed it into Harry's sweaty palm. "Take this with you, hopefully it will give you the strength you need." Yami shook his head angrily. Harry could still feel the Shade's fear. "Yugi says he told you that you would see Sirius soon." Yami swallowed and gripped Harry's wrist, that simple phrase nearly broke Harry's resolve. How could he do this to Yugi?

"I will never forgive you for this Harry." Yami stated. With that he was gone; vanishing in a swirl of shadows. Harry was alone. Alone for the hardest journey he would ever make.


	39. Green

Chapter 39: Green

Yami raced from the room trying to repress his terror. It was not an emotion he was familiar with and that in itself frightened him. He scooped Yugi into his shadows and clutched the boy as tightly as he could. /He has to do it Yami./ Yugi whisper thought. /He will not be able to live with himself if he lets anyone else get hurt because Voldemort attacks again./ Try as he might Yugi could not keep his own fear from his thoughts.

Yami nearly turned around again.

Harry was right, Yami could bind the young human and kill Voldemort himself, but it was not the fear of being unable to remove the Horcrux from Harry's soul which stopped Yami. More was the fear that if Voldemort's central soul died then he would control Harry. At least if Voldemort killed Harry and the Horcrux together then Yugi's death would be gentle. If Voldemort took control of Harry's body and heart then Yugi's death would be agonising.

Yami shuddered, barely able to hold Yugi through their combined shaking. If given a choice Yami would want Yugi to go easily, it was the least the gentle elf deserved.

/You would die for these humans?/ Yami breathed to Yugi.

/Yes./ Yugi replied quietly. Yugi's fear was so strong Yami could taste it. It was vile and Yami just wanted to run and get as far away from his accursed place as he could.

Yami paused at a junction of corridors. Yami had sworn to her than he would protect Yugi and now he was just allowing Yugi's link to life to simply walk off to his own death. "I should stop him." Yami said. He could just sense Harry beginning to make his way out of Dumbledore's office and through the corridors towards the forest.

"Let him go Yami." Yugi insisted, his fingers coiling in Yami's dark heart. "I will be alright." Yugi told him gently.

"No you will not." Yami choked out. "And I cannot live without you Yugi." Yami's words were sharp and intense. After a moment where the two of them stood at the junction of halls Yami moved forward towards the Great Hall. The truth burnt, but if they were going to die then Yami and Yugi were going to take out as many of Harry's enemies with them as possible.

Yami felt the sting of Shade magic as he approached the Great Hall. Yami slowed and pulled into human form. The Shades had been sitting outside the hall scattered around the entrance hall, but now they gathered themselves together and hurried forward. Yami glanced between them and noticed that another Shade was missing, Shar was gone and apparently Sen and Taro had now paired up. "Where is Harry Potter?" Atem demanded wearily.

Yami twitched his shoulders, but was saved answering for a minute longer as a group of humans appeared at the doors to the Great Hall. "Yami." Hermione and Ron called out. Hermione rushed over to Yami and Yami quickly shoved Yugi into her arms to stop her hugging him again. He didn't like to be hugged. It was strange. Yugi glanced over at him. /What do we tell them?/ Yugi asked desperately.

"Where's Harry?" Mrs Weasley asked. She had tears still leaking out of her eyes and she was holding the hands of both the twins.

Yami grimaced. "I do not know." He lied. If he told anyone that Harry was going to the forest then everyone would try and stop him. That couldn't happen. Though it was so tempting. "He is not going to give himself up is he?" One of the female students asked, concern in her voice.

Yami shook his head stiffly. "No." The lies were so easily spoken.

"I hope he gets here soon, the hour is almost up." Someone called.

The humans all turned to head back into the hall or out to gather more of their dead, but Hermione and Ron remained. "Yami where's Harry?" Ron demanded. Of all the humans those two knew that Yami kept track of Harry. They knew he was lying. Hermione pressed a shaking Yugi back into Yami's arms.

Yami ignored them and turned to look at his exhausted Shades. "Our aim now is to kill the snake and the non-human."

"You said that Harry Potter had to be the one to kill the non-human." Sen grumbled.

Yami repressed a shudder. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Harry sneaking past their little gathering under his Invisibility Cloak. Yami forced himself not to look, it was the hardest thing he had ever done. He didn't want to die, more importantly he didn't want Harry and Yugi to die. Not after everything that they had achieved. It didn't seem right. Yami looked up at the watchful Shades, grateful that none of them attacked him in his moments of weakness. "The plan has changed, kill him the instant you have a chance." Yami told them harshly.

The Shades agreed happily and they spread out again. Atem stepped forward. "There is something you are not telling us." He accused.

Yami twitched. "It is nothing." He looked over at Hermione and Ron. "The Death Eaters will attack again soon." He told them trying to sound his usual calm and uncaring self. It was slightly belied by the tight grip that he and Yugi had on each other. "I need to find Ryou." He muttered and pushed past them trailing shadows in his wake.

Yami carried Yugi through the hall full of people. Various humans called greetings to Yami and the elves nodded their recognition. Yami nodded back, trying to remain calm. The energy of the frightened, angry and devastated humans seeped into Yami's shadows. It seemed such a waste. Yami wouldn't be here much longer to use the energy.

Yugi was curled into his chest. The elf was completely silent and through the wide open bond Yami could feel Yugi preparing himself. Yami didn't push the elf's thoughts aside; he wanted to hear Yugi for as long as he could.

Yami caught a glimpse of white in the sea of black and headed over to Ryou who was crouching next to a female human who appeared to have been savaged by a werewolf. His hands were shimmering with light and his face was tight with concentration.

As Yami approached, Bakura swirled over and blocked Yami's way. "What do you want?" The Shade demanded. Yami could see that Bakura was far from at full strength, though like Yami he was pulling in what energy he could from the nearby grievers.

"I need to speak with Ryou." Yami said firmly. If anyone needed to know then it was Ryou. After all he was Yugi's only remaining family. Ryou glanced up at his voice. "I will be with you in a minute Yami." The elf said. Yami could see that Ryou was as tired as his Shade, though at least they could share strength.

Yami hissed his irritation at his inability to protect and provide for Yugi. Yugi glanced up slightly and pressed his fingers to Yami's cheek. /You do everything for me Yami. I do not know what I would do without you./

/Yet I cannot save you from this./ Yami replied, tightening his grip further.

Yugi settled his head on Yami's shoulder and sighed. /No one could have known that this would happen./

/I should have made more of an effort to find a way to destroy the Horcrux when I first sensed it./ Yami grumbled.

Ryou rose wearily to his feet, staggering slightly as he straightened. "She should recover, but I cannot tell what the effects of the werewolf venom will be." He told the nearby Professors. They nodded and bent over her again. "Now Yami, where is Harry?" He asked.

Yami motioned for Ryou to follow him to a slightly more deserted corner of the room. "Harry is going to give himself in to Voldemort." Yami told him quietly.

Ryou stared at Yami blankly for a moment before he shook his head. "I think I misheard you." Ryou said a slightly weary smile on his face. "This is not really the time for jokes Yami."

"He is not joking Ryou." Yugi said softly. "Harry has to die or Voldemort will continue to live."

Ryou's pale face went white. "But..."

"I know." Yami whispered. "There is nothing that we can do, unless you have a way to destroy the Horcrux within him then we have no choice."

"You will die Yugi and I have no idea what will happen to you Yami." Ryou hissed, his eyes were wide and Bakura was growling in response to Ryou's distress. The humans pulled further away from their little gathering.

Yami and Yugi both nodded, both hoping that their terror was not plain on their faces. "Voldemort must die or everyone else will die." Yugi said. "Harry is the only one who can bring it about."

Ryou shook his head stubbornly. "Yami go and get Harry, we will think of another way."

A great bell rung over their heads and elves and Shades looked up. "It is too late. Harry will be well into the forest by now." Yami said. "I am sorry Ryou." Yami turned and walked away. Bakura went to grab him, but Yami dodged aside and hurried down the central isle half in shadow form. /That could have gone better./

/Ryou understands./ Yugi replied bravely.

Then someone yelled out. "Here they come, everyone get ready."

Yami's head shot up as the Shades started to growl and scream in response to the attacking Death Eaters. "'What?" He hissed.

OOOOOOOO  
OOOOOO  
OOOO

Harry walked through the corridors in a daze. The castle was quiet, but below the silence Harry could feel the hum of the magic in the walls. Harry had the Invisibility Cloak over his head and the Resurrection Stone in his hand. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He was effectively killing Yugi after he had promised to protect the little elf. Harry didn't mind his own death so much, that seemed to have taken a back seat in his mind compared to the horror of letting Yugi die.

He could still see the looks of terror on both Yugi and Yami's faces as they had left Dumbledore's office.

Harry paused as he rounded the corner and stepped onto the stairs which lead down to the Entrance Hall. He could hear voices coming from the bottom of the stairs so Harry crept quietly down, careful not to dislodge any of the rubble on the stairs.

Yami stood at the bottom.

The Shade was talking to his kin and if Harry hadn't known him better he would have said that Yami was indifferent, however Harry could see the set to Yami's jaw and his eyes were slightly wider than normal. Harry also noticed that he and Yugi, who was sitting in Yami's arms, had a death grip on each other. Harry swallowed and edged to the other side of the hall. Yami shifted slightly and turned his back to Harry.

Harry winced; he had forgotten that Yami could see the Invisibility Cloak. Harry hurried through the Entrance Hall and out through the doors which hung twisted on their hinges.

As Harry rounded the corner he nearly ran into Neville who was standing and watching the Forest. He had his wand held loosely in his fingers. Harry stopped, he had really wanted to talk to Hermione and Ron, but he knew that if he went to find him then Yami would change his mind about letting him go.

Harry pulled off the Invisibility Cloak. Neville spun his wand lifting and his eyes wide. "Damn, Harry don't do that." Neville grumbled. "It's bad enough the Shades sneaking up on us without you doing it as well." Neville gave Harry a weak grin and turned his attention back to the Forest. "We were starting to wonder where you were." Neville frowned at Harry when he didn't respond. "Harry is everything alright?"

Harry nodded. "'Yeah, everything's going to plan." At least that wasn't entirely a lie. It may not have been Harry's plan to die, but it was _a_ plan. "Listen Neville, I wanted to ask you a favour."

"Sure, anything."

"Voldemort has a snake, a big one which he takes everywhere with him... you see Yami, Hermione and Ron know. The other Shades probably do as well." Harry shook his head and Neville finished his request for him.

"Kill the snake?"

Harry smiled weakly. "Yeah, if you get the chance, kill the snake."

"Sure Harry."

"Thanks Neville." Harry said. He pulled the Cloak over his head again and hurried off towards the forest, trying to make as little noise as possible so Neville wouldn't realise which direction Harry was headed.

As Harry stepped into the darkness of the forest he realised that it was going to be very difficult to find his way. A half familiar chill settled down his spine. Harry shivered and peered through the dim shadows of the forest. Dementors swarmed through the trees ahead. They had obviously taken refuge from the Shades. Harry clutched the cloak to him. Yugi's spells could protect him from the icy fear spells of the Shades, but they did nothing to ward off the altogether more frightening dementors.

Harry took a faltering step backwards. He was willing to give his life to protect the people he loved, but all the happiness Harry had ever felt had been sucked out of him as soon as Yugi had started crying. He would never make it through the field of dementors. Not without a patronus.

The resurrection stone, which was still clutched like a lifeline in his hand, seemed to throb. Harry took a shaking breath and looked down at it. Yami had said that it would give him strength, so Harry lifted it to his face and turned it carefully over three times. As Harry turned the stone something seemed to build up, a pressure that Harry couldn't feel but was acutely aware of.

With the final turn the pressure vanished and they appeared. Harry pulled the cloak away from his face so he could see them better. His heart was pounding.

Harry and Yugi would be joining them soon.

Around him stood four ethereal forms, not quite solid, yet not the silvery substance of ghosts. His family. Lily smiled gently at Harry; her green eyes so like his were bright and sad. "You've been so brave." She said softly.

James set his partially transparent hand on Harry's shoulder. "We're so proud of you." Harry swallowed and looked over at Lupin, the werewolf looked healthier than he ever had alive. "I'm sorry Professor, I'm sorry you died."

Lupin smiled gently. "It's alright Harry." He paused. "Everything will be alright."

Sirius gave Harry his signature smile. "Don't worry."

"What about Yugi?" Harry asked desperately.

Lily moved forward. "We can't tell you that Harry, the Elves are different to humans."

"He's going to die because of me." Harry whispered horror struck.

The four spirits nodded sadly. "There isn't another way." Lupin said softly.

Harry choked back tears. "I know." He looked up. "You'll stay with me won't you?" He begged. He didn't want to be alone now.

Lily nodded with a sad little smile. "Until the very end."

"No one else will be able to see us." Sirius told Harry as he stepped closer to James at Harry's right shoulder. "Just you."

Harry nodded, swallowed past the lump in his throat and by the light of his spirit family Harry set off into the forest. Harry felt as though he was walking for a lifetime, around him the shadows spun and twirled, it took Harry several minutes to realise that the Forbidden Forest was full of darkings. Harry peered around at the thousands of dancing shadows in wonder. Something about the tiny shadows presence was comforting and Harry walked forward with more confidence.

For a while Harry wondered if he was even heading in the right direction. Voldemort's instructions hadn't been very specific. Harry's concerns were tossed aside as the voices of two Death Eaters floated over to him. "I don't reckon he's coming." One of them said.

"The Dark Lord thinks he will." The other replied.

"Even if he does come, chances are Potter'll bring that Shade with him."

"Hardly matters does it, this magic keeps the damn creatures at bay. We even managed to kill two of them. Good riddance." Harry bit his lip and noticed that the darkings were all staying well away from the two conversing Death Eaters. Something in the back of Harry's mind was telling him to run away. Harry overrode his urge to run and listened in. "Is everyone in place then?" The first Death Eater asked.

"Yeah, a few more minutes and we take this hole down." The two Death Eaters started to walk off. Harry followed them as quietly as he could. His parents, Sirius and Lupin followed silently in his path, casting their comforting glow in an invisible halo around him.

The Death Eaters finally stopped and announced their presence by calling out to the gathering. "No sign of Potter my Lord."

Harry stepped forward numbly. The Resurrection Stone fell from his fingers and his family vanished with silent smiles. Harry pulled the Invisibility Cloak off and tucked it under his jumper. His fingers brushed the line of his wand where it was tucked neatly into his pocket. Harry pulled his hand away resisting the temptation. None of the gathered Death Eaters noticed him. Harry watched Nagini coiling in her starry cage with mounting frustration, if only Voldemort would let her free. At least Harry could take that obstacle out with him.

Harry shook his head as Voldemort spoke up. "I expected him to turn up. Strange, apparently I was mistaken."

Harry steeled himself and stepped forward. "You weren't." He said loudly. It was enough that Harry was taking the Horcrux inside himself. The Shades would take care of Nagini and Voldemort, even if Yami died with Yugi.

The Death Eaters set up a cheer, the only ones who didn't look pleased were Lucius and Narcissa, who hovered at the back of the group looking frightened. Hagrid was bound to a nearby tree, guarded by Greyback.

"No 'arry, what are ya doing'?" The half-giant bellowed twisting in an effort to break the ropes which bound him. Harry set his jaw and turned his attention to Voldemort. This was about the two of them. Harry had to do this, for everyone. Hagrid may not understand now, but hopefully he would soon enough.

Despite Harry's mental assurances his heart was beating erratically and in response to his fear the earth magic began to stir. Harry hadn't used the earth magic in the forest, but here it was just as alive as it was in the school.

The magic rose and Harry could feel the temptation to simply reach out and wield it. He could save himself and surely he would be able to destroy both Voldemort and Nagini. Harry shoved away the temptation because if he did that then there would be no one to destroy the Horcrux inside of him.

Apparently the earth magic wasn't willing to agree. As Voldemort stalked forward the magic reached for Harry. Harry struggled to push it away. After all the trouble he had experienced with drawing the magic up, the only time that he didn't want it the magic wouldn't go away.

Something in the corner of Harry's mind purred and Harry latched onto the dark shadows which still permeated through a corner of his mind. It didn't matter now if using Yami's Shade magic killed him. Harry needed to die anyway. "Draw your wand Potter." Voldemort demanded.

Harry ignored him, he wouldn't fight Voldemort. He would not give the Dark wizard that pleasure. Harry shoved the earth magic away with all the strength that the last traces of Yami's magic could give him. Just as Harry looked up Voldemort turned the Elder wand to him. "Avada Kedavra."

* * *

_I killed Shar, I could actually see it happening in my head and it made me laugh maniacally. I love Shar, but he is just evil and I've never been able to kill him off before. It was fun. _


	40. Contemplation

Chapter 40: Contemplation

Yami spun out of the Great Hall and then reeled back as the Veil magic tore into him. The Shades were gathered at the door hissing and snarling while the opposing army ran through the doors. /Harry has gone to Voldemort, why are they still attacking?/ Yami thought. He looked around the assembled force and knew why. There were only a few Death Eaters in the group; most of these fighters were not in Voldemort's inner circle.

They wouldn't have been privy to the deeper plans of the non-human. Thankfully that meant that there weren't as many Veil magic armed humans, but there were still enough to cause problems for the Shades.

/He promised. Yami we have to stop them./ Yugi replied desperately. He turned to look over his shoulder and realised something that Yami hadn't even noticed before. The other wood elves were utterly exhausted. Yami could see it in the lines of their faces. They had almost nothing left. Certainly they had nothing with which to protect the castle.

Before Yami could comment Yugi turned back to the approaching Death Eaters with his jaw set. The earth magic began to stir. Yami was about to yell out to stop him when he caught a sense of Yugi's determination. He had been able to do so little for his friends and family so far in this battle. There was no way that Yami would be able to stop him helping now.

The magic spun and hummed as Yami set Yugi lightly on the ground. The Death Eaters hesitated. After all to them it would appear that they were faced with nothing but a vague shadow and a tiny child. To Yami's eyes Yugi was glowing. The school was singing as Yugi called to it. Magic ran in Yugi's veins and with all the hopeless desperation which came from the knowledge that they were going to die anyway Yugi threw the school at the Death Eaters. As the Veil magic and earth magic collided the Death Eaters were forced to stop dead in their tracks.

Then there was a cacophony of shrilling from behind Yami. As Yami turned his attention backwards he crowed in delight, through the curtain of Shades came a wave of House Elves. Each of the ugly little creatures carried a massive knife and they hurtled through Yugi's earth magic shield as though it were nothing more than the air it appeared to be. The Death Eaters were almost thrown backwards at the sudden surge of little bodies stabbing and hacking at their shins and ankles.

Humans followed the House Elves moments later their wands were out and they were roaring their spells. Yami and the Shades hissed their approval as the anger and fear sent strength through them. Atem, Taro and Valor coiled in on themselves and pulled up as much of the Veil magic as they could. Sen, Rasmun and Malik lashed out at the Death Eaters as the restrictive spells were torn away.

Yami coiled around Yugi protectively. The castle was shaking with the effort Yugi was drawing out of it and Yugi's legs were wobbling as his strength drained away from him, he was protecting a lot of people, more people than he had ever been able to protect before.

Yami knew he wouldn't be able to keep it up for long.

The battle seemed to go on for an age and yet only a moment passed, then something tugged at Yami's core and Yugi screamed.

The elf clutched at his head and his knees buckled. Yami snapped around as the earth magic fell and settled once again within the walls. Everyone who battled shuddered. The Death Eaters because the restrictions Yugi had been creating had faded and the others because of Yugi's cries. Yami felt something pull and then twang; a vague feeling in the back of his mind told him that something was gone.

Yami grimaced as the sense of Harry faded and he ducked around Yugi. The little elf had used up too much of his strength to protect those around him. Now with his parent gone, abandoned a second time, his light was fading. Yami cursed Harry to the depths of his soul, why did Yugi chose as his parent the one human who had to die in this war? Yami spun and scooped Yugi into his shadows.

Behind them the humans and House Elves threw themselves into the battle with gusto, not yet realising that Yugi had fallen.

Ryou was waiting by the door with Bakura. The healer's pale face was devastated as he reached out his arms for Yugi. Yami dropped Yugi lightly into Ryou's grip. Yami settled to the floor, with Yugi fading Yami could feel something in himself shifting. Yami simmered. For years Yugi had held in check the more homicidal parts of his innate nature. As the little elf faded Yami's naturally feral Shade nature rose to the surface. Yugi lay in Ryou's arms, his eyes surprisingly serene. "Yugi please you have to try." Ryou begged his young cousin.

"I cannot." Yugi replied evenly.

"Please Yugi, watch and try." Ryou reached out to Bakura's shadows. The Shade shifted and Yami watched while the Shade transferred some of his own energy to Ryou. Yami twisted with interest, his hold on his fear spells was fading and those humans who were unfortunate enough to be nearby cringed and pulled away. Yami curled around Yugi's head. "Take what you need." He told Yugi gently.

The little elf sighed softly and lifted a shaking hand to Yami's shadows. Yami opened his reserves blocking out the sounds of the battle behind him. Yugi tugged weakly on Yami's strength and his hand fell. Yugi's brilliant eyes slid closed. /Love you Yami./ He thought softly, his mind quietening.

/Please Yugi, try, please./ Yami begged him, almost throwing what strength he had at the elf. Yugi didn't respond, his breathing was slowing and the repressive power of his light was fading. Yami realised that what he was most afraid of wasn't dying; it was losing Yugi. It was going back to the emotion fuelled creature that he had been before Yugi. He didn't want to be like that again.

Ryou shook his head and turned to bury his face in Bakura's semi-visible shoulder. "He is too young. He needs Harry and if he cannot have Harry then he is lost. I am so sorry Yami." Ryou whispered his voice hitching on a sob.

Yami turned. If Yugi was going to die then Yami was going with him, whatever way he could. Yami rolled aside and hurtled himself back into the fray. The Veil magic ripped at him, Yami ignored it. It didn't matter if he was hurt by the Veil magic, the point of this attack was to die and to take as many of the Death Eaters as he could with him.

Yami slammed into the Death Eaters at full force. The Veil magic almost buckled under Yami's fully unleashed strength. His shadows and their entwined spells wrapped around every human he could reach. He twisted until they screamed, feasting on their terror.

Yami could vaguely hear the delighted screams of the Shades and without turning around Yami knew they were now attacking Hogwarts humans and Death Eaters alike. Yami's released fear spells suggesting that everyone was fair game now. Yami was beyond caring. If Yugi was going to die what did it matter if the Death Eaters won? What did it matter if the humans died? What were humans to a Shade?

Then a second set of higher screams echoed through Yami's senses. These screams were different. These screams were not of fear or delight; these were cries of horror and desolation. Yami stopped and turned. His shadows clenched around two Death Eaters writhing as Yami drew the last of their pitiful strength before he tossed them aside. Humans and Death Eaters alike had stopped in their tracks and they were watching the elves.

House elves and Forest elves had collapsed to their knees, screaming and weeping as they each noticed Yugi's still little form. Yami twisted in pain and fury. Yugi still lived. Yami could still sense the faint brush of his bright soul. Not for much longer. Yami knew as well as the elves did that Yugi was dying. /Come.../ Yugi asked.

Not one to deny Yugi's requests Yami went. /Yugi.../

/You promised Harry...we have to save them./ Yugi begged weakly, he was barely able to keep his eyes open.

/I cannot./ Yami replied coiling around Yugi's slender form. /Why should I help them when they have killed you?/

/Please./ Yugi whispered and his eyes flittered shut again. His chest rose and fell slowly. Yami felt completely empty. The terror of the humans and the elves anger seemed to throb through him. Yami mused at that, the elves emotion had always been irritating to him, now it seemed to be giving him strength. Yami twirled to his feet. If Yugi wanted him to save the humans then he would save them. He would hold off the Death Eaters until the message came through that Harry had turned himself in. Harry was dead now so it wouldn't be long.

Yami looked at the other Shades. They looked revitalised by the energy of the frightened humans. Yami had forced the Death Eaters far enough back that the few remaining Veil spells was not harming them. "Attack." Yami snarled at them. The Shades snarled back and they surged forward.

As Yami slammed once again into the Veil clad Death Eaters, his shadows twisted in agony and delight, he focused on the single thought in his head. He just needed to wait for the message to get through, then the Death Eaters would leave and he and Yugi could pass in peace.

OOOOOOOO  
OOOOOO  
OOOO

Harry was lying down with his eyes closed. At least that was what he thought he was doing.

He knew that at this point he was dead. He had to be. Harry had seen the flash of green and felt the Killing Curse hit him. There was something confusing him though, he could feel the ground under his bare skin. It was cold, like stone, but somehow he wasn't cold. He was pleasantly warm and comfortable.

After lying still for a few more minutes trying to figure out what had happened Harry opened his eyes and looked around. Gone were the trees, the shadowy moonlit clearing was replaced with white. Harry sat up and peered through the swirling mist, his vision clear despite his lack of glasses. He was in a huge room. As he watched details seemed to leap out at him and then fade back into the white.

Something flickered in the corner of Harry's eye. It was so similar to the sensation Harry had experienced with the darkings that he immediately turned his head to look. After all how could there be a darking here, in this white bright place. Unlike the darkings, however, no matter what way Harry turned his head the flicker always remained just out of view.

Harry gave up trying to catch a glimpse of the flicker and looked around at the scenery instead.

Harry was sitting on the floor of a train platform, a very clean train platform. The mist cleared further and Harry realised that he was completely naked as well as lacking his glasses. Harry scrambled to his feet. Despite the lack of people in this confusing place, Harry could feel his face heating up and found himself wishing that he had clothes on.

As the thought brushed through his mind he noticed a set of robes lying neatly folded on the ground nearby. Harry hurried over and pulled them on. With the robes settled around his shoulders Harry took a second more detailed look around. There didn't appear to be anything nearby.

Harry was suddenly overwhelmed with a sense of loss and was forced to swallow past a lump in his throat. Harry clutched a hand to his chest in agony. Doubling over and groaning Harry closed his eyes. As he did he noticed that the flicker faded as the pain intensified. Harry grimaced. His heart hurt, like someone had torn it out. Harry took a few deep breaths.

He was dead and the agony he was feeling had to be the loss of Yugi. Harry brushed aside a tear. There was nothing he could do, not now.

Harry was distracted from the pain of Yugi's loss by a soft thumping. Harry turned, blinking aside the tears in his eyes and looked around. The thumping was now being accompanied by crying. Harry had heard lots of people crying in the last few years.

He had heard Hagrid cry at the death of Aragog, Mrs Weasley crying when George was hurt, Hermione crying in anger, Ron and Fred's anguished sobs at Percy's passing, but Harry had never heard crying like this. It was high pitched and quiet, it was pitiful and utterly disgusting at the same time. Harry flinched, but headed in the direction of the crying.

As Harry walked forward through the dim mist he caught sight of a bench.

Curious, Harry made his way over towards it. Then he saw what was making the horrible sound. Under the bench, stowed as though someone had hidden it, was a small, naked and red-raw child. Harry flinched away in disgust, but he held no fear for the horrible thing under the bench. It whimpered again and the pain in Harry's chest shifted. Harry rubbed his hand over his heart. There was a difference between this pitiful creature and Yugi's gentle helplessness.

Harry knew that this thing wasn't dangerous, but he also didn't want to touch it. Still something in him encouraged Harry to reach out for the tiny thing. Just before his fingers touched the creature a familiar voice called out. "You cannot help."

Harry turned and despite his surprise he wasn't at all startled to find Albus Dumbledore standing behind him dressed in deep blue robes and looking healthier than Harry had ever seen him. Dumbledore smiled warmly back at Harry. "Harry you brave, brave man. You did it."

Harry turned to face his Headmaster and found that all the anger he had though he'd stored up was gone. He was actually a little pleased to see the old man. Nonetheless he glanced down at the pitiful thing under the bench. "Are you sure we can't do anything sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, I'm afraid that it is beyond anyone's help now."

Harry nodded.

Dumbledore motioned. "Come Harry, walk a little with me."

Harry glanced up at his Headmaster and hurried over, the two of them walked in companionable silence down the platform a ways before they settled on a white bench.

"Sir, I don't mean to state the obvious, but you're dead." Harry said. He thought it was best to get the awkward part of this over and done with.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes Harry I am dead."

"So does that mean that I'm dead as well?" Harry asked, though he already knew the answer.

Dumbledore tilted his head on the side and examined Harry over his half moon glasses. "On the whole Harry, I don't think so."

Harry blinked in confusion. "But I went into the Forest. I faced Voldemort and didn't defend myself. I just gave myself in."

Dumbledore smiled and patted Harry on the shoulder. "I think that may have made all the difference Harry."

Harry just gave him a bemused look. "Alright, that makes no sense." As the thing under the other bench gave another soft cry and thumped its hands on the ground the tight empty feeling in Harry's chest gave an insistent tug and the flicker shifted. "Professor what about Yugi?"

Dumbledore nodded, seriously. "Yes, Yugi is going to be something of an issue so we will have to make our discussion as quick as possible to ensure that he is not too badly harmed."

"By what Professor, I don't understand what I'm doing here." Harry paused and looked around. "Where are we exactly?"

Dumbledore leant back into the bench and composed himself. "Do you remember what happened before you arrived here?" He asked quietly.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I walked into the forest and followed some of the Death Eaters. When I found Voldemort he told me to draw my wand and I refused. Then he killed me."

"Precisely Harry." Dumbledore turned to look at Harry and waited.

Harry frowned slightly in thought. "So the part of Voldemort's soul in me..."

"It is gone now." Harry and Dumbledore both paused as the thing behind them gave another wail. Dumbledore continued. "Voldemort destroyed his own Horcrux and so your soul is now your own, whole and complete."

"But then how am I alive." Harry asked. He knew what had happened to all the other Horcruxes they had destroyed, shattered and damaged beyond repair. Harry twisted his lips and shook his head. He wasn't alive, or was he? Harry shook his head a little harder to try and clear the confusion. He had no idea what he was now.

Dumbledore studied Harry for a moment. "I can see you are confused. So let me ask you something. What did Voldemort do, in all his cruelty and desperation, what did he take?"

Harry frowned for a moment and puzzled over all the terrible things that Voldemort had done. Then it hit him. "He took my blood."

"Exactly Harry. He took your blood into himself to create a new body. In his arrogance he thought that using your blood would provide him with greater strength. Instead what he did was to tether you to life by Lily's protection."

Harry blinked. "So if he lives, then I live. Hold on does that mean that we both have to die...hang on." Harry grimaced as the thing under the bench whimpered again; he turned his head, distracted by the sound.

"Harry." Dumbledore said softly. "There is nothing you can do, I assure you."

Harry sighed. "Alright Professor, but I still don't understand what you mean."

Dumbledore nodded sagely and turned to look out over the clean white of the train station. "The night Voldemort made you into a Horcrux, the night he killed you parents he delved into a magic that he is woefully ignorant of."

Harry nodded. "Love." He said. Harry was sure he understood what Dumbledore meant when he said love now.

Dumbledore smiled down at Harry. "Not just love Harry, Voldemort delved into what love stands for, the power of the Elves, of children's tales, loyalty and innocence. He took your blood believing that it would make him stronger. Instead he provided you with the ability to bypass death and elevate yourself far above the power that he believes he wields."

Harry smirked. "You knew all along sir. You knew that this would happen."

Dumbledore smiled back and chuckled. "I did not know Harry, but I did guess and my guesses tend to be very good."

The two of them sat in silence. Dumbledore was obviously waiting for Harry to digest all the information which had suddenly been presented to him. Harry however was thinking about the ache in his chest, it was growing rather than fading and Harry hoped that wasn't a bad thing. He was sure that Yugi could survive for a while without him; after all he had done it when running from his home to Harry in the first place.

Harry took a shaky breath; he needed to hurry this up. As nice as it was to see Dumbledore again Harry had more important things to do than sit here and talk with him. "So where are we anyway?"

Dumbledore laughed. "I was about to ask you the same question. Where do you think we are?" He asked, peering around with interest.

Harry frowned around at the white hall. "It looks like a very clean Kings Cross Station." Harry admitted. He felt a little silly.

"Really? How interesting." Dumbledore mused.

Harry gave his Headmaster a confused look. "Where did you think we were?" He asked.

"I have no notion. After all this is your party." Dumbledore looked down at Harry again and smiled.

Harry smiled back for a moment before the smile faded. "Professor, what about the Hallows." Harry wanted to know what Dumbledore thought of the elfin peace offerings.

Dumbledore's smile slipped. "Ah yes, the Hallows. Harry I would beg your forgiveness for not telling you more about them and for leaving you only those vague clues to follow instead. I was afraid."

"Afraid of what sir?" Harry asked.

"I was afraid that you would seek them before your time. The Hallows cannot be used for your own gain, only for the protection and aid of others." Dumbledore looked down at his hands and sighed. "I searched for them in my youth, though I suspect you know that now. I was a fool, a young headstrong fool who believed that I would be able to find and control such powerful magical items."

"You weren't a fool sir. They are real." Harry insisted. After all in the end Harry had died in the presence of all three of the Hallows.

"Oh yes Harry they are real. I am painfully aware of that fact." Dumbledore sighed softly. "Three objects which provide the user power over death."

Harry blinked in confusion and then realised that Dumbledore wasn't aware of the truth behind the Hallows. He thought that they were just three human made magical items. "Sir, that's not true." Harry said.

Dumbledore looked across at Harry and tilted his head, his eyes sparkling with curiosity. "What do you mean Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry shrugged. "The Hallows weren't made to give power over death. They were made by the elves to bring peace."

"I...what do you mean." Dumbledore asked, obviously confused. Harry felt a slight elation that he knew something that Dumbledore didn't.

"Yugi found out about them. The Hallows were made by the elves as a gift for the wizarding world to stop the slaughter of the elves years ago. They were made to bring about peace."

Dumbledore was still for a moment then his face broke out into a warm smile. "I must admit that it eases my heart to hear that Harry, but despite the original intention behind the Hallows creation the Elder Wand at least has a significant trail of blood behind it."

"You were still better than Voldemort Professor. You chose to seek the Hallows. He chose to make Horcruxes to gain immortality." Harry said softly.

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, Hallows not Horcruxes."

"Hallows not Horcruxes." Harry repeated softly. After another moment of peaceful silence Harry continued. "I have to go back don't I sir?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No Harry. As you said we appear to be in Kings Cross Station. Instead of returning you could take a train and go on."

"Go on where?" Harry asked. It didn't sound like a bad idea, it was nice here, warm and comfortable. Harry knew that if he went back there would be pain and more death to come. The ache in his chest dulled and throbbed and the shadow which haunted the corner of his eye swelled and ebbed in response. Both those sensations were drawing him back. Calling to him.

Dumbledore shrugged in response to Harry's question. "Just on."

Harry looked down. "I have to go back. I don't really have a choice. Yugi can't survive without me and if Yugi dies then Yami will kill me." Harry gave a weak smile as the flicker in his eye swelled strongly and the pain faded for a moment. Dumbledore chuckled.

Harry winced and rubbed his hand over his chest. "Voldemort has the Elder wand." He said softly.

Dumbledore nodded. "True, Voldemort has the Elder wand. But you have nothing to fear from living. In fact you have everything to gain. If you return then I think there is a good chance that he will be defeated. In defeating Voldemort you will save lives from being cut short and families from being torn apart. Your family included." Dumbledore told Harry.

Harry closed his eyes and against the darkness of his eyelids he could see his family.

Makeshift they may be, but Harry loved them with all his heart. Hermione and Ron, always bickering and affectionate, they'd been with him from the start. Mr and Mrs Weasley, who had cared for him like a son. Ginny who made Harry's heart race, Neville who had come so far from the terrified boy Harry remembered from first year, Luna their crazy little sister.

Yugi. The little elf had made Harry's life worth living in the darkest times. Far from a burden Yugi had become Harry's reason for being.

Then there was Yami, fierce and terrifying, yet somehow over the years the Shade had stretched his affection to include Harry. Yami was more than a protector or friend, he was their family's ferocious father. Protecting everyone, not because he had to, but because he would rather suffer the hurt himself than see any of them harmed.

Harry opened his eyes. It was nice here and returning to the realms of the living would be hard, but Harry was determined. The faster he returned the less pain there would be when he returned. Yet Harry was frightened of what he would find. More lives lost, more to be lost soon in the final battle. Harder than all that was the possibility that Harry had been in this place too long and the strain on Yugi's soul would be too great. To return to a world without Yugi seemed to Harry to be the darkest point.

Harry clenched his teeth and got to his feet, Dumbledore followed suit. The sooner Harry returned the better everyone's chances at survival. Harry turned to Dumbledore. The old wizard was smiling down at Harry with a great deal of affection. "Good luck Harry. Live well and say hello to everyone." Dumbledore said cheerily.

The mist began to descend and the pain in Harry's chest began to fade, the flicker became a shadow which swirled around Harry in delight. Harry smiled warmly at the fading figure of his Headmaster. "Goodbye sir." Harry said as everything was engulfed in shadows.

* * *

_Well that's that done. Merry Christmas everyone, or Happy Holidays if that's the way you swing. In any case see you next week._


	41. Return

_Wow, sorry for the late update guys. I've just come off three straight days of 12 hour shifts in forty degree heat (that's Celsius by the way) absolutely horrible._

_Still better late than never I suppose._

Chapter 41: Return

For the second time Harry woke to find himself lying on the ground. This time the experience was not nearly so pleasant. When he had woken in that strange living dream Harry had been warm and comfortable, the only pain the one in his chest. This was altogether something different.

Every part of Harry's body hurt. He was bruised all over from the previous battle and his recent fall to the forest floor. His skin felt as though it was on fire from all the earth magic surging through his veins and the point on his chest where the Killing Curse had struck felt like he had been sucker punched by a troll. Under all of that his stomach was rolling, a side effect of having used a few remnants of Yami's magic.

Well Yugi had warned him that if Harry used Yami's magic again he would die. Harry supposed in one way he had died, but at least he was back. Even if he did have to lie on the cold damp forest floor with one arm twisted awkwardly.

After all his senses returned and Harry managed to resist the urge to lurch to his feet he realised something strange. It was silent. All he could hear was the sound of the forest, the whisper of tree branches and the crackle of small creatures crawling through the undergrowth. Then he heard a whisper and the shuffling of feet.

Then a voice asked softly. "Er...my lord?" One of the Death Eaters edged forward. Harry wasn't willing to open his eyes to look yet, but at a guess he would say that Voldemort had been knocked over and out as well.

Concentrating on himself again for a moment Harry took stock of his weaponry. He could feel the thin rod of his wand against his leg and judging from the cushion against his stomach the Invisibility Cloak was still safely stored under his jumper. Harry didn't think he was willing to use the earth magic so soon so he forced his mind to calm and the magic ebbed away and down into the forest again. Harry breathed out evenly, not willing to move too much in case the Death Eaters realised that he was only faking death.

The Death Eaters were still fussing around nervously and finally Voldemort's cold voice snapped out through the clearing at them. "Leave me." There was a rapid rustle of feet and robes as the Death Eaters backed off. This time Harry dared to open his eyes, barely a crack, but it allowed him to see the blurred form of Voldemort staggering to its feet. Harry could just make out the huge figure of Hagrid behind Voldemort's pale head and the Death Eaters had pulled right back. As the Dark Lord straightened his robes Harry wondered how long they had been unconscious. Though Harry couldn't see his face he was willing to bet that Voldemort was more than a little nervous about the whole thing. How little he knew.

Harry also noticed that the ache in his chest which had almost defined his vision was gone. Harry hoped and prayed that that meant that Yugi was alive and well.

"You, check him." Voldemort snapped.

If Harry hadn't already been pretending to be dead he would have frozen. He could hear the sound of footsteps through the loamy ground. One of the Death Eaters was coming over to see if he was dead. If they touched him and checked his body they would know that he was still alive. Harry knew that if he wanted to get out of the clearing alive, Voldemort needed to think that he was dead; he couldn't fight his way through all the Death Eaters and Voldemort to freedom. Unfortunately Harry didn't know of any spells which would make him appear dead and that ignored the problem of him having to move to grab his wand anyway. There was no way he would be able to figure out an earth magic spell in such a short time and he couldn't risk using Shade magic again, not if he wanted to live.

There was a whisper of fabric and someone knelt beside Harry. Harry forced himself to remain still, not that it would make a difference. With his eyes barely cracked open Harry could see a woman with long pale hair leaning over him. It was Narcissa Malfoy. Harry's heart was racing, thumping traitorously against his ribs.

Surprisingly soft hands crept under his shirt and brushed against his chest, checking the steady drumming of his heart. The hands withdrew and to Harry's surprise Narcissa didn't comment on the heart beat she had to be able to feel. The woman bent closer to Harry as her hands skimmed over his face to open his eyes. Harry looked at her through his blurred vision. She was bent low over his head, allowing her long pale hair to block Harry's face from the view of Voldemort and the gathered Death Eaters. "Is Draco alive?" She whispered desperately.

Harry hesitated. He hadn't seen Malfoy in the castle, but Harry knew that this was going to be his only chance to get into the castle. Narcissa knew that she was only going to be allowed to search for Malfoy as a part of the victorious army. "Yes." Harry breathed, hating himself a little for the lie.

Harry could see the faint relieved smile on her face and she rose to her feet again. Harry remained lying where she had twisted him. "He is dead my Lord." Narcissa reported.

Finally the chilling silence which had permeated the air since Harry had woken was broken. The Death Eaters cheered and through the noise of delight Harry could hear Hagrid's low devastated groans. Harry didn't move. He tried to tell himself it didn't matter if Hagrid was upset because he would find out the truth soon enough, but the sound of his giant friend's sorrow tore at Harry's heart.

"See, Harry Potter dead by my hand." Voldemort laughed. "Crucio." He sneered. Harry fought to remain limp. The Death Eaters laughed and sneered as Harry was thrown into the air. No pain came and Harry nearly opened his eyes in surprise, then the earth magic swelled up towards Voldemort. Harry was about to let the magic shatter Voldemort into a thousand pieces when the air pressure changed.

Suddenly Harry remembered what Yugi had said about the earth magic and the Veil magic. The earth magic and Veil magic were opposites, combining them could destroy everything. Harry concentrated and pulled back the earth magic. If the earth magic tried to kill Voldemort then it would contact the Veil magic and Harry would have a much more serious problem on his hands.

The magic struggled, but Harry struggled back, trying to remain limp even as his body slammed back into the ground. Every ounce of Harry's concentration was focused on keeping the earth magic away from Voldemort. Not yet, not yet, not yet. Harry begged. Just a little longer and it wouldn't matter, they just needed to get rid of the Veil magic and Harry would solve everything.

Not that he had any idea of how he was going to remove the Veil magic spells. Hopefully Ryou or Yami would have some idea when he got back. Harry was so focused on keeping the earth magic in check that he nearly jumped in surprise when he was suddenly picked up by a pair of very large and exceptionally gentle hands and his glasses were shoved back onto his face. Harry lolled in Hagrid's giant arms as Voldemort led the way out of the forest toward the castle.

OOOOOOOO  
OOOOOO  
OOOO

Yami whirled and spun, with the last of the attacking force's defensive Veil magic gone there was little chance that Yami was going to die in this battle. That made him angry. He could still feel Yugi fading behind him, the elf's little remaining strength slowly dripping away. Yami turned and realised that the attackers were running away, pulling back from the ferocious attack which had been levelled at them from Shades, House elves and humans.

"Stop." Yami screamed after them. The humans ignored him, while the Shades paused and watched as the humans fled. They all snarled at Yami in irritation. Yami smashed down at the ground in unrestrained fury, tearing chunks of stone free and hailing shale down on his allies. He wanted to keep fighting, to lose himself in blood and terror so he wouldn't have to hurt like this anymore.

"Where are they going?" McGonagall asked.

Yami took human form with a flash of irate shadows; he turned to head back to Yugi. "I suspect that the message has finally reached them." He snarled.

People around him exchanged curious looks and more and more of them lowered their wands when it became obvious that the Death Eaters were no longer attacking them. Yami made his way over to Yugi. The tiny elf-child was curled in on himself, surrounded by the other elves. They stepped aside as Yami approached and allowed him to sit next to Yugi. /Yugi./

There was no response. Yugi's chest was barely rising and falling as he breathed. Not long now. Ryou had his arms around Bakura and was crying into the Shade's chest

Yami pulled Yugi into his lap, paying no attention to the gathering humans and elves. Hermione and Ron elbowed their way through the crowd. "Yami what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Yugi is dying." Yami replied simply. His anger was gone, replaced with a hollow feeling in his chest. Yami was going to call it grief, not an emotion he had experienced before. Everything seemed to lack life, without Yugi's brilliant light Yami felt as though the world had simply stopped.

Voices exploded into sound behind him, but Yami was paying no attention. They were all trying to ask him why, and if there was anything that they could do to help, but Yami wasn't listening. What did it matter? Nothing mattered anymore. Yugi's eyes opened slightly and Yami could see that he was about to say something.

Then everything shifted. Yami felt it like eyes on the back of his neck. Yugi's eyes widened and around him the elves and humans cried as they realised that Yugi was gone. Yami alone realised that something had changed. /Close your eyes./ He told Yugi fast, sliding his fingers over Yugi's face to hide Yugi's startled expression. He untangled a few shadows from his edges to partially hide his elf.

That shift Yami had felt hadn't been Yugi dying. It had been Harry popping back into existence. Impossible. Harry should be dead. That was what this was all about. How could he possibly come back from the dead? /It is him?/ Yugi asked weakly. With such a distance between him and Harry, Yugi could draw no strength from his parent, but the very fact of the sire bond's continual existence could sustain him just long enough to find Harry again. /Why am I playing dead?/ Yugi whispered.

Yami was so engrossed in Yugi that he didn't even feel Hermione and Ron's hands settle on his shoulders. People around him were talking, but Yami paid them no heed. /Because if Harry is alive again then this battle will continue. To get away from the non-human he will have to pretend to be dead. If the Death Eaters see you alive one of them may think that Harry is alive also. We must be patient./ Yami untangled a few more shadows and stretched, letting his fear spells brush over the humans causing them to pull away from him.

/Alright./ Yugi said quietly, his mind still weak from overexertion.

"Yami." Someone said near his ear. Yami looked up slowly. The humans around him were devastated, the elves too were watching with horror. Yami tucked Yugi a little closer to his body, the less the elves could see of him the less likely they were to realise that he was actually alive. Over the heads of the gathering were the Shades. Each of them was hissing their amusement at everyone's devastation. After all what did they care that Yugi had died?

"Yami, are you alright?" Hermione asked gently. It was then that Yami noticed her hand on his shoulder. Yami shrugged it off harshly and got to his feet, still clutching Yugi to him. Ryou moved forward, his hands out to take Yugi's body from Yami. Yami snarled. For this to work everyone had to believe that Yugi was gone and to make people believe that Yami had to pretend that he was furious. That wasn't going to be too difficult; if he had blood it would be boiling.

Yami pulled away from all of them, particularly Ryou's grasping hands. He couldn't hand Yugi off to Ryou for risk of him realising that life still beat in Yugi's heart.

Yami whirled and looked at the retreating Death Eaters. As the elves lunged for him Yami dropped his human form and shot skyward. "Yami." Ron and Hermione yelled. Yami wondered if they realised what this meant. /Where is he?/ Yami asked, stopping above the parapets.

Yami felt Yugi's mind reach, feeling out for the strength he needed. /That way./ He murmured.

Yami turned his head and saw people coming out from the forest. With everyone looking up no one had noticed the Death Eaters coming, no one except the Shades.

Atem was the first to sense the approaching Veil magic and he turned pulling Malik with him. The others soon followed. The elves ignored the oncoming battle, some of them had entered to school to try and get up to the ledge where Yami now sat in with Yugi on his lap. Earth magic licked at his feet and Yami willed it away.

The earth magic slid back again. Yami growled at the elves below. While he didn't have their control over the elemental magic he was good enough to stop them from attacking him and Yugi if he wanted to. Yami turned his attention down to Voldemort surrounded by his Veil magic covered Death Eaters.

From up here Yami could see Harry.

The boy was held gently in Hagrid's giant arms; the half-giant had several wands at his back and was sobbing desperately. Yami hummed, just as he thought, Harry was playing dead. Even from here Yami could feel the life beating in him. It was difficult to tell because of Harry's close association with Voldemort, a few dozen Death Eaters and the Veil magic, but Yami could almost tell that the tainting was gone. It had worked. The Horcrux was dead. Voldemort stopped in front of the crowd.

There were several startled screams as the humans suddenly noticed the arrival of their biggest enemy. Then out came the wands.

Volemort sneered around at them and raised his voice. "Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away trying to save himself, abandoning you as you lay down your lives for him." There were several sounds of disbelief from the humans below Yami.

Voldemort's high voice brought the two giants around the corner. They stopped as the Shades hissed around their ankles. The Shades were trying to find a way through the Veil magic. A small group of darkings whizzed around Yami's head. Yami smirked and caught one. "Take a message to the Shades. Wait and watch. You will enjoy this." The darking keened happily and dove down the castle wall hurrying over to the Shades.

Yami watched as the message was whispered into Taro's shadows. The Shade paused and glanced around then he hissed at the others. There was a bit of in fighting, but eventually the remainder of Yami's Shade army pulled away and settled back with the humans.

Voldemort continued at the disbelieving and confused looks on the humans and elves faces. "We have brought you his body as proof that your hero is gone." Yami could see that Voldemort was addressing the elves and Shades as much as he was the humans.

The Shades hissed and chuckled, they too could feel that Harry was alive and didn't care for anything Voldemort was saying to them. Yami eyed the snake. It was out of its prison now, apparently Voldemort thought that because Harry was dead there was no longer a danger to his last Horcrux. Yami smirked. How wrong he was.

/He is there?/ Yugi asked desperately. Yami shifted him in his lap to allow Yugi to see Harry.

/He is there, and do not worry, he is alive./ Yami replied. He turned his head and sensed the elves approaching. Yami smirked and jumped off the ledge. He shifted into his shadows again and dropped like a stone. Yami landed lightly in human form in front of the gathered Hogwarts army. They were all watching Voldemort with undisguised hate. Yami drank in the emotion and let his eyes speak for him. Voldemort hesitated as Yami appeared, carrying the limp body of the little elf.

"The war is over." Voldemort continued, his eyes watching Yami warily. "Anyone who wishes to surrender may now come here and kneel before me and you shall be spared. Your families shall live and you will join me in our new world." Yami bared his teeth in a snarl. The elves behind him had all jumped forward as Yami had appeared, but now they were backing off. Yami was drawing in strength from the furious humans behind him and was almost bursting with energy. Even with six other Shades to share strength with anger was a wonderful emotion. Especially anger like this it was continuous and self fuelling. It didn't drain the strength of the humans instead they seemed to get stronger the more they felt.

Voldemort continued again when Yami made no more moves. "However if you resist then you and everyone you love will be slaughtered." He told the humans. Yami growled at Voldemort and the Death Eaters flinched back. Despite the protective Veil magic, a life time of fear did not dissipate overnight.

Yami growled and realised why none of the humans had made much of a move, from here they could only see Hagrid, the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself blocked their view of the half-giant's precious bundle. Now Voldemort twisted his wand and Hagrid was pulled forward.

With a single darking still twining around his neck, despite the proximity of the Veil spells making Yami's shadows ache, he called to the other Shades. "Be ready to kill the snake."

Then hissed their agreement and spread out along the line.

At that moment the humans behind Yami had seen Harry's limp form in Hagrid's arms. "NO!" McGonagall screamed.

The Death Eaters sneered and laughed while Mrs Weasley held the Professor back. Yami dropped into a crouch and snarled low and soft, keeping his eyes on Voldemort. The Shades were hissing and snarling and the cacophony of screams and cries from behind them added to the sound. Yugi was struggling to remain limp in Yami's arms. McGonagall's scream was now spreading through the crowd behind him.

Elves and humans alike were yelling across the gap, wands were drawn and magic began to shine behind him. Yami watched them over his shoulder struggling to maintain his mask in the face of their anger. Their anger was good, it strengthened the Shades and told Yami that they were going to fight, not back down. Voldemort slashed his wand down and everyone fell silent.

Yami hissed softly. There was something wrong with the silencing spell. Not only was there no earth magic within the spell, but the spell seemed to be struggling to stick to the humans behind him. Apparently Voldemort's magic wasn't working as well as he hoped it was. Ron and Hermione stepped up beside Yami and looked over him accusingly. Yami glared at them and hugged Yugi closer.

Even without saying anything Yami knew why they were angry at him. As far as they could see Yami hadn't stopped Harry from going to be killed by Voldemort.

Voldemort was laughing. "You see, he is dead. He could do nothing but die, and die as a coward."

Ron's face went red with fury and energy pumped into Yami's systems. Yami allowed himself a smirk; his reserves were almost at maximum now. "He beat you." Ron roared at Voldemort and with that Yami felt the silencing spell shatter. The crowd behind him started up their screaming again. Yami looked around with interest; people were now so focused on Voldemort and the Death Eaters that they didn't even notice him watching them. The elves were looking around in confusion and Yami knew why, the whole castle was practically singing with magic.

Then there was movement from behind Yami and Neville charged out, he made it just past where Yami stood before Voldemort twitched his wand and Neville tripped to a stop, his own wand flying from his hand.

"And who are you?" Voldemort asked coldly.

Neville glared back without answering. Rookwood spoke from Voldemort's side. "That is Neville Longbottom, the boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble."

Voldemort smirked. "Well then Longbottom are you a pure-blood?"

Neville gritted his teeth. "Yeah, but that doesn't matter."

Voldemort smirked. "You are brave; I could use someone like you. Join me." Yami could tell it wasn't a request.

Neville's glare sharpened. "When hell freezes over. Dumbledore's Army." He roared. The members of Dumbledore's Army yelled back enthusiastically.

Voldemort's smirk slipped and his voice became soft. "As you wish." Every instinct that Yami had was telling him to back off, but he ignored it. A flick of Voldemort's wand and there was a shattering of glass from somewhere over their head. Yami watched the summoning spell take effect and a flap of black material sailed over and under Voldemort's direction landed on Neville's head.

"There will be no more Sorting in Hogwarts. All students will be placed into the greatest of houses Slytherin." Another slash of the Elder wand paralysed Neville and set the hat on his head on fire. Students screamed and Neville joined them. Yami tightened his arms around Yugi to prevent the little elf from expending more energy in an effort to help Neville.

The fire seemed to spread and there was movement from behind Yami again. Yami glanced over his shoulder as a single wave of earth magic, directed by elfin magic crashed past him and slammed into Neville, the fire on his head flickered out and with a huge effort Neville lunged forward and shattered the body binding curse. Yami however was watching the Veil magic. As the excess earth magic had skimmed over the Death Eaters the Veil magic had flickered. The Shades behind Yami purred with interest and started forward, only to be pushed back again as the magic swelled back up.

As Neville moved, Voldemort could only stand and watch in horror as Neville lunged forward. The human boy had ripped the hat from his head and plunged his hand inside. Yami watched in astonishment as from the hat Neville pulled a long silver sword which rung with goblin magic.

Yami hissed his delight and Yugi sat up in his arms.

No one was paying attention because everyone was watching Neville with either victorious delight or horror. Neville had seen Nagini. The snake, now free from her prison had slithered her way forward and had been examining Neville, as he stood paralysed. Neville had seen his chance and Yami watched with delight as the sword swung down in a single silver arc and neatly sliced off the snakes head. With that simple action of defiance Neville restarted time.

Everything happened at once. Before Nagini's head had even landed on the ground Voldemort had screamed and the Death Eaters had surged forward. Humans and House Elves were running towards the opposing army with wands and knives raised. The Shades were screaming their delight and they too lunged forward.

The Veil magic pressed back as Yami stood still rooted to the spot with Yugi in his arms looking startled.

Atem and Taro coiled in on themselves, there were a lot of Veil spells, but something in the air seemed to throb with energy. Yami watched in amazement as the Veil spells shattered under the strength of the two Shades. Suddenly unleashed the Shades hit the Death Eaters in an avalanche of shadows. Their terror filled screams were like music to Yami's ears.

Yami started forward. He wasn't going to get involved in this battle; he had more important things to do. Through the crowd Yami caught sight of Hagrid. The half-giant was looking around desperately. His arms were empty. Yami groaned and rolled his eyes. /Typical./ He thought to Yugi and then dissolved his human form and rose above the mass of battling humans.

Yami scanned the crowd and finally spotted the swirling mess that was Harry under his Invisibility Cloak.

* * *

_I'm absolutely determined to finish this before I leave on placement again. I think I may just be able to do it._


	42. The Final Battle

Chapter 42: The Final Battle

Harry dodged through the crowd with the Invisibility Cloak wrapped tightly around him. The clash of the two armies had given him the perfect opportunity to fall from Hagrid's arms and vanish into the crowd. Neville beheading Nagini had been the icing on the cake.

For now Harry had something more important on his mind than finding and killing Voldemort.

As Harry had been peering through his eyelashes at the Hogwarts army he had seen something that had nearly made his heart stop.

Yami standing in front of the invading army with a look on his face that Harry hadn't seen since the Shade had first appeared at Hogwarts. He had been clutching something to his chest. Something which Harry had sensed was Yugi's body.

It had taken all of Harry's self control to hang loose in Hagrid's arms and not dash across the distance and hold Yugi close. The little elf was dead. Harry had failed him. That was the reason that there was no longer any pain in his chest. Harry struggled through the crowd. He had to find Yami. He knew that the Shade would be furious, but Harry felt that he had to do something. He just didn't know what.

Then Harry felt a hand grab at his collar. Harry twisted immediately. He was certain that he was invisible. Turning in the mess of people around him Harry was gifted with the one sight he had never thought he would ever see again.

Standing behind him with one hand on Harry's collar was a grinning Yami. Normally that would be something to be concerned about, but this time there was nothing psychotic about the smile. It was a smile of pure delight. It took Harry a moment to realise why. In Yami's other arm, held tight against the Shade's slim body was Yugi. But not the Yugi Harry had thought that he would find.

Instead of a cold pale body, Yugi was sitting up and smiling along with his guardian. Harry's heart soared. Yugi looked exhausted, his tri-coloured hair knotted and dirty, but he was definitely alive.

Harry struggled to get his arms out from under the Cloak, but he was buffeted sideways. Yami snarled and his shadows spun outwards. Death Eaters and Hogwarts humans alike pulled back from the Shade, leaving him standing in an empty area around which chaos swirled. Harry finally managed to pull his arms free and Yami contently dropped Yugi into them.

Harry pulled Yugi tight against him, letting as much strength as he could muster flow along the bond to the elf. Yugi sighed and rested his head against Harry's shoulder for a moment. Harry smiled and hugged him tight; it felt right to have Yugi sitting on his hip again.

After a long moment, where Yami paced around them keeping the Death Eaters back with cold looks and powerful emotive spells, Yugi looked up. "You need to find Voldemort." He said softly.

Harry nodded and looked around. Everyone was fighting. The Hogwarts humans were so desperate and angry at Harry's supposed death that they didn't even seem to be affected by the Shades who danced through their midst cackling and wreaking havoc. The House Elves were dashing around the ankles of the Death Eaters, slashing with their kitchen knives and cheering every time one of the Death Eaters went down.

Harry hurried through the crowd, barely noticed by the people he pushed aside. Yami had taken shadow form and was whirling above his head. As Harry approached the doors to the Great Hall he noticed something which made him smile. Standing guard on the closed doors was Bakura.

If he had been a human the defence would have been meagre, as a Shade no one was willing to go anywhere within his reach to attack the injured humans and elves beyond.

As Harry ducked under several stunning spells and carefully dodged a full body bind jinx he fell through into the little space between Bakura's deadly form and the mess of fighters. Bakura's blood red eyes flickered over to him. He looked neither surprised nor pleased that Harry was alive. "He is over that way." Bakura growled at him, his hand lifting and directing Harry towards the stairs which led to the rest of the castle. There was no doubt in Harry's mind as to which 'He' Bakura was talking about. Harry nodded and looked up at Yami.

The Shade came lower. "Do you have a plan?" Yami asked.

Bakura growled. "Not that it would matter, we outnumber them and without the Veil magic the Shades will make quick work of those few who remain." He threw a quick glance over his shoulder at the closed doors and Harry hoped that Ryou was inside and protected.

Harry nodded to the two Shades. "I have a plan. Yugi, would you be willing to stay with Bakura and Ryou?"

Yugi shook his head. Harry could both see and feel his exhaustion, but he could also see how determined Yugi was to see this out. "He needs to stay with you anyway human. He needs all the strength he can get." Bakura told Harry harshly, his attention flickered over Harry's shoulder to a Death Eater who made a break towards the doors of the Great Hall, apparently not caring about the two Shades who waited in his way. Bakura smirked and lunged over Harry's head, snatching the Death Eater in his shadows and winding himself around the unfortunate human.

Harry looked between Yugi and Yami. "Right, let's do this." He said firmly.

He spun on his heel and dove back through the crowd. As he jogged in the direction that Bakura had pointed Harry watched the fighting around him. Bakura had been right. The Death Eaters were falling under the sheer weight of the number of humans and elves in the Hogwarts army and with the Veil magic gone the Shades were spreading devastation through the Death Eaters ranks.

Harry dodged between duels. Some of the stronger Death Eaters were fighting individual or paired up Hogwartians. The Weasley twins were fighting Yaxley, Flitwick was exchanging spells with Dolohov. Harry paused in a moment of indecision as he watched Ron and Neville clash with Fenrir Greyback, but with Neville's earth magic shield and Ron's surprisingly fast wand work they were making short work of the werewolf.

Behind them as Harry ducked around Aberforth stunning Rookwood Harry saw Hermione and Ginny taking down three other werewolves Harry had never seen before. Finally Harry managed to break through the various battles to see Voldemort.

He stood in a space of his own, with Atem watching eagerly in the background, his blood eyes shone with delight as Voldemort's wand moved fast. His opponents were McGonagall, Slughorn and Kingsley, but despite their skill they were unable to prevail. Voldemort was too talented in duelling and he wielded the Elder Wand, even if the wand wasn't working perfectly for him.

Yami shifted forwards, placing himself between Harry and the battle, his semi-transparent shadows still allowing Harry and Yugi a view of the battle. Over the other side Atem's attention shifted to them.

Harry shifted Yugi on his hip. "Why isn't Atem attacking Voldemort?" Harry asked the elf.

Yugi shook his head. "You told the Shades that the Prophecy said that only you could kill Voldemort. I guess he is waiting for you."

"I will tell him to attack, the more people we fight Voldemort with the better the chances of victory." Yami growled.

"No Yami, tell him to back off. You were right, it has to be me." Harry said as he reached into his pocket for his wand. Around him the battles were finishing, with not another drop of blood shed. Death Eaters slumped to the ground, over done with curses and Shade magic. More and more of the Hogwarts army were turning to watch the final battle with Voldemort. Each of them eager to see the Dark Lord pay for what they thought he had done to Harry.

Harry knew he had to do something now, before anyone else was hurt. So he wrestled his wand from his pocket and pointed it out between the folds of the Invisibility Cloak. "Protego." He shouted. The Shield charm shot out and threw McGonagall, Slughorn and Kingsley back into the crowd. Their allies caught them and set them on their feet. Voldemort turned to see who had cast the charm.

Harry threw off the Cloak and passed it to Luna, who had appeared next to him. He gave her a grateful smile and she beamed in return.

"It's Harry!" Someone yelled. People turned to look at him and Harry found himself filled with hope. Every face he could see was delighted. Worry and sorrow slid away as Harry stepped forward, his wand in one hand and Yugi in the other. There was a sound of doors opening and out of the corner of his eye Harry caught two glimpses of white hair joining the crowd. Ryou's face was beaming as he saw Yugi sitting straight on Harry's hip.

Yami shifted into human form behind Harry. Having the Shade's chilling presence at his back was curiously comforting, particularly when faced with Voldemort's blind fury.

Harry ignored the crowd and took his place directly across from Voldemort, who was obviously trying to work out how Harry had managed to survive.

"No one is to interfere." Harry chanced a look at the smiling and determined crowd around him. "Understand, no one else can be involved. It has to be me."

"He is lying. That isn't the way Potter works." Voldemort sneered, but Harry could see the fear in his eyes.

"For once you are correct human." A low dangerous voice said. One by one, starting with Atem and ending with Malik, who now sported the human form of a Death Eater with thick messy blonde hair, the Shades appeared in a semi-circle behind Harry. Bakura slid into his place between Atem and Taro, just behind Yami's right shoulder. "Harry Potter does not stand alone. The Shades stand with him."

"Tremble in fear." Taro added from somewhere behind Harry's head.

Whispers went through the human crowd while Harry smirked.

Voldemort was shaking and Harry could taste the fear which now mixed with his anger, it left a bad taste on his tongue. "I thought you all might want to help, but just hold off a few more minutes alright. There are a few things that he needs to know before he dies." Harry told them.

Out of the corner of Harry's eyes he could see Malik and Atem nod.

"And what exactly is to stop me from killing you here and now Potter?" Voldemort demanded.

Harry smirked. 'Because you'd need to use eight Killing Curses before you landed a spell on me and by that time I'll have killed you. Besides, don't you want to know how I survived?" Harry asked lightly.

Voldemort's wand wavered and Harry knew he had him. If there was something powerful enough to let Harry survive the Killing Curse a second time, then Voldemort wanted to know about it. "So talk Potter."

"I gave myself up to protect my friends. I was willing to lay down my life to protect everyone in this castle."

"But you didn't die." Voldemort accused.

"True, but I intended to die and that was enough. You can't hurt anyone anymore. I've broken you. You're spells won't stick and you no longer have any power here. You are inside Hogwarts and the castle is fighting you with everything it has. You've lost." Harry waved his wand in the direction of the castle which towered behind them. He could hear the walls singing even if Voldemort couldn't.

"I am one step away from victory." Voldemort sneered.

"You have never been further from it." Harry told him. Yugi glared as well, his fingers tightening into Harry's shirt. "Do you want to know something else?" Harry asked his enemy.

Voldemort didn't answer, but his face showed how eager he was for more information.

"I have a power you could never dream of." Harry told him softly. The humans around them were hanging on Harry's every word, and so was Voldemort.

"I suppose it is Dumbledore's favourite love." Voldemort sneered, though Harry could see in his eyes that he was intrigued. "He always thought that love was more powerful than anything I could wield. Well Dumbledore couldn't even dream of the magic I have performed." Voldemort mocked Harry.

Harry smiled his wand trailing at Voldemort's chest height. "He dreamed it, he knew what you had done and was wise enough not to follow in your footsteps. Dumbledore was cleverer than you ever were."

Voldemort's face flashed with fury. "I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!" He snarled. The Shades behind Harry chuckled. Cool shadows trailed over Harry's back, silently informing Harry that he had nothing to worry about in the face of the Dark Lord's fury. Harry stood untouchable until he decided to attack. Voldemort could do nothing.

"You thought you did." Harry replied, hefting Yugi lightly on his hip. "But you were wrong. You thought you owned Snape, but he hated you, hated you with everything in his soul because of what you did. Or what you refused to do."

"Snape was my Death Eater." Voldemort spat.

Harry smirked. "Snape was Dumbledore's man. He had been ever since you first threatened my mother. Snape loved my mother ever since they were children. So when you threatened to kill her and refused to leave her alive he went to the only other man he knew who could help. Dumbledore. From that moment on he hated you and it was only enhanced when you killed my mother. Snape was never yours."

"It doesn't matter. Snape defeated Dumbledore in the end and I defeated him." Voldemort screamed.

Harry smirked back at him while his Shades purred. "You still don't understand do you? Snape never defeated Dumbledore. They planned Dumbledore death in advance, but something did go wrong, you see Malfoy got to Dumbledore before Snape could."

Voldemort's head turned and Harry knew he could see the three Malfoy's standing huddled together in their audience. Harry jerked his head slightly and Bakura shifted his shadows swirling back into human form between Voldemort and the Malfoy's. Bakura folded his arms, darkings and shadows twisting around him intricately and he gave the Dark Lord a psychotic grin.

Voldemort sneered, but Harry could taste his fear. Without the Veil magic Voldemort knew that he could do nothing to stop the Shades. Behind Harry he could feel the Shades getting restless, they were sick of the talking.

Voldemort turned his attention back to Harry. "Dumbledore tried to keep the Elder wand from me." He snapped, his fingers twitching the wand upwards. "He failed." Yugi hummed something in elfish under his breath and the gathered elves began to whisper between themselves. Harry chanced a glance down at Yugi and the elf-child smiled back at him. Harry squeezed Yugi gently. Whatever Yugi was planning Harry knew that it would only be helpful.

"Yeah, the original plan failed, but that doesn't matter because even Dumbledore didn't know everything. The Elder wand will obey its master first..." Harry claimed.

Voldemort cut him off. "I will take care of Draco Malfoy once I have killed you Potter." The Elder wand lifted and Harry tightened his grip on his own wand. "You didn't let me finish. After obeying its master the Elder wand will obey the elves next."

Voldemort's expression became confused.

Harry grinned triumphantly. "The elves made the Elder wand after all."

Voldemrot glanced at his wand and around the hall at all the elves, and then he sneered back at Harry. "You are no elf and if you think that child will make a difference then you are sadly mistaken." Voldemort jabbed his wand at Yugi who flinched slightly. Yugi still wasn't strong enough to actually fight or defend himself. Harry twisted his body slightly to put Yugi as far out of harm's way as he could. Yami stepped forward and was followed half an instant later by the other Shades. Harry gave them a warning look and they backed down, though Taro and Valor were both snarling at Harry now as well.

"I'm Yugi's parent; the Elder wand will listen to me because if it doesn't then you'll kill me. So Tom let's see what happens. Let's see if the wand is willing to kill Yugi." Voldemort didn't move.

Harry turned his head slightly. "I want you to stay back." He told the Shades.

Sen snapped at him. "No."

Yami rolled his eyes and looked over at Voldemort. "You have brought this on yourself human. If you had not betrayed us all those years ago we would never have been willing to fight with Harry to defeat you."

Harry grinned with the Shades. "You set up your own defeat. Now fight!" Harry yelled.

Voldemort jerked his hand up, the Elder wand clutched between slender fingers.

Harry could feel the earth magic resisting the wands pull, refusing to fight for the man who had brought so much death and destruction. Harry latched onto the earth magic that the wand was calling for and drew the power into himself. Voldemort would not use this wand against them.

Yugi's mind touched Harry's while his fingers reached out to wrap around Harry's forearm, Harry mind started to buzz as Yugi added his own magical strength to the pool of power humming through Harry. Finally Yami joined them lending Harry his unbendable will and the unequalled power of a Shade. The chill of Yami's shadowy fingers laid over Harry's wand hand sent jolts of power up Harry's arm.

The other Shades were growling their triumph, though they couldn't join the three of them they could see what was happening and they were delighted. As one the remnants of Harry's Shade army took shadow form and lunged for the Dark Lord. Voldemort's face contorted with fear and anger and confusion, he sent two spells off into the swirling Shade mass. The Shades did nothing more than chuckle as the inefficient spells faded in their shadowy depths.

Harry lifted his wand and as he shouted his spell he added the combined power to his holly wand. "Expelliarmis."

"Avada Kedavra." Voldemort screamed.

The spells slammed into each other and the castle began to sing.

* * *

_Yes, ending here. Horrible of me I know, but it has to be done._


	43. Endings

_Wow. So this is the last full chapter of the trilogy. I hope you enjoy._

Chapter 43: Endings

Harry watched as Voldemort's body fell slowly to the ground. There was silence in the hall as everyone held their breath. The Elder wand clattered to the floor and the earth magic stilled.

Harry's senses were on fire. He stared at the still form of the man who had both destroyed and made Harry's destiny, his wand still raised and ready to cast another spell.

It was unnecessary.

Voldemort was dead. Yugi shifted in Harry's arms, his fingers coiling into Harry's shirt while the Shades shuffled their insubstantial feet.

The cheers began slowly as understanding crept into the minds of the observers, voices rose in a crescendo until the sound echoed around the school. The roaring voices filled Harry's ears and brought him snapping back into the present. Yugi was hugging Harry tightly and grinning broadly while the Shades had all stepped forward to examine Voldemort's corpse. A hand settled on Harry's shoulder and Harry glanced down at Yami who grinned at him.

Harry smiled back, but before either of them could say anything Harry was overwhelmed by humans who eager to clap him on the shoulder and cheer for him. Yugi squeaked as he was pulled out of Harry's arms and lifted onto Ron's shoulders. Ron had his free arm around Harry's shoulders and he was laughing while tears streamed unnoticed down his cheeks.

Yami was subject to the same cheers and hair ruffles as Harry, and even the other Shades were surrounded and roundly applauded, much to their surprise. Harry grinned around at all his friends. It had been a long hard battle, but they had come through in the end.

Yami elbowed people out of the way and got close enough to Harry to speak into his ear. "Something needs to be done about the Death Eaters." He told Harry sharply, glaring coldly at several students who were still trying to hug him.

His fear spells were not working well with so many people so happy and excited. It was as though all the fear had been sucked from the world.

Harry nodded as he noticed the stunned Death Eaters staring at Voldemort's body lying on the floor. "Can you ask the Shades to gather them together and keep an eye on them?" He yelled over the crowd.

Yami nodded and his body dissolved into shadows and spun over to the other Shades, plucking Yugi from Ron's shoulder as he went.

Harry smiled as he fought his way through the crowd towards the small gathering of elves. "Ryou!" Harry called. He finally managed to break through the sea of people, he had no doubt that his hair was standing on end more than usual and his shoulders were aching from the applause.

Ryou glanced up from attending Mrs Weasley's arm. "Harry well done." Ryou's smile was as wide as Harry's. Harry was just glad there was no anger over the fake death incident.

Mrs Weasley beamed at Harry. "Yes, well done Harry. I'm so proud of you." Harry flushed red to the roots of his hair.

Harry dropped onto a nearby bit of fallen wall and looked around. The elves were moving through the crowd, gathering the injured while they cheered and danced along with everyone else.

Malik made his way over, he seemed a little unsteady on his new human feet. He held out the Elder Wand to Harry. "Yami says that this is yours." His voice no longer possessed that uncertain tone, instead it was soft, determined and Shade accented.

Harry took the wand carefully. He didn't want it; he had his own wand which worked just fine. "Thanks." He said anyway. Malik shrugged and took shadow form to make his way across the hall again. Harry looked over at the Malfoy's, they were huddled in a little group trying to stay away from everyone else. Harry rolled the wand in his fingers; he didn't want to hand the most powerful wand ever created to Malfoy.

Yami paced over from the small gathering of Shades and handed Yugi back to Harry. The Shades had gathered all the Death Eaters, both conscious and unconscious into a corner of the Great Hall. They were now gathered in a semi circle around them, hissing and snarling if any of them tried to make a move. Harry hugged Yugi gently and the elf sighed as he rested his head on Harry's shoulder. "Done." Yugi whispered.

"Yeah, it's all over now." Harry said happily. Hermione and Ron finally fought their way through the crowd and settled down beside him. "You're alive." Hermione said happily and leant against Harry's side.

Harry grimaced. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was giving myself up, but I didn't have a choice."

Yugi's fingers tightened in Harry's shirt and Ryou sat next to Harry, reaching over to smooth Yugi's hair. "Do not talk of it now Harry. Now is a time for celebrations, not explanations." He glanced over at the Shades. "Look even Bakura is enjoying himself." He chuckled.

They all looked over to see the white haired Shade appear with the others and study the cowering Death Eaters down his nose. Yami chuckled. "The truce between us will not last much longer, but it will last long enough for the Death Eaters to be dealt with. We do not half finish things."

"That doesn't surprise me." Ron muttered, earning himself an amused glare from Yami.

Ryou smiled as Mrs Weasley hurried over to Fred and George who were waving her over. He looked down at Yugi in Harry's arms. "How are you feeling Yugi?" He asked.

Yugi smiled. "Tired." His eyes drooped closed, but then without warning Yugi sat bolt upright and his head swung towards the broken doors of the Great Hall. A look of confusion flashed over his face. Yami twisted slightly and turned to look at the haphazardly hanging door.

Harry noticed that several elves were also looking up. Ryou made a confused, curious noise. Then the doors shifted and a group of people appeared on the edge of the celebrating crowd. They were led by a slim graceful woman with black hair and startling blue eyes.

It took Harry a moment to realise that these people were elves. The cheering and dancing slowed down as more and more people turned to look at the approaching group.

It took Yugi no longer to respond. "Mama." People all over the hall turned in amazement as Yugi broke his three year muteness with a scream of utter delight. Yugi pulled himself from Harry's arms and hurtled through the crowd so quickly Harry wondered if his feet even touched the ground.

The elfin woman looked up at him and her calm face broke into a warm smile. Yugi threw himself into her waiting arms. "Yugi my darling." She laughed softly clutching him tightly.

Harry felt rather than saw Yami move, but the Shade appeared in human form in front of the newcomers. He looked up at the woman, his stance was passive, but Harry could feel a low level of irritation in the back corner of his mind. She smiled warmly at the Shade. "I am sorry Yami, but we have been pursued relentlessly and were unable to return. Thank you for caring for him."

Harry lurched to his feet and hurried forward. "Yami." He asked, hardly aware of Ron and Hermione following him.

Yami shifted slightly and turned to look at Harry. "It was not all my doing." The Shade said.

Harry felt the eyes of everyone in the hall turn towards him. Yugi included.

"Harry Potter." The elfin woman called.

Harry studied her. "You're Yugi's mother." It wasn't a question. Harry had no doubt that this was Yugi's mother. Seeing the little elf so utterly content in her arms was harder than Harry would have ever thought possible.

"Yes, Harry Potter I am. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for caring for him when I could not." She smiled gently and somewhat hopefully at him.

"If you don't mind...who are you and where have you been?" Harry asked, hoping it wasn't too rude. Yugi's identity had been pondered extensively by the Order and by Harry. His healing abilities marked him as a member of a particular family of elves, but no one knew which family. The treatment that the other magical races afforded him suggested something to Harry, but Yugi had always changed the subject when questioned on it. Hopefully his mother wouldn't be so restrictive with information.

She looked startled if anything and looked down at Yugi. "Did you not trust him?" She asked.

Yugi shrugged. "I did not think it was important. Humans do not have the same hierarchy as we do, does it matter?" He asked quietly.

Yugi's mother smiled. "Perhaps not, but I think Harry Potter would have liked to know."

"I still would." Harry butted in; this wasn't getting his questions answered.

She smiled at him. "I am Ishizu, Queen of the Elfin people."

Harry's jaw hit the figurative floor. "What?" His surprised tone was almost lost among the sudden burst of whispers from the observers.

"You are surprised?" Yami asked his deep voice amused.

"Well yeah. I figured Yugi was important, Ryou said as much when I first met him, but a Prince. That was unexpected." Harry was flabbergasted.

Ryou chuckled as he came up behind Harry. "I did tell you that Yugi important."

"I figured you just meant because he was a kid." Harry replied.

The elfin Queen smiled softly. "All children are important, but Yugi more so than most. He is my heir, my people could not be sure that we had survived the attack on our home. As such until my return he was the ruler of all the elfin people." She told him.

Harry just stared at her and the humans behind him whispered in amazement. Yugi's face had gone red and he buried his face in his mother's shoulder. So for the last three years Harry had been carrying the most important and politically powerful elf in possibly the world through the most dangerous situations known to wizard-kind. "Holy cow." Harry muttered. "Yugi, why didn't you tell me?"

Yugi twitched his shoulders and Yami rolled his eyes. "He liked that you did not treat him differently, he liked that you just loved him." Yami shrugged.

Ishizu smiled faintly. "I am sorry that the burden of caring for Yugi was placed on you Harry. Caring for an elfin child is not something most humans could perform, but I had no choice. When our home was attacked the Death Eaters continued to pursue us few survivors. They relented only recently to return here and fight you. I would not risk Yugi's safety as well, but now that Voldemort has been defeated Yugi may return to the safety of his own people."

Harry swallowed. "So Yugi is going back with you then?"

Ryou shuffled his feet. "Harry you told me once that if his parents ever returned that you would allow Yugi to go with them." Harry nodded he remembered that, but he hadn't actually thought that it would happen. Now that it was happening Harry wasn't sure he wanted to give Yugi up.

Ishizu shook her head. "No Ryou. Harry you have every right to refuse to return Yugi to us. We abandoned him." Yugi looked up in horror and shook his head. His mother smoothed his ruffled hair and looked back at Harry. Her eyes were surprisingly sharp. "It is within your right as his adoptive parent to keep the sire bond to him."

Harry bit his lip. Everyone around them was watching him. Even the Shades had turned to watch. Harry wasn't sure what to do. So he looked at Yugi.

The elf-child looked utterly content in his mother's arms and for the last three years, despite everything that Harry had tried to do Yugi had missed his parents. However something that Yami had said earlier than night bothered him. "Yami said that the sire-bond couldn't be transferred again." Maybe Harry was clutching at straws, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to let Yugi go again.

Ishizu nodded and Harry could see her arm tighten protectively around Yugi. "That is true, the bond cannot be transferred to another human or elf, but under certain circumstances it can be returned. Thankfully there is enough earth magic in this unusual place to allow that to happen." She replied.

Yugi looked at Harry, his bright amethyst eyes sparkled in the dim light. Harry grimaced and closed his eyes. This was harder than fighting Voldemort, harder than willingly walking to his death. "He's happy with you and he's been missing you. Yugi if you want to you can go back home with your mum." Harry smiled weakly and opened his eyes. Yugi's eyes were wet and his lip was wobbling. "I know what it's like to lose your parents, if I had the chance to get them back then I know I'd do anything."

Yugi bit his lip and looked between his mother and Harry. Then he reached out his arms to Harry. Harry's heart soared while the Elfin Queen's arms tightened around Yugi and her eyes darkened with worry. For a minute Harry wondered if she would just take Yugi anyway. Then reluctantly she held out her son to Harry.

Harry caught Yugi's familiar feather weight gently. Yugi wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and hugged him tightly, pressing his face into Harry's shoulder. Harry tried not to crush Yugi with his returned hug. Yugi lifted his head slightly from Harry's shoulder and whispered into his ear. The familiarity of the action made Harry's heart ache. "Thank you Harry. Love you." Yugi breathed.

Harry wasn't surprised, he had seen the look in Yugi's eyes as his mother had handed him back to Harry, and he knew what it meant. That didn't stop the tears. Harry hugged Yugi tighter still and then let him go.

Handing Yugi back to his mother made Harry's hands shake. As soon as Yugi's weight left his hands Harry stared intensely at the floor trying to ignore the burning in his throat and the tight feeling in his chest.

The magic in the castle began to stir; everyone felt the pressure building like a wave. For the second time that night Harry felt the dull ache in his chest, it flared and then faded. Shadows spun in the corners of his eye and Harry sagged sideways.

A pair of surprisingly strong arms caught him and set him back on his feet. Yami shifted to allow Harry to put more of his weight on his slim shoulders. "Are you alright?" Yami asked. Whispers were echoing around the hall as the humans in the room started to regain their confidence. Even the Shades were watching the goings on.

Harry noticed Ishizu's eyebrows go up. Harry nodded lifting a hand to scrub away the tears which threatened to spill from his eyes. "Fine, I'm assuming that was the sire bond."

"Yes." Ishizu interrupted though her eyes were fixed on Yami now. Harry took his weight back on his own feet and Yami took a half step away. "It seems however that you will remain a part of our family Harry Potter." Yami shrugged and Harry smiled as best he could. The link to Yami just wasn't the same. Yugi gave Harry a sad little smile and wiped away his own tears.

"I do not mean to redirect this conversation, but what about the wand?" Ryou interjected.

Harry looked at the Elder wand where he had stuck it through the loop on his jeans. He pulled it free and looked at it. He was glad of the change of subject. Harry was certain that when was alone and had some time he would sob his heart out, but for now life needed to go on. "Well I don't want it." He held it out to Ryou. "The elves can take it back. I don't think humans are supposed to have this kind of power."

Ryou shook his head. "I cannot Harry, none of us can. The wand was a gift to the humans; we will not take it back."

Harry looked at the wand. He really didn't want it. The Elder wand was nothing to him. Harry caught sight of someone out of the corner of his eye and he turned. "Okay, well then Neville can have it." Harry walked over to his stunned friend and held out the wand. "Neville can use the earth magic so the wand should obey him right." As he made this statement Harry glanced at Malfoy, the Slytherin didn't look at all bothered that the wand that supposedly belonged to him was being handed to Neville. Harry knew he'd have to keep an eye on him; there was no telling when the Malfoy's would decide to change sides again.

The Elfin Queen nodded. "Yes, the wand will obey your friend." Yugi grinned at Neville who smiled back.

Harry looked at Neville seriously. "Take it Neville. Of everyone here, you deserve it the most."

Neville took the Elder wand from Harry's hands tentatively while everyone around him watched with awe. "Er...I don't know what to say Harry."

Harry grinned. "Say thanks and don't lose it."

Neville grinned back and tucked the wand into his pocket. "Right." Luna patted Neville's arm enthusiastically.

A whisper of shadows passed over everyone, causing the humans to shudder suddenly. Atem appeared with Valor half a step behind. "If you are the Elfin Queen we Shades have a request of you." He told Ishizu directly. The humans pulled back from the short Shade, Harry could feel the brush of his fear spells, apparently still unrestrained.

Shifting Yugi on her hip Ishizu nodded. "There are elves on their way to the Department of Mysteries as we speak. They will remove the Veil of Shadows and hide it where no human will ever find it." She told him.

Atem looked neither surprised nor relieved. "Good." He said flatly.

Kingsley stepped forward. "As much as I appreciate the help the Shades have provided us I don't think any wizard feels particularly safe around them."

Valor turned his head and sneered. "What of it human."

Kingsley grimaced slightly. "The Veil does provide a great deal of protection from your species."

The Shades around the gathered Death Eaters began to growl.

Harry could see a confrontation coming that would make the battle against Voldemort look like four year olds wrestling in the playground. So he jumped in very quickly. "Look if you ever want the Shades to not kill humans on sight then letting the elves take away the Veil is the best idea. The Veil is bad." Harry grinned. "Besides if you decide to use the Veil magic then Yami will just gather more Shades together and kill you harder." The Shades smirked and Yugi giggled.

Ishizu nodded. "The Veil will be removed from human hands. Harry is correct; if the humans make themselves dangerous to the Shades then you will simply make the Shades more likely to attack you. More importantly however there are injured to treat." She looked around at the slightly battered crowd. "Anyone who is injured may come to me and I will assist them."

As people gathered around the Elfin Queen, Harry caught Yugi's eyes. The little elf was watching Harry with a strange, slightly wistful look in his eyes. For the first time since Harry had met Yugi, he had no idea what Yugi was trying to tell him.

Harry swallowed past the lump in his throat and looked away before the blurriness in his vision turned into full blown tears. Today wasn't a day for crying.

Harry was distracted from the sudden welling of confused emotion in his chest by Kingsley calling his name. Harry turned his head, feeling dazed.

"Yes." He replied. Hermione, Ron and most of the original DA gathered closer to Harry. Harry also noticed Yami turn his attention their way. The Shade had moved and was arguing with his kinfolk.

"There are two matters which I would appreciate your advice on before anything goes further." Kingsley said.

Harry nodded feeling a little awkward. To have this many people hanging on his every word was a little odd after so many years of ridicule.

"What do you think we should do with the Death Eaters?" Kingsley asked. "We cannot return them to Azkaban with the dementors gone." Everyone turned to look over at the Death Eaters who were still cowering under the oppressive power of so many Shade fear spells.

Harry smiled faintly. That was an easy one. "Hey Yami." He called over the crowd. Then he turned to Kingsley. "The dementors always did a good job, but their loyalties lay with Voldemort. Now we just give the job to someone who is perfectly suited and will never side with a dark wizard." Yami joined them and Harry smiled at him. "Would one of the Shades like to take over Azkaban in place of the dementors?" He asked.

Yami lifted an eyebrow. "Permanently? With no possible chance that they will be sent away later?" He asked glancing at the adults around Harry.

Kingsley nodded firmly. Yami smiled. "I will ask." He swirled off towards the other Shades and involved himself in a very detailed and slightly argumentative sounding conversation. Everyone watched eagerly. Finally Yami and Malik came over. Yami looked up at Kingsley. "Malik will take your prison as his territory. Though getting him there will be interesting."

Kingsley nodded to the young Shade, who glared superiorly back. "The only other issue we have is what will happen with you Shades?" Kingsley said.

Malik's glare darkened, Yami however shrugged. "We would not be an issue if you did not push us out of our only place to gain strength. Remove the anti-Shade spells and allow us back into the human population. Our magic will not hurt you so badly if you are exposed to it more often."

Everyone began to mutter darkly and shake their heads. Harry thought it was a great idea, apparently no one else did. Kingsley nodded slowly. "That is a big change. I think it's something we will have to discuss."

Yami stared at him, "Well discuss quickly. Our truce will not last much longer and then we will go back to our old ways and you will have no way of communicating with all of us at once."

Kingsley nodded and withdrew with Malik and several other older witches and wizards. Yami rolled his eyes at Harry and moved over to Yugi who was hovered around several injured students.

Harry stared at them both for a moment before something jumped into the front of his mind. He gave a quick look around the hall. There were still a lot of injured, so surely it would still be some time before Yugi left. Harry grimaced; he didn't want Yugi to leave without saying goodbye to the little elf. Still...

Harry looked over at Luna who was admiring Neville's new wand with a group of fifth years. "Hey Luna." He called.

Luna immediately wandered over. "Yes Harry?" She asked.

Hermione and Ron were over with the other Weasleys, Harry felt as though he was alone in the crowd. "If anyone comes looking for me tell them I'll be back in a minute."

Luna nodded and Harry pulled his Invisibility Cloak free of his jumper and pulled it over his head.

He still had one more person to speak to.

* * *

_I realise that this result will probably annoy some people, but I have always intended for Yugi to go back to his original parents. At one point I did think about leaving Yugi with Harry, but I think I need to stick with my original plan._

_Also I love the word flabbergasted._

_There is one last bit to go, a sort of Epilogue. Unfortunately seeing as I'm once again leaving for work experience I'm not sure if it will be up next week. I will make every possible effort to ensure it is up, but if not, see you in two weeks._


	44. Epilogue

_My most emphatic apologies for the lateness of this chapter. I didn't have internet access when I went away and this chapter has quietly been screaming at me because it wanted to be updated. So here it is: The Final Chapter._

Epilogue

Harry walked through the halls of Hogwarts and looked around. He passed the ghosts who were laughing and chatting with the portrait people, none of whom were in their own portraits. The suits of armour were missing or lying on the ground badly damaged and many of the walls and staircases were half tumbled down. Despite this Harry didn't think he had ever seen so many happy people within the school's corridors.

Through it all Harry walked with a curious feeling of detachment. He was happy, happy that Voldemort was finally gone and that the shadow which had trailed after him his entire life was finally banished. However that was now overshadowed by the knowledge that Yugi was gone from Harry's life. Harry knew that the little elf would still be delighted to have Harry come and visit, but that just wasn't the same as having Yugi with him all the time.

Harry wondered if people were looking for him yet. With a sigh he turned the final corner to stand in front of the half shattered gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. Harry looked at the stone creature, pulled the Invisibility Cloak off and tucked it away. The gargoyle's head turned to look at Harry. "What?" It grated.

"Can I go up?" Harry asked, he wasn't sure if a password would work even if he knew it.

The gargoyle clutched its half broken head. "By all means." It muttered and stepped aside to allow Harry to climb the stairs into the Headmasters office.

OOOOOOOO  
OOOOOO  
OOOO

Yami had watched as Harry's invisible form had snuck from the Great Hall. He turned away from the doors and watched as the Aurors gathered around the defeated Death Eaters. The hum of elfin and earth magic in his ears was starting to get annoying, but he had to wait until the Death Eaters were dealt with before he could leave.

Yami watched the other Shades. Their numbers had been depleted by two by the battle and Malik had just been apparated to the prison by a human well fortified by elfin protective spells. Yami knew that the instant the last of the Death Eaters was taken to the prison the other Shades would leave or brawl. There was still no talk of removing the anti-Shade spells, but Yami didn't expect there to be. Humans were a fear fuelled race and nothing would ever change that.

Yami glanced over his shoulder to where Yugi stood next to his mother helping heal some of the less serious wounds. Most people had now been treated by one of the three healers. Ishizu, unlike Harry, had been able to completely refill Yugi's reserves of strength and her close proximity meant that Yugi would most likely never be tired again. Still Yami found himself regretting slightly her return. He had just started to adapt to life with the humans and now it was going to change again. Yami wasn't fond of change.

Yami's attention was drawn back to the Shades as Rasmun and Sen smashed together snarling in fury. The already precarious walls around them trembled as the two Shades started to let loose their power. Elves and humans alike scattered in an attempt to clear a path for the two furious youngsters.

Yami twisted between them and pulled the two Shades apart. "It is over, leave now." He snapped at the other Shades. It was best to get them out of here before anyone could do any serious damage. Two Shades fighting was a dangerous battle, but if all of them entered into an all out war then what little remained of the school would be smashed to pieces.

Atem growled, but he immediately turned and made for the doors to the Hall. There were no goodbyes between the Shades. If they met again in the future there would only be fights between them, not thoughts of this battle. The alliance was over.

As Taro finally vanished from the hall the sense of relief from the humans was almost palpable. Yami settled cross legged on the dais where the Death Eaters had been imprisoned. It was nice to finally be alone, ignoring Bakura, which Yami was working very hard at.

"Yami." Yugi's hand dropped onto Yami's shoulder and squeezed. Yami turned his head to his elfin bond-mate. Yugi's brow was furrowed in confusion and his eyes were scanning the crowd of happy humans. "Where is Harry? Hermione and Ron have not seen him and Luna only says that he will be back soon."

Yami lifted Yugi onto his lap. Yugi hugged him, /I am so confused Yami. Why can I not stay with both of them?/

Yami didn't have an answer for Yugi so he just hugged him. Yami focused on the corner of his mind that felt like Harry. /We will be leaving soon./ Yami said to Yugi.

Yugi nodded silently.

Yami got to his feet. /Then we will go and say goodbye to Harry. I have something for him anyway./

No one noticed the Shade and the elf vanish from the Great Hall. Yami's shadows blended nearly perfectly with those cast by the newly rising sun.

OOOOOOOO  
OOOOOO  
OOOO

Harry froze as he entered Dumbledore's office. He was greeted by cheering and clapping so loud that for a moment he wondered if he had somehow been transported back to the Great Hall.

The Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were throwing their hats in the air and pounding on the arms of chairs with hands and walking sticks. After the moment of confusion Harry couldn't stop the smile from breaking out across his face. His eyes were drawn immediately to the portrait in the very centre of the room above the high backed chair behind the desk. Dumbledore smiled down at Harry with a look of pride on his face. "Harry I am so proud of you." The picture claimed. The other portraits were all quietening down now and listening avidly.

"It's all done Professor. He's gone." Harry said, sinking into the spare chair in front of the desk. "Yugi's gone too." He sighed looking down at his hands, suddenly he felt very tired.

"A little premature perhaps." A deep familiar voice said from behind Harry. The portraits all jumped in surprise and Harry turned to look at Yami.

Yugi was settled on Yami's hip and for a moment Harry entertained the idea that nothing had changed. He knew better, he couldn't feel how Yugi was, though the little elf seemed to have recovered entirely.

"Hi." Harry said as he got up.

Yami strolled over to Harry and dumped Yugi into his arms. "We have a few more things to discuss Harry, before we leave." Yami told him firmly, while Yugi hugged Harry fiercely. The portraits began to whisper, though Dumbledore was smiling knowingly.

"You're leaving then?" Harry asked, his arms tightening automatically around Yugi. The little elf hadn't released Harry an iota, if anything his grip tightened.

Yami looked up at Dumbledore's portrait. "Yes. We will return home."

"You are always welcome Harry." Yugi said, finally lifting his head out of Harry's shoulder. "You could even come and live with us, or Ryou he would not mind."

Harry bit his lip. "I don't think I can Yugi, I'm sorry. I think I have to stay here." He looked up at Dumbledore.

The old wizard smiled. "You may do as you wish Harry. From here on your life is your own."

Yami snorted. "The humans will never accept you moving to live with the elves."

Harry nodded. "I agree." He looked down at Yugi who was obviously trying not to cry again.

"Why?" Yugi begged.

"Things are going to change now Yugi, for the humans and I need to help them. Besides, I may not have any family left, but I still have my friends and I can't just abandon them."

Yugi hung his head. "I understand."

Yami huffed. "Well on that note I have something more to say. The Shades have left Hogwarts now and they will not be able to return. However if you wish to speak with them to organise some sort of treaty then I do not recommend simply walking into one of their territories. You helped to unite the Shades, but now that Voldemort is gone they will treat you with no more respect than they treat any other humans." Yami made a vague gesture with one hand. "If you get yourself killed then I will not be pleased."

Harry smiled faintly. He could still feel the dark pressure in the back of his mind. While the Horcrux may have been gone, Yami was still very present. "So what do I do?" Harry asked.

Yami looked up and smirked, his scarlet eyes sparkling. "Call for me." He held out his hand and a darking twirled up his arm to settle in his open palm. "With the Veil of Shadows gone, nothing can drive off this darking. I have taught it to call me should the spell word for the torture curse be used around you."

Harry blinked. "Why that one?" Harry asked.

"Because I do not want to have to leave every time you need to stun someone, it is used far less often and only in dire cases." Yami shrugged and tossed the darking in Harry's direction. The little shadow whizzed over Harry's skin before coiling itself into his pocket with his wand.

Harry looked back at Yami. The whispers coming from the portraits had increased. Harry ignored them. He looked down at Yugi and noticed the slightly distracted look on his face. "You're leaving now aren't you?" Harry asked quietly. He recognised the distracted look, Yugi was listening to a call that no one else could hear.

Yugi nodded. "Mama is calling for me." He admitted. Yugi's fingers tightened in Harry's shirt and he looked up at Harry desperately. "Promise you will come and visit, promise." Yugi begged.

Harry crushed Yugi against him in a hug. "Of course I will. You think getting your parents back is going to be enough to keep me away. You come and visit me too; I'll probably be staying at Grimauld Place again. Me and Kretcher." Harry looked up at Yami. "And the anti-Shade spells will be down from now on."

Yami nodded and stepped up to take Yugi from Harry. Harry waited until the Shade was within arm's reach and then freed one hand from around Yugi and yanked Yami into the hug as well. Yami tried to pull away, but Harry had him in a death grip. Eventually Yami relaxed slightly, slid his own arm around Harry's waist and squeezed once. Harry let Yami go and Yugi with him, unable to stop a slightly victorious grin from sneaking onto his face. Yami rolled his eyes.

Shade and elf stepped back. "See you soon Harry. We will turn up when you least expect it." Yami said. Yugi gave Harry one of his biggest and brightest smiles and waved. Harry waved in return as the two of them dissolved into Yami's shadows and vanished through the window. Harry sighed and looked up at Dumbledore. "Well, thanks Professor."

"No Harry, thank you." Dumbledore said, bowing his head in Harry's direction.

Harry nodded once and turned to leave. He was exhausted and wondered if the Gryffindor dorms had a spare bed.

* * *

_Well that's it. It is so strange to think that I will no longer be writing this story, after all it has been a part of my life for three years now. It's been a long hard rollercoaster of a story and I've enjoyed every confusing minute of it. Thank you to everyone who's followed me through; reviewers and readers alike. And thanks to anyone who finds this story in the future._

_I'd love you to leave a review, tell me what you liked and what you hated. I'm currently sneaking my way through all three of these stories again and re-editing them, getting rid of a few of the obvious grammar and spelling mistakes and a few plot inconsistencies. There is nothing drastic, but if you go back (something I hope you all do) and notice something has changed then that's the reason._

_I'm not sure what my next project will be on. I have a couple of ideas floating around in my head, but none of them have an ending yet. Hopefully I will see you all soon._

_Ta ta for now._


End file.
